Finding Peace
by Warrior of Spectra
Summary: Peacemaker has enjoyed a happy seven years. Raised by his mother and living amongst the RainWing and NightWing Tribes, he would ask for no better life. But with the emergence of nightmares, which have grown increasingly vivid upon arriving at the Jade Mountain Academy, Peacemaker begins to question whether or not the life he lives truly is his own or the shadow of another.
1. Prologue

**Hello, and welcome to my first Wings of Fire story. This little tale is set approximately six years following the conclusion of the Jade Mountain Arc of the series. While I enjoy the Wings of Fire: I did have some issues with the second arc, one of the biggest I have with was the conclusion to Darkstalker's character arc.**

 **How Darkstalker was defeated bothered me, but nowhere near as much as learning that Peacemaker would never learn of his past life and that those most precious to him in said life are now just empty faces in a history book who he would never remember in his entire life. With this story, I hope to address that major issue.**

 **This story primarily centers on loss and grief and, most importantly, learning to overcome both and move forward.**

 **While reviews are not necessary, they are greatly appreciated.**

 **Now, without further ado, let's take flight.**

* * *

" _We have enemies to the North, East and the West. The Rainforests have protected our tribe for Centuries. But in an era where Dragons who command spears with only their thoughts, I wonder whether our home will be enough?_

 _Very soon we will be forced to remind all of Pyrrhia what happens when they scheme against the Rainforest and her people._

 _Just as we stalk an unwelcomed guest's every step in the Rainforests, we will stalk their dreams with unrelenting terror._

 _Through their Nightmares: We will force our enemies to be the architects of their own demise before they even consider desiring our tribe harm."_

 _ **-Excerpt from Queen Anaconda's speech to the RainWing Tribe in response to increasing hostilities with the SeaWing and SkyWing Tribes.**_

 _ **Circa 3,000 AS (After Scorching)**_

* * *

"I do wish I had been a better father."

It always started this way.

Words that were meant to sound like genuine regret towards a loved one…

"If I were, I would have strangled you the moment you hatched."

…only to be words filled with bitterness and hatred.

Those words always made Peacemaker think, _why would you want to strangle your own dragonet?_ _Why would you say such a thing?_

But said dragon's reply changed Peacemaker's opinions on the situation, very quickly.

"Cut out your tongue," A cold voice responded to the original voice.

Gasps of horror, and a faint whimper, in the background as the sound of talons slicing into flesh could be heard and were followed by the inevitable drips of blood hitting a wooden floor. Something hit the ground, followed by the sound of even more blood hitting the ground.

Vision entered Peacemaker's eyes.

He stood on a wooden stage, overlooking a market place that was filled with a crowd of NightWings, all looking at over at him. Peacemaker was normally not a fan of attention, whenever a large group of people he did not know all looked at him, he would feel his breath get caught in his throat and he would wish he had inherited camouflage scales from his father. But this time he was not afraid of the looks the NightWings gave him.

Actually, it was the opposite. He _enjoyed_ the looks of fear and terror in the eyes of the crowd. Which, he admitted, was strange. He did not want people to be afraid of him, nor a lot of attention on him, in this case. The thought of Moon, Kinkajou and mother looking at him the way the NightWings were made him feel guilty, deep down.

But, regardless of what he told himself, his body was moving on a will of its own.

Looking to his side, Peacemaker stared at an older dragon, an IceWing, beside him. His mouth was filled with blue blood. And, laying in front of his talons, was a severed tongue and a pool of blue blood.

Peacemaker felt like he was going to be sick…he wanted to be sick. But, again, there was that small feeling of satisfaction in his mind. In some twisted way, Peacemaker was _enjoying_ the sight of the IceWing in pain. In the back of his mind, Peacemaker ordered his body to race up to the IceWing and find a way to stop the bleeding.

But his body refused the order…

In sadness, Peacemaker wanted to tell the dragon he was sorry and to forgive him.

Then came the next words, the words that horrified both Peacemaker and the assembled dragons.

"Now," Peacemaker began, leaning forward at the IceWing to glare into the dragon's hooded eyes. "Take your talons, rip open your stomach, and show us all what you're really like on the inside. Pour out your life on this stage."

 _NO! Don't listen!_ Peacemaker pleaded in his mind. _Ignore me! Don't do this!_ _ **PLEASE!**_

 _He_ _ **deserves**_ _this_ a voice, his voice, said in his mind.

The IceWing rose his claws to his stomach…

And drove them forward.

 _NO!_

* * *

 _ **BOOM!**_

The roar of thunder in the sky shook the entire hut, waking Peacemaker from his nightmare. Raising his head from his bed, Peacemaker found himself breathing rapidly and his heart beating just as fast. For a brief second no sounds registered in his ears but soon the sound of a downpour of rain beating the roof of his and his mother's hut filled his ears.

Looking around, he saw that he was still in his small room instead of that stage that had been appearing in his dreams for the past few months.

A sigh escaped his mouth as he raised his talons to his forehead, taking deep breaths to calm himself.

 _It was just a dream_ , he told himself. It was not real. **It was not real.**

Despite making those assurances, that did not stop seem to stop the nightmares from happening. The dreams happened once every few weeks, but no matter how many times he had them the scene of the IceWing preparing to…kill himself in front of Peacemaker always led to the same reaction from the dragonet.

Peacemaker shook his head, trying to shake out the lingering thoughts from his brain as if they were raindrops pattering on top of his head.

…oh, wait.

Looking up at the ceiling of his room, Peacemaker saw small leak start to form above him.

Darn it…didn't Mightyclaws say his drawings were waterproof this time?

With a sigh, Peacemaker stood up off of his bed with his blanket, shaking his head again as another drip hit it, and walked out into the front room of the hut. Looks like he would have to tell Hope that there was a leak, _again._

 _You would think that an Animus touched artifact would be able to come up with a waterproof hut._

 _Poor Mightyclaws, mom is going to give him an earful two times in one month…_

Normally Hope would not mind a few mistakes here and there, she was quite forgiving towards mistakes. She would even be willing to fix the leaks herself, but Mightyclaws had taken it upon himself to make a perfect structure for any of his tribemates who asked him. But in the past year, there had been small flaws in the designs that Mightyclaws drew up using his Animus touched earring. Needless to say, Hope was not at all pleased that the roof of her and Peacemaker's hut had to, literally, be redrawn once every few months.

Peacemaker once suggested that it wasn't Mightyclaw's fault, maybe the Animus touched earring was just growing tired?

" _Animus touched items don't 'grow tired' sweetie, Mightyclaws just needs to do a better job."_ She had told him six months ago after she yelled at said dragon shortly after redrawing their roof.

Maybe she was right, but Peacemaker always admired Mightyclaws drawings. He did a lot of good for the NightWing village in the Rainforest, repairing houses with his drawings and drawing up fun little creations for young dragonets. Peacemaker wished he still had that toy scavenger Mightyclaws had drawn for him…where did that go off to anyways?

"You're up early," Came the voice of his mother from the living room of their hut, dragging Peacemaker from his thoughts as he stepped out of his room. Hope sat on a cushion, a scroll in on a table in front of her. Peacemaker saw his mother's kind eyes look at him with concern "The storm wake you, dear?"

Peacemaker nodded, not wanting to tell his mother about the nightmare that he had been having for the last few months. The last thing Peacemaker wanted to do was worry his mother, one of the most important dragons in his life.

"The thunder," Peacemaker said, a yawn escaping him as he walked over to his mother, though not before grabbing a strawberry from a bowl of fruit as he passed. "And…well…we have another leak."

"Three moons, _again_?" Hope said, exasperated. "I swear, Mightyclaws…" She groaned briefly but calmed as her son approached. "I will talk with him after I come back from taking you to Jade Mountain."

Oh, that's right. Jade Mountain Academy. He was going to start his first term at _the_ Jade Mountain Academy. The very school ran by four of the five Dragonets of Destiny. The same school Moon and Kinkajou went to.

A mixture of feelings surged in his stomach at the thought of going to the same school that two of his greatest friends had attended, and became well known during their time at the Academy.

Yet Peacemaker admitted he was nervous. On one talon he would be leaving the Rainforest, the only home he had known for most of his life, and be spending the next four months living in a mountain filled with dragons he either did not know or not know well enough. Many dragonets he went to school with would be there, but Peacemaker would not say they were his friends, more like acquaintances. Meanwhile, the rest of his friends would be continuing their schooling here in the rainforest.

Then, on the other talon, there was the fact he would not be able to see mother or Moon. They assured him that they would visit him as many times as they could. But Peacemaker knew it would not be as often as they claimed, not with both Hope and Moon serving as diplomats for Queen Glory and being sent to other tribes in order to maintain the peace.

Hope must have seen the expression on his face, because Peacemaker felt one of her wings gently brush against his before wrapping against him, pulling him into a hug.

"You'll be fine, Peacemaker," Hope assured him, pressing her snout to his forehead, making Peacemaker smile softly.

"I hope I don't mess up," Peacemaker commented. "I think some of the NightWing and RainWings that will be attending still remember my first attempt at tree swinging." _Which ended with me landing in a bunch of mud…_

"Just be yourself," Hope said to him, smiling. "Smile, talk with others and just be yourself, your smile is especially contagious."

Peacemaker chuckled a bit but nodded.

"Maybe you'll even find the biggest strawberry somewhere on Jade Mountain?" Hope suggested.

Peacemaker looked up at his mother and smiled brightly.

The illusive biggest strawberry in all of Pyrrhia and Pantala…the one fruit that Peacemaker had made his primary goal in his short six years. He admitted it was a rather childish quest. But Strawberries were, after all, his specialty dish.

"Maybe," Peacemaker answered. For a second he perked up, an idea coming to his mind. "Then, when you and Moon come to visit, I'll make it into a pie."

"And it will be good," Hope said. Her head then turned out of their leaf windows, seeing the rain still pouring. "You should get go back to sleep, darling. Still a few hours until sunrise."

Peacemaker hesitated for a short moment, wanting to come up with an excuse in order to stay up with his mother. Anything to spend the next few hours speaking with her. While also avoiding the idea of going back to sleep and seeing the horrid nightmare of the IceWing killing himself…

But he did not want to worry his mother that was the last thing Peacemaker ever wanted to do. Not with so much stress already on her as a diplomat who traveled to the Mud Kingdom, back to the Rainforest and then to the distant continent, Pantala.

Lowering his head and neck onto the floor, Peacemaker slid his blanket over himself, closing his eyes as he listened to the rain beating against the roof and the now distant booms of thunder that had traveled a long distance.

Despite not wanting to go to sleep, his eyes began to grow heavy and his mind becoming foggy.

Just before falling peacefully asleep, he felt his mother's wing gently wrap around his side again.

And then a dreamless sleep began.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello again!**

 **Like with the Wings of Fire novels, this story will be divided into three sections, or "Parts" in this case. Each part will represent the mood the story will be taking.**

 **And a quick shout out to my friend, The Bonecrusher Hyena. He helped me come up with the names of the dragonets who are currently placed in their Winglets and fleshed out five of the seven in Peacemaker's Winglet.  
**

 **With all of that, let's take flight.**

* * *

 **Part 1** **: Waking**

* * *

Because the NightWings and RainWings lived in the same Rainforest, the new academy students from both tribes travelled together, making their travel group much larger than the groups of other dragons from the other tribes, especially with the parents of the NightWing students coming to the mountain to bid their dragonets farewell for the next few weeks or, in Peacemaker's case, a month.

Some of the dragonets who had been granted the privilege of attending the Jade Academy were dragonets whom Peacemaker had known for most of his life, though he would not say he was friends with any of them, acquaintances, yes, but not friends. Peacemaker was one of the lucky five NightWing dragonets who had scored high on his exit tests in the RainWing/NightWing school that Queen Glory had established in hopes of the next generation of RainWings and NightWings becoming closer than their parents and put the negative history between both tribes behind them.

Of the five NightWing students, Peacemaker had ranked fourth in his exit exam. According to his mentors, while areas such as sciences and history were not as strong as the mentors hoped, his knowledge of growing fruits and vegetables were the strongest of his class (Strawberries were fruits, after all, so Peacemaker felt it only made sense how to grow his own) and, because of this, he was qualified for attending the Academy.

As he flew in the middle of the group of NightWings and RainWings, alongside his mother, Peacemaker could not help but remember how Queen Glory had personally addressed the group of ten students and see them off.

When the sun had risen, the students had been directed by her messengers to meet the Queen in her pavilion. Once there, they were greeted with Queen Glory sitting on her throne with King Deathbringer to her right.

Beside the king were the couple's children, Princess Firefly and Prince Tiger. While two year old Firefly looked like a RainWing one could tell she was part NightWing based on her black and violet scales. Meanwhile, one year old Tiger's scales were a fiery orange with black stripes across his back.

Peacemaker had only seen the queen and her family a few times up close whenever Hope returned from her diplomatic missions. Even though he had always seen the royal family walking around the village and being a part of both tribe's everyday lives, Peacemaker was always captivated with how regal Queen Glory was. She spoke with her subjects with respect, yet was unafraid to use her ever sharp wit to defuse a situation.

"Here we are," Queen Glory had begun, walking in front of the assembled students after she had stood up from her throne. "For six years you have worked hard in school, tolerated boring lessons from your teachers and spent sleepless nights studying and perfecting your talents." This caused the queen to pause and smile to herself, and Peacemaker guessed she was thinking of her time with the other, once, Dragonets of Destiny.

Looking back at the dragonets, Glory continued. "While your classmates will be taught by mentors who specialize in their favored talents, the ten of you will be continuing your growth outside of our kingdom, at Jade Mountain." As she said this, Peacemaker could have sworn he saw some of her green scales change to a bright orange, which he assumed meant she was proud of them.

"At Jade Mountain, you will be taught by great teachers and looked after by Sunny, Clay, Starflight and Tsunami. I wish for nothing but success from all of you. Work hard, stay out of trouble and bond with your Winglet." Queen Glory walked closer to the dragonets, pacing in front of each and looking at them with a kind gaze. When she had passed Peacemaker, he could not help but feel a sense of pride grow in his chest as the queen acknowledged him.

"I know that each and every one of you will make our tribes proud," said the queen after she returned to her throne. With a nod of her head, she concluded: "Because I am proud of each of you."

Those words made Peacemaker's heart feel warm for the next few hours as he travelled to Jade Mountain. The queen was proud of him…Okay, Queen Glory was proud of all of the students. But still, she was talking to _him_ as well. It was not often any dragon would hear their queen say such things to them, at least directly.

When the trees of the Rainforest Kingdom began to vanish and the land became steeper and mountainous, Peacemaker knew that, for the first time in his memory, he had left the rainforests that had been his home for most of his life.

Now, he had entered Jade Mountain range to the west.

Excitement and nervousness filled his mind just as much as the chill in the air, causing his scales to shake. Beside him, he felt the tips of his mother's wings touch his own.

"We're almost there," Hope told him. Peacemaker knew that. The closer the group flew to the Dragon jaw like mountain formation, Peacemaker knew that the school would be even closer.

Hope had not bothered asking Peacemaker how he felt, because she knew that the way he was quiet today was all she needed to know about the conflicting feelings of nervousness and excitement. But his mother, ever the greatest mom in the world, did not press him into speaking. Instead she was just there, in case Peacemaker needed to speak with her.

That was one of the many things he would miss about his mother while he attended school and she would be travelling across the continent. Her just being there for him when he needed her most.

Distant wing beats drew Peacemaker back to the present, and he realized that the RainWings and NightWings had reached their destination before he even saw it.

Groups of dragons from different tribes all converged on one area of the mountain, and it was the same place that the RainWings and NightWings were heading.

The Jade Mountain Academy.

Carved out of a section of the mountain range, the school made use of the interior caves. Holes doted this section of the mountain, used as various entrances and windows for the inhabitants. The academy itself had grown in the past six years, according to Moon. With the increase in staff for the academy and the addition of other classes, it only made sense that the school itself would expand further into the mountain.

If rumors around the NightWing village was true, one of Moon's diplomatic missions to Pantala would involve the discussion of expanding the Academy to include students from the western tribes.

Following the rest of his clawmates, Peacemaker tilted his wings in order to descend towards the ground outside of the Academy's main entrance. Once he touched down to the ground, Peacemaker nervousness and excitement rose in his chest again. He was so close to starting school, literally only a few feet away.

New friends, new experiences, new _everything_.

But so many ways to mess up...

What if he walked forward and tripped? What if he stepped on his future clawmate's tails? What if he accidentally sneezed, breathed out a flame, and burned an artist's sculpture that was meant for one of the Queens? What if that sculpture was secretly a peace offering? What if he started another war?! Would he need to change his name to "Warmaker?!"

"Peacemaker," Came Hope's voice, dragging Peacemaker out of his thoughts of ruining someone else's art. "You will be _fine._ " She said, wrapping her wings around him in a warm hug, making him smile as he hugged her back. Reluctantly pulling away, his mother looked at him with proud eyes. "Remember: Be yourself, smile…"

"Talk with others," He finished, smiling gratefully at his mother. "I will, mom."

Hope chuckled softly, leaning forward and pressing her snout to his forehead.

"I will see you in a month, dear." Hope said. "Moon will come by in a few weeks."

While Peacemaker still did not like the idea of being away from his mother for so long, the thought he would see oldest friend regularly made him smile. While Peacemaker had many friends, both RainWing and NightWing, Moonwatcher had been the first friend in Peacemaker's memory. She regularly visited Hope and Peacemaker, always willing to play with him and was the first one to test out his different pie recipes.

She had even been present at Peacemaker's hatching, according to Hope, so he knew her for most of his young life even if he could not remember their first meeting.

Looking up at his mother, he nodded happily at her words.

"Thank you mom," Peacemaker said with a confident smile. "I'll do well, I'll make you proud!"

Hope chuckled, kissing his forehead one last time.

"You don't need to worry about that, Peacemaker." She whispered. "Because I'm already proud."

Edging away from Peacemaker, Hope looked at him one last time for a long moment…turned and with a flap of her wings, took to the skies and flew away from the mountain.

For what felt like an eternity, Peacemaker watched as his mother travelled towards the Kingdom of Mud…and vanish from sight.

Looking all around him as parents bid their dragonets farewell, taking to the sky. Some dragonets waved goodbye with their wings towards their parents, some went inside the entrance cave.

With a deep breath, Peacemaker followed suit and entered the academy.

* * *

The entrance cave was already filled with dragons, some were adults while most were the dragonet students. Within the dimly lit cave many dragonets were walking towards different tables, picking up scrolls of information about their winglet placements and their daily schedules.

Tapping a talon on the ground, Peacemaker looked at the different tables set around the cave. Noticing one table that was not as crowded compared to the others, he decided to start there.

The dragon operating the table was a blue-green SeaWing dragon, probable the oldest dragon in the cave. He was handing out scrolls to the students in line, each dragonet looking eagerly at them. Once Peacemaker was third in line to receive a scroll, he looked at a sign on the table that read "Winglet Placements."

 _Moment of truth._ Peacemaker thought as the dragonet ahead of him, a dark red SkyWing who carried himself with pride, almost like he was royalty. Maybe he was, but Peacemaker doubted he would be in the same winglet as a royal.

Stepping forward to receive his scroll, the SeaWing looked up at Peacemaker with a bored expression, but dutifully handed him a scroll.

"Thank you," Peacemaker said, nodding his head at the SeaWing. "Are you a teacher?"

"Yes," The SeaWing answered, raising a scaly brow at the NightWing/RainWing hybrid as if he were not expecting such a question. "My name is Webs, the History instructor."

"Oh," Peacemaker answered, briefly deflating at the mention of history. It was not his least favorite topic…but he was not very strong at it. But Peacemaker corrected his attitude, maybe Webs was a good teacher? "Well, I can't wait for your class." He added.

Webs nodded, before gesturing Peacemaker to move as the MudWing behind him was waiting for his scroll.

Stepping off to the side, away from the table, Peacemaker sat on the ground to unravel his scroll.

Peacemaker quietly read its contents:

" **WELCOME TO**

 **THE JADE MOUNTAIN**

 **ACADEMY!"**

With that opening sentence, Peacemaker could not help but feel welcomed. After reading through the introductory paragraphs that told the reader what they would be learning at the academy, Peacemaker's eyes fell upon the desired contents of the scroll…

The Winglet placements.

Before reading, Peacemaker took a deep breath…

 _Here we go, time to find out who my clawmates will be for the next four years._

 **Jade Winglet**

 **IceWing: Stoat**

 **MudWing: Mangrove**

 **NightWing: Darkclaw**

 **RainWing: Python**

 **SandWing: Jackal**

 **SeaWing: Wave**

 **SkyWing: Shrike**

Well…Peacemaker had to admit, he was a little disappointed. Moon had been in the Jade Winglet during her years at the Academy along with Kinkajou and Qibli. It would have been nice to see their reaction if he had been placed in Jade…

Oh well, maybe he was in the Gold Winglet?

 **Gold Winglet**

 **IceWing: Snowstorm**

 **Mudwing: Heron**

 **NightWing: Sharptooth**

 **RainWing: Monsoon**

 **SandWing: Cactus**

 **SeaWing: Otter**

 **SkyWing: Storm**

Well…Silver was still nice.

 **Silver Winglet**

 **IceWing: Caribou**

 **MudWing: Beaver**

 **NightWing: Strongwings**

 **RainWing: Binturong**

 **SandWing: Mongoose**

 **SeaWing: Gull**

 **SkyWing: Falcon**

Copper…well, Peacemaker knew one of the NightWings, Shadehunter, had a father who was a blacksmith and could make some very pretty metal work with copper!

 **Copper Winglet**

 **IceWing: Aurora**

 **MudWing: Russet**

 **NightWing: Shadehunter** _ **(How ironic…)**_

 **RainWing: Glorious**

 **SandWing: Scorpion**

 **SeaWing: Mako**

 **SkyWing: Canyon**

Well…at least he knew Shadehunter was in a winglet whose name fit her father's craft…but what about him? Peacemaker was starting to wonder if he had not even been accepted into the Academy. What if he was in someone else's place?!

Taking a gulp, Peacemaker continued to read into the Quartz placement…

 **Quartz Winglet**

 **IceWing: Ermine***

 **MudWing: Alligator**

 **NightWing: Peacemaker** _ **(Oh Three Moons! Thank you!)**_

 **RainWing: Jaguar**

 **SandWing: Hyena**

 **SeaWing: Tempest****

 **SkyWing: Cliff**

Relief washed over Peacemaker, thank goodness! He was not in someone else's place. While he may not have been in the Jade Winglet, he was still in one. And, if he might add, quartz was a pretty stone. So surely it was not that bad.

"What?! Why is my name at the bottom of the list?!" Came a yell from the SkyWing close by, the dark red one who had been in front of him, his wings opened up wide, their orange membranes almost looked like fire for a moment.

Turning around and storming past Peacemaker, the dragonet stomped up to Webs, holding up the scroll to the instructor, who was clearly not in the mood with discussing winglet placements based on his bored expression.

"Seriously?" The SkyWing snapped. "Why was I placed in the bottom most Winglet, and at the literal bottom of the scroll!?"

Peacemaker glanced at the name at the bottom of his scroll and noticed the name "Cliff" written in the place of the SkyWing member of...the Quartz Winglet.

Wait…Cliff…Cliff…Cliff…Wasn't there a notable SkyWing named Cliff? Somehow related to Queen Ruby?

Oh yeah, _Prince_ Cliff.

 _I'm in the same winglet as the SkyWing Prince!_ Peacemaker thought, both surprised and honored.

But it seemed Webs did not feel honored about the prince complaining in his face.

"I'm just saying, it is a little odd that my name is at the bottom of the list. Shouldn't it be a little higher, maybe in the Gold Winglet?" Cliff said to Webs as Peacemaker got closer.

"Look, Cliff, I did not decide where to place you. I am just handing the scrolls out," Webs repeated, which he looked tired of doing. "Again, speak with Tsunami about it."

Feeling an obligation about helping his clawmate calm down, Peacemaker took a deep breath and walked over.

"It can't be all bad," Peacemaker said, interrupting Cliff's rebuttal to Webs, the latter looked almost relieved as the NightWing/RainWing hybrid approached. "Quartz is a pretty stone."

Cliff's attention turned to Peacemaker, raising a brow as the prince's almost golden eyes looked into his. The prince glanced at his scroll, no doubt looking for Peacemaker's name.

"Peacemaker, right?" Cliff asked, a hint of familiarity in his voice as he said his name.

Peacemaker nodded, giving a friendly smile. "We're in the same winglet," He said with a nod to the prince.

"Well then it is a pleasure to meet you," The prince replied. But then he frowned again. Peacemaker suspected he remembered the topic of discussion again. "And sure, quartz is pretty, but not as precious as gold. And, as a prince, it's embarrassing that I am at the very bottom of the list."

"I don't think any of the founders meant any disrespect by it," Peacemaker assured his clawmate.

"Yeah, but…"

"Excuse me, you two!" Webs' voice interrupted the two dragonets, who both looked at the instructor as he looked back with barely contained annoyance. "But there are students waiting their turn!"

Glancing to his side, sure enough Peacemaker saw a line of dragonets glaring at him and Cliff…as they held up a line of at least six dragonets.

Smiling sheepishly, Peacemaker backed away from the table, Cliff following his lead, allowing the students to come forward to get their placement sheets.

"I still think I should be in a higher winglet," Cliff continued. "I think you should to, especially with your stars."

"Huh?" Peacemaker asked, glancing at his black wings whose membranes were dotted in a rainbow of glowing star like spots, as opposed to the white dots other NightWings had, courtesy of his long deceased RainWing father. "Oh…well, I don't mind being in Quartz Winglet, I mean it is just a name."

"Yes, but we are at the bottom of the list," Cliff said, again going back to his original argument.

This conversation continued as the two made their way to the different tables to receive information about their schedules and a map to help them find their way across the school. Despite the circular discussion, Peacemaker found it easy to speak to Cliff. He was stubborn, not spoiled.

The conversation about winglets and placements on lists continued as the two followed a map to their winglet's Common Cave, where they would unpack and rest up for the evening gathering in the Prey Center, where the Academy founders and teachers would address the students at dinner.

The Quartz Winglet's common cave was circular in shape. In the center of the cave was a fire pit, with seven cushions circled a safe distance. Along the walls were storage containers and book shelves, all for the winglet's personal use. The cave was also connected to three smaller caves, where the winglet, Peacemaker correctly assumed, would sleep.

Being the first to arrive, the two decided to unpack in one of the sleeping caves and chose the center one, which was Cliff's suggestion but Peacemaker was fine with the idea since no one else had chosen it.

"I'm just saying, being placed at the very bottom of the student roster is hardly a respectable place for SkyWing royalty," Cliff said, trying to defend his complaints about his placement in the Quartz Winglet for the fiftieth time as he stepped inside the cave.

"They probable weren't thinking about you being a Prince," Peacemaker suggested, trying to help his clawmate accept that he was virtually stuck in the Quartz Winglet, also for the fiftieth time. "I mean, I'm sure you're still respected."

Cliff shook his head, as he slid the carrying bag off of his neck and proceeded to throw it on one of the three sleeping areas...only for a loud shout of protest to originate from said platform, causing both dragonets to jump in surprise as a yellow scaled RainWing with black spots across his body suddenly de-camouflaged and sent Cliff's bag and scrolls flying off of him.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" said the RainWing, shaking his wings and glaring at Cliff, black frills around his neck briefly flaring up. "Didn't you see me taking a nap there, SkyWing?"

Cliff and Peacemaker, recovering from their shock, glance at one another, each wondering if the other had seen said RainWing on the bed. Peacemaker shook his head at Cliff, he was certain the RainWing was camouflaged, causing the prince to look back at the RainWing,

"Well maybe you shouldn't sleep while invisible," The SkyWing Prince countered, annoyed at the RainWing's words

"He means sorry," Peacemaker offered, not wanting his two clawmates to argue literally only a half an hour after arriving to the school.

"He should be!" snapped the RainWing in an irritated manner. "Who do you think you are, the Prince of the Sky Kingdom?" he sneered at Cliff...not knowing the irony.

Peacemaker glanced at Cliff, whose face brightens into a confidently.

"Umm...funny story..." Peacemaker says, but pauses as the RainWing looks back at Cliff, the latter giving a confident smirk as he saw the RainWing connect the dots.

The RainWing frowned deeply, before it clicked and he blinked in surprise. "Oh...Oh...OH!" he exclaimed, staring at Cliff.

And just when it looked like to Peacemaker the RainWing was going to apologize…

"I'm still not apologizing though," He said dryly, laying back down on the bed. "And you're _not_ getting this bed."

Cliff, briefly taken a back, quickly recomposed himself from the sudden change of events and picks up his bag and scrolls.

"That's fine," Cliff answers, unyielding, as he places his things on a different bed on the opposite side of the corner. "I wasn't interested in that bed anyways. This one suits me." Though Peacemaker could tell Cliff actually still wanted the bed the RainWing was on, but wanted to appear like the bed was too lowly for him.

The RainWing scoffed.

"Sure you are," He replied, stretching himself before looking at the two more closely.

"Either way...The name's Jaguar." He introduced himself. "Now, unless Queen Ruby got another dragonet, I'm guessing you must be Cliff and…" He paused as he looked at Peacemaker, both dragonets remembering each other from the Rainforest, whom Peacemaker could say he remembered Jaguar…a little.

"...Peacemaker, wasn't it?" Jaguar said, which Peacemaker nodded at the question.

"Yeah," He answered, finally remembering where he had seen Jaguar. "We were in Tamarin's botany class in the primary school, I think?"

From what Peacemaker vaguely remembered of Jaguar, he was an assertive dragonet who was surprisingly loud for a RainWing. When some NightWing dragonets called RainWings lazy at school, it was normally Jaguar who started fights with them.

But despite this, Peacemaker remembered Jaguar as a hard and reliable worker. It only made sense he gained the privilege to attend the academy.

"I vaguely remember that, yeah..." Jaguar said, visibly thinking back to the class. "Weren't you the one who kept asking questions about strawberries?" he asked, frowning, no doubt remembering how Peacemaker's questions were sometimes always related to the best way to grow strawberries.

 _Not my fault that I love strawberries…they're the best fruit!_

"The one and the only," He answered with a friendly smile. "I can grow other things," Peacemaker added. "But strawberries are just my thing." The hybrid pat his travelling bag, one pocket had strawberries in it. "Hope there's a place here I can plant these..."

It would be a shame if there was not a place to grow them…

"The Academy has some fertile growing spots." Came a new voice from the entrance of the sleeping cave.

The three dragonets looked to see a SeaWing about their age walk in. With her scales a light blue, aqua green wing membranes and eyes. Peacemaker couldn't deny she looked pretty. Her calm gaze and demeanor also relieved Peacemaker, and maybe not all of his clawmates would bicker?

"You must be...Hurricane, right?" Cliff asked, the first to recover from the appearance of the new arrival.

"Tempest," she corrected, though with a sincere smile and a nod of her head in greeting.

Before Peacemaker could introduce himself, Tempest was already speaking.

"Perhaps we could have introductions in there?" Tempest asked as she pointed her tail out to the common cave. Peacemaker could just barely see someone sitting on a cushion reading a scroll.

Peacemaker, along with Cliff and Jaguar, nodded as the three followed Tempest outside to where the other dragonet was sitting.

The dragonet in question was an IceWing. Though her scales were completely white, her tail spikes were a dark blue, which Peacemaker thought was odd since he had always heard IceWings were always white. A necklace with sapphires hung around her neck while a ring, also embedded with a sapphire, was on her horn.

As the rest of the winglet approached her, the dragonet looked up from her scroll and at Cliff, Jaguar and finally Peacemaker, though he noticed her gaze on him was much longer.

"The name's Ermine," She said after a short while before diving intently back into her scroll.

With a sigh, Tempest sat on a cushion beside Ermine, implying both dragonets knew one another, as Peacemaker sat across from the three. Peacemaker noticed Cliff and Jaguar glance at the other, clearly waiting for the other to take their seat in some kind of silent contest. Eventually it was the SkyWing prince who sat down beside Peacemaker, while Jaguar sat beside Tempest.

The five members of the Quartz Winglet sat in silence, only the slithering of tails, clicking of claws on the ground and talking in the distance could be heard. But silence filled the gap between the new winglet.

Peacemaker, deciding to break the ice (he bit his tongue about saying that out loud) took out a pouch and pulled out four strawberries. But instead of the fruits being red, they were covered in a brown coating.

"Umm...What are those?" Cliff asked, cautiously, not sure what to make of what Peacemaker was presenting.

"Strawberries," Peacemaker answered bluntly. "Covered in chocolate."

"Pardon?" Cliff asked with a scaly eyebrow raised, clearly he had never heard of the substance before.

"From cacao plants in the Rainforest," Peacemaker answered as he handed out each clawmate a strawberry. "Cacao plants are normally really bitter, but our tribes know how to make them sweet."

Once Tempest, Jaguar and Cliff got a strawberry, Peacemaker got up and approached Ermine, who was still reading her scroll. "I just figured I would bring something for us to snack on while we got to know each other." He added as he stood in front of Ermine.

Peacemaker held out a strawberry for Ermine, who still had not noticed him in front of her. In order to pull her out of the scroll, Tempest gently nudged Ermine's wing with her own, causing Ermine to look at Tempest with a raised eyebrow, but then saw Peacemaker, who smiled friendly at her while still offering the strawberry.

Ermine looked at the strawberry and after a moment of hesitation, decided to take it. "Well, thank you...What was your name again?" she asked, while taking a bite from the strawberry, and she blinked in pleasant surprise, which Peacemaker assumed meant she liked it!

"Peacemaker," He answered, smiling, pleased his clawmates enjoyed what he made.

"My name is Jaguar," The RainWing student said, introducing himself to both Tempest and Ermine.

Cliff finished his strawberry, admitting it was good. "Prince Cliff," The SkyWing introduced himself. Turning his attention to Ermine's scroll, he asked. "What are you reading?"

"Hm? Oh, just a scroll about IceWing history." Ermine responded, her tone changing ever so slightly. "In particular, how the Circles came to be." Continued Ermine, frowning slightly at the mention of the circles. "And how they developed over the years, and the effect it had on the non-aristocratic IceWings." She explained.

Peacemaker, Cliff and Jaguar glanced at one another. Peacemaker found this...interesting to say the least. He had always learned at school that it was rare for an IceWing to actually think outside of the circles.

"That is kind of weird," Cliff answered bluntly, voicing the three's thoughts out loud. "I mean you clearly look to be in the aristocracy..."

"Ermine is from the circles, though she's much more...open in her opinions about it." Tempest explained, answering for Ermine. "At the quarterly summits the queens attend at Sanctuary...let's just say she's caused some IceWing spikes to rattle." Tempest added, clearly pocking fun at her friend good-naturedly.

Ermine rolled her eyes at Tempest. "Haha, IceWing puns. Hilarious **and** original! What's next, coming up with the cool and cold jokes?" Asked the IceWing, clearly sarcastic, but Peacemaker noticed there was no mean spite in her tone to Tempest.

"So you're like, what, against the circles?" Asked Jaguar, frowning.

"Not necessarily." Ermine added. "A hierarchy or chain of command is certainly needed. I'm not an anarchist or anything...But in practice, the system of the circles are flawed and dated. It doesn't have to go away, but it does need to change." She explained.

"Willing to change traditions, but keep somethings in place." Cliff thought aloud. "I think you'd like my mother."

And, if Peacemaker were honest, he liked Ermine to. He had heard bad things about the aristocracy from Moon and Qibli over the years. Apparently they had a friend from their winglet, an IceWing Prince, who was once part of the circles…but even after doing so much to prove himself, he was still in exile from the IceWing tribe.

But Ermine was from the aristocracy, yet she did not like how it operated. He wondered what kind of system she would include if she were in control of it?

Ermine nodded in agreement at Cliff's statement.

"I've read scrolls about Queen Ruby and how she reformed the Sky Kingdom...Ruby is one of the good queens that have recently ascended to the throne. Moorhen has always been decent, but real change came in the form of Glory and Thorn. They're much better then Coral and Snowfall." She said, turning to Tempest. "No offense about Coral, of course."

The Seawing shrugged her wings. "I live in the Kingdom of the Sea, but I cannot say I have much emotional connection there."

"What do you mean?" Peacemaker asked, confused. How can you live somewhere but not love it?

"I have done a lot of traveling for most of my life," Tempest explained. "While I am loyal to the tribe, I wouldn't say I bleed for the Queen."

Now that was a thought Peacemaker had a hard time understanding, being ruled by a Queen who you didn't like. Peacemaker had heard somethings about Queen Coral, but at the same time his mother told him that complaints about Coral by SeaWings were rare…

Though if rumors were true, Coral may not have been Queen for much longer.

A silence fell on the group yet again and this time, it was Tempest that tried to break the silence.

"Has anyone seen the SandWing and MudWing who are supposed to be in our Winglet?" She asked.

Jaguar was about to answer Tempest, when sounds of screams and shoving came just outside of their cave. The five, startled, looked out their cave entrance. Sure enough, a large MudWing and a female SeaWing came in sight, the former dragging a SandWing around the winglet's age. With them, a large and bulky MudWing with glasses timidly followed them, his eyes on the ground, trying his hardest not to get noticed.

"THIS IS SCAVENGER DUNG TSUNAMI! I"VE BEEN FRAMED! I SWEAR! I DIDN'T DO IT!" Screamed the SandWing, struggling against the teachers, who Peacemaker just now realized were two of the five Dragonets of Destiny!

Despite the SandWing's Resistance, Clay's grip remained firm, calm and very unbreakable as he guided the SandWing through the tunnels, no doubt to Tsunami's office.

"Hyena, please." Clay said calmly, trying to convince her to cease her struggles.

"You were in the middle of the entrance cave, we saw you looking at the chalice even before Alligator came over to try and distract us," Tsunami said, not bothering to hide her annoyance with the student's protests.

"Well, you saw wrong!" snapped the SandWing, apparently known as Hyena. "Like I said I was frame-" But then a chalice and some other smaller items fell out of the pouch slung over her neck, which dropped on the floor with a loud clattering noise. Hyena blinked in surprise and her protests ceased, looking at the treasure, then back at the teachers, back at the treasure and then back at the teachers.

"...That's not mine."

Peacemaker believed her…but not in the way she probable hoped.

Clay and Tsunami most likely had the same thoughts as they looked up from trinkets and the chalice and back to Hyena. Clay sighed, shaking his head, while Tsunami raised a brow sternly.

"Well, clearly Clay and I saw wrong," Tsunami muttered sarcastically, which Peacemaker had to note was not as epic as Queen Glory's wit. Tsunami's gaze suddenly turned on the MudWing, who smiled nervously at the head of the school. "Don't even get me started on you, Alligator!"

The MudWing, Alligator winced, it looked like he hoped to have blended into the background...Which Peacemaker knew was difficult as he was quite big and bulky.

Adjusting his glasses, Alligator looked nervously at Tsunami. "But Hyena told me to do it!" he protested, which Peacemaker could tell was true just by the way he held himself.

"Hey, I did no such thing!" snorted Hyena…just as she ever so slowly reached for the golden chalice that had fallen from her bag.

Tsunami glared pointedly at both, but quickly noticed Hyena reaching for the chalice.

"Give me that!" Tsunami snapped as she snatched the chalice off the ground. The head mistress and Clay continued to guide Hyena to the former's office, all the while Alligator glanced at the Quartz Winglet cave with an embarrassed expression as he followed.

When they were gone, Peacemaker looked at his clawmates, Cliff and Jaguar looked rather amused at the sight that had unfolded. Tempest shook her head, though she was struggling to hide an amused smile as well.

Ermine, on the other hand, had her talons over her eyes, exasperated at what had unfolded.

"Umm... were those...our clawmates?" Peacemaker asked.

Cliff, not holding back his amused grin, said. "I think they were."

"...I like the SandWing!" said Jaguar, smirking. "I like her style. Not sure what to make off the MudWing though...Seems like a bit of a wuss." he said with a shrug.

Ermine, meanwhile, removed her talons from her eyes to stare at the leaving dragons…only to then quickly dive into her scroll again. "Nope, nope, nope. Not going to get involved…"

Peacemaker and Tempest glanced at each other, both chuckling at their clawmates reactions.

Something deep down told Peacemaker that this was going to be an interesting four years.

 ***In the Second Arc, there was an IceWing named "Ermine" in the Quartz Winglet. The Ermine in this story is not the same character from the Jade Mountain Arc.**

 ****For the fans who read the Winglet "Assassin," Tempest is not the same character from said short story. The similarities in names are purely coincidental.**


	3. Chapter 2

**So I know this chapter is a little (a lot) late, but I hope its contents were worth the wait.**

 **I'd like to thank to The Bonecrusher Hyena for looking at the chapter and for giving me suggestions on how to improve it, as well as a big thanks to him and DONOVAN94 for listening to the ideas I have.**

 **With that said, let's take flight!**

* * *

"Hello!"

" _Hello! Hellloo! Heeellllooooo!-elloooooooo."_

Peacemaker grinned as he listened to the echo of his voice bounce across the craggy walls of the canyon the city was built into. It was so fun to yell out something and hear its echo. Living in the rainforest, Peacemaker only ever heard the noises of the distant chirping of birds and insects, never the sound of voices ringing in the air.

While he preferred the cover of trees, Peacemaker could not deny he did not mind the sight of the city built into the canyons. The dragons who built such a city must have lived here for thousands of years.

A shame there was no one around…

But, Peacemaker reasoned, if he searched the city he would be able to find someone? Yes! That had to be it. Surely no one would leave a city like this abandoned. He just needed to look, maybe dragons were just asleep? It was dark after all.

Deciding he was going to find someone, Peacemaker turned from the ledge he stood on, unfurled his wings, and ascended into the night air to fly across the canyon to get a view of the city in the air.

Peacemaker scanned the city bellow him, admiring the city's structure and architecture. By no means was he an archeologist, but he admired art.

Back when he was younger, Peacemaker tried to be an artist, but he was never satisfied with what he drew…and he never seemed to get dragon faces right, much to his embarrassment every time his mother looked back at the drawings she wanted to save.

At least with fruits and vegetables you only needed to worry about the conditions in which they grew in and regularly taking care of them, then they would come out just right.

Whoever could draw or sculpt, they had Peacemaker's utmost respect, the same for whoever made the city out of the cliff side. Especially that market place in the center of the…

Peacemaker's wings froze for just a moment, nearly knocking his flight off balance, until he corrected himself and quickly flapped his wings so he could hover and get a better look at what he had just seen.

A market place several feet below…with a wooden stage…

Tilting his wings, Peacemaker began to descend and he landed onto the ground with a trot, mere feet from the stage in the center of the market place.

He…he had seen this before, in his dreams…or nightmare.

Peacemaker's eyes widened as he stepped towards it, not quite wanting to walk onto it…especially where the IceWing normally stood.

A surge of images entered his mind as he remembered the nightmares where he ordered the IceWing to kill himself. It was only a nightmare, but it made Peacemaker feel guilty every time he thought back on it.

Peacemaker squeezed his eyes shut, squeezing his talons gently on the bridge of his muzzle, shaking his head.

"It was just a dream…it was just a dream…it was just a dream." Peacemaker whispered to himself, repeating his mantra. "It was not real…it was not…" Peacemaker paused as he felt something cold and sticky on his muzzle and talons.

Opening his eyes, Peacemaker pulled his talons away from his head and looked at them…

…to see a dark blue liquid stained on them.

Peacemaker breathing increased as he bit back a scream, desperately wiping his talons in the dirt in an attempt to remove the IceWing blood from them. But the more he wiped his talons in the dirt, the more the blood seemed to cover his talons.

And then the sound of thick drips of liquid caught his attention in front of him…and IceWing blood spilled from the stage and onto the sand in front of him.

Looking up, Peacemaker's eyes widened in horror as he saw an IceWing corpse lying on the stage.

Peacemaker's heart fell as he recognized the IceWing…and the horrified expression forever etched onto his face as he lay on the stage.

"No," Peacemaker said, feeling sick to his stomach. "No…no…NO!" He backed away, slowly, horrified at what he had done.

"I...I didn't mean to!" He pleaded desperately to the body, knowing full well it could not hear him.

Not baring to look at the corpse any longer, Peacemaker spun around and took to the sky, flying for a ledge…far from the stage. Once he landed, Peacemaker bounded away from the center of the city, trying to put as much distance between himself and the corpse as possible.

As he ran, Peacemaker had no idea where he was heading, only thing he cared about was getting away. Some place to hide and wallow in the guilt that ate at his heart.

A house with a blue door he ran by caught his attention. Deciding that was a perfect place to hide, Peacemaker shoved the door open and quickly entered.

Peacemaker found himself in a comfortable looking living room with a couch and a fire place.

But he was not alone, as a dragon sat in front of the fire place, looking at something in front of her. Her scales and wing membranes were strange. Predominately her scales were black, like a NightWing's, but with a hint of blue in them. Her wing membranes and horns, however, were white, like an IceWing's…a Hybrid, perhaps?

"Ummm…Hello?" Peacemaker said, nervously, trying to hide the IceWing blood on his talons.

The dragon paid him no mind, instead her focus was solely on whatever it was in front of her, out of Peacemaker's view.

Feeling guilty about barging in, and feeling bad for the dragon, Peacemaker slowly walked up to her.

"I'm sorry for coming in here unannounced, but are you alright?" Peacemaker asked, standing only a few feet from her.

Again, the dragon ignored him, sobbing over, what looked to be, a portrait of a family.

Edging ever so closer, Peacemaker reached out and gently brushed the dragon with his wings, trying to comfort her.

That's when she looked at him.

Peacemaker eyes met the dragon's, which were the deepest blue he had ever seen, and he found himself unable to look away from her own…as tears began to fall from his eyes almost uncontrollably and his heart felt cold.

"Who…who are you?" Peacemaker asked her. He did not know her, but looking deeply into her eyes, he felt like he _should._

And that is why he felt an overwhelming feeling of guilt…why didn't he remember her?

The dragon looked down at his blood stained talons and closed her eyes, tears escaping her eyes as she did. Her talons reached down and touched his own, wrapping around them tightly.

While still unsure of who she was, Peacemaker felt his talons instinctively do the same, gently squeezing her talons in his own.

A sad smile tugged up on the dragon's lips as she looked back at Peacemaker.

"You are no longer falling."

* * *

Peacemaker knew he had awoken the moment his vision turned black, the dragon had disappeared and he felt the warmth of the blanket over him. But even with this knowledge, he refused to open his eyes, instead he squeezed them tight.

' _Come back,_ _ **please,**_ _come back!'_ He thought loudly, feeling tears escape his eyes despite how much he squeezed them shut.

He did not know why, but he did not want the dragon to go. He wanted to see her! He wanted her to stay!

But no matter how loud he thought, the dream was gone…and so was the dragon.

Opening his eyes, Peacemaker stared sadly at the center of his, Jaguar and Cliff's sleeping cave. For the next few moments, he struggled to go back to sleep, wanting to dream again. He did not know why he wanted to see her so much, but Peacemaker felt…warm around her. He wanted to know why he felt that way.

Glancing at the window of the cave, Peacemaker saw that the sky outside was dark…that meant morning was still a ways out.

Realizing he would not be going back to sleep anytime soon, the NightWing/RainWing hybrid stood up from his sleeping platform, brushed off his blanket, and walked quietly onto the floor of the sleeping cave.

Jaguar and Cliff were asleep on their respective platform, ignorant of the world outside of their dreams. Cliff slept quietly, while Jaguar would occasionally toss and turn.

With soft steps, Peacemaker left the sleeping cave and into the common area.

Grabbing some pieces of wood from a stack, he gently placed the wood inside the fire pit in the center of the common cave, and blew out a small burst of flame and successfully ignited them, starting a comfortable fire that ever so slightly brightened the cave.

Peacemaker dragged a cushion closer to the fire pit, and sat on top of it while the fire warmed his scales.

It had only been a few hours ago when the Quartz Winglet had met each other in this cave, with the exception of Hyena and Alligator, who had been busy with extra duties in the prey center after their attempted theft of some ancient chalice that Queen Thorn had gifted the academy.

While Peacemaker was not sure of Ermine, who tried to avoid Peacemaker's gaze if at all possible for some reason, he liked Cliff and Jaguar, despite their rough start when they first met in the sleeping cave. Tempest seemed nice though she mostly spent time with Ermine, and seemed to be the only one to successfully drag the IceWing's attention from her scrolls.

But today was going to be the start of the Winglet's lessons, so now was the best chance for the seven to get to know each other! Hopefully the strawberries Peacemaker gave yesterday was a good welcome gift…unfortunately Hyena and Alligator never got theirs, so he hoped they would not mind.

"Early riser?"

Peacemaker, startled, looked up to see Tempest walk out of the sleeping cave she and Ermine had chosen. The SeaWing made her way towards the center of the common cave, and sat on a cushion across from Peacemaker.

The orange light of the flames reflected off of her aqua green scales, which Peacemaker admitted were nice.

"Not really," Peacemaker admitted after a long enough moment of silence. "Just excited." That was, technically, not a lie but neither was it the truth.

Though Tempest seemed to accept the answer as she nodded with an "Hmm."

"I assume you get up early a lot?" Peacemaker asked her.

"Most of the time, yes." Tempest answered. "My mom and dad were always big on getting my siblings and I up early.

"Can't be worse than your mother trying to keep you up _all_ night," Peacemaker muttered, not holding back the sigh.

He loved his mother, but Peacemaker did not appreciate how his mother encouraged him early in his life to adjust to her sleep schedule. While most of Hope's generation had grown up on the volcanic island the rest of the NightWings had lived on for centuries, she had lived on the Pyrrian mainland for most of her life and preferred to sleep during the day, rather than at night like a normal dragon.

" _It is perfectly normal for a NightWing to sleep during the day, our ancestors have always been nocturnal,"_ She had told him more than once. _"Besides, we are called_ _ **Night**_ _Wings for a reason."_

Peacemaker, even to this day, couldn't argue with that logic…but his brain told him otherwise. Every time he had "breakfast" when it was dark, he would be found sleeping in front of his food and had to be stirred awake by his mother.

By the time Peacemaker had turned two, his mother had stopped trying to convince him to change his sleep schedule due to all of his classes at school being during the day rather than in the evening, despite Hope's attempts to convince Queen Glory to include night classes for her son.

When the Queen disagreed with her suggestion, Hope reluctantly agreed it was best for Peacemaker, as she wanted him to be closer to his friends.

"You are a _Night_ Wing, after all," Chimed in Tempest, dragging Peacemaker out of his thoughts as he looked back at the SeaWing, chuckling at her own comment.

"Yeah, well I'm also half RainWing," Peacemaker said, chuckling at the timing of Tempest's comment with his thought, and raising his wings and showing off the different colored stars on his wing membranes.

Tempest looked at them, clearly admiring them in the low lit cave.

"They are beautiful," Tempest said, thoughtfully. Peacemaker could not help but blush at Tempest's words. Yeah, his friends back home said they looked _cool_ and his mom had said his stars looked beautiful. But to hear it from someone else, let alone someone he just met? It was…weird to hear.

But also nice.

"Thanks, Tempest." Peacemaker replied, trying to make sure he wasn't sounding cocky at the comment. Because being cocky can be rude…and Peacemaker did not want to seem rude to his new Clawmate.

Tempest nodded at him, her smile ever present.

Silence fell over the two clawmates, but Peacemaker would not say it was uncomfortable. There just did not feel like there was much needed to be said. If anything, the silence between them seemed comfortable.

Eventually, however, the silence would be broken as the sun rose, and with it heralded the start of a new day…and the sound of a bronze gong being rung throughout the Academy.

The noise was met with some very reluctant risers, one of whom made his dislike of the noise well known as he stepped into the common cave.

"Okay, okay! I'm up!" Came Jaguar's voice from within the sleeping cave Peacemaker, Cliff and he shared. "No need to ring our brains out."

The half-awake/half-asleep RainWing was the first to come out, with Cliff following close behind, both yawning.

"Morning," Cliff muttered, the SkyWing sitting on a cushion around the fire, rubbing a talon over his eyelids. "Urgh, Peril was right, they do like to get us up early."

"There is lots of stuff to do," Came the cool voice of Ermine, walking out of her and Tempest's sleeping cave, with a bag of scrolls around her neck.

Peacemaker wondered if those were recreational scrolls? Or were they all historical, about the IceWing tribe, like the one she had been reading yesterday?

Instead of coming to join the rest of the Winglet, Ermine appeared to go towards the walls of the common cave, examining a shelf of scrolls, all of which owned by the school itself.

Cliff sighed. "But couldn't they not wake us up right as the sun rises?"

"They could do that," Ermine answered, not taking her eyes away from the shelves, pulling a scroll out of a pile. "But then we would not be able to get a head start on the lessons, nor get the chance meet with the other Winglets."

That last part, about meeting other Winglets, did not seem to excite Ermine. But she did seem to look forward to the lesson. Peacemaker, on the other talon, still felt nervous about the first official day of classes, but he also felt excited about getting to work.

Three Moons, he wished he either felt nervous or excited…

"So what's our first class?" Tempest asked, for the first time since the others joined. She stood up to join Ermine at the shelves, as the latter appeared to be looking for a specific scroll.

"Tribal Cultures!" Answered a new voice from the sleeping cave that had previously been empty when Peacemaker and the others had gone to bed last night.

The two occupants of said sleeping cave? The SandWing and the MudWing of the Winglet, Hyena and Alligator.

Hyena walked ahead of Alligator, who looked as though he had only had a few moments of sleep last night, Peacemaker was silently impressed Hyena could be well awake and, for the most part, upbeat after being tasked Tsunami with cleaning up the prey center after dinner.

"Ah," Tempest says, pulling out the scroll Ermine had been looking for, as she looked over at the two new arrivals with an amused smile. "Looks like the two renegades have joined us."

Alligator, adjusting the glasses in front of his eyes, sighed to himself upon being called a "renegade."

"It was Hyena's idea," Alligator muttered. "'That chalice belongs in a museum!' she had said." The MudWing glanced in Hyena's direction as she made her way towards a cushion.

"I stand by that statement," Hyena said, rather proudly. "Come now, Alligator, you agreed with me. A piece of history that dates back to the reign of Queen Scorpion should be in a museum filled with other relics, not in a school."

"Yes, but I also said not to drag me into your 'reacquisition' scheme!" Alligator argued with a sigh.

"At least I took the fall," Hyena pointed out.

"Along with me!"

"And you could have left at any time," Hyena answered, shrugging her wings.

"Not with that glare Tsunami was giving," Alligator groaned, exasperated.

To be honest, if Peacemaker had been in Alligator's situation, and he was _definitely_ gladthat he had not been in Alligator's position, he may have frozen up and wished he could camouflage like a full blooded RainWing if he was caught in one of Tsunami's angry glares.

"Umm…Anyways," Cliff interjected into the conversation before it could go on any longer. "My name is…"

"Prince Cliff," Hyena interrupted the SkyWing, much to Cliff's chagrin. The SandWing's black eyes then turned to the others one by one, a talon pointed at each. "Ermine, Tempest, Peacemaker and Jaguar." Hyena winked at Peacemaker and the rest of the Winglet. "We may have been busy last night, but we got a chance to read in on the Winglet after Alligator and I finished our fun last night."

"Fun?" Peacemaker asked, raising a brow. Cleaning up the Prey Center was…"Fun" to Hyena? "But I would have thought cleaning up the prey center was a punishment?"

"Oh no no no, Peacemaker." Hyena corrected him, gently nudging Alligator in the shoulder. "We got our work done…but we still had enough energy last night for some fun."

"'Fun?'" Ermine asked, lowering her scroll, eyeing the two dragons curiously. "What were you two doing that was "fun" in the middle of the night that required a bunch of…?" The IceWing's eyes suddenly widened, as if suddenly realizing something. "Wait, were you?!"

Were they…what? Peacemaker wondered to himself. The others were looking at each other curiously, even Alligator appeared confused at what the IceWing was asking.

"Oh yes," Hyena answered, smiling proudly. "It was a very fun and invigorating night!"

Cliff and Tempest's eyes suddenly widened in shock as if they had just been struck by lightning. Shock. Jaguar appeared both impressed and surprised at what he had just heard. Alligator eyes widened, and he was starting to stutter something in his defense, but the words didn't even come out…instead he covered his eyes in embarrassment.

What? What could two dragons possibly do in the middle of the night that was…exciting…

Oh…Oh…OH! Three Moons!

"Wow, you guys," Hyena finally spoke upon seeing Peacemaker's and the others reactions. "You all are sure acting quite surprised that Alligator and I were having lots of fun with a game of **Scales and Squares**."

Wait…Scales and Squares? The Board game? That's what she was talking about? Nothing else?!

Peacemaker sighed in relief, while Cliff, Ermine and Tempest groaned and shook their heads at having been led to believe something else entirely. All the while, Jaguar was struggling not to laugh at what had just transpired.

Alligator, on the other talon, still covered his eyes and sighed.

"Hyena," The MudWing groaned, recovering from the short term embarrassment.

Finally, Hyena let out a fake gasp of offence, as if hurt that her words had been taken the wrong way (though, to be fair, Peacemaker had to admit that they kind of had been.)

"Why, I have to say I am shocked!" Hyena gasped, her mock hurt tone still present in her voice. "I have to say you have some pretty dirty minds if you think our game of Squares and Talons was anything else!"

From the corner of his eye, Peacemaker saw Ermine walking away from the shelves and towards the exit of the common cave.

"If you'll excuse me," Ermine announced, sliding the scrolls she collected into her bag. "I'm going to hunt breakfast, that way I don't have to put up with whatever nonsense our Clawmate will think up next."

As Ermine left the cave, Tempest was nodding, though perhaps not in agreement with most of what her IceWing friend had just said.

"She does have a point," Tempest said, standing up. "We should get ready for breakfast, our class will be in an hour."

Cliff stretched his wings, the bones in them making soft _popping_ noises as they worked out the early morning kinks in them.

"No complaints here," The Prince answered as he got off of his own cushion. "I'm going to get in an early flight while I can before class," Cliff then looked out at his Winglet. "Anyone want to join?"

"Pass," Yawned Jaguar as he walked out of the Common Cave, though it looked like Cliff did not mind that rejection.

Well, Peacemaker thought, maybe a flight would work out the excitement/nervousness from his body?

"I'll come," Peacemaker offered.

The SkyWing Prince looked at him, and smiled brightly.

"Well, alright then." Cliff said, turning around and began to walk out the common cave, with Peacemaker not far behind.

As the two walked through the system of tunnels which made up the academy, Peacemaker would occasionally see other dragons starting to leave their commons and roam the caves, all going about new morning routines. Some, like Peacemaker and Cliff, were making their way outside for an early morning flight, while others went to the prey center for a quick and easy breakfast.

When the two dragons from the Quartz Winglet found one of the exits that overlooked a forested area of the Jade Mountain, both Peacemaker and Cliff trotted forward and, once they were outside, took flight into a clear morning sky, just as the sun began to peak over the horizon.

Taking a deep breath of the cool morning air, Peacemaker could not help but smile as he and Cliff ascended into the sky. Seeing the sun rise made him feel more relaxed, making him no longer think about the nightmare he had hours earlier.

Beside him, Cliff performed loops in the air and skillfully leveling himself in the air before performing two more aerial loops. The Skywing then proceeded to dive down towards the trees bellow them and actually flew into the forest area itself, causing Peacemaker to lose sight of him and, for the briefest moment, he thought Cliff may had crashed.

But Cliff came soaring out of the trees and back into the air. Flying back to Peacemaker, Cliff was grinning excitedly.

"Always good to do that," Cliff said happily.

"You could easily crash at that speed and path," Peacemaker replied, relieved the Prince hadn't smashed into a tree.

"Your concern is appreciated, but I am quite the skilled flyer at said speeds," Cliff said, winking at Peacemaker. "Don't you normally fly in the Rainforest?"

"Well, yeah." Peacemaker answered. "But nowhere near the speed of that dive. I mean, RainWings tree swing but even they need to make sure they're not about to collide with something."

"Well maybe a little practice will help," Cliff offered. "Always the best way to outmaneuver someone is by putting lots of objects between them and you."

"No thanks," Peacemaker replied, much preferring not to get in flight training, now of all times. "You go and hunt, and I'll meet you back at the cave entrance."

"Where you going?" Cliff asked him curiously as Peacemaker was about to descend into the forest.

Looking up at the SkyWing, Peacemaker smiled. "Looking for some fruits, preferably strawberries."

He did not mind hunting, but he much preferred picking fruit than hunting prey. For some reason, he just did not have the stomach ending another creature's life, even if it was an animal or Scavenger. No matter how many times Hope took Peacemaker out on hunts, he would wander the forest and collect fruits and vegetables.

There were times Peacemaker thought his mother would be disappointed, but whenever he would come back with bags full of fruits and vegetables, she would only smile and say she was impressed with his gathering skills.

Cliff, despite frowning at Peacemaker's statement, nodded at him.

"Alright," Cliff answered, diving down to an area of the woods bellow them. "See you in a while!" Cliff calling out as he disappeared in the trees.

Smiling, Peacemaker down into a different area of the woods, preferably far from where other dragons hunted so he could gather his breakfast in peace.

Once reaching the tree line, Peacemaker made sure to maneuver carefully through the trees he flew towards, but while making sure to keep his flight strong enough to move through the air. When he felt he was a good distance from where other dragons would hunt, he began his descent to the ground, landing with a slight skid.

Despite these woods being much different than the Rainforest, which had bigger trees and much more cover, Peacemaker felt he had a good idea of where to find potential berry bushes or trees that bore fruit. He just needed to find them.

And get some food to help him fully wake up. He still felt a little tired, despite the brief flight he took with Cliff.

Moments passed as Peacemaker walked around the woods and, to his luck, he found a tree producing a bunch of apples. Not perfectly ripe, but still enough to eat.

Not Strawberries, but they will at least wake me up all the way, Peacemaker thought as he noticed some greenness still present on the surface. A little tartness hurts no one, he concluded as he leaned up towards a branch to reach for the closest apple he saw.

 _You don't deserve this._

Peacemaker froze, his talons stopping mere inches after he heard a small voice touch his ear, whispering softly, causing his scales to shiver.

Edging away from apple tree, Peacemaker crouched down to four legs, turning around in the direction of where he had thought the voice had come.

But there was no one…only trees and bushes, and maybe a few animals scurrying away at the sight of him.

Swallowing a little, Peacemaker shook his head.

"Probable still tired," Peacemaker muttered to himself as he turned back to the apple tree and proceeded to pluck the apple.

"A little snack to wake the day," Peacemaker hummed, the beginning of a nursery song he and his friends made back when they were one year old dragonets whenever they had breakfast together. After taking a bite of the apple, Peacemaker smiled and continued. "Another bite to send us into the day, bright and happy!"

 _Oh, you wish that don't you?_

Peacemaker's heart almost jumped out of his chest again as he heard the voice from a few moments ago speak, but this time normally rather than a whisper. And, like before, it came from behind him.

Spinning around again, Peacemaker managed to see movement from a tree limb up above him, moving quickly out of his sight.

 _You will have no happiness._

To his left, Peacemaker just barely caught the glimpse of something large jump, a dragon?!

 _You will have no brightness._

Again, the dragon evaded his sight, this time having just jumped from a tree right in front of him and out of view.

 _Only fear._

The voice had been behind him…

 _Only sadness._

To the right…but closer…

 _Only terror._

Closer…

 _And then…_

The voice…it was right above him…Peacemaker's eyes widened as he saw the shape of a dragon's shadow eclipse him…

… _When I see fit…_

Peacemaker slowly rose his head, his breath cold and fast.

… _it will end._

Above him, the dragon descended upon him.

All he could do was scream…

* * *

"Peacemaker! Come on, wake up!"

Peacemaker awoke with a jolt, his eyes open wide.

"Easy, easy!" Came the voice beside him. Looking up, Peacemaker saw the normally calm and collected Tempest standing beside him, one of her hands touching his shoulder, she had been shaking him awake.

"Tempest?" Peacemaker asked, still groggy.

The SeaWing sighed, relieved. But slowly reverted to her calm expression, smiling at him with relief.

"What happened?" She asked Peacemaker.

"Fell asleep," He said, hoping the SeaWing would not ask any more questions…but of course she did.

"In the middle of the forest?" She responded, raising a brow. "Is this because you woke up early?"

Peacemaker nodded, looking around, he found himself right at the place he had landed. No footsteps were present where he walked…he must have fallen asleep upon landing?

He really must have been tired…

"Not much sleep last night, like I said." Peacemaker said, truthfully. "Not really used to sleeping in a cave…at all. Guess I should have went back to sleep after our talk this morning"

This seemed to cause Tempest to nod and agree with him.

"Fair enough, I suppose." Tempest shrugged. "Like I said, still trying to get used to this place."

Peacemaker sighed at that, nice to know he wasn't the only one who missed home a little…maybe Tempest, despite travelling, had favorite spaces to rest?

The sound of a bronze gong suddenly rang in the distance, catching both students attention towards the Academy.

"The first bell," Tempest said in realization. "We have two more rings until we're late."

Peacemaker nodded and quickly followed his clawmate as both quickly ascended into the air.

Flying to the Academy entrance, both Peacemaker saw Cliff quickly flaw towards him and Ermine. While Peacemaker greeted his clawmate, Tempest looked at the SkyWing Prince, greeted him and then returned focus on flying to the school.

Cliff asked Peacemaker how his breakfast went, which Peacemaker responded by saying it was "Okay." In reality, he was hungry. He did not get the chance to get any breakfast…That meant the day would start of slow and he would have to contend with a slightly needy stomach. He wouldn't starve, of course, but it would be a _long…_

And then there was the nightmare…

No…No he shouldn't think that.

Just focus on class.

When the three dragonets landed at the Academy entrance, they quickly bounded for the cave where they would be taking a class on the cultures of the different tribes of Pyrrhia while covering those of the Pantalan continent.

To their luck, they arrived during the second ring of the gong.

By now, the cave was just starting to fill with a few dragonets from the Jade Winglet, while Ermine, Hyena, Jaguar and Alligator were present and seated.

In the front of the cave was one of the former Dragonets of Destiny, the one who had come up with the plan herself in order to end the SandWing War of Succession eight years ago.

Sunny, the SandWing/NightWing hybrid, daughter of Queen Thorn and the Animus NightWing, Stonemover.

Despite not having met many SandWings, aside from Moon's mate, Qibli, and Hyena: Peacemaker thought it was strange the almost golden yellow dragon did not have the ever dangerous barbed tail the SandWings were famous for.

But, to be honest, Peacemaker thought the dangerous tail would have taken away from the kind and nurturing personality Sunny was known for, and was displaying as she greeted each of her students.

When she finally had the chance to greet Peacemaker, she stopped and smiled at him.

"And you must be Peacemaker," She said, he nodded in response. "Glory said a lot of good things about you, Moon as well."

"Thanks," Peacemaker answered, smiling at his teacher. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Sunny nodded in response. "I checked your grade reports, I know you struggled with history and this class will cover some history in it." A warm wing gently touched Peacemaker's shoulder. "If you need any help, don't hesitate to ask your clawmates, or your teachers, for help."

He nodded, appreciating her offer.

By the time the third gong was heard, all of the class had arrived and was seated. While most of the Quartz Winglet sat together, Peacemaker saw that Ermine sat away from her Winglet, sitting beside another IceWing, a male.

Looking at both of them, side by side, Peacemaker noticed a resemblance. Like Ermine, the IceWing had dark blue tail spikes and small blue scales on his face, not unlike Ermine herself.

It dawned on Peacemaker quickly that Ermine was most likely sitting beside a relative.

The lesson began with Sunny greeting her students as a group, and explaining the lessons the class would be covering over the course of the term.

As Sunny began to explain the different creation stories of the different tribes, Peacemaker felt Tempest tap her wing closest to him. Glancing over at the SeaWing, Peacemaker saw Tempest slide over berries…wait…not just any berries…

 _Six Strawberries._

"Here," Tempest whispered.

"Thanks!" Peacemaker answered quietly and excitedly as he quickly tossed a Strawberry into his mouth while no one was looking. He didn't want to eat while Sunny was talking…but he was hungry.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Tempest asked after Peacemaker finished the third strawberry.

Peacemaker nodded, giving her a reassuring smile.

"I am," Peacemaker responded, appreciatively.

Cliff, having heard what was said, whispered. "What's up?"

Peacemaker sighed, he didn't want to concern too many dragons, but Cliff would most likely not drop it if Peacemaker said 'nothing.'

"I…fell asleep in the forest," Peacemaker admitted.

"Really?" Cliff asked, shocked. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I was just tired," Peacemaker assured. "Tempest woke me up and we flew back together."

"Well…if you're alright." Cliff said, before going back to the scroll in front of him. "Just be careful when flying, alright?"

While the advice was blunt, Peacemaker appreciated the Prince's concern.

Tempest looked like she wanted to say more, but stopped when Sunny started to ask the class questions and looked like she would rather save her questions for another time.

Soon, Peacemaker was caught up in the motion of listening to Sunny and writing what she was saying on a piece of parchment in front of him, taking in everything she said.

While the nightmare in the woods still flashed through his mind when he least expected it, the focus on school soon caused the dream to go into the back of his mind and no longer scare him as much.

But, like the nightmares with the IceWing killing himself, the dream still left a shiver down his spine…

A shiver that made Peacemaker dread going to sleep that night.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello again! Hope all is well for everyone.**

 **The next few chapters will focus on Peacemaker's interactions with his Winglet and his time at Jade Mountain Academy.**

 **Once again, I want to thank The Bonecrusher Hyena and DONOVAN94 listening to my ideas and sticking with me.**

 **Let's take flight!**

* * *

"Seriously? A history project that lasts an entire term?" Peacemaker groaned as he rested his chin on his talons, all the while sitting with his winglet during their lunch break in between their History and Self Defense courses.

Day three into the term and Peacemaker already was not looking forward to the History course with Webs after going to his class for theat day and, to Peacemaker's distaste, already the history teacher was giving the class a "Do or Fail" assignment.

Topic? Anything in Pyrrhian and Panatalan history about the various dragon tribes within the last two thousand years.

It did not sound so difficult when it was first announced, and Peacemaker was actually looking forward to it.

At first…

The moment he began to think of potential topics for the project…he realized had no idea on what he wanted to contribute to the winglet.

It didn't help that the rest of the Quartz Winglet was having trouble coming up with a history project…

Well, everyone except Hyena, that is.

"We could talk about the IceWing and NightWing war, you know, during the reign of Queen Diamond and Queen Vigilance?" The SandWing piped up, tearing into a piece of bird meat. "Lots of facts about that conflict not many dragons know about."

Peacemaker, Cliff, Jaguar, Alligator and Tempest glanced at one another at the idea, nodding in approval, though Peacemaker nodded simply because he thought if anything his Clawmates could come up with, then it had to be good…he knew some history, but ancient history? It was always hard to remember names and dates.

It looked like his Winglet had reached an agreement, at least until Ermine spoke up.

"We can't do that one," She said, reading a book written from a SilkWing author all the way in Pantala.

"And why not?" Hyena asked, raising a brow at the IceWing.

"Already spoke with Stoat, from the Jade Winglet, he said they chose that one and already submitted this to Webs for approval," Ermine explained, flipping a page as she ate a piece of meat.

Peacemaker sighed.

And back to square one.

The Winglet bounced ideas off of each other, and Peacemaker simply agreed with what was suggested, though these ideas were either shot down or agreed upon certain ideas were to popular or unoriginal.

For the longest time, Peacemaker was starting to wonder if, three days in, History class would not go well with no idea to report by the next time they met for Web's class.

But a snap of two talons caught everyone's attention, as Cliff smiled as if he came up with an idea.

"The reign of Queen Carmine," Cliff announced to his Winglet.

Queen Carmine? Who was that?

"The SkyWing Queen during Darkstalker's time?" Tempest asked, earning her a nod from Cliff.

"The one and only," Cliff said, grinning, leaning forward to grab one of the strawberries Peacemaker had gathered as a side for the Winglet's lunch. "Outside of a few mentions about her in the stories about the SeaWing Royal Massacre, in which one of her daughters, Princess Sunset, was murdered by Prince Albatross during his rampage, mother tells me she is not really well known by many of the tribes."

"Except," Jaguar said, rubbing his chin, smirking. "By the SkyWing Royal Family, which you are a part of."

Was…Jaguar complimenting Cliff?

"Why yes," Cliff said, also noticing, smiling at the thought Jaguar, finally, being impressed with him. "Glad you've been paying attention, Jaguar."

"So since we have a SkyWing royal right in our Winglet," Jaguar looked at the others, a mischievous glint in his eye. "its proble best we avoid using him as a source in our project, I mean for the sake of avoiding the obvious bias he has."

And…The metaphorical magical death spit had been shot. (Peacemaker was relieved that Queen Glory never heard NightWing dragonets in the Rainforest saying that.)

"What do you mean _biased_!" Cliff shouted, aggravated by, yet again, another turnaround from Jaguar. "I can be neutral!"

Tempest made a small, fake, cough in order to calm down the potential argument between the two.

"Jaguar, please." She said, sternly, at the RainWing, who simply shrugged his wings and chomped on his lunch. The SeaWing turned her attention to the fuming SkyWing. "While we probable can't use Queen Carmine's reign as an example, for reasons Jaguar stated," Tempest held up a talon to stop Cliff. "You did, however, have a good idea, Cliff."

Cliff raised a brow.

"Oh?" The SkyWing Prince asked, earning everyone, including Peacemaker and, to his surprise, Ermine, who put the book down.

Tempest looked at her Winglet, and smiled.

"The SeaWing Royal Massacre, does anyone know when, exactly, it was taking place?" Tempest asked her Winglet.

There was a pause with the entire Winglet…when did it take place?

Wait…Peacemaker could have sworn he recalled something, a little something, about the massacre his mother had told him about when he asked her about Animus dragons.

The SkyWings being present was important…almost…like…

Peacemaker suddenly got it.

"It happened during a summit!" Peacemaker exclaimed, a little too excited, he had to admit, but he didn't care, as Tempest's nod made him mentally cheer that he got it right.

"Precisely," Tempest said, before looking at the others. "Queen Lagoon wanted to negotiate with the SkyWings about villages her tribe was building along the shores of the Sky Kingdom."

"Which Queen Carmine did not appreciate," Cliff said, remembering that bit of information.

Tempest continued. "But, there was one other detail Queen Lagoon was interested in delving into: an Alliance."

"Alliance?" Peacemaker asked. "What for?"

Tempest looked over at Jaguar, and said. "Does the name 'Queen Anaconda' sound familiar?"

Jaguar looked at Tempest, mouth dropped wide open, as if he just now remembered something important…

Which Peacemaker was still lost. Queen Anaconda? He had heard her name, she was Queen Glory's distant ancestor, after all, but aside from knowing she was a powerful Queen, not much else did Peacemaker know about her.

Jaguar, however, seemed to know a lot more than he did.

"Queen Anaconda," Jaguar said, nodding at Tempest's question. "According to some history Grandeur still kept, in order to remember her lineage, and shared with our tribe, Queen Anaconda was the RainWing's fiercest Queen."

"Fierce enough to make even Queen Lagoon, who had two Animus dragons in her tribe, to seek an alliance with Queen Carmine in hopes of overcoming a threat from the Rainforests along with the MudWings that were allied with the RainWings." Tempest concluded, looking at her Clawmates as Peacemaker and the others looked at each other.

Peacemaker's eyes met with Cliff, who looked a little put down about his idea being shot down, but he did nod at him as if he agreed about the topic.

As long as everyone agree, Peacemaker was all for whatever topic his Clawmates chose.

When everyone raised their hands when it came to vote, it was decided: The Quartz Winglet would study the reign of Queen Anaconda, and what the RainWing politics were like two thousand years ago.

While Jaguar and Alligator volunteered to tell Webs that they had chosen the topic, Ermine and Tempest agreed to go to the Academy library to find books on Anaconda's reign, though Cliff had insisted he go and look for texts about the Queen.

"I'm already done with lunch," Cliff said, scrapping the bones from his meal away as he stood. "Besides, I want to get to work on something, anyways."

Before anyone could rebuttal, Cliff stood up and walked out of the Prey center, without a word.

"What Scavenger crawled into his mouth and made him grumpy?" Jaguar wondered, looking at the rest of the Winglet. "I mean…I wanted to get under his scales, but I didn't expect to take the wind out of his wings like that."

That was something Peacemaker noticed so far about his cavemates…ever the ones to try and out do the other, in the past three days when classes began they were always trying to get work done fast and accurately and turn it in on time.

Cliff appeared to be…unusually put down right now.

Picking up the food he hadn't finished and storing them in his bag, Peacemaker stood up and followed his Clawmate.

"I'll check up on him," Peacemaker told the others, quickly trotting out of the prey center after the SkyWing prince, while making sure he did not rudely interrupt others lunch time conversations with his hurriedness.

Making his way to the academy's library was not that difficult, since the first day of school Peacemaker had visited the library at least three times, all of which occurred after a meal when he had enough time before class or during his break in the middle of the day.

What was there not to like about the library? It was quiet, had a peaceful atmosphere when compared to the busyness of the classroom and how the Commoncave always reminded Peacemaker of sleep, something he was not to fond of as of late.

And then there was the librarian, Starflight, the NightWing of the, once, Dragonets of Prophecy. He was always nice enough to give Peacemaker something to do while in the library or point out any scrolls that might interest him (Peacemaker noted he needed to thank Moon for telling Starflight about his favorite stories when she visited in a few weeks.)

Turning a corner towards the library entrance, Peacemaker felt himself collide with someone and the sound of scrolls clattering to the floor followed an "oof" sound from both he and the dragon he bumped into.

"Oh Three Moons," Sighed a NightWing dragon as she picked herself up and looked at Peacemaker. "Sorry about that…"

Peacemaker, quickly getting to his feet to help his fellow student, shook his head. "No, it's my fault, I shouldn't have walked too quickly." He said as he helped her pick up the scrolls.

After collecting a few, Peacemaker glanced up at the NightWing, seeing her black scales that had a dark violet tint to them…he recognized her.

"Umm…Shadehunter, right?" He asked, she looked up at him and nodded, recognizing him as well.

"Yes, and you're Peacemaker, right?" She said, to which it was his turn to nod.

"Yeah," He answered. "Nice to meet you…well…officially."

Like most of the RainWings and NightWings he knew, Peacemaker had seen Shadehunter in passing, but rarely interacted with her back home. His mother would take him to the forge that Shadehunter's father owned and operated, the two would wave at each other, but hardly interact.

But Peacemaker always silently admired Shadehunter's crafts she would make at the primary school, using her fire to heat metal and then carefully manipulate it in a certain way to create beautiful ornaments for the holidays RainWings and NightWings celebrated together.

In truth, Peacemaker still had a bunch of ornaments she had made for his class and they still hung up in his room back at home.

Shadehunter, in response to Peacemaker's words, smiled.

"Yeah, it is nice to meet the famous RainbowWing," She said, referencing his popular nickname back at school, which Peacemaker admitted he liked.

Looking passed Shadehunter and into the library, Peacemaker tried to get a good look for the slightest second and see if Cliff was inside, while trying not to seem rude to Shadehunter.

"Looking for Prince Cliff?" Shadehunter asked, apparently noticing his eyes wandering for a moment, which Peacemaker admitted was impressive how she noticed his quick glance.

He nodded. "Is he still in there?"

"Didn't see him, though I heard Starflight greet him while I was searching for some scrolls about Pantala," She answered, gesturing to the scrolls she had in her arm.

"Thanks," Peacemaker said, gratefully. At least Cliff was actually going to the library. "I'm going to help him with getting some scrolls for Web's project."

"I better not keep you then," Shadehunter said, stepping to the side to let him through. "It was nice speaking with you, Peacemaker, good luck."

"To you as well, Shadehunter." Peacemaker nodded as he said his farewell to Shadehunter and made his way into the library.

He had to admit…it was nice to actually meet Shadehunter, face to face. He'd always seen her from the distance but never spoke to her. Perhaps this was the purpose of having five students from each tribe? To help students from the same tribe get to know one another if they had never met prior?

He had to admit, he liked that.

Walking into the library and approached the librarian's desk, but did not find Starflight present.

Peacemaker frowned, looking around the library itself and the various rows of shelves that filled the cave.

According to Moon, the Academy library had grown in the seven years since it's opening. Once a decently sized library, now had many books from the different tribes along with books from Pantala, Starflight and his mate had insisted on filling the library with as many tomes as possible, to give the students a wealthy amount of information at their talon tips.

And with the increase of scrolls and books, also meant the library's cave expanded, adding various floors to search.

Walking around the library for a few moments awarded Peacemaker with finding Starflight, the blind librarian himself almost effortlessly walking around his library as if he could see from behind his blindfold.

Approaching the librarian, noisily enough so Peacemaker could let Starflight know he was approaching.

"Starflight?" Peacemaker said, causing the librarian to look in his general direction and smile, recognizing his voice.

"Peacemaker," The librarian answered, turning around to him. "How's the Tale of The Blizzard Wings?"

Peacemaker smiled at Starflight's question, he appreciated the librarian's curiosity into what the students checked out. When it came to books and scrolls, Starflight was ever the one to get into big conversations about them.

"It's great, at the part where they are stuck in…well…the blizzard," Peacemaker explained. "Not really sure if they will get out of it."

"Keep reading to find out, trust me." Starflight said, smiling. Clearly he had read the scroll, but did not want to spoil the story. "Here to help Cliff?"

Peacemaker perked up at his question.

"Know where he is at?"

"Second floor, should be in the section about past queens," Starflight replied, gesturing to the general direction. "Heard his footsteps not too long ago, he should still be up there."

"Thanks, Starflight." Peacemaker said, preparing to go in that direction. But before he did, he paused and glanced at Starflight as he continued on about his business. "Any word from Fatespeaker, yet?"

Starflight stopped, and nodded in Peacemaker's direction.

"Ikaros delivered a letter from her," Starflight said. "She will be coming back to the Academy a week early…" Starflight paused, clearly thinking of something before he continued. "There is something she wants to tell me, face to face."

Peacemaker wondered what Starflight's mate could only talk about in person, rather than over a letter. Hopefully it was something good…

"Well, it'll be good to meet her," Peacemaker replied, which Starflight agreed with a nod as he went about his routine.

It did not take long for Peacemaker to find the area of the library on the history of the previous Queens of Pyrrhia. Located on the second floor, the section was cluttered with scrolls covering the lives of many Queens, both the "good" and the "bad" ones, along with their policies and their impact on the continent and their society.

Sure enough, Peacemaker found a certain red SkyWing searching through the section, though he was not looking through the area of the RainWing queens, he was looking at the section on the SkyWing rulers, his ancestry.

In his neck bag were a few scrolls, though Peacemaker couldn't tell if they were on the topic the Winglet had decided.

All the while he looked through this section, Cliff looked disappointed…

Peacemaker wanted to approach his clawmate, but he wasn't sure if he should, especially if Cliff was not interested in talking…

He could wait near somewhere close by, then talk to Cliff when he was feeling better.

But the decision was made for him when Cliff looked in Peacemaker's direction, surprised.

"Oh…Peacemaker," Cliff said, surprisingly quiet. "I was…uh…just getting some stuff for the project."

"Yeah," Peacemaker answered, not pointing out that this wasn't the section on the RainWing queens…but he did not want to make things worse. "Need some help?"

Cliff shook his head.

"Actually…already got some scrolls on Queen Anaconda," He said, gesturing to his bag. "Just," The SkyWing Prince closed his eyes, and sighed. "Thought I would look at the family tree."

Peacemaker briefly glanced at a scroll, and saw the writing on one beside him.

'Queen Scarlett.'

This made Peacemaker shift a little. Scarlett…Cliff's grandmother and Queen Ruby's immediate predecessor, and perhaps the most cruel and sadistic Queen of the Sky Kingdom in the SkyWing tribe's history.

Walking up to the scroll, Peacemaker took it out and glanced at it, beside him Cliff looked down at the scroll of his grandmother, he could hear Cliff huff in disgust at the name of his grandmother.

"She was cruel," Cliff said, echoing Peacemaker's and, basically, the rest of the continent's thoughts. "Only saw her a few times when I was a dragonet, and I hated her."

Peacemaker nodded as he slid the scroll back onto the shelf, and looked at Cliff, who looked back at him.

"What's wrong?" Peacemaker asked, concerned.

"It's nothing," Cliff responded, rather coldly. But Peacemaker wasn't convinced.

"Is it what Jaguar said?" Peacemaker asked, knowingly pushing the boundaries. But he did not like seeing someone like Cliff down, especially if they were his clawmate. "I don't think he meant to be rude, you know him…"

"I _said_ it is **nothing."** Cliff snapped, surprising Peacemaker, and quickly turned around abruptly and walked away.

"Sorry…" Peacemaker said, apologetically as his wings fell to his sides.

Cliff stopped just before exiting the section, and a made a deep sigh as he looked back at Peacemaker. Raising a wing, the SkyWing prince waved him over, which Peacemaker accepted as he trotted up to Cliff and walked with him.

"It's not what that rather annoying RainWing said," Cliff clarified as they made their way to a seating area, and sat on some cushions as Cliff poured the scrolls from his bag out onto a table in front of them.

"Then…what was it?" Peacemaker asked, picking up a scroll on the family of Queen Anaconda.

Cliff sighed, and said. "Do you know who the SkyWing Queen was before Scarlett ascended to the throne?"

Peacemaker thought for a moment, trying to remember…but he kept drawing blanks at any possible SkyWing queens before Ruby or Scarlett…

He shook his head, and Cliff nodded, rather sympathetically, as if that was the answer he had been expecting.

"No surprise…since Scarlett was on the minds of every SkyWing, even before the SandWing war of succession. She was always cruel," Cliff paused, before continuing, gravely. "The war itself was only an opportunity for her fetish in seeing dragons kill each other go unrestrained due to that war."

"But what does this have to do with the project?" Peacemaker asked, he thought that this would be something Cliff would want to forget, a family member so cruel and evil. "Your mom has been good for your tribe, hasn't she?"

"Of course she has," Cliff said, his voice lifting, smiling at the thought of his mother, whom he no doubt loved and wanted to make proud as her son. "But I don't want dragons to think that the history of the SkyWings started _with_ Scarlet." He sighed, closing his eyes as he rolled up a scroll he had been looking at. "The SkyWings have had a bloody history, I know that, but our history did not start with Scarlet, nor will it end with my mother."

Cliff sighed. "My mother doesn't plan to have another dragonet, she doesn't want to be put in a position of killing a daughter, like how Scarlet killed my aunts." The prince looked at Peacemaker, showing a determined expression. "If I have a daughter who succeeds my mother, then I want to take as much opportunity to show that the SkyWings have had a long history, just like any other tribe. I wanted to take that opportunity with this project."

This made sense, Peacemaker admitted to himself. Cliff was not trying to be controlling, nor prideful, he was trying to share his tribe's history to not only other SkyWing students, but with the students from other tribes.

Even if it was a small detail like a project, he wanted to be a patriot to his tribe, to let others know that the SkyWings had successes and mistakes like any other tribes.

In honesty, Peacemaker sympathized with his clawmate. Even though he was not a full blooded RainWing, he was still one on his father's side. The reign of Queen Glory was always seen as the "beginning" of the RainWing tribe, that there was no other history before them.

As a dragon with RainWing blood, he hated the lingering stereotype of being lazy. Just as Cliff no doubt hated the idea that the stereotypes that plagued the SkyWings about being superstitious savages.

Peacemaker wondered, was there a way to satisfy Cliff, while not going against the vote of the rest of the Quartz Winglet?

Then, it hit him.

"Well, maybe we could mention SkyWing history?" Peacemaker asked, causing Cliff to look at him, a brow raised.

"What do you mean?"

"Queen Lagoon wanted an alliance with the SkyWings, right?" Cliff nodded at this, Peacemaker continued. "Well…what if we included how Queen Anaconda's reign affected the SkyWings? We could include information about Queen Carmine's reign."

This caused the Prince to visibly think, eventually a small smile came across his lips, nodding slowly.

"That…doesn't sound like a bad idea, Peacemaker." Cliff pondered, aloud, smiling at him. "Think the others will want to do that?"

Peacemaker shrugged.

"We won't know if we don't ask, right?" Peacemaker said, gathering the scrolls Cliff collected.

Cliff chuckled.

"Well, we better ask," Cliff answered, accepting the scrolls Peacemaker had collected and placed them in his bag. "Let's talk about it when we are all in the Common Cave."

Peacemaker nodded, glad that the SkyWing Prince's attitude had uplifted.

The bronze gong suddenly rang across the school, signaling the end of the lunch period, and the beginning of the next class.

"Come on," Cliff said, patting Peacemaker on the shoulder. "I'll check these out and we can head to Clay's self-defense class together."

"Sounds good," Peacemaker replied as he stood up and followed Cliff down to Starflight's desk.

As the two reached the ground floor of the library, something caught the corner of Peacemaker's eye…he could have sworn he saw someone with black scales in one of the reading areas of the library, with a flash of silver scales on the corner of their eyes.

Almost like Moon's…

 _Wait…_

Peacemaker's head swerved to the direction of the dragon's…

Only to find no one there.

"Peace?" Cliff's voice came from ahead of him. Peacemaker looked towards his Clawmate, who had stopped a few steps ahead of him, confused. "You okay?"

"Umm…" Peacemaker began, looking back at the corner, he could have _sworn_ , he saw the dragon. "Nothing." He continued, trotting back up to Cliff.

"You sure?" Cliff asked as they continued walking. "You looked excited for a moment."

"I…" Peacemaker sighed, thinking to the trick his mind played on him. "I miss my mom…and my friend, Moonwatcher."

"Ah," Cliff said, sympathetically. Scratching his chin. "The mind reader," The two continued walking. "She was in Peril's Winglet."

"Yeah," He smiled at the stories Moon had told him when she still attended the Academy, and before Peril had officially joined the Jade Winglet. "Peril tell you about her adventures with Moon and the others?"

"Yes," Cliff said, chuckling about something. "Though, her version of the events are probable different than what Moonwatcher told you. When she tells a story, Peril sometimes gets side tracked."

This made Peacemaker chuckle. That sounded like Moon's description of Peril's personality. Get into a conversation with her, and she is able to branch the conversation into over a hundred different conversations somehow related to each other. Then the topic would return to what was originally discussed.

Thinking of Peril only made him think of Moon, his oldest friend. The brief image that looked like Moon made him miss her more, and he hoped that the next month would go by fast so she would be able to visit him.

While he walked with Cliff out of the library after checking out the scrolls, Peacemaker saw that Starflight was looking at a letter, running his talons over the dots that lined the parchment, the same one Ikaros had delivered for Fatespeaker.

Suddenly, Peacemaker had an idea.

* * *

 **Moon,**

 **Just wanted to write to you and say hi…Well…hi!**

 **Okay so that is not *everything* I wanted to write. But it's a start, right?**

 **It's the third day of classes, and so far the Academy has been a great experience. Maybe it's too soon to tell, but my Winglet is filled with an interesting bunch (I'm in the Quartz Winglet, with Prince Cliff, by the way.)**

 **I hope your trips have been safe and that diplomacy has been good, I know that there are times you wish that you could stop being a diplomat but we both know you are really good at representing us to the other Queens.**

 **I hope that Ikaros can deliver this letter during your stop to the Sand Kingdom. If not, maybe Qibli will give it to you?**

 **How is Qibli, by the way? You haven't mentioned him in your last few letters. Is Queen Thorn keeping him busy? I know the Talons of Power are still around, but they should be harmless by now, right?**

 **Anyways, unless you see this letter in one of your visions before it gets to you, I hope you get this as soon as possible.**

 **I really look forward to your visit, Moon.**

 **Well…I guess I should be going now, almost time for bed.**

 **Hope all is well.**

 **Love,**

 **-Peacemaker.**

After rereading the letter for the third time and pleased with what he wrote, Peacemaker smiled as he rolled up the letter and placed it into a sleeve in order to protect it from damage.

Ikaros would be departing the next day, so he would give it to the messenger SkyWing in the morning before classes.

With the letter done, Peacemaker glanced back from the table he sat at in his Winglet's common cave, and saw that the rest of his clawmates were going about their evening business before going to bed.

Tempest was trying to convince Ermine to come and join her, and most likely speak with the rest of the Winglet, but the IceWing was perfectly content with what she was doing: going over the classwork she had gotten over the day and getting it finished, despite the work being due by week's end. He made a mental note to take care of the assignments he had received today, he'd worry about them tomorrow morning during first break.

Cliff was going over a scroll with Hyena, who wrote down some information about Queen Carmine's reign, and how it was affected by the RainWing tribe.

Alligator was with them, though he was busy reading a book on Scavengers, written by a HiveWing author from Panatala.

Jaguar was…coming towards Peacemaker, actually.

"Who you writing?" Asked the RainWing, as he handed Peacemaker a cup of juice, which he took gratefully.

"Moonwatcher," Peacemaker answered, standing up, stretching for a moment, and making his way over to the side of the common cave where everyone kept food to snack on.

And, sure enough, Peacemaker found a good amount of strawberries to snack on.

"Moon?" Jaguar asked, while drinking from his own cup. "The mindreader and seer?"

"Well, she doesn't exactly call herself a 'seer,' but yes, she can see the future." He answered, thinking about his oldest friend. "She can't look into the future, but the visions do come to her."

Alligator, took his gaze away from his book for a moment, it looked like something just clicked in his mind while hearing Peacemaker speak.

"Wait, Moonwatcher, as in the NightWing from the original Jade Winglet?" Alligator asked, almost excitedly.

"Umm…yeah, the one and only." Peacemaker responded. He couldn't think of anyone else named 'Moonwatcher' other than his best friend.

Okay, Moon and her Winglet had once met a SilkWing named Luna, whose name translated to "Moon" in Old Pantalan, but that was different.

Upon hearing his answer, Alligator looked intrigued. "So if you're friends with Moonwatcher, you most likely know some of the others in her old Winglet, right?"

"Well…" He had to think for a moment…sure, he knew most of the dragons in Moon's old Winglet.

He knew Qibli, Moon's mate. The SandWing would normally come visit the Rainforest when Moon spent a few weeks in her home. Qibli was always fun to play with, especially hide and seek or guessing games, the latter of which he always seemed to know what Peacemaker was thinking, sometimes he wondered if Qibli was the one with mindreading powers.

Whenever Moon travelled with Qibli or went on diplomatic missions, there was always Kinkajou who would keep Peacemaker company. She was even the one who helped him learn how to change the colors of the stars on his wing membranes.

Turtle was someone Peacemaker knew, though he rarely interacted with the SeaWing Prince and Animus, most interactions happened when Kinkajou was present. But Turtle was Kinkajou's friend, a close one if he might add, so Peacemaker always considered him a friend.

Peril…well he knew of her, but never met the Flamescale dragon. Though, if Peacemaker were honest, he could understand why she would not visit the Rainforest.

As for the IceWing and MudWing of the Winglet? He never met either, nor knew their names. Whoever the two dragons were, Moon and Qibli rarely spoke about them…especially the IceWing, while the MudWing was talked about they tended to avoid mentioning their IceWing friend, who was apparently an Ice Kingdom royal.

"Well?" Came Alligator's voice.

This caused Peacemaker to come out of his thoughts, noticing all eyes of the Winglet, even Ermine's, were now on him, waiting for an answer.

"I know most," Peacemaker answered, honestly with a shrug of his wings. "Moon's my best friend, she was present during my hatching. Qibli and Kinkajou I also know from when I was small, I have seen Turtle. Peril never visited the Rainforest," Everyone seemed to know this, especially Cliff. "But I don't know the IceWing nor the MudWing, Moon rarely spoke about them."

Upon hearing that, Alligator's wings fell, and his eyes looked at his book, almost disappointedly.

"Oh," Alligator answered.

Hyena looked at Alligator sympathetically.

"What's wrong?" Cliff asked, noticing the sudden drop in the MudWing's mood.

"It's…well…" Alligator really wanted to say something, despite being disappointed he also showed a hint of excitement.

Beside him, Hyena brushed her wing against his own, giving him a nod of encouragement. Alligator glanced at his friend, and then took a deep breath while adjusting his glasses.

"Well, I'm just a follower of one of the original Jade Winglet's work. His research into Scavengers is very extensive," Alligator explained, looking down at the book he was reading before closing it. "He was also in charge of building the largest scavenger sanctuary on Pyrrhia, perhaps even the largest in the world."

Peacemaker tilted his head. One of Moon's friends was studying scavengers? And operates a sanctuary…

Wait a minute? Large scavenger sanctuary? There was only one sanctuary he could think of that was apparently large and safe.

"Wait?" Peacemaker said, looking at his Clawmate with curiosity. "You mean the sanctuary in…well…Sanctuary? The town the Queens meet for their quarterly summits?"

"The very one," Alligator said, smiling at Peacemaker's curiosity. "Unlike kennels and cages that some royals have for their pet scavengers, Sanctuary is large and is set in an environment that aims to be less restrictive as possible."

From her place near the wall of the common cave where she normally read, Ermine made a visible "hmm" and her attention was actually away from her scroll for a moment.

"You're talking about Prince Winter, aren't you?" Ermine asked, actually intrigued by the conversation, much to Peacemaker and Cliff's surprise.

"He's not really a 'Prince' anymore," Hyena responded. "I mean, Queen Snowfall is adamant in keeping him in exile, from what I've heard."

"No argument there," Ermine answered, nodding at this.

The name of the IceWing from Moon's winglet was Winter? Why hadn't anyone from Moon's old Winglet mention him to Peacemaker?

"Yeah, I remember Peril mentioning him," Cliff spoke up, tapping his claw on the ground as he visibly thought back on something. "Always said he was cold…well…not as cold as most IceWings, no offence Ermine."

Ermine huffed at Cliff's comment…Peacemaker at first thought this was at the idea of IceWings being strict, but then he realized, after remembering how Ermine was critical of her own tribe's system, that it was the fact that the SkyWing prince had made a pun.

And Cliff did not even realize it until after Ermine's reaction.

"Pun unintended, of course." He corrected himself.

From her place around the fire, Peacemaker heard Tempest stifle a laugh by placing her wing over her face to block the giggle.

Rolling her eyes, Ermine continued. "My people are indeed strict, and Prince Winter, from what I've read, certainly is no different." She paused, closing her scroll. "But I always admired him, even if my mother and father told me he was a traitor for ruining the Diamond Trial."

Alligator scoffed at hearing the mention of…whatever a Diamond trial was.

"Only IceWing nobles, nowadays, would think ending a trial meant to have two dragonets kill each other for their name on a wall and increase in a rank would be considered treason," Alligator muttered bitterly.

Wait, dragonets killing each other for a higher place in the circles was the Diamond trial?

"That's…wrong," Peacemaker said, being honest with himself and the others. "And what happened Moon's friend was wrong to."

Ermine was silent, gently running a talon down the side of her scroll.

"It was," She agreed, on both of Peacemaker's statements. "He is in exile, but he's allowed to visit his brother every few months in the Ice Kingdom, but not for too long. Queen Snowfall doesn't like seeing him around."

Peacemaker glanced back at Alligator as he stared down at the cover of his book…he could see his eyes looking at the title and the authors of the book.

 **A Forgotten Legacy:**

 **An in depth study into Scavenger habits, anthropology and theories**

 **Written by:**

 **Winter, Founder of the Sanctuary scavenger preserve**

 **and**

 **Cricket, founding professor of Reading Monkey studies**

Alligator suddenly picked up his scroll as he stood up from his cushion and gave a, rather fake, yawn for his winglet to hear.

"Night everyone," Alligator said, waving a wing at his clawmates behind him.

"So early?" Jaguar asked, raising a brow. "I mean it's not fully dark out…and it seems a little early, and I'm a RainWing!"

Alligator ignored Jaguar as he stepped into his and Hyena's sleeping cave.

It was strange to Peacemaker. While the Winglet spoke about Winter, he seemed genuinely interested in the conversation. But as it came to an end he had suddenly seemed down again. Surely a conversation about his hero would surely lighten his mood.

…unless it wasn't just about simply talking about his admiration for the IceWing, did he hope Peacemaker might have met his hero and have information to share with him about the founder of the Sanctuary scavenger preserve?

That would explain the mood…

Looking at the scroll he had written for Moon and unraveled it, looking at the length of blank space he had left. At that moment Peacemaker suddenly thought of an idea.

* * *

 **P.S**

 **Moon, I have a clawmate in my Winglet, a MudWing named Alligator. He was reading a book written by one of his heroes, an IceWing named Winter. He says that Winter was a part of the original Jade Winglet.**

 **Do you still keep in touch with him? If you do, perhaps you could write and mention Alligator to him and see if he's willing to write Alligator? That way they can bounce ideas about scavengers off each other. Who knows? Maybe they could become friends.**

 **By the way, I know you mentioned Winter, not by name, to mom and I multiple times in the past, and mom seems to know him.**

 **I know why Peril never came to the Rainforest, but why haven't I met Winter or your MudWing clawmate?**


	5. Chapter 4

"No, Jaguar."

"Oh come on Ermine!"

"No."

"Just a little reference?"

"I said, **no**!"

Peacemaker rose his gaze from his mathematics scroll and cautiously glanced in the direction of Jaguar and Ermine, the former was trailing the latter like a shadow. Ermine was busy gathering scrolls for one of her classes, which she would be attending after the Quartz Winglet's study hall. Jaguar, on the other talon, was holding up a single history scroll as if it was the most interesting one in the Academy.

Well…maybe it was, but Peacemaker would not commit to knowing that. But Ermine was adamant in not referencing it for the history project.

Jaguar huffed at Ermine's previous statement, his black ruff rustled a bit in irritation.

"Bet if this was about IceWings, you would be **overjoyed** with adding stuff like this into the project," He answered, indignantly.

Peacemaker could have sworn the temperature in the study cave had dropped…

Turning back to look at the RainWing, Ermine stared at Jaguar. While her expression had not changed by much, Peacemaker saw subtle annoyance and anger flash across her blue eyes.

"Webs was **very** specific," Ermine began, taking a step closer to Jaguar. "Everything in this project needs to have a source behind it." The IceWing plucks up the scroll from Jaguar. "The writings of an unreliable historian do **not** count, I am unwilling to put my, or the rest of the Winglet's grades, in jeopardy just because you want to add some 'flare' to our work." The IceWing then proceeds to push the scroll back into Jaguar's talons, the latter of whom still glared at Ermine as she turned and walked away.

Peacemaker slowly brought his attention back to his mathematics scroll, taping his talon on the floor as he tried to understand one equation that constantly eluded him, as Jaguar was about to turn away, Ermine spoke.

"And some advice before you play the 'you would do it if it was about your tribe' line next time, Jaguar," Peacemaker, ever wearily, glanced back up from his scroll to the two dragons in his Winglet, who now faced one another. Ermine continued, "I suggest you learn the difference between 'legends' versus historical 'facts.'"

Jaguar's predominately yellow scales began to darken to match the black spotted patterns across his body…and looked as if he was about to storm towards the IceWing.

' _Oh boy…'_ Peacemaker thought as he dropped the math equations he was doing and quickly walked in between Ermine and Jaguar.

"Uhh, Jaguar?" He asked politely while trying to appear like he had not been listening to Jaguar and Ermine's comments. As he spoke, Jaguar's angry yellow eyes turned on him, causing Peacemaker to shiver and, literally, want to turn invisible, as it looked like his clawmate was about to go through him to fight Ermine.

But despite Jaguar's gaze, Peacemaker continued. "Can you help me with some equations? Professor Long-Horn really has me stumped with the questions he gave me…"

This was not a lie, really. Even though the HiveWing teacher knew of Peacemaker's struggles with mathematics, he still gave Peacemaker tough questions, but not tough enough that they would keep the RaingWing/NightWing hybrid up all night trying to solve them.

Jaguar, much to the surprise of other dragons outside of the RainWing and NightWing tribes, was exceptionally good at mathematics and was probably one of Professor Long-Horn's favorite students. Jaguar was typically first to go up and solve the hardest equations and formulas that the rest of their class were struggling with.

It only made sense that Jaguar led the Quartz Winglet during the Math study sessions they shared after breakfast every morning.

The RainWing glared passed Peacemaker, and over at Ermine, whom Peacemaker heard walking away, and then back at him with a frustrated look.

" _Fine_ ," Jaguar grumbled, walking towards the table Peacemaker had been sitting at. "Let's do this outside of the library," Raising his voice, he added. "Because it's too cold in here!"

"Then close the window!" Came the voice Jackal, from the Jade Winglet, from the far end of the study cave, Peacemaker was relieved it wasn't Ermine who said anything.

Jackal's response made Jaguar growl as he picked up his bag and stormed out of the cave with Peacemaker not far behind.

Walking through the tunnels of the academy, Peacemaker struggled to walk beside his clawmate, who, rather rudely, did not bother getting out of anyone's way as he walked in a fury causing some dragons to make some unpleasant comments about the RainWing, who Peacemaker apologized to on behalf of his clawmate.

Wherever Jaguar was going to take him to help him with his mathematics scroll, it was not in any of the study caves or the Quartz Winglet's common cave. But the destination he had in mind, Peacemaker predicted accurately, was outside as they followed a tunnel that led to the eastern exit of the Academy, which overlooked a forest.

Stepping out of the tunnel and onto a ledge outside, Peacemaker saw that Jaguar's yellow scales had brightened back up to a lighter yellow, though there was still some black in them, hinting that the RainWing was still frustrated.

"Let's go tree gliding," Jaguar said, his prehensile tail curling and uncurling irritably. The suddenness in his tone caught Peacemaker off guard, though if this meant that his clawmate would not get into a fight with Ermine, he wouldn't argue with Jaguar.

Though…Tree gliding…

"Uhhh…" Peacemaker glanced at his own tail, which, courtesy of being part RainWing, was also prehensile. "You go, I'll wait."

Jaguar looked at Peacemaker, then to his tail, then back at him.

"Come on, you're part RainWing, you can tree glide."

That was very much true but, from his past experiences with tree gliding, such a form of flying typically ended with Peacemaker landing in the mud, and stuffing his mouth full of it. He still remembered the laughter of his RainWing classmates back in primary school when he first attempted tree gliding during recess.

Peacemaker shrugged.

"Yeah, I just don't really feel into it." Peacemaker insisted, causing Jaguar to raise his brow.

"Really?" Jaguar asked, walking in front and turning to face Peacemaker. "You were always eager to go and fly during recess, and during our time here you're always looking forward to coming out here and flying with the rest of the Winglet."

"Well, …that's different…"

"Yeah, and?"

"And I just don't want to."

Jaguar shook his head, clearly knowing Peacemaker was stalling. Mother had always told him he could be easy to read, and it seemed Jaguar was reading him almost like Qibli could, though not exactly.

"What happened?" Jaguar asked.

With a reluctant sigh, Peacemaker explained the infamous "mud landing" incident back at the tribe's primary school.

As he did, he could almost remember the moments perfectly leading up to the crash landing perfectly.

It had been a beautiful day and lessons had let out for lunch and a quick break for the dragonets to go out and play and the teachers to relax before teaching their lesson.

A two-year-old Peacemaker and his group of friends, consisting of RainWings and NightWings had gone a bit far from the school and were either playing hide and seek, air chase, or, like some of Peacemaker's RainWing friends, were going to tree glide.

One of his RainWing friends, a nice dragonet named Okapi, had invited Peacemaker to practice tree gliding with her and the other RainWing dragonets.

At the time, Peacemaker was eager to do it, after all his father had been a RainWing, so he should accept the RainWing part of himself.

Climbing up a tree with the rest of his friends, the NightWing and some of the other RainWing dragonets gathered below the tree Peacemaker and the others were climbing up to, his friends shouting encouragement to him…

While the RainWing dragonets each leaped from the limb, and glided from tree to tree, using their tails to wrap around tree limbs and spin forth into the air to gain momentum, Peacemaker eagerly waited his turn.

When his turn came, he leaped through the air towards the limb several feet from him…but he had timed everything wrong, his tail missed the limb, and he landed face first into a pit of mud…

What followed was the sound of his friends laughing at him, not maliciously, Peacemaker knew, but that did not stop him from feeling utter embarrassment. Every one of his RainWing friends had tree glided at least decent during their first try, but his ended in failure.

Peacemaker accepted to himself that tree gliding wasn't really his thing, just like how camouflage wasn't something he could do. He was a NightWing and RainWing hybrid, but that didn't mean he could do everything both dragons breeds could do.

Reaching the end of his explanation, Jaguar nodded at Peacemaker, in understanding.

"I can see why tree gliding isn't your thing," Jaguar said, understandably. A small smile crosses his snout. "To be honest, the first time I tree glided it did not go well…"

Peacemaker's eyes blinked at his clawmate in shock.

"Really, you?" Peacemaker asked, finding it hard to believe that Jaguar, who was one of the most skilled tree gliders in their entire year at the tribe's school, could have messed up as he did.

Peacemaker could have sworn a shade of light red covered Jaguar's scales, which he attributed to the RainWing feeling embarrassment.

"When my teacher taught me to tree glide: I landed in a bush of ivy."

Ouch, Peacemaker winced. Ivy…had a peculiar effect on a RainWing's scales, as it agitated the hide underneath them, and caused them to turn red depending on the severity of the rashes.

"Needless to say, I looked like a SkyWing for a week." Jaguar chuckled to himself. "Even more so than the 'beloved' prince that is our clawmate."

Good thing Cliff was not around to hear that comment, which would no doubt start yet another argument that Peacemaker would be caught in the middle of.

"But you got better," Peacemaker pointed out.

"Because I practiced more," Jaguar asserted, gesturing to the forest below the mountain cave. "I get that you had a poor experience with tree gliding, but like with everything, you only improve by doing more of that activity." Gesturing to Peacemaker's carrying bag, which held a variety of different seeds. "Do you really think you could have gotten anywhere without practice?"

He had a point…It was Kinkajou who taught Peacemaker how to plant, tend to and prepare the vegetables and fruit.

This made Peacemaker nod in agreement with Jaguar.

"You're right," He admitted.

Jaguar smiled, a little bit triumphant, Peacemaker noticed. "Of course I am."

Motioning Peacemaker forward with his wing, Jaguar leaped off the cliff ledge and proceeded to glide down towards the forest below, with Peacemaker trailing him.

For the next ten minutes, Peacemaker would be standing on the ground while Jaguar tree glided above him, explaining how to maneuver and time his glides.

Eventually, it was his turn to start gliding.

Standing on the branch of a tree, Peacemaker's mind flashed back to five years ago, when he first attempted tree gliding. He felt hesitation…the embarrassment that had surged in his body after that attempt. But he pushed the hesitation away and, ever so slightly, he felt a little bit o excitement.

Looking to the branch he wanted to swing from, he leaped forward.

Time seemed to freeze as he neared the branch…and as his body ever slightly moved over it, he quickly latched his prehensile tail around it, causing his body to stop in a jerking motion, but he used this. Instead of trying to correct himself, he moved with the motion, swinging around the branch and then he timed the motion to release him…NOW.

Releasing his tail from the branch, Peacemaker felt himself fly forward with incredible speed, causing his heart to jump with excitement.

But he refused to let this excitement get to his head, as he was now in motion. Actively, Peacemaker looked for a branch that was a good distance from him he could swing from and both increase, but also maintain, his speed.

After about six swings from six different branches, Peacemaker decided that enough was enough. Latching onto a seventh branch, Peacemaker slowed his swing so he could remain on the branch he was on. The swing ended with Peacemaker hanging upside down from the branch, like a bat, if he might add.

Bellow him, Peacemaker saw Jaguar running to the tree he was hanging from, a confident grin on the RainWing's face, which Peacemaker returned with a smile.

Not only had he tree glided…Peacemaker actually enjoyed it.

He couldn't wait to tell his mother in his next letter to her! He could only imagine her excitement.

As Peacemaker and Jaguar flew back to the mountain entrance, the two talked about how Peacemaker did in his first, successful, tree gliding, while the RainWing offered him advice on how to improve and make his gliding smoother.

When they finally reached the cave entrance that they had left, the two grabbed their bags…but a scroll fell out of Jaguar's. Peacemaker helped him pick it up, and he noticed the title on the side.

 **The Rainforest's Shadow: The untold story of King Adder, beloved husband of Queen Anaconda**

"Was this the scroll you told Ermine about?" Peacemaker asked as he handed it to Jaguar, who snatched it from him.

"Yeah," Jaguar grumbled, annoyed at the mention of the IceWing in their Winglet. "Any mention of a possibly awesome RainWing and Ermine shoots it down because it's not _verified."_ This made the RainWing's eyes roll. "I think she just doesn't like the idea that we're studying a RainWing queen."

Peacemaker frowned. "What makes you say that?"

Jaguar looked at Peacemaker, raising a brow. "Even though Queen Glory has many of the tribes respecting us," This made Peacemaker feel honored, that Jaguar considered him one of the RainWings, but he listened more. "But do you really think, that seven years after the war, that the tribes respect the RainWing's completely?"

Peacemaker could not argue with Jaguar's statement completely, there was still the stereotype that RainWings were soft, but just had an awesome Queen leading them. Well, that was true, they had an awesome Queen leading them, no doubt about that.

But Ermine…she was distant but did not seem discriminatory.

"What makes you think Ermine is doing this maliciously?" Peacemaker asked.

Jaguar rolled his eyes. "Have you met her? Just look at how she keeps her distance from the rest of us in the common cave and during the study sessions? It's like we have a plague!"

"Because she's a hard worker," Came a familiar voice from the inside of the cave entrance, causing both Jaguar and Peacemaker to glance to the side and see Tempest walk forward, her body dripping wet, no doubt from just coming out of the underground lake below the Academy. "You're right, Ermine isn't really open with her feelings, but to say she is rude intentionally is far from the truth."

Jaguar glared at Tempest, irritably.

"Sure you are not just making excuses for her?" Jaguar retorted.

"I've known Ermine for five years, Jaguar, but once you know her outside of her study habits, you see a different dragon," Tempest answered. "Yes, she can get annoying when she puts one hundred percent of her attention into her studies, but right now: she does so because it's what she does best."

The SeaWing glanced at the scroll Jaguar held, and held out her talons, silently asking for it. Jaguar, reluctantly, handed it over to Tempest.

Glancing through the scroll's contents, Peacemaker saw Tempest's eyes quickly read through what was written, before raising a brow and looked up at Jaguar.

"'When King Adder accompanied Queen Anaconda on her diplomatic summits in the Mud Kingdom, he was known to quietly whisper into the ear of his wife during meetings with other queens, using his **mind-reading** abilities to aid her.'" Tempest looked up at Jaguar, a brow raised.

And, if Peacemaker were honest, he had to stop himself from cringing at that passage. As cool as it would be to have a RainWing king who could read minds…only NightWing's could read minds or see the future if they were hatched under a full moon.

Jaguar, however, remained resolute. "Obviously an exaggeration, but you can't deny he was a good King from the sound of this!"

Tempest sighed, handing the scroll to Jaguar.

"Webs said that only verified sources could be used, Jaguar." Tempest explained. "When it comes to citing sources and writing research scrolls, that is where Ermine excels."

"Jaguar," Peacemaker said, stepping beside Tempest, looking at Jaguar. "You know Webs is strict…if we don't have a cited, verified, source, he will grade our project harshly," Jaguar looked at Peacemaker, at first irritably…but hearing these words from not only Tempest but Peacemaker, seemed to be working as his scales grew light yellow in realization.

With his ruff drooping, Jaguar nodded, dejectedly. "You're right, I guess…"

Peacemaker felt sorry for his clawmate…he was excited about the project and his hopes were deflated.

But…maybe there was a way to do something where everyone could win?

"Are there any other scrolls about King Adder?" Tempest asked Jaguar, the RainWing shook his head.

"No, that's the only scroll I could find that was about King Adder, all the others were about Queen Anaconda, specifically," Jaguar answered.

Peacemaker tapped his talon on the ground, he _wanted_ his clawmate to feel satisfied with the project. But if there were no accurate sources about King Adder, then the project would be hit hard with an unreliable source.

If only there was an accurate recording of Queen Anaconda and King Adder's line…

Oh…wait…

"Perhaps you could write to Queen Glory?" Peacemaker suggested. This caused Jaguar to raise his head, Tempest glanced at him as well, and he could see her smiling from the corner of his eye. "Queen Grandeur kept a recording of her and Glory's bloodline, remember? We could write and request a copy of any information about King Adder."

Jaguar got excited at that suggestion.

"Yeah! That could work!" Jaguar said, excitedly. "But do you think she'll have time to read what we have to write?"

Peacemaker smiled. "If it means spreading information about her ancestry, I think Queen Glory wouldn't mind."

Jaguar nodded in agreement. "Alright then, I guess I'll write her then."

"Actually," Peacemaker interjected before Jaguar could go off. "I'll write to her, you go tell Ermine what we're doing."

This suggestion made Jaguar frown, it was very much clear that Jaguar did not want to talk to Ermine right now, and Peacemaker did not blame him. But if the two were to work together, they would need to bury the spear now rather than later. What better way than to explain with a compromise?

"My mom is one of Queen Glory's diplomats," Peacemaker explained. "Maybe she will reply to me faster since she would recognize my name."

Jaguar groaned loudly but nodded.

"Fine…I'll go talk to the IceWing," Jaguar grumbled as he walked off.

But despite his reluctance, Peacemaker could tell that Jaguar was back to his confident self, making him smile as he watched his clawmate walk off…but he suddenly paused and looked at Peacemaker.

"Oh! Your mathematics assignment!" Jaguar exclaimed.

Mathematics assignme…oh…

Peacemaker groaned, he still had to do that…But he still had a few days before it needed to be finished.

"We can work on it some other time," Peacemaker said, smiling, trying to hide his nervousness about the assignment.

Despite giving him a questioning glance, Jaguar nodded and continued through the tunnels.

Peacemaker sighed with relief.

"Thank you, Peacemaker," Tempest spoke from beside him.

Looking at the SeaWing of his Winglet, Peacemaker smiled.

"Ermine may not be that social, but she isn't that bad," He replied. "Besides, I would like to honor my father's tribe as well."

Tempest nodded at both of his statements, but her expression grew serious a little.

"How have you been sleeping?" She asked him.

Ever since she found Peacemaker asleep in the middle of the forest, Tempest and Cliff had both been asking him if he had been sleeping well.

It got annoying, especially whenever he and Cliff were hanging out during their breaks and Cliff would ask, out of the blue, if he was sleeping well. But he knew they were only concerned.

"Very well, thank you," Peacemaker answered with a little forced smile. It was true, he was sleeping well. Some nights he had nightmares, but for the most part, he was sleeping okay and if he did have a nightmare…it wasn't as bad as seeing the one with the IceWing.

He forced himself not to shiver.

Tempest seemed to accept his answer.

"Okay," She replied, stepping forward, placing a wing over his shoulder. "Talk to any of us if something bothers you, okay? You don't need to be the only peace maker in the Winglet"

He chuckled at her pun and nodded appreciatively.

"I appreciate it, Tempest," He said. "Really, I do."

With a nod of her head, Tempest walked towards the ledge and quickly took off for her afternoon flight, the sun reflecting off her aqua blue scales as she flew.

With a smile, Peacemaker gathered his bag and scrolls and walked back into the Academy.

* * *

Tired, warmth…safety…

Those were what Peacemaker were feeling…

Those, and a wing in his face.

Opening his tired eyes, he gently batted at the wing in his face, making a little groan…almost like he was a baby…

Another groan came from beside him after he batted the wing out of his face. Beside him, a NightWing dragonet was curled up beside him…but she was only a few months old, yet was the same size as he was.

Peacemaker glanced at his body…only to find his legs were small, and his talons were not fully grown.

Three moons, he was a baby!

Before he could conceive what was happening, he saw the dragonet beside him stand up, stretching and yawning.

Only now did Peacemaker get a good look at her, and upon seeing the white markings did he feel like he recognized her…But from where?

The dragonet looked at him with those blue eyes he recognized from somewhere. She looked at him, happily.

And, deep inside of him, he was happy to see her.

Laying down on the ground, the dragonet curled up beside him, again placing a wing over his face. Peacemaker let out a chuckle, definitely baby sounding, and again, gently, batted the wing from his face, earning a giggle from the dragonet beside him.

The two's childlike giggles echoed through the cave they were in…it was a sound that made Peacemaker happy.

And then he felt a pair of great wings pick him up.

Both he and the other dragonet shouted in childish protests…as Peacemaker was taken from the dragonet he had been laughing with.

Looking up at the bigger dragon who scooped him up, Peacemaker saw a pair of familiar eyes of the only parent he knew…his mother.

She smiled down at Peacemaker as she held him, and looking at the other dragonet, who was still shouting and crying for Peacemaker, only made his mother look even sadder.

Slowly, she walked away from the black and white dragonet, ignoring Peacemaker's protests.

"Shhh…shhhh…" Hope whispered to her son. "You could be happy…you could be loved…"

Those words…those four words…

They made him…they made him…

So… **angry!**

" _ **NO!"**_ Peacemaker roared, thrashing in his mother's embrace.

He refused…he would not be taken!

Not without her!

Hope struggled to hold onto him as he thrashed in her wins and arms, she could not keep him calm no matter what soft words she spoke to him, he would not allow her to take him from the dragonet!

Finally, Hope's wings must have gotten tired because Peacemaker soon was free of her grasp and hit the ground of the cave floor.

As soon as his feet hit the ground, Peacemaker bound to the black and white dragonet, who looked up at him happily, holding her little hands out for him.

When he was close to her, he took hold of her talons in his.

Only for something to drag him away from her and throw him against the cave wall.

Peacemaker struggled to stand, all the while he heard the shouts of the dragonet.

When he could finally stand, Peacemaker, opened his eyes…and found that he was his normal height again, no longer a baby.

Looking up, Peacemaker saw a dragon approach him, but he was unable to get a good look of the dragon as it's tail smashed into his face.

"You…" Came a hiss in the back of his mind. "Do not deserve this…" Another slam from the tail. " **Any of this!** "

Peacemaker groaned, he was too tired to look up, but he heard the dragon raise his talons.

But before the dragon did anything, Peacemaker heard a shout of surprise as a dragon walked towards him.

Then, he felt gentle talons touch his shoulder.

Looking up, frightened at first…Peacemaker was met with the sight of the NightWing…but this time she was older.

The black and white NightWing smiled at him as she took his talons into hers.

Peacemaker recognized her now, he had a dream about her before…

But if he saw her in a dream before, then that meant!

He quickly gripped her talons in his, his eyes watering.

"Don't go!" He pleaded to her. "Don't go! Stay with me!"

The NightWing smiled sadly but pressed her forehead against his.

"Strength…" She whispered.

And then…she was gone…

* * *

Tears fell from Peacemaker's eyes as he awoke that next morning.

Another dream about the black and white NightWing…another dream where he was taken from her.

As the morning gong rang for the first class of the morning, Peacemaker would walk with his Winglet to their first class, thinking of the NightWing, but only doing so brought tears to his eyes even more.

As he took his seat in Sunny's class beside Cliff and Tempest, Peacemaker's eyes would occasionally fall on Ermine and the male IceWing that resembled her, Stoat…and but whenever he did, he could not help but feeling envy.

Why? He could not describe it.

But it stemmed from the NightWing with white markings, whose image remained in his head for the rest of that day.


	6. Chapter 5

The clicking of Webs' talons on the floor was the only noise that could be heard as he paced the classroom, occasionally making his way over to his students in order to politely observe their work on the quiz he had handed out and be present if anyone needed some pointers.

While the sound of Webs approaching may have been relief for some students in the class, for Peacemaker he could not say that he was feeling encouraged as the teacher made his way over to the NightWing/RainWing hybrid's general direction.

Beside him, Hyena and Cliff were diligently working on their scrolls, answering the questions Webs had prepared for everyone on the board in the front of the History Cave.

Meanwhile, Peacemaker had only answered two of the required ten questions that their teacher had provided. For half the class, he had been trying to answer the questions that were provided to him but every time he tried to formulate an answer, he second-guessed himself…Peacemaker blamed himself for this, as he had spent little time studying for this test and the time he did spend studying was filled with confusion and headaches.

It did not help that Peacemaker had not gotten much sleep the week before the test. His sleep was either to short, or filled with the occasional nightmare. Right now, Peacemaker felt subtle fatigue from the lack of sleep he had received.

Now here he was, in the middle of a unit test and he was behind…and Peacemaker felt if Webs saw him struggling on this test, a test that could potentially damage his grade beyond repair if he failed, then the SeaWing instructor may want to see him after class.

So many worse case scenarios ran through Peacemaker's head of what Webs would suggest he do in order to keep up…or just fail Peacemaker and, potentially, cause him to fall behind the rest of the Quartz Winglet.

As Webs drew closer to him, Hyena and Cliff, the bottoms of Peacemaker's feet began to sweat and his talon shook as he dipped it into an ink well again, trying to make it look like he was working.

 _Three Moons let something happen so he doesn't see my work…_ Peacemaker pleaded mentally.

"Question 8 is wrong," Hyena suddenly blurted out beside him.

Everyone, including Peacemaker and, thankfully, Webs, looked up from what they were doing and stared at the SandWing dragon, who had suddenly stood up from her seat and walked to the center of the History cave and to the board where the ten questions were written.

As Hyena did this, Peacemaker could see from his peripheral vision Alligator place his talons over his eyes and shake his head as his friend stepped up front.

Webs' reaction, for his part, was calm at Hyena's sudden comments…but underneath this calm was frustration as Hyena interrupted his class…

Again…

"Hyena," Webs muttered under a frustrated breath as he walked passed Cliff and Peacemaker, much to his relief. "I told you, come to me _after_ class when you want to…' suggest' material for next year's class. I'm sure it can wait."

"Nope, it can't," Hyena replied, grabbing a piece of chalk as she wiped the question off the board with her other hand.

The offending question that had Hyena bothered asked:

" **The temples of the Mud Kingdom were built over two thousand years ago during the reign of Queen Glade, what purpose did these underground temples serve and how has it impacted the theories of modern historians?"**

"Hey!" Shouted a SeaWing, Mako, from the Copper Winglet. "I was just starting that question!"

Hyena rolled her eyes.

"Well lucky for you, I'm here to correct it." She said, shrugging off the comment and everyone who either had just started the question or had finished it.

Webs, for his past, was doing well on keeping his frustration in check…but for how long seemed to depend on what Hyena had to say.

"Hyena, the rest of the class…"

"Need to know real history," Hyena interrupted Webs, who growled softly. "I promise you, Webs, I know what I am doing."

Webs and Hyena stared at one another, unrelentingly. But it was Webs who yielded first, knowing, like the rest of the class (Alligator, in particular, Peacemaker assumed), that Hyena was not going back down…especially since history was her favorite subject.

" **Fine** ," Webs said, reluctantly as he approached the front of the cave. "You can make your corrections," He said but held up a talon just as Hyena was about to start. "But if they are not relevant or are to the minor, you are getting a zero for that question."

Hyena shrugged, unconcerned at Webs' comment as she proceeded to write on the chalkboard.

"Well, to start, you have the dates wrong." Hyena began, writing on the chalkboard '3,269 a.s.' and '2,045 a.s.' "While it's true that Queen Glade had ordered constructed temples during 3,269 A.S, the underground temples, that you mentioned, were actually constructed by Glade's ancestor, Queen Amber, daughter of Queen Crane."

"Okay," Webs nodded in agreement, clearly acknowledging the mistake he had made in the writing of the question. "Thank you, Hyena…now please have your…"

"Furthermore," Hyena interrupted, turning back to the board, beginning to draw from one question that connected to a spot where she began to draw something. "You should really tell us which period you are referring to when talking about MudWing strategies during the great Cold War of 4,008 a.s…"

A nudge from one of Cliff's wings snapped Peacemaker's attention from the board to his friend, who looked at his own parchment and then to Peacemaker's own.

Wait…Cliff wanted him…to cheat?

"I…"

"Just do it," Cliff whispered while looking back up at the board, making it look like he was focused like the class. "Debate this later."

Peacemaker hesitated a second, glancing back at Webs, who was silently fuming at the corrections and errors Hyena was making…But regardless, took the critiques professionally, though he had a feeling the SeaWing would be having a few words with Hyena after class.

But, ultimately, Peacemaker relented and proceeded to jot down some of Cliff's answers, but making sure to not copy them word for word, adding words of his own so that Webs wouldn't be suspicious.

Even though Peacemaker was relieved that he would have answers down, he still felt guilty about copying…but would not stop himself from doing it if it meant salvaging his grade and avoiding critiques from Webs.

As he reached the minimum required questions to answer, eight in total, Peacemaker started to calm himself as he finished up his answers about a MudWing philosopher from the early 1,000's. Eventually, his attention was back to the board…which now had a drawing of a MudWing underground temple, with a sketch of the interior.

The sketch, in particular, looked like an upside down triangle, and the corridor drawings almost seemed like a maze.

"This temple, in particular, was in honor of Queen Crane's boldness against the other tribes." Hyena explained, pointing to the structures themselves. "What the exact purpose of the temple was?" Hyena smirked at the class. "Well, I can't answer that for you since that would…well…be a spoiler alert for question eight."

Webs looked at the drawing, visibly impressed, though he still seemed a bit annoyed at how long it took for her to make her corrections.

"Impressive," Webs admitted, his talons rubbing his chin. "Thank you, Hyena for your… _wonderful_ insight. Now, please, have your seat."

Hyena smiled, proudly, not concerned with the dry remarks he had made, and proceeded to walk to her seat again, winking at Peacemaker and Cliff subtly as she sat down.

That's when it dawned on Peacemaker…Hyena had staged the entire correction and the drawing…so Cliff could help him? Did she risk Webs' frustration to help him?

Peacemaker felt both honored at Hyena's willingness to help him, and nervous because he did not want Hyena to get in trouble for him.

"We have a few minutes left of class," Webs announced to the class. "Be sure to finish your tests, when you're done hand them in."

"Excuse me, sir?" Came the curious voice of Shadehunter. When Webs nodded at her to ask her question, she looked to Hyena and said. "How do you know how the interior of those temples looks like? In so much detail as well?"

Hyena stood up, gave a confident smile, and answered. "Simply put, because I've been in them."

Everyone, except Alligator, looked at Hyena with surprise.

"After all, my parents are archeologists." She explained, proudly. "So I've spent most of my life traveling to archeological sites…and maybe triggering traps in said sites." Her gaze fell on Alligator, who had his head down on his parchment, trying to ignore the stares he got from the class. "Always nice to have someone to pull me out of a few, huh Alligator?"

Peacemaker could see Alligator's scales over his cheeks turn a shade of red as he blushed from her comment.

"Okay Hyena, you've made your point." Webs said, irritably, gesturing her over to her seat, this time she listened fully and sat beside Peacemaker.

The class returned to answering the last few questions on the test. When the final going of the day rang, signaling the end of class, everyone walked up to Webs' desk in order to turn in their work, to Peacemaker's luck he was one of them, he could have sworn that Webs looked pleased at first glance of Peacemaker's work.

Walking out of the cave with Cliff, Peacemaker actively looked around the crowd of students, who had all just left the history cave and were going about their evening routines, for Hyena.

Luckily he did not need to look for too long when he saw Hyena and Alligator standing together, talking. He was about to step forward but stopped when he noticed Hyena press her snout against Alligator's forehead while adjusting his glasses.

Standing back, Peacemaker pretended he wasn't paying attention to his two classmates and waited, at the same time stifling a yawn that wanted to leave his mouth.

After the two shared a few final words with one another, Alligator gave a smile to Hyena before walking off in the direction of the prey center. When the MudWing was out of sight, Peacemaker approached the SandWing, who turned to meet him.

"So, how do you think you did?" Hyena asked him, gesturing him to follow her in the opposite direction Alligator was going.

"I think I did okay," Peacemaker answered, shrugging his wings.

When the two were a distance away from the history cave and were out of earshot from anyone, Peacemaker finally spoke about what she had done.

"You and Cliff planned that, right?" He asked, point blank.

Hyena looked at Peacemaker, smiled.

"We all planned it, actually." Hyena replied. Seeing Peacemaker's eyes widen in shock as she inferred that the _entire_ Winglet had been made aware of her disruption before he did. "Come now, Peacemaker, everyone in our Winglet has seen your expression whenever Webs hands back your assignments, we were getting worried." She continued, placing a wing over his shoulder.

She had a point, the last tests handed back to Peacemaker, he would try to hide his displeasure at the low grades he received, but it seemed his talons ever so slightly curling on the edges of his parchment, causing the paper to crumble ever slightly, were easily noticeable by his friends…

Peacemaker's wings drooped to his side, realizing that the entire Winglet had been concerned for him, and how Hyena and Cliff had risked their grades, maybe even their placements in the academy, for helping Peacemaker cheat on his test.

"I'm sorry," Peacemaker apologized. "I…did not mean to be a burden."

"Don't be," Hyena replied, smiling as he placed a wing over his shoulder. "To be honest those questions _were_ bugging the moons out of me, to begin with, so I was doing Webs a favor." Even though the way she said those words sounded arrogant…Hyena's tone, however, showed she actually meant what she said and that there was no disrespect to Webs, despite his annoyance at her interruption.

"Well, I hope Webs doesn't get on your case to much about your…uh…corrections," Peacemaker said, sincerely.

"Ah don't worry about Webs," Hyena grinned as she said this. "He will probably pull me to the side, next class, tell me how to be 'professional' in my commentary, but he's passionate about history, just like I am. We just have different points of views about how history should be taught."

"And, how do you think history should be taught?" Peacemaker asked, honestly not really sure how one would teach history outside of the classroom…when you also have different classes that need your attention.

Hyena's smirk returned.

"Quite simple, actually: it impacts on our lives today." Hyena explained. "I mean, six years later and we are still feeling the effects of the SandWing War of Succession, which was caused by unforeseen 'what-if's' in the tribe's laws." She then gestured to Peacemaker. "The NightWings themselves still are recovering from their exile, even if your generation never lived on the island."

"You have a point…"

Hyena nodded at his comment.

"History is more than just reading books and doing tests, Webs isn't a bad teacher, he just needs to revise a few things."

Peacemaker admitted, while he still was not sure about history being a favorite subject of his, he liked Hyena's ideas. It was nice to hear her explain the history, while not putting Webs down behind his back like some of the other students in the class would do after he graded their assignments poorly.

Hyena made her case on how Webs could improve his classes, while also being respectful to him on the things he did right. Peacemaker had to admit, that Hyena was an interesting individual…

…Even if she did tend to embarrass Alligator a lot.

That's when he remembered the interactions between Hyena and the MudWing…how affectionate they seemed.

"Wait, you and Alligator," Peacemaker began, raising a brow at his clawmate, who looked back at him, an eyebrow raised. "Are you two…like…you know, a couple?"

At first, he was afraid Hyena was about to rebuff him, irritably, based on her silence from his question. But her chuckle and the way she shook her head confirmed that she was not outwardly offended.

Maybe even more amused.

"Oh no no no, Peacemaker," Hyena said, chuckling after speaking. "We're a 'Not-couple.'"

"I'm sorry?" What was that even supposed to mean? What was a "Not-Couple?"

Instead of answering his question, Hyena walked ahead of Peacemaker towards the under caves of the academy, but she did spare him a glance and proceeded to wink at him before walking through the tunnels.

That was…odd, he admitted to himself. Peacemaker knew a lot of dragons, especially since attending the academy, but he admitted he'd met none as complex as Hyena.

It was a wonder how someone like Alligator got along so well with her despite being a peculiar dragon. But, she was still a part of the Quartz Winglet, and she had just helped him in the history cave. Despite how odd she was, Peacemaker still considered her a friend.

A strange one, yes. But a friend nonetheless.

* * *

Instead of eating dinner in the Prey Center, the Quartz Winglet had decided to eat their meal during their study session and work on the History term project simultaneously.

It was agreed upon by the Winglet that each member would get to choose a place for the group to work on the project every other day during the school week.

The rules to these decisions were simple: The place they chose to study had to be suitable to work in. Places like the Prey Center, where there was a huge bustle of dragons, would not be chosen.

The order the members of the Winglet chose were based on the listing of their names in the academy's official welcome scroll, the only difference was that the order was in reverse (Cliff was the one who came up with that specific detail.)

For tonight: Tempest had been the one who had chosen where the group would work on the project, the Academy's underground lake. During her first time suggesting the place to study at during her turn, most of the Winglet were skeptical of whether Tempest would have her focus on the work, though Ermine and Peacemaker vouched for her, on his part Peacemaker felt Tempest wouldn't get distracted since Ermine showed diligence in her own homework.

Now, after three turns of picking a place for the Winglet to study, Tempest had remained focused on the work in front of her, and the only dove into the lake when the Winglet was finished working.

Tonight, the Winglet's focus was on their project, specifically detailing Queen Anaconda's years before becoming queen of the RainWing, which, for the most part, her dragonet years were short as her mother had passed away from a terminal illness when Anaconda was only two years old, the princess was forced to become Queen at a young age during a time when the RainWings needed a strong queen.

With the package that Peacemaker had received from Queen Glory, containing copies of letters and orders with Anaconda's seal, the Winglet was going over the information provided.

Ermine and Hyena were both equally fascinated with the scrolls they read.

"Anaconda had contacts in almost every tribes, even within the courts of Queen Vigilance, Queen Lagoon, and Queen Diamond," Ermine spoke as she examined the contents of the scroll she had, thoroughly.

"How did she?" Tempest asked, putting her scroll away to look over Ermine's shoulder to see the writing. "Surely someone within Vigilance's court would have read the minds of the spies sooner or later."

"Let alone putting up a convincing disguise," Cliff pointed out as pulled the last meat off of a cow bone. Both Cliff and Peacemaker suddenly noticed how Jaguar changed his scales to a white color to mimic Ermine's scales, who ignored Jaguar's display. Cliff added. "Yes, that is convincing, Jaguar, but how long could you keep that up? Let alone fool dragons who know their own species' appearance?"

Jaguar was about to retort, but paused and looked at Ermine, who sighed and continued telling everyone the scroll's contents.

"According to Anaconda's letter to her Spymaster, there were two ways that the RainWings had spied on the courts: Camouflage, and bribery." Ermine placed the scroll on the ground as she continued. "RainWing spies would infiltrate the tribes, and camouflage themselves in order to learn defensive positions of the enemy and sabotage them, should the spies feel that they were a threat to the tribe." Ermine stroked her chin, Peacemaker could tell she was trying to think of how to word the next part. "Bribery sounds…complex."

"How so?" Alligator asked, adjusting his glasses as he looked away from a scroll he had been reading. "I mean, didn't the spies bribe them with gold, as any spy would?"

Ermine shook her head.

"I…the way she words "bribery" is odd though..." Ermine thought again for a moment. "No gold was involved, but in this letter, she says to her spymaster that he should 'Toy with their pleasures, and remind them of their place.' Why not just say 'give them their gold'?"

Peacemaker scratched his chin. 'Toy with their pleasures?' What was that supposed to mean?

Reaching for the scroll, Hyena read through the contents and smirked.

"Well, however her spies went about it, you got to admit that she knew how to have _fun_ with her spymaster," Hyena said, chuckling, causing everyone in the Winglet to look at her.

Ignoring everyone's gaze, Hyena casually passed the scroll to Alligator, who looked as if he wanted to shrink as small as he could get as everyone now looked at him expectantly.

"It's not what you guys think," Alligator said, sighing in relief…before Peacemaker and the others could jump to conclusions…again. "But, the name of her Spymaster says a lot, especially in the postscript."

"Who were they?" Cliff asked, genuinely curious it seemed despite the information not being about the SkyWings.

Peacemaker admitted to himself he was curious as well…if anything thanks to the mystery that Hyena had established.

Alligator cleared his throat and proceeded to read.

" **PostScript,**

 **Beloved, now that business is finished, I want to speak to you, heart to heart. It is difficult, I know, that you are away for so long and here at home even less. But know that I am grateful for the work you do, making the world safe for our unborn dragonets once they finally open their eyes and enter the world.**

 **Because of you, our tribe is safe. The burden is great, but once our tribe is secure, I will never ask you to leave my side again.**

 **Stay safe Adder,**

 **I will see you soon."**

"Awwwwww…" Hyena cooed after Alligator read the scroll, leaning in close to her head rested against his shoulder, smiling brightly, which seemed a little weird. "That was so sweet."

Hyena's actions, again, caused Alligator to blush as he held the letter up as Peacemaker and the others looked at the two.

…Peacemaker was starting to doubt that the SandWing and MudWing were more than a "Not-Couple"…whatever that meant.

But the name of who the scroll was addressed to finally made sense on why the mood was so…informal. Anaconda was not writing just to her Spymaster, she was writing to her husband, King Adder.

Peacemaker noticed Jaguar looking at Ermine, giving a confident smile.

"Looks like that scroll I found was right, in a matter of speaking: Adder was real."

Ermine looked at Jaguar, rolling her eyes.

"I never said that King Adder was not real, Jaguar," Ermine said, biting back an annoyed tone. "I **said** your source had unreliable backing."

Before an argument could start, Peacemaker intervened with a comment.

"Well, at least we can elaborate on Anaconda's reign some more," He pointed out, quietly sighing in relief when the tension between the two subsided.

"Yeah," Cliff said, nudging Peacemaker. "Good call on contacting Queen Glory, what better way to have a reliable source that info from her family's archives."

This made Peacemaker blush as the Winglet nodded with Cliff's statement.

Peacemaker shrugged, trying to make it seem like he did not do anything special.

"Anything to help you all out," He said.

"Us," Cliff corrected him. The rest of the Winglet agreed with his statement. "You're a part of the Winglet to, Peace."

"That's right," Tempest added, leaning forward. "You know what Sunny always says, the Winglets stick together…even if one of us struggles."

Peacemaker knew where the SeaWing was going with this, about the test and his grade in history.

"I didn't mean to worry some of you," Peacemaker muttered, apologetically.

"If one of us fails, it reflects poorly on the rest of us," Ermine spoke, bluntly. "It is unwise to have someone fail the class even if the rest of us succeed." Okay…Peacemaker admitted he felt a little cold from Ermine's comments.

Tempest noticed this and frowned at her friend's comments.

"What she means is, we wouldn't be good friends if we let you fail…not without helping you." Tempest said, though Ermine looked at her with a raised brow, but shrugged as she went back to her work.

"Well, I'll try to do better on my own, next time." Peacemaker said. Even though he appreciated the Winglet coming to help him when he was struggling in class, he did not want to make a habit of them letting him cheat.

Hyena brushed her wing against his side, causing him to look at the SandWing.

"I can help you study," She offered. "That way you can become confident enough in the class."

Peacemaker could see that she was, personally, excited at the prospect of tutoring someone with her method of teaching history. And, if he were honest, Hyena tutoring him would be a nice change compared to sitting in class and struggling silently while the rest of the class were most likely succeeding.

When he nodded at her offer, Hyena turned her smile towards Alligator.

"You see, Alligator, this was going to play out good," Hyena said to the MudWing, who rolled his eyes behind his glasses.

"Never said it was a bad idea, just that it was risky if Webs saw past your scheme."

"And that's why my 'schemes' are always successful, Alligator."

"Not all of them! We're still not allowed to the old IceWing excavation sites because of your "reacquisition" plot!" Alligator exclaimed, exasperatedly. "And don't get me started on the first day, Tsunami is still giving us suspicious looks every time you're even near something ancient!

Hyena shrugged away Alligator's concerns. "Okay, so maybe not all of them…but you know what they say: Greater the risk, greater the odds of success."

Jaguar nodded in agreement with her.

"I like that philosophy, just wish the rest of my tribe were like that," Jaguar stated, earning a wink from Hyena.

"See, Alligator, someone gets it," Hyena pointed, all the while Alligator groaned upon hearing Jaguar and Hyena's mutual agreement. Which would only mean more headaches for the MudWing, everyone assumed.

Needless to say, Peacemaker admired Hyena's adventurous side, especially her enthusiasm with history. If only he were more like her in regards to her passion in the stories of old and those who lived in the past long before him.

It was a good thing that Hyena volunteered to tutor him, then. She could help him find a way to become passionate about history.

But for now, passing Webs class is all that mattered to him, that way he could continue through school and make his mother, Moon and everyone else who had supported him this far in his life proud of him.

The stories of those who lived thousands of years ago could wait a little longer for him to be excited enough to read them passionately.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello! Hope everyone has been doing well this month.**

 **Just a heads up: After this chapter, there are only two chapters left within** **Part 1: Waking** **. After Chapter 8, we will be diving into Part 2.**

 **Now, without further wait, let's take flight!**

* * *

Peacemaker did not like hornets…or wasps…or yellow jackets…or honey bees (On second thought: honey bees were fine, but he still preferred keeping them a long distance away from him)…come to think of it, Peacemaker was not fond of any kind of black and yellow insect that made a loud buzz and had stingers.

They always creeped him out.

Always flying so close to your ear, stinging you if you accidentally got to close to them. Sometimes Peacemaker wondered why the insects even existed in the first place.

Whenever his mother took him out of the village in order to gather food or crafting items to help the NightWing's settlement, he always was on the lookout for hornet nests.

Anyone who said his fear was irrational, clearly does not know much about the wasps or hornets that buzz around in the Rain Forest… _look_ at the size of their stingers!

Of all the Professors at the Jade Mountain Academy, Professor Longhorn was unique because she was the only teacher in the school who was a Pantalan dragon, a HiveWing to be exact. Like most HiveWings, at least what Peacemaker was told by Hyena and Alligator, Professor Longhorn's scales had a yellow and black pattern that resembled those of a bee or wasp, though the black was more dominate than the yellow.

This resemblance, Peacemaker silently admitted, made him a little nervous.

But personality wise, she was not a bad teacher. She was strict, she pushed her students, but she was hardly a bad teacher. She was great, always encouraging her students to try hard equations…though, when she was angry, she was **angry.** Peacemaker and his Winglet, while never being on the receiving end of this anger, had heard how she verbally tore into two students from the Copper Winglet for something they did while in class.

He silently hoped that today was not his turn to be yelled at as Professor Longhorn requested he stay…he found it difficult to tell what she was thinking when her expression was neutral.

Needless to say, Peacemaker was not feeling particularly confident as Professor Longhorn asked to meet with him after class.

Now, here he was, sitting on one side of her desk as the math professor gathered some scrolls, most likely his work, and bring them over and placed them on the table between them.

Peacemaker cautiously looked up at Professor Longhorn's green eyes, her neutral gaze meeting his own.

"Peacemaker," Professor Longhorn spoke, causing Peacemaker to fully raise his head, bracing himself for what she might say. "I wanted to speak with you, about your test from the last unit."

"Okay," Peacemaker spoke, his breath getting caught in the back of his through, making it feel cold.

Professor Longhorn searched through the scrolls, before pulling out a group of them pinned together…which included the questions that Jaguar had helped him answer a few weeks back.

Taking a deep breath, Peacemaker slowly pulled it closer to him…and looked at the score.

Of fifty questions on the unit test…he got forty correct.

Peacemaker's eyes widened with excitement and relief at what he saw. This…this was a major improvement from his regular scores! Whereas he would barely get a passing grade from Professor Longhorn's class, this test showed he was getting better!

Looking up at the HiveWing, Peacemaker saw the faintest hint of a smile on her lips.

"Congratulations, Peacemaker." Professor Longhorn spoke, nodding her head at him approvingly. "I know this class is one of a few that have been a struggle for you, but I see your improvement. As does Webs."

Peacemaker felt pride swell in his chest, making it feel warm. He couldn't wait to tell his mother, Moon, and the others that he was doing well!

"Thank you, Professor." Peacemaker replied, smiling.

"You still have some areas you need to improve on, though." Professor Longhorn said, gesturing to his test. "But I feel that when you rearrange your schedule, such as getting more sleep, you will be able to focus in class."

Professor Longhorn's suggestion made him pause…She was right, but she also did not know that it was not his fault that he was not getting much sleep at night.

The nightmares had become worse, more vivid, in the last couple of weeks. Some were of the IceWing, always appearing, bloodied, in his dreams when they started well. Then he heard voices yelling at him, screaming at him in agony.

It was hard to get a good night's sleep…

Normally if he didn't sleep well, Peacemaker had his mother or Moon to talk to. But here, in the academy…he did not want to burden his Winglet with something outside of their control.

It was his personal problem to deal with.

Looking back up at the HiveWing, Peacemaker nodded, appreciatively.

"I will try," He answered. "Thank you, Professor Longhorn."

"Good," She replied, standing up from her seat. "Now move along, Peacemaker. I told Sunny I would be keeping you for a few minutes after my class…best you get to her's now, she has an a…interesting announcement."

* * *

Luckily, Peacemaker had just gotten to Sunny's class in time for the announcement.

As soon as he entered the anthropology cave, the SandWing teacher paused and smiled at him as he arrived. He wondered if she knew that Professor Longhorn wanted to congratulate him on his performance for the end of the unit test?

Finding his seat next to Cliff, Sunny continued her announcement.

"You all did really well on the SeaWing cultural unit," Sunny explained, earning some exciting mutters from the class. Gesturing her talons to the SeaWings of the class, she continued. "Thank you to all of the SeaWings who helped their Winglets succeed."

"Pretty smart, when you think about it," Cliff whispered to Peacemaker. "Doing a unit on the different aspects of a Tribe, allowing each member to take charge of it and help the Winglet."

"Yeah," Peacemaker replied. "Gives us a chance to share something about ourselves…"

Alligator glanced at Peacemaker and Cliff.

"Though your discussion on Queen Scarlet's death was…detailed," Alligator whispered, cringing at how Cliff had discussed Scarlet's death and how his mother had killed her.

"Well, it is a proud moment to most of the SkyWings," The Prince shrugged casually.

"Yes, but couldn't you have…"

"Ahheemm," The conversation was cut with the interjection of Sunny, who looked at the three members of the Quartz winglet with a raised brow. While Sunny was not seriously strict as a teacher…none of the students wanted to outwardly disrespect her because of how much she helped her students.

Peacemaker, Alligator, and Cliff went silent, allowing Sunny to continue.

When Sunny was satisfied, she continued.

"Normally, we would move onto the next tribe," Sunny explained. "But, in a few weeks, we will instead focus on a particular subject that most dragons do not know about."

This earned some confused glances among the class.

Peacemaker, admittedly, was curious. Normally, after covering details of a tribe's culture, they would move onto a new unit. The SeaWing Tribe unit still had a few more areas to cover, but why would Sunny not want to move onto the next tribe?

"The unit we will cover," Sunny paused, almost uncertain of how this news would be received by the class. But finally, she spoke. "Is about Scavengers."

There was silence in the cave, no murmurs…just…surprised silence.

Beside Peacemaker, however, he could see that Alligator looked completely elated at the news. His favorite subject, Scavengers, would be covered in the class!

Peacemaker tapped the MudWing's shoulder, as Alligator looked at him Peacemaker smiled, encouragingly. Alligator smiled back as he looked forward.

Sunny continued. "In order to help me cover this unit, we will be having a guest who has studied Scavengers for quite some time. I just received their letter, and they have agreed to co teach with me."

A few mutters of curiosity came from the class. Some sounded genuinely curious about the new unit that they would be learning about.

Some were neutral.

Others were completely uninterested but kept it to themselves and their shoulder partner.

The rest of the class went off well, Sunny continued speaking about certain aspects of SeaWing culture for the rest of the class, giving details for the Winglets present on what to expect for the coming test.

When the gong rang, Peacemaker followed Cliff and Alligator out of the class.

And, for the first time in the term, Alligator spoke **excitedly.**

"This is going to be so great!" Alligator said, speaking uncharacteristically loud, which almost startled Peacemaker and Cliff. "I hope we cover the ruins in the desert! Or the metal objects that had Scavenger remains in them! Or the strange monuments found in the Mud Kingdom…or…!"

Cliff interjected quickly.

"Alligator! Slow down!" The SkyWing prince spoke over Alligator…who almost walked right into a wall as he spoke while Peacemaker and Cliff were making a turn to the prey center.

Alligator, upon realizing his excitement had almost caused him to go, snout first, into a wall, looked back at the others sheepishly.

"Sorry…" Alligator muttered as he caught up with the two members of his Winglet.

"Don't be," Peacemaker answered, smiling for his clawmate. "We're glad you're excited."

This made Alligator smile appreciatively.

"Not many dragons like hearing me talk about Scavengers this much," Alligator admitted as they reached the prey center. "Only Hyena ever lets me talk about it."

"Well, we know you," Cliff admitted. "I mean you can be a little weird during discussions, sometimes I'll lose you and Hyena when you talk about history and science…" Peacemaker looked at Cliff, frowning as he almost started a tangent. The SkyWing prince noticed the NightWing/RainWing's look and quickly added. "But you're pretty cool as well, Alligator. You're smart, always willing to help us out."

This made the MudWing blush at Cliff's words.

"Thanks," Alligator said, taking off his glasses a moment to wipe the lenses as the entered the cave for lunch

But before they could, Peacemaker heard a **crash** and several shouts of protests coming from the prey center.

Just as they entered, Peacemaker saw something small run beneath him, along with the sound of small feet hitting the stone floor. Bending his long neck downwards, the NightWing/RainWing hybrid looked at the ground and just caught the sight of a small, two legged creature, turning the corner down the tunnel.

Looking back up, he was greeted with the sight of Jaguar skidding on the ground in front of him, smashing right into Peacemaker and sending both of them crashing to the floor.

"Ooof!" Peacemaker groaned as he hit the floor first, with Jaguar on top of him.

"Hey! RainWing, watch where you're going!" Came Cliff's voice, shouting at Jaguar as he shoved said RainWing off of Peacemaker, allowing him to stand.

But instead of apologizing or making a biting comment back at Cliff, the RainWing instead was looking around.

Looking back at Peacemaker, Jaguar spoke, quickly.

"Did you see it?!"

"Uhh…what?" Peacemaker asked, confused.

"The scavenger!" Came the voice of Hyena as she skidded out of the prey center in front of Peacemaker and the others.

"Scavenger?" Cliff and Alligator spoke, the latter appeared interested, but most concerned as his eyes widened.

A little scavenger was inside a school of dragons…no doubt with some dragons not caring where they stepped?

"Yeah!" Hyena answered. "It stole something for the project! Something major!"

Realizing what had run underneath him, Peacemaker's eyes widened.

"That way," He pointed down the tunnel the little creature had run.

"I'll get it!" Jaguar said, quickly racing in the direction Peacemaker had just pointed.

"Like how you 'got' Peacemaker!" Cliff interjected as he bolted after Jaguar.

"Be careful with what it's carrying!" Hyena yelled after the other two. "It's priceless!" She added…when neither Cliff nor Jaguar answered her, the SandWing growled and raced after them.

"Hyena!" Alligator shouted a protest as he ran after Hyena. "Don't hurt it!"

And, just like that, Peacemaker was alone, standing in front of the entrance to the prey center, his eyes blinking in confusion at what had just happened.

First, a scavenger ran underneath him.

Then Jaguar, accidentally, crashed into him to chase said scavenger.

Then, one by one, most of his Winglet were chasing after the little creature, carrying something for their history project, that Peacemaker still had no idea what it was the Scavenger was even holding.

Maybe he should just go into the prey center and just have some lunch…

While his Winglet got into trouble chasing a scavenger.

Groaning, Peacemaker bounded in the direction the others went. Turning the corner, he saw that the chase had already gone awry.

Down the hallway, Peacemaker saw the others trying to pounce onto a small creature, but always failing as it zigzagged across the hallway. Cliff and Jaguar had tried to grab it but smacked right into each other in midair right as the scavenger veered out of their way. Hyena was swift, but not enough to catch it. Alligator was not trying to catch the scavenger, just yelling at Hyena to be careful with the creature.

The scavenger had managed to run out of Hyena's path, and run down the tunnel right for Peacemaker. Upon seeing him, the scavenger skidded to a halt, seeing yet another dragon.

Both looked at each other for a moment, the pale skinned creature with long light fur on its head looked both afraid, and in awe, at Peacemaker, noticing the multi colored stars on his wing membranes.

Realizing he could capture it, he rose his wings. After a second of concentration, Peacemaker manipulated the color of the stars to change a variety of colors (from red, blue, green, purple, etc.) While he could not change the colors of his scales, the RainWing side of him could let him change colors of his wing membrane stars.

The scavenger appeared fixated on the colors.

…Until it heard Jaguar leap at it, and swiftly rolled out of the way as Jaguar landed on top of Peacemaker, again.

"Sorry…" Jaguar muttered to Peacemaker.

"So am I," Peacemaker muttered as he gently bat Jaguar's wing from his face as the two stood up.

The scavenger was on the move again, racing down the tunnel, evading the Quartz Winglet's attempts to capture it.

Hyena, pushing Cliff off of her, pointed in the direction of the scavenger's escape, yelled. "Get that thieving pest!"

Not long after saying that, Cliff, Jaguar, and Hyena were on their feet, chasing after it, with Alligator following in protest.

Groaning, Peacemaker followed.

The pursuit was far from a clean one, both figuratively and literally. As Peacemaker and the others pursued the little creature, it would take any opportunity to use its surroundings. That included dragons coming out of side caves.

Hyena, Cliff, and Jaguar almost carelessly knocked into passerby's paths that the scavenger had run beneath, almost knocking dragons to the ground, who all sent angry protests directed at them.

"Sorry!" "They didn't mean that!" "Are you okay?" Peacemaker would say to each of the dragons his Winglet nearly crashed into.

The situation intensified as the scavenger ran underneath Starflight, who was walking with Clay, discussing something. Hyena, as she pursued the scavenger, accidentally, knocked into the librarian, sending books he had been carrying into the air.

As the others continued their pursuit, Peacemaker leaped over the confused founders and caught the books before they hit the ground. Handing them to the blind NightWing, who looked utterly confused at what was happening.

"Sorry, Starflight!" Peacemaker said, quickly, quickly running the other direction.

"Wait!" Clay had shouted, almost sternly, which made Peacemaker flinch.

He had not spoken with Clay much during his time at the academy, but Peacemaker _knew_ that when Clay, arguably the kindest of the former dragonets of destiny, raised his voice…you were in trouble.

But he would worry about that later.

The chase continued futilely, at one point the five dragonets had fallen on top of each other, again.

As the scavenger ran away from the pile of dragonets, its path put it in front of the entrance of a study cave, the same one that the Quartz Winglet regularly used.

And that Ermine had been using and was now leaving with a bag of scrolls.

"Ermine!" Hyena shouted, causing the IceWing to look up from her scroll, and was met with the sight of five members of her Winglet laying in a pile a distance away, as a scavenger ran in her direction.

Peacemaker could only imagine how ridiculous they looked to Ermine right now…

"Stop the scavenger!" Hyena shouted to the IceWing. "You are our last line of defense!"

Just as the scavenger stopped in front of her, looking up at the IceWing, Ermine raised a brow. Instead of stopping it, she stepped out of the scavenger's way…allowing the confused creature to bolt passed.

"Ahhh Ermine!" Hyena whined just as she, Peacemaker and the others had untangled themselves and continued to pursue the scavenger.

"Thanks a lot!" Hyena groaned as she shoved passed Ermine, who rolled her eyes at Hyena.

"Sorry!" Peacemaker said, again, as he ran by Ermine.

Minutes passed as the chase continued for what felt like forever.

But it had stopped just as the scavenger was about to turn a corner for one of the academy entrances, only to be met with the sight of Tempest as she and a group of three SeaWings landed after having come back from a hunt.

The scavenger, scared at the sight of the four dragons, quickly veered to the side…and went into a crack into a cave wall.

"Ha!" Cliff shouted, almost triumphantly as he approached the crack in the wall. "Cornered like a scavenger!"

"It is a scavenger, Prince." Jaguar panted his scales a dark red with irritation from the pursuit.

"What the heck is going on?" Came the voice of one of the SeaWings, Wave from the Jade Winglet.

"Looks like you guys have run across the continent," Tempest spoke as she approached most of her Winglet, bending her head and neck down to look in the crack. "Were you chasing this poor scavenger across the school?"

"Only because it has something for the project!" Hyena said, defensively as she approached the crack and looked in it. "You better come out of there right now!"

"I don't think threatening it is going to work, Hyena." Peacemaker said, trying to calm down the agitated SandWing.

"It definitely won't," Alligator added.

"I'm sorry," Came the voice of another SeaWing, this time from Gull of the Silver Winglet. "But this has nothing to do with the rest of us," She gestured to the rest of the SeaWings, aside from Tempest. "So…we're just going to leave."

"Okay," Tempest said, gesturing with her wing. "You guys go ahead, I'm going to help here."

As the SeaWings walked away, Tempest again looked in the crack.

"So it has something for the project?" Tempest asked, though already knowing the answer. Looking up, she rose a brow. "Why not just get something else?"

"Because," Hyena said. "It is a historical artifact, from the Reign of Queen Anaconda."

"What are you doing with an artifact belonging to Queen Anaconda?" Peacemaker asked, curiously. Remembering how she had stolen an artifact that Queen Thorn had gifted the academy.

"It is something from a dig sight in the Mud Kingdom," Hyena explained. "My parents had dug it up a few years back and I figured we could use it for the project…" She bent her head down, looking in the crack again towards the scavenger inside. "Which is priceless, if I might add!"

"Okay, okay." Peacemaker interjected, gently pushing Hyena away from the crack. "Lets just…try and get it without hurting the scavenger."

"Please," Alligator added, gently twining his tail with Hyena's, which had a calming effect on her.

"Fine," Hyena muttered, stepping away from the crack.

Taking a chance to look through the crack, Cliff glanced through, spotting the scavenger.

"It's cornered, so it has no other place to go," Cliff stated, looking at the others. "One of us could reach in and, carefully, grab it."

"Blunt, but it can work." Tempest agreed.

"Glad you agree, Tempest," Cliff said, before looking at Jaguar and pointing at him. "I nominate Jaguar, he's the smallest of us."

"I AM NOT THAT SMALL!" Jaguar protested loudly, his scales turned an even darker red in outrage. " _You_ do it, Your Highness!"

Cliff chuckled a bit, Peacemaker could not help but roll his eyes…his cave mates constantly trying to one up on the other was something he listened to daily.

"Okay, okay," Cliff said as he leaned down and held out his arm, sending it into the crack. "Alright, I think I can feel it…"

"Careful!" Alligator stated, showing absolute concern for the creature, but also for Cliff. "It's scared and cornered. Animals are dangerous when both happen at once."

"Oh come on, Alligator," Cliff said, pushing his arm further. "It's not like it caYOOOOUUUCCCHHH!"

Peacemaker and the others jumped back in fright as Cliff yelled and yanked out his arm from the crack. Looking at his arm, Peacemaker and the others saw that while Cliff was not bleeding, much, there was a small weapon that was jabbed into one of the SkyWing's talons. It was small, did not go deep, but Cliff clearly felt it.

"Why you little!" Cliff yelled, his mouth smoking as he did.

"Whoa whoa!" Peacemaker interjected, stepping in between Cliff and the wall, gently pushing his friend away. "Just, take it easy."

"It stabbed me with a weapon!" Cliff retorted, holding up his hand and pulling the little shiny weapon out of his talon.

"Well you did kind of freak it out," Alligator added quietly, shrinking from the SkyWing's annoyed look.

"Burning the scavenger won't help, Cliff." Peacemaker pointed out. "After all, it will destroy the artifact…"

Cliff looked at Peacemaker, then at the crack, annoyed…but slowly calmed down and nodded before walking out towards the cave entrance, letting the cool air calm him down.

"So how do we get it?" Jaguar asked, looking in the crack.

Before Peacemaker could ask, Alligator suddenly spoke. "What was the artifact, Hyena?"

"A ring," She answered. "Made completely out of ruby, it's said that Anaconda's contacts had found a cave full of rubies and had one carved into a ring to be given to Queen Crane, to start the RainWing-MudWing alliance."

"So, you're saying it's a precious metal…" Alligator pondered, rubbing his chin. "That explains somethings."

"I'm sorry?" Tempest asked, raising a brow at the MudWing. "But why would a scavenger sneak into a mountain full of dragons just for a pretty stone?"

"Because," Alligator said, approaching Peacemaker, for some reason. "I've watched scavenger communities from a distance: there are huge sections of a den dedicated to scavengers giving each other things, trading, if you will, for other stuff like food."

Alligator looked at Peacemaker, gesturing to his bad of strawberries and that is when it clicked in his mind.

What if the scavenger was desperate enough to go into a cave of dragons because it wanted to grab something to give to another scavenger to trade for food?

And the only way it would even remotely let go of something of great value, was if it got what it wanted.

Food.

With a nod, Peacemaker quickly plucked out two strawberries from his back and leaned down to look into the crack. Inside, he saw the scavenger looking at him with wide green eyes, fearfully. Another sharp, shiny, object was in its hands, just like the one that had been stabbed into Cliff's talon. It looked ready to stab Peacemaker if he did the same thing as Cliff.

But he wouldn't.

Slowly, Peacemaker rolled the strawberries close to the crack entrance, pushing them inside a way so the scavenger could grab them. Looking in the hole again, he could see the scavenger looking at him with almost a confused expression…but clearly wanted the strawberries.

Peacemaker stepped away from the crack and waited.

Half a minute passed, and Peacemaker heard a small _clink_ noise come from inside the hole…and suddenly the scavenger bolted out of the hole, with two strawberries in its arms that fit under its arms.*

Peering back into the crack that the scavenger had just left, Peacemaker saw a shiny red object inside, the ring that it had stolen.

Looking back at his friends, Peacemaker smiled triumphantly as he reached into the hole to reach the ruby ring.

 _ **You**_ _should be in the darkness! Not I!_

Suddenly, something had grabbed hold of Peacmaker's arm and pulled him towards the hole, making him yell in a panic as he felt talons dig into his scales.

Next thing Peacemaker knew darkness had completely enveloped him as he saw a pair of talons grabbing at his hand, looking up at its owners, Peacemaker's heart stopped as he saw rotting white scales stained in blue blood…

"Hey! Hey Peace!"

"Peacemaker!"

Peacemaker's eyes opened, as he felt a pair of talons shaking him.

Looking back, Peacemaker saw that, instead of an IceWing, it was Cliff staring at him with concern as Peacemaker still had his arm in the crack, talons wrapped around the ring.

"What is it?" Cliff asked. "You froze there for a moment, buddy."

Peacemaker saw Alligator, Hyena, and Tempest stare at him, a mixture of confusion and concern.

"I…uh…" Peacemaker said, not entirely sure what had happened himself, but still felt his heart beating rapidly. "Thought I felt a spider…"

It was a terrible lie, he knew, but in all honesty, he did not know how to tell the others the truth if he did not know it either.

Everyone looked at him with a raised brow, looking at one another skeptically.

Wanting to change the subject, Peacemaker quickly pulled his arm out and held up his hand, opening his talons he revealed the ruby ring in the middle of his palm, still shining brightly despite everything.

Hyena sighed in relief.

"Oh thank goodness," She said, taking the ring, smiling at Peacemaker. "My parents would have killed me if I misplac…"

"Quartz Winglet!"

Peacemaker and the others almost jumped out of their scales as they heard a stern shout from behind them…

Looking back, the six were met with the stern gaze of Tsunami herself, who looked far from pleased as she approached.

It was at that moment that Peacemaker, Cliff, Jaguar, Hyena and, unfortunately, Alligator, realized why she was angry…remembering what the commotion they had caused.

All the while, Tempest looked on confused.

* * *

The instructor caves were used by the academy's teachers to hold meetings with one another out of the prying eyes of the students. It was here where the academy founders and teachers discussed curriculum, student behavior or any information relevant to the functioning of the school in general.

It was also the cave where students would go to if they were to face disciplinary action.

In this case, it was the Quartz Winglet.

All seven dragonets were present as Peacemaker and the others explained to Tsunami what had happened, in detail.

Despite looking frustrated, Tsunami had been quiet the entire time, listening to the students' explanations for their actions.

Even though he had not initially taken part in it, and really did not want to be in trouble, Peacemaker knew there was no point in denying his involvement…he did not want to deny anything, in fear he would be abandoning Hyena, Jaguar and Cliff.

Tempest and Ermine were present, the latter who was standing to the side, reading, as she had not done anything. But Tempest stood with the Winglet.

When Tsunami told Tempest she was not in trouble, the younger SeaWing responded: "I'm used to it."

After everyone had finished telling their side, Tsunami sighed as she rubbed her brow.

"Okay, okay. So a scavenger sneaks into the school, snatches something for your project, you chase it, almost knock Starflight over, and could have caused damage…please tell me you at least got what you needed back?"

Hyena flashed the ruby ring to Tsunami, which caused the headmistress to raise her wings.

"Well, at least it was not for nothing," Tsunami muttered…Peacemaker wondered if she and Queen Glory were trading letters on sarcasm. "But that still leaves the fact that your Winglet caused some damage in the prey center **and** the hallway." Standing up, she approached the Winglet. "You will be helping with cleanup for tonight and tomorrow in the prey center."

Everyone in the Winglet flinched at hearing this, knowing how dirty the prey center could get after meals.

"While I appreciate your enthusiasm about your work," Tsunami continued, she sounded both sarcastic and serious upon saying this. "You can't just tear apart the school just over one scavenger."

"Carrying a historical artifact," Hyena interjected, who quickly shut her mouth as Tsunami glared at her.

"This will not be marked against you," Tsunami said, much to Peacemaker and the relief of the other. "But next time, please come to Clay, Sunny, Starflight, the teachers and I before tearing apart our school over your project. Understood?"

"Crystal," Jaguar answered, with a nod from the rest of the Winglet.

"Good," Tsunami replied, before gesturing to them to leave.

But before Peacemaker could leave, Tsunami pulled him to the side.

"I've heard your grades have started to improve," She said.

"Yeah," Peacemaker answered, smiling.

"It's good to hear Webs and Longhorn are not putting you to sleep with their lectures," Tsunami said, chuckling. "Could never understand how Starflight could sit through Webs' lessons under the mountain."

"He's not bad…just needed help studying." Peacemaker pointed out, which Tsunami nodded.

"Despite the trouble your Winglet caused today, it's nice to see you doing well, Moon kept sending me letters about how worried she was as soon as she learned you would be attending." Tsunami said, after a pause, she gestured for him to follow his Winglet.

As he bounded out of the cave, Peacemaker made his way after his Winglet to the prey center to help clean up. As he approached, he could hear Ermine speaking.

"I can't believe this," Ermine muttered.

"Told you to grab it," Hyena countered.

"And get involved in that mess? No." Ermine replied.

"I didn't hear you and Tempest were required to clean," Jaguar pointed out, with a raised brow.

"As I said," Tempest replied. "I'm used to it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jaguar asked.

"I have four younger brothers," Tempest said, with a shrug. "I'm used to helping them clean up."

"Well that explains it," Hyena said, but looked at Ermine. "Why are you going to help?"

"Because I'm caught up on work for the week," Ermine answered, with a shrug. "And I'm bored."

"So you're going to do clean up to satisfy that boredom?" Cliff asked with a tilted head.

"Whatever you say, Prince Cliff." Ermine shrugged again.

As the others spoke, Alligator pulled Peacemaker to the side for a moment.

"Thanks," The MudWing said, smiling. "For helping me out back there, getting the scavenger out, I mean."

"It's no problem," Peacemaker replied, smiling back. "Never saw a scavenger before…did not know they were so, small."

"Amazing how smart they can be despite that," Alligator replied as the two walked to catch up with the others.

"Indeed…" Peacemaker said, pausing for a moment. "Guess I'll be learning more about them in the coming weeks."

As they reached the prey center, Peacemaker and Alligator spoke some more over the conversation of the rest of their Winglet. Alligator explained random facts about scavengers, such as how they used animal furs to keep warm.

Entering the prey center, however, Peacemaker paused as the rest of his Winglet entered, oblivious to him falling behind.

From the corner of his eye, Peacemaker could have sworn he saw someone watching him. Turning around, he felt a chill run down his spine as he looked down the dark corridor of the cave to his left.

Feeling his heart beat rapidly, Peacemaker quickly trotted into the prey center after his Winglet.

* * *

 ***According to Sutherland, animals and other things in the Wings of Fire world are larger than what is in our world. So a strawberry that could fit in between the two talons of a dragon would likely be large for scavengers (humans.)**

 **Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, please remember to leave a review I appreciate the feedback.  
**

 **Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello again! Hope everyone has had a good July and Summer so far. Apologies that this chapter is a little late, I had a busy month that consisted of travel, editing a manuscript of mine and a few other things. But I am back with this chapter, and I hope you enjoy it.**

 **As always, I greatly appreciate everyone's reviews! They help keep me inspired with writing this fic and I enjoy hearing your thoughts and feedback.**

 **Now, without delay, let's take flight!**

* * *

 _Cold…so cold…_ Peacemaker thought as he trudged through the near endless tundra.

Having lived his entire life in the Rain Forest, for the most part, warm and humid, Peacemaker found it hard to understand how anyone could live out in the snow, frozen to the bone and sore every moment of every day. There was also snowflakes…how could you see through a seemingly endless supply of them as they flew into your face and eyes?

 _The IceWings, of course._ Came another thought in Peacemaker's mind.

Well, the IceWings were another story entirely, he realized. After all, it was in their name. _Ice_ Wing.

Still, he would have liked it if the blizzard he was currently in would let up. But it seemed nature was fine with ignoring him.

Ignoring the cold the best he could do in kind. Peacemaker wrapped his wings around himself in a, largely futile, attempt to keep warm. Hoping he would find his destination soon…

…Wherever that destination was.

The sound of wing beats above him caused Peacemaker's head to snap up in order to look up in the sky, seeing three dragon shapes in the distance behind him, soaring through the blizzard effortlessly like they knew exactly what they were doing. Closer inspection of the dragons and Peacemaker could make out white and silver scales on the dragons.

 _IceWings, of course, they've lived in this environment._ Peacemaker thought.

Raising his wings up, Peacemaker made an attempt to wave at them. But the dragons seemed to ignore him.

The closer they flew towards him, with no sign of stopping, however, he could make out that something was wrong with one of the IceWings…he was in the air, but his wings were not beating.

Just as the IceWings flew over him, that's when Peacemaker realized what was wrong: two of the IceWings were carrying the third, while said IceWing was hanging loosely in the air, wings drooped. He looked worse for wear. This was only confirmed when he heard the weakened dragon cough, and dark blue IceWing blood fell onto the snow covered ground in front of Peacemaker, briefly making the NightWing/Rainwing hybrid flinch at the sight.

 _Poor dragon,_ Peacemaker thought, taking a step forward, around the splatter of IceWing blood, and trotting in the direction the IceWings flew.

…And then, in an instant, his surroundings completely changed.

Peacemaker was once in the tundra, and now he was in a city.

…A city covered in snow that rested below a magnificent palace of ice.

He was in the Kingdom of Ice…But how? When?

The sound of talons clicking against the ground snapped Peacemaker from his thoughts, causing him to look behind him and see two IceWings running towards him. Peacemaker was about to raise his wings in front of him to wave the two dragons to stop, anticipating them to smash into him.

It never happened…as the dragons went right through Peacemaker and continued on their way.

 _A dream, of course._ Peacemaker realized now.

It suddenly made sense…

But if he was aware that he was dreaming, and he knew he was because he _knew_ he had been in the Academy when he went to bed, did that mean he could control the dream? Tapping his talon on the ground, Peacemaker thought about what he could do…until he remembered the IceWing that did not look well…

Then, in a blink of an eye, his surroundings changed again.

…And he wishes they had not.

Peacemaker stood before a mass grave…of IceWings.

All lay in the snow, either buried or about to be.

Gasping for air, Peacemaker felt like he wanted to be sick upon realizing the question he had been answered…

The IceWing he saw that was sick had died…and was with the many other IceWings waited to be buried.

 _Such a waste._ A voice whispered behind him, a voice that sounded too familiar, yet so foreign to him at the same time. Spinning around, crouched, Peacemaker attempted to face the voice, whoever it belonged to.

But he found no one.

" _They deserved it,"_ Came another voice…but this one Peacemaker recognized.

It was **his** own voice.

 _What twisted logic you have._

" _Justice."_

 _Is that what you call it?_

" _For everything they did."_

 _Even the little ones?_

" _Stop."_

 _No._

Peacemaker's heart raced as the voice in his head and his own voice, against his own accord, argued.

Clutching his head, Peacemaker fell to the snow, digging his talons into his scales, threatening to draw blood.

The voices scared him…but not as scared as what he was feeling at seeing the many IceWing bodies.

He…he felt pride…pride knowing that every single one of them was dead.

 _You disgust me._

"Stop it…" Peacemaker sobbed, confused and frightened.

" _I did what had to be done,"_ Peacemaker's voice came again, the pride in his chest returned, but conflicted with how sick he felt.

" **STOP IT!"** Peacemaker screamed out into the air, effectively silencing the argument.

And then, he felt welt…

* * *

"GAH!" Peacemaker shouted as he felt water splash all over him.

Quickly standing up to his feet, teeth bared, crouched down and alert, Peacemaker was met with Cliff looking at him from his place near the shore of the academy's underground lake, with wide eyes and wings held up in a pacifying manner upon seeing Peacemaker's aggressive stance. Seeing his friend's surprised reaction, Peacemaker slowly lowered his stance and sat down on the ground, while giving Cliff an apologetic look.

"Cliff," Peacemaker said, looking at the ground beneath him, damp. "Sorry."

Cliff slowly came out of the water, looking at him apologetically as well.

"I should apologize," Cliff admitted. "Class is about to start and…well, I wanted to wake you up before I headed to Clay's self-defense class."

Wait…he had slept through his Winglet's entire break?!

Looking behind him, he saw Tempest, Jaguar, Hyena, and Alligator walking away from the shoreline they had been on, talking as they made their way to their next class. Realizing he had missed out on a possibly interesting conversation, Peacemaker felt terrible about sleeping for most of the break instead of interacting with his Winglet.

He still had a few hours of break time…but most of his Winglet would be going to class.

Of course, he was not the only one who had a break.

Ermine, who sat a bit away from the rest of the Winglet, reading, had a study break before her and Peacemaker's last class of the day. But in the middle of the week when they had this kind of schedule, Ermine always kept her distance, doing her work and not wanting to be disturbed by anyone.

A tap on his shoulder made Peacemaker look back at Cliff, who approached his side.

"You sleep okay, Peace?" Cliff asked. "You seemed real…into it."

Peacemaker nodded.

"I…uhh, it was a lucid dream." Peacemaker said. This was true…but not in a good way.

"Really?!" Cliff said, eyes widening with interest. "What was it about?"

Peacemaker shook his head.

"Can't remember…I just know I was in control," Peacemaker said, lying about that part as he vaguely recalled the mass grave of IceWings.

"Well," Cliff said, smiling. "Hope you remember, because I'm curious."

 _Please forget about it, Cliff._ Peacemaker thought to himself, really hoping his friend did not ask for details.

"Hey! Your Highness," Jaguar called out, his voice filled with annoyance. "Three minutes to get from here to Clay's class!"

"Alright! Alright!" Cliff snapped back. "I'm coming." Looking back at Peacemaker, he continued. "See you in a bit."

"See you," Peacemaker nodded with a smile as his clawmate bound over to Jaguar.

As the others left, Peacemaker turned to Ermine's direction, noticing that she had her head raised, speaking with Tempest, not surprising since Ermine always took time out of her day to speak with SeaWing.

As Tempest turned to leave, her eyes fell on Peacemaker, who gave him a smile and silently gestured him over to Ermine.

And, like that, it was only him and the IceWing in the cave…

Taking a deep breath, Peacemaker figured it was best he tried to break the ice with Ermine after spending almost half the first part of the term not speaking with her much…

" _Break the ice."_ Peacemaker shook his head at the mental pun he had made, silently glad he did not say it out loud. As he made his way towards Ermine, the IceWing rose her head from the scroll she was reading, her icy blue eyes looking into his own, almost uninterested.

"I need some help with the project," Ermine spoke first, rather quick, shocking Peacemaker that she had initiated a conversation with him first, while it had always been him who had tried, and mostly failed, to start conversations with the IceWing. "It is geography related, so I figured I could use your help for it…after all, you do live in the Rainforest."

This made Peacemaker smile a little at the offer. She actually wanted his help!

"Sure, I'll help you," Peacemaker answered, maybe a little too enthusiastically, as Ermine rose a brow at him after he spoke. Lowering his enthusiasm just a little, he continued. "Where do you want to work?"

"One of the study caves I normally use should be available," Ermine replied as she stood up after placing her scrolls back into her bag. "Hopefully we should have some peace and quiet."

"Well, I can provide the peace," He said, giving a small grin at his pun, which caused Ermine to shake her head as she walked by him. Peacemaker felt his wings fall to his side and silently scolded himself for making a pun.

Walking with Ermine through the halls of the academy towards their desired destination was, needless to say, very quiet. Ermine made no attempt at conversation, nor did she glance at Peacemaker while they walked. She was just entirely focused on the goal ahead of her, and she seemed dead set on just getting to the destination without having to converse with him. He noticed that Ermine almost singled him out with her attitude when the Winglet was together, she always tried to avoid him.

He understood the centuries old rivalry between the IceWing and NightWing tribes could not dissolve within seven years, but he did see that the IceWing and NightWing students in the academy at least got along enough to work together. Some even could be considered friends.

While not interacting much with many of the IceWings from the other Winglets, Peacemaker did note that the others were much more sociable than Ermine, even Stoat, who Ermine spent the most time with other than Tempest, socialized much more with dragons within his Winglet. Why Ermine would be so distant and focused on her work, Peacemaker could only guess. He wanted to ask what, in particular, she had against him. There were times he wanted to ask Tempest. But whenever he felt he had the chance she would be around Ermine in ear shot.

Right now, working with Ermine one on one, Peacemaker hoped he could at least establish regular dialogue with her.

When they entered the study cave, Peacemaker heard Ermine groan upon finding out that the cave was not empty as she had hoped.

Sitting in one corner of the study cave was Stoat with a pile of papers, covered in arithmetic. After hearing Peacemaker and Ermine come in, the IceWing from the Jade Winglet looked up and his expression visibly perked up.

"Erm-!" Stoat suddenly paused, noticing Peacemaker, before his expression turned formal as he looked back Ermine. "I mean, sister. It's good to see you."

Peacemaker blinked upon hearing this. Ermine and Stoat were siblings?

…Actually that made a lot of sense.

Ermine and Stoat. Same animals, but different coats. Not to mention there was the fact they had similar blue scale patterns over their predominately white scales and almost always spent time with each other. How he was not able to realize the two were siblings made him want to slap himself in the forehead.

Upon hearing her brother's greeting, Peacemaker noticed Ermine give a genuinely warm smile, one that he had not seen even when she spoke with Tempest.

"Hello, brother," Ermine spoke formally. Walking up to one of the papers Stoat had been working on, she picked up one and examined it. "Your equations are accurate." She paused as she handed it back. "But you may need to fix one of your measurements."

Stoat raised a brow at his sister, looking at the paper.

"While I appreciate the feedback, I went over this one three times, Ermine," He answered. Peacemaker could have sworn that Stoat flashed the hint of a smile at his sister…but it was too quick for him to catch. "After all, mathematics is my area of expertise, while history is yours."

Ermine shook her head, though the way she did it was filled with mirth rather than disrespect towards her brother.

"If you say so, little brother," Ermine answered, almost amused.

Stoat's gaze slowly fell on Peacemaker after a moment of silence between him and his sister, and then looked back at Ermine with a raised brow. Standing, Stoat walked up to Peacemaker, making him feel a little nervous (mostly because of the revelation that Stoat was Ermine's brother, and also how he never spoke with Stoat before.)

"Peacemaker, right?" He asked, which Peacemaker affirmed with a nod. "Nice to meet you, I'm Stoat, Ermine's little brother." Glancing back at his sister, Stoat leaned forward and proceeded to whisper to Peacemaker. "You'll get used to it, she's not that bad."

"I heard that Stoat," Ermine spoke, sternly, though Stoat casually shrugged his wings. "If you don't mind, we have some work that needs to be done, is there any chance we could work on our project, in silence?"

"Very well," Stoat replied, sighing. "I am finished with mine, after all, though you might need to hurry: The Gold Winglet might come in when their class is done."

"Noted, Stoat," Ermine said as she set her bag on a table and began to take out its contents.

As Stoat moved to leave, Peacemaker spoke. "Nice to meet you, Stoat." At this, the IceWing looked back and gave a short wave of his wing, before leaving the cave.

Turning to the table Ermine had chosen, Peacemaker placed his bag on it and pulled out some parchment and his ink well.

"Your brother seems nice," Peacemaker said, trying to start a conversation.

His attempts were in luck, as Ermine looked at him.

"He is," Ermine said, opening her ink well and putting her white index talon into it. "He can be informal," After saying this, she gave the softest hint of a smile. "But he is my brother, even if he can be…difficult at home, especially when he disagrees with the function of the circles."

"But you said you were against the circles too, right?" Peacemaker asked, raising a brow, remembering that first day of school when Ermine revealed her views on the current state of the Ice Kingdom aristocracy.

"You are right, I did," Ermine answered, while her tone dropped with a hint of annoyance at his question. "But I also said that the circles do not have to go completely, they need to **change** , be something that does not just benefit royalty, but everyone as a whole." She paused, her talon still in the ink well, which she pulled out and started to write. "Stoat feels the same way…but he is much more verbal in his dislike."

"Guess he gets into trouble because of that?" Peacemaker asked as he opened a scroll, specifically one focusing on the geographic boundaries of the Mud Kingdom and Rainforest.

Ermine nodded in response to his question.

"Only reason he does not get into too much trouble is because of his ranking in the circles," Ermine explained. "He currently rests in the third circle, close to first place. While he frustrates others in the nobility: Stoat, legally, cannot be dropped down simply because he annoys the nobility."

As she spoke, Peacemaker noticed that there was a certain amount of pride in Ermine's tone. Almost like, despite how much trouble he could get in, Ermine admired the courage Stoat had to voice disapproval at adult nobles.

"If Stoat voices his disapproval about the circles, what do you do?" Peacemaker asked, curious about the differences between the siblings.

"Simple, I constantly question the adults," Ermine said, putting her work down in order to look at him. "When someone asks a lot of questions, you start to make them think. When you make them think, in turn, they start questioning the norms." Her gaze looked at Peacemaker's work in front of him. "Sometimes the number of questions can annoy those dragons."

That certainly explained what Tempest meant back when he first met her and Ermine. How Ermine made IceWing spikes "rattle" with frustration from the sheer amount of questions she asked and not simply going along with the norms of the aristocracy.

What caused her to be against the circles, Peacemaker wondered.

Before he could ask, however, he realized why Ermine might have said that asking too many questions "annoyed" dragons. That's when he knew that she wanted to get back to work, and not have him asking questions. Her gaze, while not hostile, certainly showed Ermine was not interested in talking while they needed to get work done.

Without a word, Peacemaker went back to his scrolls in front of him, dipping his index talon into an inkwell in order to start writing information on it. Ermine did the same, eagerly getting back to work.

The silence between the two of them was long and, for the lack of a better term on Peacemaker's part, cold. Only noises that could be heard in the cave were talons scrawling across parchment and distant echoes from the various caves of the academy. Even though Peacemaker focused on his work, multiple times he caught himself glancing in Ermine's direction, as she scribbled away on her parchment with almost all of her focus on her own work. While Peacemaker could do his work, he did feel uncomfortable working with her, especially after her last comment directed at him.

He began to wonder if he should even be sitting across from her.

"What is it?" Ermine spoke, suddenly, causing Peacemaker to hesitate when she spoke to him. When he did not answer her, she looked back up at him. "Peacemaker, you've been looking up at me several times, what is it?"

Peacemaker hesitated, not wanting to annoy her further, but he decided to speak anyways.

"Do you…hate NightWings?" Peacemaker asked slowly, afraid he would offend Ermine.

This made Ermine pause, her expression seemed bewildered at the question.

"I mean, just whenever we're around each other you…just seem to want me to be in the opposite side of the room," Peacemaker said, trying not to sound rude. "If there is anything I'm doing that bothers you, I can-"

"Peacemaker, stop," Ermine interrupted, reaching out with one of her talons and placed them over his, her cold scales causing him to pause. "Just, stop."

"I'm sorry…" Peacemaker said, lowering his head, embarrassed.

"And stop apologizing," Ermine added, causing him to stay quiet. "No, I don't hate you. Nor do I hate NightWings." She said, causing him to feel some relief at hearing this. "I…have a history with your tribe, and I do not particularly like specific members. But I do not hate NightWings for what the few have done to my family."

Peacemaker's head perked at hearing the last part of her statement.

Her family? What had certain NightWings done to Ermine's family?

Most likely seeing the questions all over his face, Ermine looked down at the ground.

"Just, know that I do not think poorly of you, Peacemaker," She said, her voice sincere. "It is strange, working with a NightWing, I will not deny that, but I will not let my past experiences get in the way." Looking up, Peacemaker saw her blue eyes soften. "To be honest, I appreciate you keeping Cliff and Jaguar away from each other's throats as they go through their 'banters.'"

This made Peacemaker smile.

"Thank you, Ermine," Peacemaker said, appreciatively. After he had said that, Ermine looked at his paper and frowned.

"I do advise focusing on Queen Anaconda's social policies," She said, suddenly going back into her formal tone. "Domestic policies of a Kingdom is just as important as their policies against their enemies."

"Oh-Okay," Peacemaker nodded, looking back down to his parchment. But paused for a moment as he looked up at the IceWing. "And Ermine," He said, catching her attention once more. "I think you're a hard worker, and pretty smart."

For a fraction of a second, Peacemaker could have sworn he saw the faintest hint of a smile cross Ermine's lips, but she had lowered her head in order to focus back on her work.

"Thank you, Peacemaker," She said, before going back to whatever it was she had been writing.

Afterward, the two worked in silence. But unlike before, Peacemaker felt at ease knowing that Ermine respected him, and that, while it would take time, the path to some form of friendship with the IceWing was not closed to him.

* * *

When the Quartz Winglet gathered in their common cave for the evening, Cliff and Jaguar were, as Ermine had accurately put it in the study cave, "at each other's throats" again.

"You were supposed to let me block it!" Jaguar growled as he trailed after Cliff around the cave, while the SkyWing prince was grabbing himself a drink from a pitcher of juice.

"And I told you to be faster," Cliff countered as he took a drink from his cup. "Bandits aren't going to wait for you to block their attacks, Jaguar."

"It was supposed to be practice!"

"And you were not paying attention, Jaguar!"

"Can you two **please** knock it off," Came Hyena's voice, as she and Alligator looked up from their game of Scales and Squares, the actual game. "You two are acting like an angry couple and not the cute kind."

The SandWing's words instantly shut down any attempts by Jaguar and Cliff to make a rebuttal at what Hyena had just said about them, Peacemaker actually had to stifle a laugh as he sat beside Tempest near the fire pit, the SeaWing smiled at Hyena's comment and the reactions of Jaguar and Cliff, and it looked like she would have laughed alongside Peacemaker.

Sure enough, Jaguar and Cliff's argument had ended, albeit the two were now in different caves (Jaguar gave a fake yawn and said he was going to bed, while Cliff insisted that he had some reading to catch up on.) In turn, peace had, relatively, returned to the Common Cave as the members of the Quartz Winglet went about their evening.

While Hyena and Alligator were intently focused on their game, Peacemaker and Tempest were busy reading scrolls. While Peacemaker read "The Tale of the Blizzard Wings," a story about a group of dragons, almost like a Winglet, traveling a fictional continent, Peacemaker noticed from his peripheral vision that Tempest was reading her scrolls far more intently.

Curiosity besting him, Peacemaker looked at the SeaWing.

"What are you reading?" He asked, genuinely curious.

For a moment, Tempest did not answer him, and he doubted she had heard him, but then her head raised up and she blinked confused.

"I'm sorry?" Tempest replied.

"Your scroll," Peacemaker clarified, gesturing to the parchment in front of her. "Is it a story?"

Tempest looked back at the scroll and shook her head.

"No," She answered, holding the scroll up in her talons. "It's a letter, from my mother back home."

Peacemaker made a silent "oh" with his mouth when she said that, and for a moment he felt bad for prying into her personal life, though Tempest waved off his concern.

"It's no trouble, Peacemaker," She said, rolling up her scroll as she tucked it into her bag. "Just a status update."

"How is she?" He asked, curious about Tempest's family life.

A smile tugged on Tempest as he asked this, followed by a chuckle.

"Let's just say my brothers can be a handful when I'm not around keeping them out of trouble," Tempest explained as she ran her talons over her foreheads. "The youngest of the four came home with a terrifying scavenger in his talons, and he wanted to keep it as a pet. Mom said no, and when he let go it was scrambling around the surface area of our house, not before getting some of our food in the process."

"Hope he's not in trouble," Peacemaker said, thinking back to the Quartz Winglet's pursuit of the Scavenger that stole a part of their project a few weeks ago and the chaos that had ensued.

He was just glad that Tsunami had not made cleaning up the Prey Center the Quartz Winglet's permanent duty.

"He won't be fishing for a few days, that's for certain," Tempest replied. Before Peacemaker went back to his own scroll, she continued. "How was working with Ermine?"

This made Peacemaker raise a brow at the SeaWing. He had yet to tell anyone else in the Winglet that he had worked with Ermine during the break. Ermine certainly had said nothing to anyone either. When the last class period had ended, Ermine had gone straight to work when the Winglet gathered in their common cave.

Then Peacemaker remembered something: Ermine and Tempest had been conversing just before the latter left for her class. Come to think of it, when he saw the two, Ermine almost looked reluctant as she spoke to Tempest about whatever it was they discussed.

"You wanted Ermine to ask for my help with the project," Peacemaker realized, the smile from Tempest confirmed this.

"I felt it would be a good way to get Ermine out of her shell," Tempest said with a shrug, looking towards the sleeping cave that she and Ermine used. "She can be distant, and focused, but when you know her, she is a nice person."

"She is," Peacemaker agreed, thinking back to her interactions with Stoat and how she had complimented him after their discussion.

Thinking back to what they spoke about, how Ermine said the NightWings had wronged her, did make him curious, even if she had told Peacemaker she would not let that affect her interactions with him.

He knew he should not ask this next question, but he did anyways.

"When we spoke," Peacemaker began, pausing for a moment to collect his thoughts and how exactly he wanted to phrase his question. "Ermine said that NightWings had done something to her family." When he said this, Tempest's aqua colored eyes looked at his with sadness, clearly, she was aware of what he was about to ask. "What did my tribe do to her?"

Tempest's gaze fell on the stone floor of the common cave. Her expression was muted while she visibly contemplated what she wanted to say next. For a moment she looked as if she wanted to walk away and ignore the question Peacemaker asked entirely.

He even started to regret asking that question.

Then, after several moments of silence, Tempest looked up at him.

"How much do you know about the plague that ravaged the IceWing tribe?" Tempest asked him.

Peacemaker and the other NightWing dragonets rarely heard much about Darkstalker's brief, but almost destructive, reign as King of the NightWing tribe. Whenever Peacemaker had asked his mother or other NightWing adults who had joined Darkstalker, the topic was always changed immediately.

Hope, despite not having joined Darkstalker, nor had been officially active in the NightWing tribe during the time, always kept a tight lip about the actions of the many NightWings who followed the animus dragon and had taken part in the battle of Jade Mountain.

One of the topics the adults did not want to talk about inparticular was the plague Darkstalker had caused, that had killed many IceWings and had stirred them into war footing against the NightWings.

Other than the number of IceWing deaths and Qibli's actions in stopping the plague, Peacemaker did not know the exact details that occurred within the Ice Kingdom.

"Only that Darkstalker caused it," Peacemaker said. "And Qibli managed to stop it by replicating his animus touched ear ring."

Tempest nodded at what Peacemaker said.

"That is correct," Tempest said. "Do the NightWings…discuss how the plague ever affected the IceWing hatcheries?"

Peacemaker shook his head, but already he felt the back of his throat grow cold when he realized where this was heading, even before Tempest spoke.

"Ermine and Stoat were in a clutch of three eggs," Tempest answered, sadly. "Ermine hatched first, a few weeks before Darkstalker awoke. Stoat and their youngest brother, Weasel, were hatched when the plague was at its worse."

Peacemaker's eyes widened upon hearing this, realizing what Ermine meant…never once had he considered the effects the plague had on young IceWings. Learning that Ermine and Stoat had another brother made him close his eyes, already aware of what had happened to their brother, Weasel.

"Their brother…" Peacemaker began, but could not finish.

Tempest nodded, sadly. "The plague took him, just mere hours before Qibli's ear rings could be distributed to Ermine's family."

"I…" Peacemaker said, his heart feeling heavy. "I'm sorry…"

Tempest shook her head.

"It's not your fault, Peacemaker," Tempest answered, gesturing towards her and Ermine's sleeping cave. "And Ermine knows that too. She knows you, nor your tribe had anything to do with Darkstalker's plague. In the end, he paid for his crimes."

Despite hearing Tempest say this, Peacemaker felt the heaviness in his heart only grow stronger. He knew he had no talon in the deaths of the IceWings, he was only a dragonet when that happened. But still, the thought that someone from his tribe could commit something so evil…it almost made Peacemaker feel sick to his stomach.

Suddenly, his eyes were starting to grow tired…he needed to sleep.

Rubbing his talons over his eyelids, Peacemaker stood up.

"Thanks, Tempest." Peacemaker said to his SeaWing clawmate, who looked up at him sympathetically. "I appreciate you telling me this about Ermine, at least I know."

"Peacemaker," Tempest said, he felt her talons touch his own, causing him to feel a warmth cross over his body. "Give her time."

Peacemaker nodded, a yawn escaping his mouth.

"I will," He said, turning to enter his, Jaguar and Cliff's sleeping cave.

All the while, he struggled to hold back the sick feeling in his stomach.

* * *

The familiar chill that seeped through Peacemaker's scales was what told him that he was in a dream. It was the same cold that filled his body when his dreams took him to the tundra of the Ice Kingdom. But, unlike the dream from before, this one was in the middle of a hallway, carved out of ice.

Was he in the Palace of Queen Snowfall?

If he was, he would not deny how amazing it was that the entire palace was carved out of ice.

But before he could fully marvel at his environment, Peacemaker heard the noise of talons clicking against the icy floor of the hallway. Turning in the direction, he was met with three IceWings running for a destination beyond him. Like the dream before, the IceWings ran straight through him and towards their destination.

"Which one?!" Peacemaker heard one of the IceWings, a female, speak, her voice calm, but underneath there was a hint of dread.

"The youngest one," Answered one of the IceWings.

Youngest one? What youngest one?

Peacemaker heard a cough from one of the IceWings…and the sound of blood hitting the floor.

Peacemaker's eyes widened in realization as he realized what was happening, and where the IceWings were likely headed.

The IceWing hatchery!

Bolting into a run, Peacemaker bounded after the IceWings, intending to keep up with them. After two bounds with his legs, his entire environment had changed, and he was in darkness.

 _Do you still think they deserved it?_ A voice spoke in the back of Peacemaker's mind, almost like a snake hissing in his ear.

Hearing these words, Peacemaker fell to the ground, his entire body giving way as he felt his stomach grow sick.

The sound of talons clicking on the ground behind him could be heard. But Peacemaker did not turn to look, instead, he covered his ears with both of his forefeet, closing his eyes tightly. He feared what he would see next, and already he regretted moving from his spot to follow the IceWings.

 _Embrace it._ The voice in his mind spoke.

The cold returned...slowly, Peacemaker's eyes opened. All around him, darkness was present. But only a few feet from him: Peacemaker saw an IceWing dragonet, only a few months old, laying on the ground, curled beside two smaller dragonets.

Tears flooding his eyes, Peacemaker uncovered his ears.

He heard a small whimper from the oldest dragonet, followed by coughing from another.

Standing up, he walked over to the dragonets, tears streaming from his eyes as he drew closer.

Staring down at the three, Peacemaker's heart fell when he saw that one of the younger dragonets lay on the ground, motionless, his breathing nonexistent.

" _Enough."_

The older IceWing dragonet suddenly rose her head, looking up at Peacemaker with a pair of cold blue eyes. To his horror, he recognized the eyes and the blue patterns over her predominately white scales.

They were Ermine's.

The dragonet rose to her feet and, as she did, her body morphed into that of a seven-year-old.

"Murderer!" Ermine hissed, her eyes glaring at Peacemaker, making his body run cold. " _ **Murderer!"**_

Peacemaker's throat constricted, his voice unable to leave his throat. Before he could speak, the IceWing roared and lunged at him, serrated claws aimed at his throat.

* * *

When Peacemaker awoke, he found himself on the floor of the sleeping cave, his body having rolled off of his bed while he had been sleeping. The noise of his body hitting the ground had stirred awake Cliff, whose sleeping platform was not far from Peacemaker's own. When the SkyWing's head raised, and his eyes groggily opening to see him on the ground, the SkyWing Prince widened his eyes in shock at seeing Peacemaker on the floor.

"Peace?" Cliff whispered, yawning slightly as he stood up and, despite his body wobbling for a moment, made his way over to Peacemaker, using one of his wings to help him stand. "Why are you on the floor?"

Peacemaker wanted to answer his Clawmate, but he remembered the nightmare. This time, the dream was different than before. Before, the nightmares had been filled with the unfamiliar IceWing and angry voices. But this time, the dream was of someone he knew.

Ermine.

Just thinking of the nightmare made him dread closing his eyes, fearing he would see Ermine or anyone else he knew, in his dreams looking at him with the anger he saw in his dream.

"Peacemaker," The SkyWing prince spoke, his voice low and stern. "What's wrong?"

Realizing he needed to answer Cliff, Peacemaker sighed.

"It was a bad dream," Peacemaker answered. When he said this, Cliff looked at him, sympathetically.

"What was it?" Cliff asked.

"I…" As he thought about the dream, how scary it was, Peacemaker shivered every time he recalled the images. "I was in the Ice Kingdom when the plague happened."

This answer made Cliff nodded, it seemed that he guessed what he had seen in the dreams, but Peacemaker doubted he knew the exact details. Nor did he want to go into the details with Cliff, he did not need to recall the furious glare Ermine gave him in the dream.

"You want to talk about it?" Cliff asked, placing a wing over Peacemaker's shoulder.

Shaking his head, Peacemaker gave Cliff his answer. Despite appearing concerned for him, the SkyWing Prince ultimately nodded in understanding.

"We'll talk about it in the morning, okay?" Cliff offered, at this Peacemaker nodded, though he hoped that he would forget.

As both returned to bed, Peacemaker curled up on his sleeping platform, making sure his back was turned on his clawmate, whom he could feel was staring at him from his own platform. The night would continue to go on like this. While the sleeping cave was filled with the low breathing of the three resting dragons deep down in Peacemaker's thoughts he recalled the dreams of the Ice Kingdom, and how vivid they were.

Dreaming about the dead IceWing was terrifying. But seeing a dream of a young Ermine crying over her brother? That was worse.

As his mind continued to draw towards the nightmare, Peacemaker curled up tightly, covering his head with his talons, silently pleading for the images in his head to cease…somehow so he could sleep in peace.

' _Shhhhhhhhhhh…'_

Peacemaker's mind suddenly grew cloudy as he heard the noise in the back of his mind, not unlike the voice he heard in his dream…but unlike the sensation of the nightmares he had: The noise he heard made him feel warm, his body feeling peaceful and heavy as his eyelids began to close.

He was not sure if he actually heard this, but he heard another whisper in his mind.

' _Sleep.'_

And, as the whisper commanded, Peacemaker drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello everyone! Hope everyone has been doing well!** **So I normally update this story monthly, but with the release of The Poison Jungle: I admit that I felt inspired to write out this chapter. It also helps that I am currently on a break between doing edits for my own novel, so my focus on the story is greater.**

 **This chapter is the final chapter of "Part 1: Waking" and will mark a shift in the story. While Part 1's chapters were heavily focused on Peacemaker's interactions with members of his Winglet, Part 2 will have a much more centralized plot and the chapters will be more episodic in nature.**

 **At the end of this chapter, you will get a glimpse of how the lives of Peacemaker and Darkstalker will interact and blend.**

 **Without further wait, lets take flight!**

* * *

The aroma of strawberries and freshly backed pastries filled Peacemaker's nose as he reached for the freshly baked pie into the oven and pulled out the finished strawberry pie. After taking a moment to examine the golden-brown surface of the pie's crust in order to give him an indication if the pie was finished or required more time to bake in one of the ovens of the Academy kitchens.

Once the surface had been examined, Peacemaker walked over to a table, in the center of the kitchens and placed the pie on a tray, covered with other sweets he had made within the last hour, such as cookies and juice, for his Winglet. This being a day off from classes and the last day of the quarter, Peacemaker wanted to take the opportunity to do something for his Winglet before they found out the results of their end of quarter tests in a few days.

What better way than to put his talents to good use, and make food he was sure his Winglet would enjoy?

Or, at the very least, take his mind off of the nightmare he had the night before.

Thinking of the dream caused Peacemaker to feel his spine and wings shiver, almost like he was actually in the Ice Kingdom again. But the warmth of the food he had prepared reminded him he was still in Jade Mountain, far far away from the home of the IceWings, a place he had never been to in his life and he hoped he would never see. Not after seeing dead IceWings and a dream version of Ermine threatening to kill him while mourning her brother.

Despite Cliff wanting to talk about Peacemaker's nightmare and be there for him, Peacemaker had made it his mission that entire day to avoid the SkyWing Prince, whom he considered his most trusted and best friend in the Academy. He appreciated Cliff wanting to be there, but the last thing Peacemaker wanted to speak or think about, was his dreams.

He wanted to avoid the dreams as much as possible…even the one with the black and white NightWing.

 _Crunch Crunch Crunch_

Peacemaker blinked in surprise as he heard the noise in front of him. Looking at the tray of pastries, Peacemaker noticed that, originally, there had been 35 cookies, five for each Winglet member.

Now there was thirty three.

Tilting his head, Peacemaker wondered if he miscalculated…

And then he heard a noise just outside the kitchen…a belch.

Raising a brow, Peacemaker approached the kitchen cave entrance…and saw Hyena standing to the side, standing up straight, rather hurriedly, grinning at him.

"Oh, hi Peacemaker!" The SandWing said, cheerfully. "How's your afternoon."

"Fffine…" Peacemaker began, slowly, squinting his eyes…noticing a crumb on the side of her maw. "Did you just have…a cookie?"

"What makes you think that?" Hyena answered, neutrally...until Peacemaker made a motion with his thumb talon, rubbing the corner of his own maw. Hyena mirrored and wiped off the crumb. She gave a sheepish grin.

Raising a brow, Peacemaker understood what happened…especially after he could have sworn he heard talons clicking on the ground beside him, despite no one (seemingly) standing there.

"There are thirty-three cookies left, Jaguar," Peacemaker spoke, casually. "Originally there was supposed to be five for each of us…you can each have four more, or we can eat them together as a Winglet."

To his right, Peacemaker saw the camouflage of a RainWing end. Sitting beside him, Jaguar looked at Peacemaker with a small frown.

"How did you know?" Jaguar asked, curiously.

"Well I was always good at playing hide and seek in the Rainforest," Peacemaker said, smiling. "I was always the seeker…besides, you eating a cookie in the kitchen gave it a way."

Jaguar sighed, defeated, but shrugged.

"We can wait, I guess," Jaguar said as he walked out of the kitchen and off to wherever he was going.

Hyena, before leaving, looked back at Peacemaker and smiled.

"Can't wait to try more in the Common Cave!"

With that, Peacemaker was alone again. But just to make sure Jaguar was not going to come back and sneak up on him in order to sneak a cookie off of the platter, he made sure to stand perfectly still and keep his ears focused on the sound of any talons scrapping against the cave floor. After a few seconds of waiting, this time Peacemaker was certain he was alone.

Smiling at the thought of Hyena and Jaguar's antics, Peacemaker shook his head as he walked through the caves of the academy. Those two were trouble makers, though they were never malicious. While Peacemaker would never do the hair brained schemes Jaguar and Hyena pulled, he appreciated both the RainWing and the SandWing. Like he did the rest of the Winglet.

This last month, Peacemaker had come to appreciate each of his Winglet.

He was nervous about first coming to the Academy when he got his acceptance scroll, but things had turned out alright so far. While he wished his nights could be better, the day was, in more than one way, brighter when he went to class and spent time with the Winglet.

The bronze gong rang in the distance, confirming that it was the afternoon.

If Peacemaker timed everything right, he could get back to the Common Cave before the Quartz Winglet converged and have the food and drinks set up for everyone just as they arrived. Wasting no time, Peacemaker picked up the tray of food and quickly made his way out of the kitchen and through the tunnels that stretched throughout the Academy, heading back to the Quartz Winglet Common Cave.

At this time of day, the area of the academy where the kitchens were located tended to be less crowded as students would either be outside flying, hunting or, for the SeaWings most of the time, near the underground lake for a swim before the evening meals and eventual call to return to Common Caves. The fewer dragons encountered as he carried the snacks would be better as he would not need to maneuver around crowds of dragons.

All he needed to do was get everything to the common cave and then Peacemaker could go about the rest of the day before the evening snack.

But a voice from a nearby study cave stopped Peacemaker in his tracks as he passed.

"Better watch your tongue, outsider, or I will stop it for you!" A voice snarled.

"That is not an opinion, Gull, it is only a fact," Another voice spoke. Peacemaker's ears perked when he recognized the owner.

It was Tempest's.

Peering around the corner of the cave entrance, Peacemaker noticed that Tempest was with three other SeaWings, one's scales were a darker shade of green compared to Tempest's light green ones while the others were blue. The darker blue SeaWing, whom Peacemaker recognized as Gull, was glaring at Tempest from across a table while the latter had been studying.

Based on Gull's expression, he looked just about ready to lunge at her.

"Princess Auklet is the Queen's heir!" Gull growled at Tempest, who stayed calm despite the SeaWing's outburst towards her.

"That is who she hopes succeeds her," Tempest responded, calmly. Though, from where Peacemaker, one of her talons below the table dug into the floor. "But it is important to remember: Queen Coral has thirty two sons…many of whom who have married, some have daughters of their own."

"They…!"

"Correct me if I am wrong, Gull," Tempest interrupted the SeaWing. "But has Queen Coral changed the law of succession? Has she changed it where her own granddaughters cannot challenge her?"

If looks could kill, Peacemaker thought that Tempest would have been turned to ash by Gull's expression.

Peacemaker did not know the details of the argument, but it was abundantly clear that Gull was a fierce supporter of Queen Coral. If he remembered correctly, Peacemaker recalled how Tempest did not voice admiration for the Queen of the SeaWings and was neutral about her when mentioned on the first day of school.

His mother had told him about the rumors of how many of Queen Coral's granddaughters from her many sons were interested in challenging the current queen to the throne. It made him wonder why Princess Auklet, Coral's preferred heir, was not defending her closest right to the throne.

"You know a lot, for a non-Kingdom SeaWing!" Gull growled.

Tempest leaned forward, her snout mere inches from her fellow SeaWing.

"My mother knows a lot about her home, even if she does not live in the Kingdom itself anymore," Tempest stood up from her seat, collecting her belongings into her bag. "It's funny, how I, someone who does not live in the Kingdom, knows a lot more about its policies than you do Gull."

Gull looked ready to lunge at Tempest, Peacemaker was ready to drop his everything and rush to her.

But before Gull could step forward, the two other SeaWing students stepped between the two.

"That's enough," Spoke the dark green SeaWing. "Let it go."

"Shut up Mako! She is mocking the Queen!" Gull snarled.

"She had only spoken the truth," Mako answered, holding back Gull. "I don't agree with her, but she's right. **Let it go.** "

Gull's glare turned back on Tempest, whose eyes stared back into his.

"You seem tired, Gull," Tempest spoke as she stepped away from the table. "Get some rest before you debate me."

Looking back at the SeaWing, Peacemaker noted that Gull did seem a little exhausted based on his wings were drooping to his side. Even if he wanted to yell and debate with Tempest, he did not look like he had the will power for it.

As Tempest left the cave, Peacemaker backed away as she was about to turn the corner he was peering behind. When the two made eye contact Tempest almost bumped into him, nearly losing his tray in the process.

"I'm sorry Peacemaker!" Tempest apologized. "I didn't know you were there…"

"My fault for eavesdropping," Peacemaker admitted, sheepishly.

Glancing back at the study cave for a moment, Tempest looked back at Peacemaker.

"Come on, let's just get out of here," Tempest said, going in the same direction Peacemaker was heading despite initially going in the opposite, he speculated Tempest just wanted to get away from the cave she had been in.

If she needed to talk with someone, or just be with someone who would not yell at her, then Peacemaker was happy to oblige. He hated getting into fights with other dragons, it was always tiresome when it ended and it was difficult to keep your thoughts in afterwards. He always found it nice to have someone close by to talk to while he vented about an argument he may have had.

For the longest time, Peacemaker and Tempest walked in silence, the scrapping of their talons and the slithering of their tails against the stone floor was all that could be heard between the two. Peacemaker wanted to start a conversation with the SeaWing, but the frown on her face confirmed she was not interested in talking about her argument with Gull. Yet, anyways.

Finally, the two reached the Quartz Winglet Common Cave and entered the privacy of the cave.

As Peacemaker placed the tray of snacks on a table near the corner of the common cave, Tempest had laid on a cushion close to the extinguished fire pit. She curled up into a tight ball, and rested her head on the floor, groaning.

Biting his lip, Peacemaker asked. "Are you alright Tempest?"

At first, he thought Tempest might not have heard him as she gave no inclination she had. But a few moments later, she held up her talons and raised her thumb up.

"Perfect, never better." She sighed as she lay on the floor. Peacemaker did not need mindreading powers to tell she was lying.

Frowning, Peacemaker sat on a cushion the opposite side of her. Reaching into his pouch, he pulled out a scroll from the library and opened it up to read. As he did, Tempest raised her head, tiredly, to look at him.

"I'm sorry," Tempest responded, rubbing her eyes as she sat back up. "That was rude."

"You just got out of a heated debate," Peacemaker said. "Naturally you would be tired."

Tempest sighed but nodded at his assessment. "It wasn't a conversation I was a part of," She admitted. "But Gull kept spouting off false information…and I corrected him," She paused, before nodding to herself. "Maybe a little too harshly."

"Don't like Gull?" Peacemaker asked. While he did not know Gull personally, he did know that the SeaWing from the Silver Winglet was enthusiastic and proud when it came to his work.

"It's not like that," Tempest responded. "He's a good dragon, very loyal…" Lowering her head so it lay on her talons, Tempest closed her eyes for a moment. "But that loyalty sometimes prevents him from seeing the bigger picture, especially when his patriotism gets involved. When I pointed out that Princess Auklet was not the only one who could become Queen of the Sea Kingdom, he got angry…thinking I was bad-mouthing Queen Coral."

"I thought you didn't like Queen Coral?" Peacemaker asked, raising a brow.

Tempest opened her eyes and raised her head slowly, yawning.

"I don't hate her," Tempest answered. "But I do not think she is a wise Queen. Having grown up outside of the Sea Kingdom and along the villages of the coast, I have heard from other SeaWings how Coral can be…SeaWings like Gull, who live in the Kingdom itself, are very loyal to Queen Coral, sometimes to the point they think she could do no wrong."

Peacemaker nodded.

While he was born only shortly after the SandWing War of Succession, Peacemaker knew how she was influenced by Blister, oblivious to things that happened within her Kingdom and how she had been obsessed with having a daughter that would succeed her while not focusing on her sons.

His mother told him that while Coral's sons never harbored resentment towards their mother for the lack of attention they received, those sons who had daughters of their own were a different matter entirely. With many granddaughters who were interested in challenging Queen Coral to the throne…this would create problems not just for Coral, but for the Sea Kingdom when a new Queen would be crowned.

It sounded like Gull, and many of the SeaWings living in Kingdom territory, did not want to think about the idea of so many princesses having a claim to the throne, maybe even starting a long and bloody contest between cousins, all of whom had as much right to the throne as the other.

Not wanting to delve into a topic that Tempest had so hotly debated with the SeaWings, Peacemaker focused on switching the conversation to something related to Tempest.

"You said you were born outside of the Sea Kingdom?" Peacemaker asked, genuinely curious.

At this, Tempest seemed to wake up a bit more.

"Yeah," She answered, showing some enthusiasm. "Adderin."

"Adderin?" Peacemaker asked, raising a brow. "Where is that?"

"It is a very small island south of the Rainforest," Tempest replied. "Queen Glory gave it to the SeaWings, in hopes of expanding ties with the Kingdom of the Sea."

"And it's named after King Adder?" Peacemaker asked, recognizing the name of Queen Anaconda's mate in the name of the island.

Tempest nodded, smiling at how he caught on.

"Yes, despite being a SeaWing village, our leaders wanted to respect Queen Glory by naming it after one of her ancestors."

"Is that why you suggested doing the project on Queen Anacona?" Peacemaker asked.

Tempest response was a smile and a wink.

"Maybe…" She answered. "But Queen Anaconda is a lesser-known ruler, I meant what I said about that."

At that, Peacemaker could agree upon. It was nice to do research on Queen Anaconda and how she fiercely protected her tribe and the Rainforest Kingdom from tribes that wanted to extort the forest's resources. Tempest's suggestion for the project on Queen Anaconda made sense as well, considering she lived on an island named after Anaconda's husband.

The next half an hour, Peacemaker and Tempest spoke with each other about the other's lives in the different sections of the Rainforest.

After Tempest described her life on Adderin, how she and her brothers memorized the surrounding ocean around the island and the Rainforest's southern border, she asked Peacemaker about his parentage, accurately guessing that his mother and father had met before the unification of the RainWing and NightWing tribes under Queen Glory's rule, as he had only been a few months old when the NightWing tribe's island had been destroyed by the volcano.

Peacemaker had explained how his parents were both unsatisfied with their tribes during that period of time and had each left in when they turned six. According to his mother, Hope had met Peacemaker's father, Boa, in between the Rainforest and Jade Mountain a year and a half before his birth.

They traveled for some time, before developing feelings for the other, and eventually, Hope was with the egg that Peacemaker would hatch from.

Sadly, months before his birth, Boa had contracted a chest disease and had passed away before Peacemaker hatched.

Eventually, as the conversations between Tempest and Peacemaker drew on for a long while, the scrapping of talons on the floor and slithering tails confirmed the incoming arrival of the rest of the Quartz Winglet.

As everyone was about to go about their afternoon business in the Common Cave, it was Cliff who was first to notice the trays of sweets that Peacemaker had laid out in the center of the gathering area.

"Whoa, Peacemaker you make all of that?!" Cliff asked, blinking in surprise at the pie and the cookies that Peacemaker had made.

Peacemaker smiled as Ermine and Alligator looked, both surprised at the food laid out, meanwhile Hyena and Jaguar looked at each other with grins, having already known about the treats previously.

"Yep," Peacemaker said, grinning happily as the rest of the Winglet joined him and Tempest in the center of the cave. "The end of the quarter is today, and we will be finding out how we did at the end of quarter tests in a couple of days."

"Argh, don't remind me," Cliff said, rolling his eyes at that news, though Peacemaker had a feeling his friend had done fine.

"Let's just say, this is to celebrate." Peacemaker said. "Regardless of how we did, we made it to the end of the first quarter of our year. We still have a long ways to go, but we should celebrate the progress we made, right?"

At this, the others, even Ermine, nodded in agreement.

"Normally, I would say save this for the end of the semester or the year," Ermine said as she approached the center of the cave, and plucked up a cookie. Then, she smiled at Peacemaker and to the others. "But I think, for the end of our first quarter, this warrants a small amount of enjoyment."

"What she means is," Tempest began, standing up beside Ermine and picking a cookie up while looking back to Peacemaker. "Thank you, Peacemaker."

When everyone walked to the center to grab a cookie, each member of the Winglet looked at Peacemaker and smiled in his direction as they began to snack on the treats he had made.

Resisting the urge to blush, Peacemaker grinned as he reached out to pick up a cookie and join his Winglet.

Indeed, Ermine was right that their time at the academy was only beginning. But despite the short time that had passed, Peacemaker enjoyed the company he had with him in attending the academy.

And he hoped that the days would only get better.

* * *

Hours later, as the Quartz Winglet entered their sleeping caves for the night after bidding each other a good evening, Peacemaker rested on his bed, curled in a tight ball.

While sleep would take the rest of his friends, Peacemaker resisted the pull that sleep had on his mind and body. Like he did every night for several weeks, he feared what his dreams would show him.

When sleep's pull on his body grew stronger, he clutched his talons into his scalp, digging his claws into his scalp, threatening to draw blood, as his eyes were beginning to grow heavy.

" **I have something to show you,"** A voice hissed in his mind as his eyes felt as heavy as mountains.

"No…" Peacemaker whimpered to the voice in his mind.

" **Shhhhshhhh…"** It hissed. **"Come…"**

Then, there was nothing

Darkness…

Darkness completely embraced Peacemaker, almost like he had been pushed into the deepest lake imaginable. A chill surrounded him as he drifted through the darkness aimlessly. With his talons, Peacemaker attempted to push himself through the darkness in order to find any light.

"Hello?" Peacemaker attempted to speak, but he could not even hear his own voice.

But, there was a voice he heard…and it echoed through Peacemaker's ears.

" _Maybe it started the first time you lied to me,"_ The voice…so distant. Yet…so familiar.

Peacemaker spun through the darkness, trying to see if he could find where the voice was coming from.

"Hello?!" Peacemaker called again out into the darkness, but his voice still could not breach the abyss that surrounded him.

Yet, what he had done had some effect…as the darkness suddenly, vanished. Now, Peacemaker was standing on a small cliff, somewhere in the mountains of Phyrria. Where, exactly, he was not sure.

But something in the back of his mind nagged at him, telling him he _should_ remember it. Almost like he had spent most of his life here. Despite this feeling, Peacemaker realized he was not alone as the sound of the clicking of talons could be heard from behind. Looking in the direction, he saw the tail of a dragon going into a cave behind him, having managed to go inside while he had been looking out at the night sky.

" _Or maybe it was losing Foeslayer and not being able to do anything about it."_ The voice from before echoed through his mind.

This time, the voice, a female's, resonated inside Peacemaker…he…recognized the sound of the owner's voice.

But where?

"Wait!" Peacemaker called out after the dragon that had just entered the cave, chasing after her.

" _Maybe it was all the small moments where you felt threatened or powerless or out of control, and all the things you did to fight those feelings..."_

The voice was much clearer…and they words ripped into Peacemaker's heart like a spear of ice, causing him to stumble out of his run and fall onto the stone floor of the cave. Clutching his chest, Peacemaker felt his heart beat painfully. Biting it back, he pushed himself back up and walked into the cave, where he could now see the dragon, a NightWing.

Slowly, Peacemaker approached the dragon, holding up his talons out to her shoulder.

"Who…are you?"

" _Or maybe it's just part of you, something you hatched with."_

Slowly, the NightWing turned to face him, as she did Peacemaker could see dark purple eyes…

"… _Maybe that's what you really got from your father, along with your magic."_

…

…

" **I WILL KILL YOU!"**

Peacemaker screamed as serrated talons slashed across his face. Falling backward, Peacemaker heard massive footsteps move towards him as he struggled to stand back up.

Looking up at his attacker, Peacemaker's eyes widened and his heart fell when he saw an adult IceWing stand before him.

The IceWing was bleeding profusely form his eyes and a massive hole that was ripped into his stomach.

"No…no…" Peacemaker whispered, recognizing the IceWing, the one who had tormented his dreams...the one he had ordered to kill himself.

The IceWing, through his bloodied eyes, looked at him with a dead gaze. But while there was no life in them, the dragon's body still moved with a will of its own as it stalked closer to him.

Scrambling away, Peacemaker desperately attempted to open his wings and fly.

But the IceWing had closed the distance with ruthless speed and tore his serrated claws into Peacemaker's wings.

Screaming in agony, Peacemaker hugged his ruined wings close to him.

"I'm sorry!" Peacemaker pleaded to the IceWing as it towered over him, placing its serrated talons over his throat. "I'M SORRY!"

 _Pe…ce…er…_

 _Peac…er…!_

 _PEACEMAKER!_

The IceWing's body suddenly seized, frozen.

Peacemaker, through the blood that covered his brow and eyes, blinked in shock at the IceWing that now stood above him like a statue, the edges of his claws no longer threatening to cut his throat.

 _Wake up! Peacemaker!_

Grinding his teeth together, Peacemaker pulled himself away from the IceWing's claws. Despite his scales touching the claws, Peacemaker's throat almost seemed to phase through the IceWing's clutches, almost like they were not even there.

And the pain…

Looking at his wings and feeling his face, Peacemaker felt no injury…he was unscathed.

 _Peacemaker! Listen to me! You need to open your eyes!_

A brilliant green light filled Peacemaker's eyes…

* * *

Slowly, Peacemaker's eyes opened as he struggled against how heavy his eyelids were feeling. The feeling of talons shaking his shoulders helped him gain the strength to open them. His heart beat rapidly in his chest…painfully.

Below him, Peacemaker no longer felt his bed…he felt something uncomfortable and cold beneath him. Above him, he saw three figures: One aqua green, one red, and the other yellow and black.

"Peacemaker, stay awake!" A voice spoke to him, a female…where did he recognize that voice? Did he know…oh…

"Tempest…?" Peacemaker spoke, tiredly, his mind struggling to stay awake.

"Peacemaker, listen! Keep your eyes open," He heard Tempest's voice say to him.

"What's happening?!" Another voice spoke…this one Peacemaker recognized…who did it belong to again?

"I'm getting an adult!" Came another voice Peacemaker recognized.

"No," Tempest's voice spoke. "Let me handle this…"

"Tempest what are you talking about?!"

Peacemaker felt his eyes start to close, and his mind begins to fade.

"No no no! Peace…"

That's all he heard from one of the voices, as Peacemaker drowned back into the darkness…

* * *

Peacemaker's eyes opened again to see the darkness surrounding him. But this time he was not alone. This time, the IceWing was with him, his talons wrapped around Peacemaker's throat and his jaws opened wide with the intent of biting his throat out.

Screaming, Peacemaker attempted to push the dragon off of him.

"Leave me alone!" Peacemaker cried, beating the monstrous IceWing with his tail, talons, and wings, anything he could use to knock the dragon off of him. "I'm sorry!"

" **I WILL KILL YOU!"** The dragon screamed, ignoring Peacemaker's pleads. **"FOR EVERYTHING YOU TOOK!"**

Together, the two sank into the darkness. Slowly Peacemaker felt his chest start to hurt and his mind starts to fade.

The IceWing's mussel slowly edged close to Peacemaker's ear, and he whispered lowly.

" **I will watch you both** _ **SINK."**_

His resistance starting to lessen, Peacemaker felt his entire body start to grow numb…and the darkness begin to completely consume him.

…

…

…

…

" _Peacemaker!"_

An agonizing roar filled Peacemaker's ears just as the older dragon's talons released his throat.

Sensation returning to his body, Peacemaker opened his eyes expecting to see darkness around him. But instead, above the abyss that threatened to consume him, he saw gray light in the darkness…followed by a green light that floated down towards him, growing bigger as it approached him.

Once the green light was in front of him, Peacemaker felt a pair of talons reach out to grab his own tightly.

Staring into the green light, Peacemaker saw a pair of amber eyes staring back into his blue ones.

" _Peacemaker,"_ The voice whispered into his mind with a soothing tone, unlike the IceWing's voice.

Slowly, the individual began to lift Peacemaker away from the darkness and towards the gray light in the distance.

" **NO!"** Roared a voice below them both.

Sparing a glance as the individual in the green light lifted him upwards, Peacemaker saw the darkness below him move.

A pair of amber-colored orbs drew closer to him.

Whoever his savior was, knew what was happening, and quickly sped up Peacemaker's ascent.

As the shadowy figure drew close, the individual of green light held out one of their talons. A brilliant flash of emerald light lit up the darkness and caused a savage roar to echo through Peacemaker's ears.

But that did not stop shadowy figure's advance.

A pair of strong talons wrapped themselves around Peacemaker's legs and yanked him from the individual in emerald green light.

" _Peacemaker!"_ The figure shouted, just barely missing Peacemaker's talons.

In the talons of the shadowy figure, Peacemaker stared fearfully into a pair of amber-colored eyes that glared into him hatefully. A hiss, like a viper, filled his ears and he saw a pair of white fangs appear and reach for his throat.

"No!" Peacemaker shouted as his attacker threatened to bite his throat.

A flash of azure light appeared between him and the shadowy figure, causing another roar of agony to echo in the abyss…but this time, the roar began to fade away into the distance.

Freed from the grip of his attacker, Peacemaker looked up towards the individual in a green light, who was descending towards him, desperately reaching for his talons. Trying to reach them, Peacemaker desperately ordered his body to move as he felt his body begin to grow weaker.

Then, just when he felt his body was about to give out, Peacemaker felt his talons touch those of the individual above him, who took them.

Ascending towards the gray light again, Peacemaker tried to see past the light that covered the one who had saved him. But it was too bright…

Once they reached the gray light, Peacemaker as if his body had broken free of the ocean and into the air.

* * *

Peacemaker snapped his eyes wide open and forced himself to sit up as he gasped for air. Before he could make sense of his surroundings Peacemaker felt a wing cover him.

"It's okay, it's okay!" Came Cliff's voice from beside him as Peacemaker's gaze darted around his surroundings, startled.

While Cliff sat to Peacemaker's left, and Jaguar to his right, looking equally concerned as Cliff, Peacemaker saw Ermine, Alligator, and Hyena standing around him, all taking a deep sigh of relief.

In front of him, sat Tempest, who held one of his talons in her own. Her eyes opening as if she had been in just a deep sleep as he had been…in the nightmare. But when he looked into Tempest's eyes, Peacemaker saw the SeaWing's irises flash a faint green glow, which slowly dimmed seconds after she had opened her eyes.

Everyone was silent in the cave for the longest moment, everyone staring at both Peacemaker and Tempest, everyone had seen the glow in the SeaWing's eyes.

Peacemaker thought back to his nightmare…the abyss, the voice and the figure in green light…

The voice, it…it had sounded like Tempest's.

And the green light…

"Tempest," Peacemaker said, the SeaWing lifting her head as she looked away from his talons, thoughtfully, and back up to his eyes with a concerned look. "Were you…"

Tempest did not let him finish…instead she nodded.

"I was." She answered, softly.

"Ho…how?" Peacemaker whispered, confused…about everything.

Tempest looked from Peacemaker to the rest of their Winglet. Cliff, Jaguar, Hyena, Alligator and even Ermine staring at Tempest. They wanted what Peacemaker wanted, answers as to what had happened.

But for Peacemaker, it was different…and personal.

Sighing, Tempest squeezed his talons in her own.

"Have any of you heard the story of the Somnus dragons?"


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! Hope everyone has been enjoying the last few days of summer.**

 **This chapter marks the start of Part 2. With this chapter, some questions will be answered regarding what has been happening to Peacemaker throughout Part 1, but just as many questions will start to pop up.**

 **Now, let's take flight!**

* * *

 **Part 2: Sleep**

" _You were not chosen because of your skill in camouflage, how far your venom can fly or how skilled you are at gliding._

 _You were each selected because of your strength of will and loyalty to our Queen and Tribe._

 _While the IceWing and NightWing tribes kill one another, and the SkyWing and the SeaWings squabble over territory: We will ensure the security of the RainWings and our allies._

 _Our work will turn even the greatest Animus dragons of Phyrria into little more than pawns on a board that we control."_

 **-Excerpt from King Adder's speech to the first recruits of the RainWing spy network. Circa 3,003 A.S. (After Scorching.)**

* * *

" _I have something to show you."_

" _Shhhhhhh…come."_

" _I WILL KILL YOU…FOR EVERYTHING YOU TOOK!"_

" _I will watch you both_ SINK!"

The words echoed in Peacemaker's head, almost as though he were in the middle of a cold cave. They repeated themselves in a hiss, causing Peacemaker to shiver. Worse of all, the words made his head and his eyes heavy, even as he tried to keep his head and neck held up while he sat near the Common Cave's fire pit.

A warm wing brushing against his own caused Peacemaker to snap out of his daze as he looked to his side, seeing Cliff. The SkyWing Prince stared down at Peacemaker, giving a sympathetic smile, all the while holding out a ceramic cup towards Peacemaker.

Smiling gratefully, Peacemaker took the cup from his friend's talons and into his own. To the touch the ceramic shell of the cup was warm and steam rose from the surface of a brown liquid inside, Peacemaker recognized the color and bitter smell of the liquid as coming from the seeds of a coffea plant, hailing from the Rainforest.

While Peacemaker was not a fan of the plant and the drink that most dragons made from it, he knew it would help wake him up, especially after what happened half an hour ago…

Raising the cup to his lips, Peacemaker drank the liquid. While cringing at the bitterness, he felt his eyes and head feel less heavy. Staring back up at Cliff, Peacemaker nodded at his friend, who smiled back at him as he sat on the cushion beside Peacemaker.

Taking more sips from his cup, Peacemaker glanced at the rest of his Winglet, all of whom were, seemingly, minding their own business as no one had gone back to sleep after what had happened only twenty minutes before. With only a few hours until sunrise, Peacemaker doubted that they would be going back to sleep anytime soon.

Especially Tempest, as she sat on a cushion on the other side of the fire pit, staring at him with tired green eyes.

Ermine was with Tempest. She looked like she wanted to ask the SeaWing a barrage of questions, but the IceWing had her mouth shut and instead remained by Tempest's side as she sat in silence.

The others were doing things while they waited patiently. Jaguar and Hyena spoke to each other as they stayed near the side of the Common cave and Alligator was busy near the scroll and bookshelves, having pulled out a rather thick book from said shelves and brought it with him to a cushion near the fire place.

Finishing the drink Cliff had brought him, Peacemaker finally looked up at Tempest.

Tempest had asked the others Peacemaker and the others if they knew what a "Somnus" dragon was after she had woken Peacemaker up from his nightmare. No one had answered Tempest, and before anyone questioned her: Cliff and Jaguar were the ones who suggested that Peacemaker have a chance to wake up and relax before anyone question her.

Now, he felt he was well enough to converse with the others.

"I'm ready," Peacemaker spoke, for the first time in a long while. Despite his voice being quiet, it had gained the attention of the others as they gathered around the fire pit as Tempest. To spur the conversation forward, Peacemaker asked a question that was on the rest of the Winglet's mind. "What is a Somnus?"

With that question asked, everyone's attention had turned to Tempest. Despite looking ready to answer him, Tempest visibly hesitated as she opened her mouth to speak. It was almost like she knew what she wanted to say, but she either could not find the words or was reluctant to speak them at all.

"'Somnus,'" Alligator suddenly spoke up, surprising everyone, even Hyena. Continuing, he said. "That word is old Pyrrian, correct?"

"Yes," Tempest confirmed. "It means 'dream.'"

"Just like how Animus means 'soul,'" Alligator mused while looking back down at his book, tracing a talon under some words.

"So you are some kind of Animus?" Jaguar asked, raising a suspicious brow.

Ermine shot Jaguar a glare at the question, though Tempest placed a wing over Ermine's, causing the IceWing to ease ever slightly, though her stare at Tempest was just as questioning as Peacemaker and the others. Peacemaker could only imagine how she was feeling, considering how the two were friends before the academy.

"Not exactly," Tempest answered, shaking her head. "But, I guess you could say I am like an Animus."

Peacemaker felt surprise fill his body, many more questions entering his head upon hearing Tempest saying that.

"What do you mean?" Peacemaker asked, trying to process what he had heard. "How are you 'like' an Animus?"

"Well, for one, Somnus dragons can't enchant objects to do what they want, but we can affect the dreams of dragons around us," Tempest explained, her green eyes at the flames in the fire pit that danced across the logs inside. "It is how you saw me in your dream, Peacemaker."

Peacemaker knew how he saw Tempest, who had been covered in green light in his dream, but that still did not satisfy many questions that spun around in his mind…What was happening to him? Why was he having these nightmares?

Why did the last nightmare...feel so…real?

Peacemaker felt his talons reach for the side of his face the IceWing had scratched his serrated claws across. His black scales, along with some of the rainbow-colored ones that traced his face, and the skin beneath those scales, were unharmed…but he remembered the sharp pain from the dream as if it had happened just seconds ago.

"What was happening to me?" Peacemaker asked, interrupted Ermine and Alligator right as they had opened their mouths to speak. "In that dream, it felt so real…"

"In a way, your dream was real," Tempest answered. This caused everyone in the cave to stare at Tempest with mix reactions, most of their Clawmates were staring at Tempest with doubt, even Ermine.

But Peacemaker did not doubt this, for a moment he saw the IceWing's cold eyes…and the shadowy figure that had attempted to drag Peacemaker into the darkness in the dream.

"How?" Peacemaker asked, standing up on his feet. "How was it real? Are you saying I was…actually dying?"

Tempest nodded.

"Yes, you were dying," Tempest said bluntly, sympathetic to Peacemaker as the reality hit him, following the fear that washed over his body.

As Peacemaker's body unwillingly sat back down on the floor, his entire body growing cold from the fear of what had almost happened to him, he felt Cliff place a wing over him, the warmth of his friend's wing brought some sensation back to Peacemaker's body, followed by control.

"That's impossible," Peacemaker heard Alligator speak after feeling sensation return to his body. The MudWing was on his feet, looking like he had heard something absurd from Tempest. "You cannot 'die' in a dream and then die in real life. That is not scientifically possible."

"He's not wrong, Tempest," Ermine muttered in agreement with Alligator's statement. "Many dragons have said they died in their dreams, but obviously they always woke up."

"In regular circumstances, science is right," Tempest answered the other two dragons, before pointing at Peacemaker. "But the dream Peacemaker had was anything but normal."

"It could have been just a night terror," Hyena said, raising a brow as her dark eyes scanned Tempest, the SandWing looked like she was looking for any sign that Tempest was lying.

But Peacemaker knew what he felt and saw in his dream, he believed what Tempest was telling him. He just did not understand what was happening to him.

Let alone why.

"Well the rest of you weren't in the cave when it happened the first time," Cliff snapped at Alligator, Ermine and Hyena. "You didn't hear Peacemaker, or see him until after Tempest had woken him up"

"He's right," Jaguar added from beside Peacemaker. "I felt Peacemaker's chest, his heart was beating way too fast for it to be healthy."

Hearing Cliff and Jaguar's concern touched Peacemaker, if the scenario was different he would be glad to see the two getting along, even if it was for his benefit.

The two's words were not without effect, as Hyena and Alligator looked surprised that the two were agreeing on something. Peacemaker did not know what had been going on while he was stuck in his nightmare, but he was grateful that two of his cave mates had gone to get help.

"So let us pretend, for a moment, that dreams can be harmful," Ermine said, sounding more confused than skeptical. "What made Peacemaker's nightmare different than any other dream?" Her light blue eyes flicked towards Tempest. "And what did you do to pull him out of the nightmare?"

"I don't know what the exact reasons of Peacemaker's nightmare were," Tempest admitted with a frown. "But each time I woke Peacemaker up, I had been using two separate methods. The first one was using my abilities as a Somnus to wake him, hoping to end the dream." There was a pause from Tempest, her talons ran across her neck as she visibly recalled something. "The second time was different, however. Peacemaker was not just in a dream, he was close to entering a place Somnus dragons call 'The Unseen Realm.'"

The Unseen Realm? Peacemaker had never heard of such a phrase for a place before in his life. Let alone seen it. But that was the point of the name, right? It was unseen.

"So this, 'Unseen place,'" Hyena asked, raising her brow. "What is it, exactly?"

"It is difficult to describe," Tempest said. "It is a place that exists beyond the dreams we have, but it somehow is influenced by them. Normally only Somnus dragons can access this place, let alone traverse it." She paused, Tempest's talons stroking her chin as she thought for a moment, something had her confused, Peacemaker knew it had to be about his experience.

Peacemaker's thoughts went back to the abyss that he had been drug into, he remembered clearly the gray light above him and the darkness below him, which the IceWing nightmare had attempted to drag him into, followed by the shadowy figure.

Shaking his head of the abyss, Peacemaker was still concerned about one thing.

"You said I was dying in my dream, but you never said how," Peacemaker said, concerned at the idea that now he would need to worry about dying in his sleep. "What was happening?"

"Something from the Unseen Realm was attacking you," Tempest said, getting straight to the point. "The Unseen Realm is inhabited by entities, but rarely do they ever interact with dragons and creatures from our world. None of my father and grandmother's stories about their experiences as Somnus' have said anything like what was happening to you, Peacemaker."

"So did you scare this "entity" off?" Jaguar asked. "Because Peacemaker can't just stay awake for the rest of his life."

"Whatever it was, I scared it off…for now, at least." Tempest said, her words reassuring Peacemaker at first, but the 'for now' scared him. Tempest stood up and walked over to him. When she was close, she placed her talons over his own. "But I think I can keep it from happening again."

"How?" Peacemaker asked, looking up into her aqua green eyes. Despite the uncertainty, and confusion, of the situation, he was happy Tempest was helping him.

"Like I said: Somnus dragons can influence dreams, this includes placing wards around the mind of the dragon, keeping specific dreams from entering one's mind." Tempest explained. Peacemaker raised his head in excitement, the idea of the nightmares he had been having for weeks could possibly end today.

"Thank you, Tempest." Peacemaker said, giving her a grateful smile.

Tempest gave a smile as she raised her talons towards his forehead, and closed her eyes.

As Tempest's index claw touched his forehead, Peacemaker felt a warmth in his head. It was a comfortable warmth, almost like coming out of cold winter air and into a room filled with warmth from a fire place.

But then, the sensation turned cold.

Looking up at Tempest, Peacemaker saw her brows furrowing for a split second, but then the sensation grew warm again and her expression eased.

After about a minute, Tempest opened her eyes and smiled at Peacemaker.

"It's done," Tempest said.

Peacemaker did not know if it was wishful thinking, but already he felt his mind was…refreshed? If that was the right way to describe what happened.

"Thank you, Tempest." Peacemaker said, nodding.

As Tempest was about to speak, Alligator coughed for a moment, catching everyone's attention.

"I'm sorry Tempest," Alligator said, briefly taking his glasses off and wiping them. "But I'm still not sure I buy this."

"We just told you!" Cliff snapped at Alligator, who flinched briefly at the SkyWing Prince's words.

In response to Cliff's outburst, Hyena stepped in.

"You can't deny that it sounds suspicious," Hyena added, pointing to Peacemaker. "Alligator isn't saying that Peacemaker, our friend, too, was not in danger. But how do we know you are telling the truth Tempest?"

Peacemaker wanted to interject, and it looked like Ermine was about to step into to defend Tempest as well, at least until everyone heard the SeaWing chuckle. Everyone looked at Tempest as walked away from Peacemaker and stood by the fire pit.

Then Tempest's body began to glow an aqua green light. Unlike the SeaWing markings, which would glow across portions of the scales, Tempest's _body_ began to glow an aqua green light, not unlike the glow from when she had appeared in his dream and pulled him out of it.

Despite having seen the glow before, Peacemaker's eyes widened at seeing the glow again, this time awake. Everyone else, even Ermine, looked on in shock at what they saw.

Tempest rose her talons.

The next thing Peacemaker knew, his body was now lifting off of the ground and was suspended in midair. Eyed widened in shock, Peacemaker looked around to see the rest of his Winglet was suspended in the air, everyone looking at each other in shock as they hovered in the air before everyone turned to Tempest, who still stood with all of her feet on the ground.

Tempest then snapped two of her talons against one another, and suddenly the entire Common Cave, literally, began to shift. The cave walls around the Winglet now looked like they were made of glass and were turning and flipping around, with the environment behind said walls pure white.

Realization struck Peacemaker, perhaps at around the same time as the others, as he starred at Tempest.

They were all inside a dream…together.

Created by Tempest.

Seemingly satisfied with what she did, Tempest snapped her talons together one last time.

* * *

The noise of the snap echoed through Peacemaker's mind as his eyes slowly opened.

He was still in the Common Cave, but he had fallen asleep in the gathering area of the Common Cave. However, he was not concerned about appearing rude on the idea of falling asleep in the middle of a conversation with his Winglet, as after he lifted his head from the ground, the NightWing saw that the rest of his friends were slowly waking up, as well.

All except Tempest, it seemed, as she was currently sitting in her spot around the fire pit and was patiently waiting for everyone to wake up.

Jaguar and Ermine were the last ones to wake up, and when they did their expressions were the same as Peacemaker, Cliff, Hyena and, even, Alligator's.

Peacemaker saw no need to ask the others what they were dreaming about. Because he knew exactly what their dream was. Tempest had put them all to sleep, and they all had the same dream of them talking to her.

"When did you do it?" Asked Alligator asked Tempest, seemingly convinced as his tune of voice was no filled with genuine curiosity rather than doubt.

"After Peacemaker finished his drink," Tempest answered, smiling over at Peacemaker as she did. "Didn't want to put you to sleep and have the hot drink spill."

Peacemaker could not help but smile at this. Despite being a serious conversation, with serious outcomes, he did appreciate her thoughtfulness, even if it was a minor detail.

Silence filled the cave for a moment as Peacemaker and the others thought to themselves about what had transpired. Despite everything appearing like a dream, Peacemaker admitted that it felt so real. He honestly felt like he was in awake, and his mind was coherent rather than filled with scrambled thoughts like some dreams he would have.

And the "wards" that Tempest had placed over his mind, while Peacemaker could not describe what he was feeling, his body and mind did feel…refreshed.

The silence between the Winglet ended as rays of light began to pear through the translucent leaf windows in their cave, the sign that the sun was starting its ascent into the sky. Upon seeing that a new day had started, Ermine stood up from her place at the fire pit.

The IceWing looked down at Tempest, her expression was neutral.

"We have a lot to talk about, Tempest., Ermine said, her tone was hard for Peacemaker to pin down. It did not sound hostile, but to say Ermine sounded happy with Tempest would be a lie.

Tempest nodded at Ermine, her expression appearing almost apologetic as Ermine walked towards one of the tables in the Common Cave and picked up her bag of books and scrolls. With her items packed, the IceWing quietly left the cave to do whatever it was she planned for her day off.

Slowly but surely, the rest of the Winglet had quietly gotten up from their positions and walked off to do their own things for the morning before they went out. Alligator and Hyena were, as usual, talking with each other in hushed tones, though Alligator appeared very excited as he spoke to Hyena.

Peacemaker, Jaguar, and Cliff stood near bthe ook and scroll shelves, talking.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay, Peace?" Cliff asked, giving Peacemaker a concerned look.

"Yeah," Peacemaker said, nodding with a smile, trying to convince his Clawmate that he was fine. "Whatever Tempest did, I…actually feel more awake, more so than I used to."

Unlike the past few weeks, where Peacemaker's body had felt like there were weights over it, his body now felt like a burden had been lifted. Now, he actually felt brave enough to go to sleep, even right now if the opportunity was appropriate.

"Well, that's good," Jaguar said, walking up to Peacemaker, the RainWing tapping his talons against Peacemaker's shoulder in a playful gesture. "Can't have suntime with nightmares huh?"

Peacemaker chuckled at Jaguar's joke, but regardless nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'm going out for some tree gliding," Jaguar added as he started to walk away, but paused momentarily to look back at Peacemaker. "Need anything, let the rest of us know next time, alright Peacemaker?"

At this, Peacemaker nodded at Jaguar's words as the RainWing walked off, leaving him with Cliff, whose expression had not lifted even after Peacemaker's assurances.

"Was it the same dream from a few nights ago?" Cliff asked, his tone serious.

Peacemaker remembered the nightmare he had of the IceWing palace…seeing Ermine crying over her dead brother. He remembered that he had woken up Cliff and that the SkyWing prince wanted to speak with him about the nightmare. But yesterday, Peacemaker had made it his mission to avoid being alone with Cliff.

At the time he did not want to talk about the nightmare, both because it frightened him and, most importantly, Peacemaker did not want to burden his friend.

"No," Peacemaker answered, shaking his head. "It was different."

Cliff nodded at Peacemaker's words, but he frowned.

"You've been having these nightmares since the first day, haven't you?" Cliff asked. "You told me at the first class we had that you had fallen asleep in the woods."

Peacemaker nodded, remembering the dream he had that first day…of how he thought he had been awake. The "entity" that Tempest spoke about, the one that had been attacking him in his dream, it had been haunting him since he started the academy two months ago…But why? Why had it been haunting him?

When Cliff placed his talons over his shoulder, Peacemaker was pulled from his thoughts and looked up at the SkyWing.

"We're friends, right Peace?" Cliff asked, this question stung Peacemaker's heart.

"Of course!" Peacemaker said quickly, feeling alarmed at such a question from the first friend he had made in the Academy.

At this Cliff gave a small smile.

"Just promise me, if there is anything wrong, you'll tell me. Okay?"

"Oka—"

"Promise me," Cliff said, his voice hardening for a moment, his gaze growing stern for a moment.

Despite this sternness, Peacemaker realized that Cliff, despite being slightly overconfident and confrontational around others (like he almost always was with Jaguar), was someone he had grown the most attached to during his time in the academy and that Cliff felt the same way, willing to help him even if all he could do was listen to Peacemaker's concerns.

Of all the friendships he had, Cliff's was one that felt most unique to him. Moon, Qibli and Kinkajou were his best friends. But they were much older than him and they almost felt like parents to him when his mother was away.

Cliff was someone his age, someone he had grown close to in their few months at the academy.

That's why he was not willing to jeopardize his friendship with the SkyWing or the other friendships he had in the Quartz Winglet.

"I promise," Peacemaker answered, giving Cliff a heartfelt and reassuring smile.

At this, Cliff placed his talons on Peacemaker's shoulder and nodded with that confident smile of his.

"Good," Cliff said, nodding at Peacemaker. Then, with a stretch of his wings, the SkyWing prince gestured to the exit of the Quartz Winglet's common cave. "Come on, it was a rough night for you, and it's a day off. Let's get fresh air."

"Alright," Peacemaker agreed. While relief washed over his mind that he wouldn't have nightmares from…whatever it was that attacked him, Peacemaker still wanted fresh air. To clear his mind. But before he went with Cliff, there was something he needed to do. "One moment? I'll catch up."

Peacemaker gestured towards Tempest, who was still sitting around the fire pit by herself. With Alligator and Hyena out of the cave, it was only Peacemaker, Cliff and the SeaWing in the cave.

With a nod, Cliff walked towards the exit of the cave, giving Peacemaker and Tempest privacy as the former approached Tempest.

"Thanks," Peacemaker said to his clawmate, who looked up at him after gazing into the fire pit, the wood having now been reduced to embers. "Not just for the 'wards', but saving me in the dream."

Tempest gave a faint smile to Peacemaker, nodding at his thanks.

"Of course," She answered, pushing herself to her feet and stretching for a moment. "I'm sorry I didn't act sooner," Tempest's expression fell as she said this. "Seeing you asleep in the woods should have been a dead giveaway for me…and the nightmare you had a few nights ago."

Peacemaker raised a brow at Tempest when she mentioned his nightmare, the one with Ermine. How had she known about that?

But then, he remembered that after he had spoken to Cliff after waking up from his nightmare he thought he had heard a voice. It was faint, and at the time Peacemaker was certain his mind was tired and playing tricks on him.

" _ **Shhhhhh…"**_

" _ **Sleep."**_

"It was you," Peacemaker said, his eyes widening. "You were the one who put me to sleep that night." Tempest nodded. "The sleep was dreamless…but it was better than the nightmare I was having before."

"It was a temporary solution at the time," Tempest explained. "But now, with the wards in place, they should keep any unnatural nightmares from plaguing you."

"Yeah," Peacemaker said. "No more IceWing trying to drag me down…"

"IceWing?" Tempest asked, raising a brow. "What IceWing?"

Peacemaker looked back at Tempest, confused. Hadn't she seen the IceWing when she saved him? She had fended him off with the light she created.

"Yeah, just before you appeared," Peacemaker explained. But Tempest's gaze was still filled with confusion.

"Peacemaker, I only saw movement in the darkness," Tempest said, her eyes blinking as she visibly strained to remember. "The first time I saw you, you were alone."

Confusion grew in Peacemaker as he stared at Tempest, trying to remember the nightmare in detail. Peacemaker _knew_ he saw the bloodied IceWing try to drag him. How could Tempest not see it?

"Peacemaker," Tempest said, stepping forward a step in order to brush a wing over his. "We will figure this out later. Right now, just enjoy the day. We can talk later. Okay?"

"Sure," Peacemaker said, trying to smile at Tempest as he walked away from her and towards Cliff, who still waited by the Cave exit.

"What's wrong?" Cliff asked, eye brow raised.

"Just…something I thought I saw in the dream," Peacemaker explained as the two walked out of the common cave. "But Tempest didn't see it."

"Strange," Cliff said frowning.

"Yeah," Peacemaker agreed, thinking back hard to his dream. Remembering the blue eyes of the IceWing as clear as day. But right now, last thing Peacemaker wanted to think about was dreams, especially with the rest of the day ahead of him. "Come on, let's just get breakfast."

"Don't need to tell me twice," Cliff grinned in response, trotting ahead of Peacemaker, who quickly tried to catch up with him as they rushed to the Prey Center.

This particular morning the Prey Center was not as crowded as it normally was during the week. With classes not in session due to a break between the first quarter and the second quarter, most of the students were sleeping in as opposed to getting up extra early for classes.

But there were a few, like Peacemaker and Cliff, who went to the center early to get breakfast before the rest of the Winglet's got up and filled the eating area.

However, unlike most days off, the Prey Center had saw guests who normally slept in like the students of the academy: Almost all of the teachers of the Academy were present in the prey center, sitting together in a circle as they ate. Peacemaker and Cliff had arrived just as the teachers had gathered their meal and were talking with each other.

No…talking **at** someone.

A teacher Peacemaker had not met yet.

The teacher was an IceWing whose white scales had a light blue tint to them, which Peacemaker admitted he had not seen in most IceWings, who were normally had white scales with dark blue markings.

"Who is that?" Peacemaker asked as he and Cliff entered the Prey Center.

Cliff looked in the direction of the teachers, raising a brow.

"Don't know…but he seems familiar," Cliff said, but he quickly shrugged. "Let's just get some cow and…Peace, where are you going?!"

As Cliff said this, Peacemaker walked up to the teachers, wanting to introduce himself. After all, if the IceWing was a new teacher, wouldn't he want to be greeted by a student before classes started? Give him a good impression of the school?

As he approached, it was Clay and Sunny who saw him first, the latter of whom stood up, her golden yellow scales reflecting the fire light as she approached him.

"Good morning Peacemaker, congratulations on your…"

"Sunny," Tsunami interrupted the Tribal Cultures teacher. "Wait until classes begin tomorrow! Let it be a surprise."

Sunny playfully rolled her eyes at the head mistress.

"I'm not giving him the exact score," Sunny pointed out, which caused Tempest and Professor Longhorn to sigh.

Peacemaker felt his spirits raise at hearing the interrupted congratulations. He hoped she was going to say test! Because if that were true, then that would make his day better knowing he could both sleep peacefully and that his midterm score was good!

Glancing at the IceWing, whose dark blue eyes, which almost looked like the night sky in paintings of the IceKingdom, looked into his light blue ones. He noticed the IceWing glance at his wing membranes, clearly noticing the rainbow like stars on his wings. Maybe the IceWing hadn't seen a NightWing/RainWing hybrid before?

"Hi," Peacemaker said to the teacher. "My name is Peacemaker, from the Quartz Winglet…are you a new teacher?"

"In a way, yes." The IceWing said, the faintest hint of a smile crossing his lips at Peacemaker's greeting. "Actually, I am here to help Sunny." The IceWing gestured to Sunny, who smiled brightly. "She asked for my help in teaching her next unit."

Peacemaker glanced at Sunny, whose smile had not faltered.

The next unit in Tribal cultures was on scavengers. He remembered that Sunny had asked someone from the Sanctuary preserve to help her teach the unit.

Peacemaker's eyes widened when he realized that the founder and leader of the Sanctuary preserve staff was an IceWing, an IceWing who had been Moon, Qibli, Kinkajou and Turtle's friend back in the original Jade Winglet.

Noticing his surprised expression, Sunny smiled and gestured to the IceWing.

"Peacemaker, I would like to introduce you to the founder of the Sanctuary Preserve," Sunny said. "Prince Winter."


	11. Chapter 10

"How did you get out?"

 _Right, I forgot, the IceWing Prince. If only I could enchant his blood to thicken, he would be dead and I would not have to listen to his chatter. Yet Moon likes him, for that reason, I'll be patient._

…

"Me neither, the IceWings have legends about you. We know what you did to us. And I don't take orders from-"

 _Okay, I've lost my patience._

"I'm not _**ordering**_ you to do anything, Prince Winter. But I think you know that those old legends don't tell the whole truth. _**You know that a dragon should not be judged**_ by what other dragons say about him. And the _**more time you spend with me**_ _ **,**_ the more you'll find out I'm really an _**absolutely wonderful dragon. "**_

 _That should do it…_

"You're right, let's start over."

 _Problem solved. Now…how about the others?_

* * *

The nudging of a wing into his shoulder caused the familiar echoes in his head to suddenly vanish and drag Peacemaker back to reality. Glancing to his right, he saw that Cliff had walked up beside him, looking at him with a raised eyebrow, all the while moving his eyes towards the adults.

All of whom were looking at the younger dragon with confusion, especially the IceWing, Prince Winter.

"Peacemaker?" Clay asked, the oldest of the group of adults. "Everything fine?"

"Yeah," Peacemaker answered, rubbing his eyes for a moment, dazed from hearing, what he thought, sounded like the IceWing Prince's voice in his head. Turning his attention to the IceWing, he said. "I'm sorry, Prince Winter."

"It's fine," Winter said, though he frowned for a moment. "And it is just 'Winter.' Contrary to my former instructors, I have not been a member of the IceWing royalty for six years."

"Oh…" Peacemaker replied, suddenly he remembered the conversation he had with his Winglet weeks ago, back when he learned Alligator was interested in Scavengers and had been reading a book the IceWing had helped write, specifically how he had been exiled from the tribe.

Thinking of Alligator, Peacemaker remembered the letter he had written to Moon, asking about Winter.

"Well, even if you're not a Prince, I know someone who reads your book," Peacemaker said, from beside Peacemaker heard Cliff chuckle.

"Yeah, he really loves that book," Cliff replied, nudging Peacemaker.

Winter's eyes turned to Cliff, causing him to raise a brow.

"Well, if it isn't little Cliff," Winter said, there was a small undertone of amusement in his voice as he spoke. "You certainly have grown since the last time we met."

"Ahem, that is _Prince_ Cliff to you," Cliff huffed, though the SkyWing did not appear to hold any hostility towards the IceWing's jab. This was evident when he smiled shortly after. "It is good to see you again, Winter."

"Likewise, Prince Cliff," Winter answered, this time using Cliff's title, respectfully.

When he was sure the conversation between Winter and Cliff was ending, Peacemaker decided to quickly interject something he had been thinking, mostly in regards to the letter he had sent to Moon in the hopes she would contact Winter.

"Umm, Winter?" Peacemaker asked, quickly, successfully catching the Sanctuary preserve founder's attention. Satisfied, Peacemaker continued. "A few weeks ago I sent a letter to a friend of mine, she was in the original Jade Winglet, the one that you were in."

Winter nodded at Peacemaker, though with a raised brow, clearly curious.

From behind Winter, Peacemaker caught a glimpse of Sunny, Tsunami and Clay glancing at each other while Starflight slowly frowned. Whatever it was the founders were thinking, were clearly related to the first Jade Winglet.

Undeterred, Peacemaker continued.

"Do you remember Moon…uh…Moonwatcher?" Peacemaker asked.

"Moon?" Winter repeated, Peacemaker nodded at his question. The IceWing frowned slightly but nodded his head. "Yes. Your friend, you say?"

"Yeah," Peacemaker nodded. "She was present during my hatching, my mom says. She's been my best friend ever since I can remember."

The smallest hint of a smile crossed Winter's face when Peacemaker said this, for the shortest moment the IceWing seemed to be lost in his thoughts until something dragged him back to reality, whatever that something was Peacemaker noticed it only made the IceWing frown again.

"So you sent a letter to Moon?" Winter asked.

"Yeah."

"I am sorry Peacemaker, but what does this have to do with me?"

When Winter said that, Peacemaker realized, to his disappointment, that Moon most likely had not gotten his letter, or Winter had not received a letter from Moon.

But regardless, what was important was that he was in front of Winter right here and now, so he had the opportunity to say what he wanted directly to Winter.

"Well, Cliff and I have a clawmate in our Winglet, a MudWing named Alligator." Peacemaker explained.

"He loves studying about scavengers," Cliff added, chuckling softly. "He has so many theories, sometimes I see him writing in his scroll about Scavengers…"

Peacemaker chuckled, nodding at Cliff's statement.

"I sent a letter to Moon, hoping she would write to you about possibly meeting Alligator, maybe even you giving him a place as a caretaker in your preserve?" Peacemaker asked, hopeful for Alligator's sake.

When Peacemaker had finished, Winter leaned forward onto one elbow and stroked his chin. He looked intrigued by what Peacemaker had said. Though whether or not he would agree was a different topic altogether.

"No, I did not receive any letter from Moon, I haven't spoken to her in a few years, not since I left the academy," Winter explained. But before Peacemaker could feel disappointment, Winter continued. "I won't be able to speak with your clawmate today, I still need to unpack. But, when classes start back up in a few days, I might be able to speak one on one with him."

Hearing this, Peacemaker felt his wings raise with happiness. Knowing that Winter was at least willing to speak with Alligator made the NightWing/RainWing hybrid happy for his and Cliff's clawmate.

"That would be great!" Peacemaker said, happily. "We'll be sure to let him know when we see him."

"Then I look forward to hearing his theories," Winter answered as he stood up, having finished his meal with the teachers and founders of the school. "As much I would like to continue this conversation, we have to unpack."

We? Peacemaker thought, tilting his head as he looked in the general direction of where Winter had turned his attention to. It did not take long for Peacemaker to find out who the other person in the "we" Winter mentioned.

Peacemaker spotted a small dragonet sleeping on the ground between Sunny and Winter, only now noticing the little dragonet now that the latter had stood up.

The dragonet, who looked barely a month old, had the same light blue hue over his white scales as Winter did and there was a pattern of dark blue scales on his snout and wings.

Nudging the dragonet with one wing, Winter kneeled and gently nudged the dragonet's snout with his own.

"Bobcat," Winter said, softly. "Up you come."

The dragonet groaned, but his eyes opened and shut, again, tiredly.

"Tir…" The dragonet, Bobcat, muttered. "Papu…tir…"

Papu…Oh! The dragonet was trying to say 'Papa!' Peacemaker felt like kicking himself when he realized, rather late, that the dragonet was Winter's.

"I know," Winter replied to his son, gently rubbing the back of Bobcat's head, whose spikes had not yet grown, affectionately. "Don't worry, you can sleep some more when we get to our cave."

Bobcat's eyes opened, ever slowly, and nodded with a heavy yawn.

Standing onto his wobbly feet, Bobcat slowly climbed up on his father's wing. Shortly after climbing onto it, Winter tilted his wing upwards and slowly slid his son onto his shoulder blades. Bobcat, satisfied, snuggled up to his father's neck and rested his head there.

Seeing this, Peacemaker could not resist the smile that crossed his face. In the back of his mind, he remembered the times his mother carried him when he was younger. He remembered her carrying him across the NightWing village as she went about her daily routine or whenever she did not want to leave him alone when she hunted out in the Rainforest.

Being so young, Peacemaker felt that he was absolutely safe when he was with his mother, and even if something bad happened: that she would be there when he fell.

"We have a cave for you both in the southern wing," Tsunami said to Winter. The way she watched the interactions between Winter and his son had the headmistress of the school smiling, even if it was a very small one. "Don't worry, we made sure that it was meant for only you and your dragonet, Winter."

Winter rolled his eyes at the headmistress' comment, which something told Peacemaker that Tsunami had just made a joke, but one he was not catching onto. Not wanting to be rude, the NightWing/RainWing hybrid decided against inquiring.

With the destination of his and Bobcat's living space known, Winter made his leave, walking away with his tired son.

After Winter had left, Cliff and Peacemaker left the teachers and founders to themselves while getting their breakfast.

"He seemed nice," Peacemaker commented after he and Cliff found a space to sit and eat.

"Ehh, he's improved. Peril said he used to be a pain in the tail back when he was a student here." Cliff said, all the while eating a piece of goat for his breakfast, while Peacemaker, as usual, had strawberries.

"Really? What did she say he was like?"

"Think Ermine…though with a lot more prejudice, when they first met," Cliff explained. "Peril said that Winter wasn't very friendly towards her, afraid of her and also hated how she killed so many IceWings."

"Right," Peacemaker commented, remembering hearing stories from Moon about how the second SkyWing of the Jade Winglet had a bloody history, thanks to the manipulation of Queen Scarlet, Cliff's grandmother.

"But, I guess you could say, he warmed up after the Battle of Jade Mountain," Cliff continued, taking another bite from his meal.

Peacemaker chuckled at Cliff's pun, though he was glad no IceWings were in the area, otherwise, that would make the joke inappropriate (or unoriginal, as Ermine would put it.)

Picking up a strawberry, Peacemaker placed it in his mouth and started to chew it…though he paused for a moment as a sour taste resonated in him. There was some sweetness, but not as sweet as most ripe strawberries he had eaten. Frowning, he continued to eat the strawberry and swallowed it, but it was sour.

Strange, that strawberry was bitter. But it, and the others he had, all looked ripe. Picking up another strawberry, he chewed on it…and met the same sour taste as before. The taste was not enough to make him spit out his favorite food. Yet it certainly dampened his appetite.

"That strawberry to seedy for you?" Cliff asked, chuckling at his own comment.

"No, just sour," Peacemaker said. "I think the gatherers may have gotten a sour batch…"

Frowning, Cliff held out his talons, silently asking for a strawberry. Handing him one, Peacemaker watched his clawmate eat one.

After a few seconds, Cliff swallowed one and took a moment, visibly contemplating, before shaking his head.

"Nah that tasted like any strawberry to me," Cliff said. "But if they are sour to you, _the_ expert of strawberries, that's saying something, I suppose."

Peacemaker held up a strawberry in his talons and looked at the red berry, checking the redness of the skin and the little seeds embedded in them. How strange…a berry he enjoyed since he was a dragonet, and he had never once considered the sourness.

"Here," Cliff's voice dragged Peacemaker out of his thoughts, the SkyWing prince slid a piece of his goat to him. "Eat up."

At first uncertain about his friend's offering, not wanting to take away anything from Cliff's meal. But when Cliff looked at him with an encouraging gaze, Peacemaker took a piece of meat and proceeded to nibble on it.

While the meal was just like any other he'd had, Peacemaker admitted he enjoyed the meat more, knowing that Cliff had given it to him and that his friend was looking out for him.

After finishing the meat, Peacemaker thoughts went back to Winter and wondered how to tell Alligator about him.

"So, should we tell Alligator his hero is here?" Peacemaker asked Cliff, who slowly gave a mischievous grin at Peacemaker in response. "Uhh…what's that grin for?"

"I say, we don't tell him," Cliff answered.

"Wha…why not?"

"Why not surprise him? Classes start up again in a couple of days, so we make sure he doesn't know." Cliff explained. "Imagine his excitement when we step into Sunny's class!"

Rubbing his chin, Peacemaker admitted that it did sound like a good idea.

"But how will we keep him from knowing?" Peacemaker asked.

"Simple, we…" Cliff began, until a rush of wind brushed passed both him and Peacemaker as an unseen individual ran between them.

"Already on it!" Came Jaguar's voice from midair, startling both Cliff and Peacemaker, removing his camouflage as he snagged the last piece of Cliff's meal, tossing it into the air and swallowing it. "I'll tell Hyena!"

With that, the RainWing of the Quartz Winglet was out of the Prey Center.

Peacemaker looked at Cliff, who was looking at the small pile of goat bones, then looking in the direction Jaguar had gone. After a few seconds, Cliff's face grew red…well…redder than usual, and he got up.

"JAGUAR! THAT WAS MINE!" Cliff yelled in protest, before bounding towards the Prey Center entrance. "YOU OWE ME A-"

"Cliff!" Tsunami yelled from across the Prey Center, interrupting Cliff's outburst, though causing some of the teachers to flinch at Tsunami's reprimand more so than Cliff.

Cliff, reluctantly, quieted down. Though he walked back to Peacemaker, grumbling under his breath.

"That RainWing is going to give me a heart attack," Cliff muttered.

"Well, he always was good at hide and seek," Peacemaker said, smiling at his friend. Standing up, Peacemaker picked up the bones and the uneaten strawberries from their meal. "Let's clean up, you got the rest of the day to yell at Jaguar."

Cliff's mood brightened at this.

"Yeah, an entire day off," Cliff said, happily. "Lots of stuff to do, so little time."

* * *

Indeed, there was a lot of stuff Cliff wanted to do in so little time. For most of the day, Peacemaker accompanied the SkyWing prince on these activities. One of the highlights of their day off included going to the music cave, in which Cliff performed a song, one in which he hoped would become beloved by his tribe for years to come.

When it was midday, Peacemaker and Cliff returned to the Quartz Winglet's common cave in order to take a break after an hour's flight across the Jade Mountain range.

Instead of the cave being empty, as they had originally expected, the two were greeted with a sight of both Tempest and Ermine, talking together.

"Are you sure that is everything?" Ermine asked, her voice was calm, though there were hints that she had raised her voice during her conversation with Tempest.

"It is," Tempest answered, she stared at the floor, apologetically.

Ermine looked away from Tempest, taking a deep sigh as she rubbed her brows with her talons.

"I hope so, Tempest," Ermine answered. "I deal with secrets every day at home, Stoat is the only one I trust in the Ice Kingdom." She looked back at Tempest, whose gaze met Ermine's. "But you, my best friend, I always hoped you wouldn't keep secrets from me."

Tempest nodded.

"I know Ermine, but this was a secret I just couldn't tell you, not until things were right," Tempest explained.

"And when would the right time have been?" Ermine asked.

"I don't know," Tempest admitted. "But I wouldn't have kept this from you forever."

Ermine huffed at this, looking away from Tempest after she said that. Peacemaker did not know why, but he felt responsible for potentially driving a wedge between the two friends. If he had not have had those nightmares, was not attacked by the…"entity" then Tempest would not need to reveal her secret too early to her friend.

But deep down he knew it was not his fault, it was something outside of his control. Something that Tempest helped him through.

"Fine," Ermine finally said, nodding her head ever so slowly. "So be it," Placing a wing over Tempest's shoulder, the IceWing looked into her friend's eyes. "I just want to know if you trust me, Tempest."

Hearing this, Tempest nodded at her oldest friend.

"Of course."

"That's all I need to hear," Ermine said, her tone softening from the stern one she had previously. "But, I think I need time to process this."

"I understand," Tempest replied, nodding as she touched Ermine's wing with her own. "I'll explain more, I promise."

Hearing this, Ermine nodded, satisfied with what her friend had said.

After the two had spoken, Ermine turned around and was shocked to see both Cliff and Peacemaker standing at the common cave entrance, but her expression immediately calmed as she picked up her bag and walked towards the entrance, paying no mind to the SkyWing and NightWing, until she walked passed Peacemaker.

"How are you feeling?" Ermine asked, her tone was filled with genuine sympathy.

"Great," Peacemaker answered, smiling at her and appreciating the concern she had for him.

Nodding at his answer, Ermine walked out of the common cave, most likely off to study…on her day off. Peacemaker guessed she preferred keeping busy even when she was on breaks.

"How about you? You okay, Tempest?" Cliff said, causing Peacemaker to turn his attention towards the SkyWing as he approached Tempest, who had sat beside the fire pit.

Closer inspection, Peacemaker saw that Tempest's eyelids were dark and half-lidded, almost like she was tired. This caused him to feel concern for the SeaWing, especially after the revelations from that morning. Were there any side effects of her being a 'Somnus?'

"Exhausted," Tempest answered, rubbing her eye lids as a yawn escaped her.

"Not much time to relax today?" Cliff said as he sat down across from her by the fire pit, followed by Peacemaker who sat beside Tempest.

"I've had plenty of time, but I haven't slept yet," Tempest explained. "I was waiting for Ermine to talk to me, and I was nervous about it, so not much time to sleep."

"Was she mad?" Peacemaker asked. He hoped that most of the conversation wasn't that bad, while he and Cliff had seen the tail end of the conversation, that was not to say the rest had gone well.

"No, just disappointed," Tempest replied. "We have somethings to work out, but I think we'll be fine."

"Well, I hope things are settled soon, I hope I didn't ruin anything between you both."

Tempest frowned at Peacemaker's words, her eyes, despite looking tired, stared at him with a firm gaze.

"You did nothing wrong, Peacemaker." The SeaWing's voice was resolute as she said this. "I was not going to let you die."

Warmth filled Peacemaker's chest, as he felt touched by Tempest's words. A brush from Cliff's wings against his own made this feeling grow, knowing he had two friends who were with him.

Tempest had saved him from whatever was attacking him within his dream. Even before he knew about her abilities she had helped him when the nightmares had become too much, giving him relief when she used her powers to put him in a dreamless sleep for the evening. Even outside of her protecting him within the dreams, she was always a comforting sight and someone he liked to talk to when Cliff was not around.

Both Tempest and Cliff were important to him, he only wished he was as amazing, like them.

Looking towards Cliff, Peacemaker smiled up at the SkyWing Prince, appreciating his gesture. Yet, as he looked up at the SkyWing, Peacemaker blinked when he saw that where Cliff should have been, stood a SeaWing with emerald-green scales. The SeaWing looked at Peacemaker with a pair of kind gray-green eyes.

With another blink of his eyes, Peacemaker saw the familiar dark red shade of Cliff's scales.

"Thanks," Peacemaker said, quickly as the image of the SeaWing filled his mind briefly. Returning his focus to his friends, he continued. "Both of you."

* * *

The day went by like a blur.

After spending a few hours inside the Common Cave with Tempest and Cliff, the former of whom finally caught up on sleep while he and Cliff spoke with each other, the three dragons would travel together to the Prey Center for dinner.

Almost everyone in the Quartz Winglet was present at the Prey Center, and everyone would have eaten together at least until Winter arrived, with Bobcat, to get their meal. Shortly after the founder of the Sanctuary preserve had entered the Prey Center (whose arrival was met with many stares from all of the IceWing students, some of which were filled with intrigue (Ermine was among these individuals) while some gave the former prince glares and most paid no mind as they went about eating their meal), Alligator walked in, carrying a bag of books he had collected.

Hyena quickly stood up and placed a wing around the MudWing's shoulder, casually, before he got the chance to see Winter.

"Let's eat in private, together," Hyena said, guiding her friend in the opposite direction, the "not-couple" leaving the cave just as quickly as Alligator had arrived.

As dinner was finished, and the assigned students for clean-up duty (Peacemaker and Tempest being the ones assigned for tonight) started cleaning the center up, with Clay's help and supervision, of any left-over scraps the other students missed, Peacemaker looked in the direction of Winter and Bobcat, both of whom sat in the far corner of the cave.

As Winter silently read a book, his eyes darting from line to line in silence as he read. Meanwhile, Bobcat sat in the space between his father's chest and the book he held, the IceWing dragonet eagerly trying to see what his father was reading. Whether Bobcat understood the words, or not, Peacemaker could not tell, but the dragonet's focus was glued to the book.

Winter, seeing his son's fascination in the book he held, silently read the passage to his son, causing Bobcat to give the biggest grin as he looked up at his father while he read.

" _I could freeze you one part at a time- first your horns, then snap them off. Then your tail- freeze it and snap it off. Then your claws, and your wings... Should I go on?"_

Peacemaker felt his talons dug themselves into the cave floor as he heard a voice speak, which sounded like a younger version of Winter's.

Biting his tongue, Peacemaker turned away as he felt something hot fill his chest…anger. The purpose of this anger? He had no idea. But hearing those words in his mind, they triggered him for some reason, even though he had only just met Winter and had never heard him say those words.

"Whoa, Peacemaker, stop!" Someone said in protest, just as Peacemaker felt his feet step into a pile…of leftover bones. Turning around, Peacemaker saw that Shadehunter had been sweeping the bones into a pile. "Don't mind watching where you're stepping, please?"

Blushing, Peacemaker stepped off the pile, while wiping off the dust from his feet.

"Sorry, Shadehunter," Peacemaker said. "Just distracted."

"I could see that," She responded, but seeing her smile, Peacemaker knew she wasn't angry. "Just be a little more careful, okay?"

"Yeah, I will…" Peacemaker said, swiping the scattered bones back to the pile.

Once he had swept all of the bones back into her pile, Shadehunter nodded appreciatively.

"Much appreciated, Peacemaker," The NightWing from the Copper Winglet said, brightly. "Why were you distracted?"

Peacemaker shrugged his wings. He knew why he was distracted, but he did not know how to explain how he was distracted. It is not like he could say _'I heard Winter say something really nasty, but he did not actually say it.'_ If he said that out loud, then it wouldn't be right, especially since the IceWing had just arrived at the school in the morning.

"Just thinking about Moon and Qibli," Peacemaker lied, though he had been thinking of them since Winter's arrival. "They and Kinkajou never talked much about Winter, he was in their Winglet when the school opened."

Shadehunter nodded, glancing at Winter and his dragonet, the latter of whom lifted his head tiredly to look up at his father only to go back to sleep.

"Maybe they planned for you to meet him? Perhaps take you to Sanctuary after you graduated?" Shadehunter pondered aloud.

"Maybe," Peacemaker said, admitting that may have been their reason.

Winter was in charge of the preserve at Sanctuary, he could only imagine the work it would take to maintain a preserve of scavengers, especially if they are as fast as the scavenger that his Winglet had chased.

"Well, we better get back to cleaning," Shadehunter said, going back to cleaning.

"Okay, thanks Shadehunter," Peacemaker replied, going back to cleaning himself.

As he picked up a bone, something in the back of Peacemaker's mind prodded him.

 _Ask to spend time with her._

Peacemaker's eyes blinked, looking around to see if anyone had actually spoken to him. Yet everyone was minding their business as they cleaned. Deciding to go back to cleaning, Peacemaker intended to do so.

Until he heard the voice again.

 _Ask to spend time with her!_

This time, he knew he heard the voice…and it sounded familiar, a voice he had heard all of his life.

It sounded like Kinkajou's…

The strange thing was, while he did not want to speak to Shadehunter, knowing she was busy, something about "Kinkajou's" voice made it sound like Peacemaker _should_ listen to her. Almost like he was meant to do it.

 _Ask to spend time with her!_ Kinkajou's voice repeated, this time a little bit more forcefully.

' _She's busy,'_ Peacemaker replied, frowning while he went back to cleaning.

 _You will be happy…_ This time, the voice sounded…like his mother's, it was unmistakable.

Suddenly, Peacemaker's thoughts were dragged back to a dream he had had several weeks back. The one where he was in the body of a dragonet and was playing with the black and white dragonet.

In the dream, Peacemaker remembered being dragged away from the crying dragonet by his mother, and she had said those exact words.

And like before: He felt so…angry!

 **NO!** Peacemaker's mind shouted to the voices of Kinkajou and his mother, forcing those voices to go silent.

And he felt sick…His stomach felt queasy and his head felt light. Denying the voices felt so painful.

Yet, it felt right to him. Honestly, if he wanted to spend time with Shadehunter, he would ask her when they were both free and not working. But he would not go out of his way while she was busy, like him.

After all, hearing his mother's voice repeat the same words from the dream he'd had, Peacemaker felt satisfied.

Turning his attention back to his work, Peacemaker finished the remaining parts of his cleaning duty. Yet as he did so, all Peacemaker's mind would wander back to the dream he'd had all of those weeks ago of the black and white NightWing.


	12. Chapter 11

Peacemaker always wished he'd gone to the beach when he was younger. But his mother was always busy to take him to the shoreline that was south of the Rainforest. Kinkajou and Moon always promised that they would take him, but they normally had duties that kept them from doing that. Whenever he wanted to ask Turtle to take him, the SeaWing would always be busy.

Eventually, Peacemaker, reluctantly, lost interest in going to the beach.

But as he raced across the sand, towards the ocean water, Peacemaker felt the excitement fill his heart. For a moment, Peacemaker dug his talons into the sand, and skidded to a stop and looked behind him.

"Come on!" Peacemaker shouted to two distant dragons behind him, a grin on his face.

"Slow down, little one!" The oldest, and largest, of the two dragons, laughed. Peacemaker recognized the dragon as his mother, Hope. As she walked, she trailed behind another dragonet.

A NightWing that was black and white…

Peacemaker grinned as the dragonet raced after him.

It was at this moment Peacemaker realized how small they both were compared to their mother, they looked like year-olds…but Peacemaker did not think twice about it, only waiting for the other dragonet to come closer to him.

As she neared skidded to a halt, bumping into him, both Peacemaker and the dragonet erupted into a fit of giggles. Finally, Hope arrived and lowered her wings so she could bring them close to her. Looking at both Peacemaker and the dragonet, she gave both a loving gaze.

"Have fun, but don't go too far," Hope said, her tone hardened into a warning at the last part.

"Yes, mumma," Both Peacemaker and the dragonet said.

"Now, go on," Hope grinned at the dragonets as she said this.

Smiling back, Peacemaker felt his excitement erupt like it were a volcano, and he quickly rushed towards the water at great speeds. Not far behind him, the other dragonet followed him, giggling happily.

Once the two reached the edge of the water, Peacemaker felt the soggy sand get between his talons. While it was a weird sensation, it was one Peacemaker admitted he liked.

Then, when he was close to the water, he leaped into an incoming wave, which pushed him back to the sand and completely wash over him, leaving him on his back and unable to stand up for a few seconds.

The dragonet, who was in the water, giggled happily at Peacemaker's antics.

Their time on the beach would feel like hours to Peacemaker, he and the dragonet dug in the sand, tried to catch the waves, while also running away from them as the water pushed back at them, causing both dragonets to yell happily.

After some time in the water, the peculiar dragonet walked towards the edge of the beach where the water could just barely reach the sand, and she began to dig. Peacemaker, still ankles-deep in the water, tilted his head curiously and trotted over to the black and white NightWing. With the sand she had dug into a pile, her blue eyes looked in Darkstalker's direction, and then into the distance.

Glancing back, Peacemaker saw what she was looking at. In the distance, she was pointing to a structure that sat atop on a cliff, where other NightWings were flying in or out of. Some kind of palace, perhaps?

Peacemaker realized what the dragonet wanted to do, a sand castle!

Grinning at the dragonet, Peacemaker began to pat the sand that was gathered into a tight base, so that way they could build their castle with a firm foundation.

For the next few minutes, the dragonets were busy building their castle, only the sound of the ocean waves could be heard around them.

Hearing these waves, it made Peacemaker…well…feel at peace. Like things were perfect in the world.

And then, Peacemaker heard it…angry voices.

Looking behind him, Peacemaker saw his mother standing with another dragon, an IceWing…but not just any IceWing. The same IceWing who killed himself in front of Peacemaker in each of his dreams.

Yet, despite seeing the IceWing…he felt no pity or sadness for him.

Only absolute loathing…

Peacemaker resisted an instinctual urge to glare at the dragon as he yelled at his mother, who glared back at him, it seemed she was attempting to avoid fueling the argument, though that look, Peacemaker recognized, signaled it would not be long until she started yelling back.

A sad sigh came from in front of him, Peacemaker looked back at the black and white dragonet, whose eyes sadly looked back down at the sand castle they had been making…she too had seen Hope and the other dragon yelling at one another. It was affecting her mood, no longer was she happy being here on the beach.

His heart tightened, causing Peacemaker to feel sorry for the dragonet. Ignoring the yells from his mother and the other dragon, Peacemaker proceeded to scoop up some dirt and packed it tightly to the side of their mountain of sand. The dragonet looked up at Peacemaker and smiled at him as she proceeded to continue building the sand castle.

 _Peacemaker, Phyrria to Peacemaker!_

* * *

When his eyes opened, Peacemaker felt no tears…only happiness as he awoke with a smile on his lips.

"Well, he's awake," Announced Jaguar's voice from beside him. Raising his head, Peacemaker realized, to his embarrassment, that he had fallen asleep…

In the middle of the Quartz Winglet's study session…

…With everyone looking at him.

Peacemaker felt warmth in his cheeks as he looked at everyone's amused stares.

"The first day of the quarter and he sleeps through the most of the study session," Ermine commented, though her voice contained amusement in it.

"And for that reason, I say it's a good time to catch up on some sleep," Jaguar replied, nudging Peacemaker in the shoulder. "I mean, three moons knows how long you've had a full night's sleep."

Peacemaker couldn't stop the blush, again, coming to his cheeks, though he nodded.

"Sorry," Peacemaker said, quickly searching for the scroll he had been on, and wanted to share when everyone else was busy with theirs. "My turn to share?"

"Yeah, you were studying Queen Anaconda's lineage," Hyena pointed out, which Peacemaker nodded and pulled his attention to the section of the scroll he wanted to share.

Thankfully, the history project for Webs' class was coming along perfectly, they just needed to follow Queen Anaconda's life now that they had written her social policies for the RainWing tribe. The section that Peacemaker wanted to share had caught his attention the night before classes would start.

And it related to Queen Anaconda's mate, King Adder.

Finding the desired section, Peacemaker looked up at his Winglet.

"First…does anyone know about the Shifters?" Peacemaker asked, looking at the rest of his Winglet after asking his question.

Studying the reactions of his Winglet, none of his friends appeared to let on that they knew of what he asked, not even Tempest, the one who had suggested the project in the first place, nor Alligator or Ermine, the best researchers of the Quartz Winglet.

When he saw everyone give him an expression, confirming they wanted him to continue, Peacemaker smiled looked back down at the scroll.

"Well, I was looking through some of the official letters Queen Anaconda sent to some merchants across Phyrria, back at the height of the RainWing's domination of the merchant systems across the various tribes, and she kept mentioning 'Shifters,'" Peacemaker said as he pulled out a different scroll and opened it to his desired section. "Sometimes these 'shifters' were mentioned as IceWings, SandWings and, surprisingly, even SeaWings."

"But, SeaWings hardly had the best relationship with the RainWings," Tempest pointed out, though she did not sound as though she were doubting Peacemaker, just curious for more information.

"And they were," Peacemaker nodded. "But, somehow, King Adder managed to recruit dragons from many of the tribes, serving as his eyes and ears."

"So," Cliff said, looking in Ermine's direction. "I guess you could say Adder did have contacts outside of the RainWing tribe, many who were not even RainWings themselves."

Ermine frowned at Cliff's tone towards her, but she nodded in agreement.

"I'm surprised you remember me saying that," Ermine muttered. "But I admit, the fact Anaconda's mate had gained allies outside of the tribe is…rather genius." The IceWing looked in Peacemaker's direction. "Does Queen Anaconda imply the methods King Adder used to recruit these…'shifters'?"

Peacemaker shook his head at that.

"Unfortunately, all it mentions is how there were many Shifters across the different tribes, but she didn't mention anything on how they were recruited." Peacemaker glanced back down at his scroll. "But there is this interesting blurb: 'Make no mistake, while many of our spies doubt Adder's agents, he has assured me that the non-RainWings are loyal to his cause, and would never turn on him in any event.'"

"They never did," Jaguar mused aloud after Peacemaker read the passage. "Queen Anaconda and King Adder were never assassinated, so it looks like Adder knew just how to recruit spies in other tribes and keep their loyalty to him."

"But how, exactly, did he gain their trust?" Ermine questioned.

This was a question even Peacemaker had. To his knowledge, based on the scrolls he read for Webs' class, the tribes in Darkstalker's era were deeply proud of their heritage, just as much as they were during the SandWing War of Succession.

How would King Adder, a foreign King, be able to recruit for many non-RainWings into his spy network? Did he just bribe them to keep them in line with fear, masking that fear as 'loyalty?' Or did they truly regard Adder higher than their own Queens?

So many questions, even with Queen Glory sending his Winglet letters and journals from her ancestor, there were only so many questions that could be answered. It made Peacemaker curious…he wanted to know more. Is this what Ermine and Hyena felt when they studied history? The thrill of the unknown and finding secret pieces of information that no one else in the world knew for centuries?

Honestly, Peacemaker would happily have his focus be on history if this were the case…if only he could remember dates and the name of dragons better.

The sound of the bronze gong rang in the distance, echoing throughout the academy and into the study cave the Quartz Winglet was in, signaling the start of the next class.

"Well," Cliff said, standing to his feet and arching his back in a stretch. "Time for class. I'm off to Professor Longhorn's class, anyone else?"

"I'll see you there," Ermine said as she closed her scrolls. "I have something to grab in the library, just make sure you leave my space open this time, Prince Cliff."

Cliff rolled his eyes at the IceWing's comment, clearly referencing the last time he and Ermine were in the same class and he had left her spot in the cave completely cluttered with books and scrolls he had gotten from the library.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Cliff said as he glanced at Peacemaker. "You coming Peace?"

Peacemaker shook his head, much to both his and Cliff's disappointment.

"I have Tribal Cultures," Peacemaker replied. "I'll see you in the library afterward."

At this, Cliff grinned. "Sounds good!"

Tempest stood up, gathering her things. "I can join you both if you'd like, I'll be in that class, as well."

"We'll be in the class as well," Hyena butted in, leaning in close to Alligator, who blushed. "After all, fitting that we will be the first class to listen to Sunny's lectures on Scavengers, huh Alligator?"

At this, Alligator smiled softly…not knowing that Winter would be co-teaching the class with Sunny. Hyena had done a very good job at keeping Winter's arrival to the academy a secret, managing to steer Alligator away from the Sanctuary preserve founder's general direction or interrupting conversations that may bring up his name.

If Peacemaker was honest, he couldn't wait to see the MudWing's reaction when he saw Winter, Alligator's hero.

As the Quartz Winglet said their temporary farewells and split in their different directions: Peacemaker, Tempest, Hyena, and Alligator walked together down the tunnels of the academy to their desired location.

"What were you dreaming about?" Tempest asked, her voice wasn't filled with concern, just curiosity.

"About the beach," Peacemaker replied, smiling as he recalled running towards the waves and the dragonet was with him. "It's funny…I've never been to the coastline, but the dream made it seem so real."

"Fascinating," Tempest said, a smile on her lips confirmed she was happy the dream was happy, rather than a nightmare. "Must be weird, never having seen the ocean…never got how dragons couldn't live near the ocean."

"Speak for yourself," Hyena butted in. "You can breathe underwater."

"And MudWings can hold their breath for a long time," Tempest commented, gesturing the tip of her tail to Alligator, whose pace slowed.

"That's true…but please keep me out of this," Alligator said, sighing at being dragged into a debate.

A few minutes later, the four entered Sunny's cave and found their spots as the rest of the class convened. As Alligator placed his things into position, he sat down and looked up at Sunny…and saw Winter speaking with the academy founder, Sunny chuckling at something that Winter had said, which Winter gave a soft chuckle as well.

Seeing his hero, albeit with his back turned, Alligator's eyes widened like dinner plates as he glanced at Peacemaker, Tempest and Hyena, the latter of the three grinning widely at her friend. Alligator slowly grinned happily as he quickly got his parchment out and ready to take notes.

Never had Peacemaker seen Alligator this excited before, he could have sworn the MudWing was about to bounce off the walls with excitement!

When the final sound of the gong rang, signaling the start of the class session, everyone quieted down and got into their seats while Sunny took her place in the center of the cave. Winter waited patiently near the writing board, waiting for Sunny to introduce him.

"I hope you all had a great break!" Sunny said, genuinely happy to see her students. "This part of the term, just like the last, will flow fast and we have much to cover. So we can begin, I want to introduce my partner for this lesson on Scavengers: The Sanctuary Preserve founder himself, Prince Winter."

Gesturing to Winter, the IceWing stepped forward, his the blue hue of his predominately white scales reflecting the candle light of the cave as he approached.

With a soft smile, Winter nodded his head at the class, his eyes briefly fell on Peacemaker before glancing at Alligator. When Winter saw Alligator, his smile raised ever so slightly and gave one nod to the MudWing, who looked like he would faint.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all," Winter said, before frowning and glancing back at Sunny. "And contrary to my former teacher, it is just Winter, though I appreciate her kindness." His attention turned back to the students. "It has been a very long time since I have been in the Academy, and I will say it is a pleasure to see how it has grown in the last six years."

As Winter said this, Peacemaker could have noticed a brief pang of sadness cross his eyes as he spoke…almost as if he was thinking about something. Looking to Tempest, wondering if she had seen it too, she saw the SeaWing look at him and give a small nod.

Peacemaker wondered what it was the IceWing was thinking about…how he wished he was had Moon's mindreading powers, or Qibli's ability to understand dragons around him. Through Winter's expressions, Peacemaker continued to wonder why Qibli and Moon never spoke about him or their original MudWing clawmate.

When Winter started speaking again, this drew Peacemaker from his thoughts.

"I know many of you may have misconceptions about Scavengers, or simply not know much about them. It is the hope of Sunny and I that, through this section of the curriculum, we give you information my team and I at Sanctuary have gathered in the last six years." With that, Winter concluded his opening, glancing at Sunny to continue.

As Sunny showed on the board the various sub sections of the Scavenger unit, she explained what would be covered in each. Among these sub sections included theories based on the structures that researchers in the Mud and Sand Kingdoms had found.

But as Sunny explained this particular sub section, there was a laugh in the cave. Looking in the direction of the Silver Winglet, Peacemaker saw Gull chuckling to himself, clearly trying to keep himself composed.

"Everyone knows Scavengers aren't smart enough to make that," Gull said, a grin on his face as everyone looked at him.

Around the class, Peacemaker saw some students nodding in agreement with him…with a glance to Winter, he saw the IceWing giving the SeaWing's rude comment a neutral gaze. Sunny, however, was about to speak.

Until Alligator commented.

"Well, according to popular, and wrong, theories." Alligator spoke up, blushing as everyone in the class looked at him, even Gull, who glared at him. "Lots of the dig sites had metal, mechanical, objects with long-deceased Scavengers inside. These metal objects had so many pieces to them, and some researchers even think they were used by Scavengers for transport…"

"No one wants to hear the fantasies of a MudWing pretending to be smart!" Gull sneered at Alligator, before glaring at Tempest. "Especially one who is clawmates with an ungrateful Outer Kingdom peasant."

"Gull! That is enough!" Sunny rose her voice, sternly.

"You should watch your mouth, Gull," Hyena suddenly said after Sunny spoke. "Especially with someone like Alligator."

"Oh yeah?!" Gull glared at the SandWing.

"Yeah," Hyena said as she stood up and shot Gull the harshest glare he had ever seen her give anyone. "The ancient MudWing tombs that caught everyone's attention a few years ago? The ones that date back thousands of years?" Hyena then smirked as she said this. "Alligator, only a few years old, was on the dig team, and he was the one who found the top of the tomb, and brought every one of the diggers and researchers close to digging in that exact spot. **He** made that discovery." Hyena said, grinning as everyone, even Sunny and Winter, stared at Alligator with wide, and impressed eyes. Gull slowly sank to his seat, realizing the opinion was turning against him.

Hyena continued.

"During that dig, he also found remains of a Scavenger city! An ancient one that looked like it dated back before the Scorching." Hyena pointed a talon at Alligator. "If anyone knows anything about architecture and Scavengers theory, it is Alligator himself, the youngest of his troop who discovered that the most famous researchers praise." Placing a wing over Alligator. "So you watch your tongue, Gull, when you talk to Alligator. Because unlike you: He is the smartest dragon you will ever know…and the most humble."

Peacemaker's eyes fell on Alligator as this was said. He did not know this about his clawmate. While Alligator blushed ever so slightly at Hyena's words, Peacemaker saw the MudWing give a soft smile to Hyena as the SandWing twined her tail with his.

When Gull said nothing, the SeaWing looked like he wanted to just vanish into midair as most of the class stared at him. Many of the MudWings in the class who knew Alligator all glared at Gull while many SeaWings and those in the Silver Winglet looked embarrassed at Gull's outburst. Clearly no one supported Gull and saw any reason to debate Hyena.

"Gull," Sunny said, her normally calm voice held a hint of anger towards him. "After class, I want you to go straight to Tsunami's office. It seems there is going to be a lot we need to talk about."

Gull said nothing as he merely nodded in embarrassment at being humbled by Hyena.

When her message had been made clear, Sunny turned to Winter and gave him an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, Winter, would you like to begin?" Sunny asked her former student.

With a nod to Sunny, Winter approached the board and continued from where he had left off before he and Sunny had been interrupted.

The next hour went on without incident. Winter gave an in-depth explanation into current theories on Scavengers, while debunking popular and misleading stories about Scavengers. When it came time for questions, Alligator was the first, and the most eager, of the class to try and ask a question.

Winter, however, addressed Alligator directly.

"I know you must have lots of questions, Alligator, but I would like to take time to address all of them, one on one, in a few hours," Winter said. In response, Alligator gave one of the biggest grins Peacemaker had ever seen. Smiling at his friend's excitement, Peacemaker was happy to hear that Alligator would be able to converse with his hero.

Eventually, the sound of the gong rang, signaling the end of the class period and the beginning of lunch.

As the students filed out of the cave, Winter approached Peacemaker and the rest of the Quartz Winglet. The former prince looked at Alligator with a faint smile.

"After the last class session, I will be in the library, there are a few books I would like to collect, and I was wondering if you could help me. During that time, I will be…an open book," Winter frowned to himself as he realized the pun he had just made.

"I would love to help," Alligator said, smiling brightly to the Sanctuary Preserve founder.

With a nod of his head, Winter gave a slight bow of his head to the assembled Quartz Winglet.

"A pleasure to meet you again, Peacemaker," Winter said as he and Sunny walked in the opposite direction Peacemaker and the others were headed.

"Wait…you met Winter?" Alligator asked, raising a brow at Peacemaker, who smiled sheepishly.

"He arrived during our day off," Peacemaker admitted.

Alligator glanced at both Peacemaker and Hyena constantly, before he placed his talons overhead.

"That's why you kept directing me in other directions, Hyena," Alligator groaned.

"Maaaayyyybe," Hyena said, smirking as she walked by Alligator, brushing her wings against his as she walked by him. Glancing back at Peacemaker, Alligator, and Tempest, Hyena gestured in the direction of the library. "You guys head to the study cave Jaguar wanted us to study in, I'll get us some food."

Without any word from Peacemaker and the others, Hyena walked off in her directions, her wings swaying back and forth. The SandWing was in a very good mood, in no small part because Alligator was happy.

Indeed, both Alligator and Hyena were a weird pair. But seeing Hyena step up to defend Alligator made Peacemaker realize that, while she teased Alligator, she was always in his corner. Seeing this made Peacemaker think of Qibli and Moon, when he was younger Qibli would always tease Moon, but stand up for her when he knew she needed help.

"Come on," Tempest said, snapping Peacemaker from his thoughts as she gestured down the direction of where the study cave was. "Hopefully we can get things ready before the rest of the Winglet gets there."

"Ye…yeah," Alligator said, it looked like he trying to shake off so many emotions he was feeling at the moment.

Walking through the academy together, Peacemaker had a good feeling about the rest of this term.

No nightmares.

His friends (somewhat) getting along.

And…

"Oooof!" Tempest tripped forward as she was about to turn a corner.

After she fell on the ground, Peacemaker and Alligator rushed forward to help their friend stand up. As they did, Peacemaker heard a snicker from in front of them.

Gull looked down at Tempest with a snide smirk as he moved his tail away from where she had tripped.

"Gull, what is wrong with you?" Tempest snapped at the SeaWing. "I'm not interested in a debate right now, save it for when I care."

"Shut up, Outer Kingdom peasant," Gull sneered, glaring at her. "Don't talk to a _true_ citizen with that tongue, you're not even worth mentioning our queen's name, after the bad things you've said about her!"

"Save it for another time," Tempest growled as she walked passed him. But as she attempted to walk away, Gull grabbed her forearm with his talons. Tempest gasped as Gull's talons dug into her scales. "Gull!"

"Don't walk away when you're being talked to!" Gull growled as he edged closer.

Seeing this, Peacemaker felt anger stir in his chest, seeing Tempest, his friend, being harassed by Gull. Grinding his teeth together, Peacemaker stepped forward, the star-like designs on his wing membranes turning a dark shade of red in anger.

" **Stop!"** A voice spoke into his head. Unwillingly, Peacemaker felt his feet freeze in mid-step. The voice…it was Moon's. Her king voice rang through his mind, and instinctively Peacemaker answered it.

But the anger would not subside, Gull was still harassing his friend!

" **Be kind, do not get angry…"** Moon's voice whispered.

But…his friends!

"… **will be fine."**

"Hey, hey!" Alligator said, quickly stepping forward and grabbing Gull's forearm. "Just, calm down…"

In response to being touched, Gull's glare turned on Alligator. The next thing that happened, made Peacemaker's blood boil in a way he never thought it would.

Gull spun around and, with his tail raised, struck Alligator across his face. The MudWing yelped as he fell to the floor, his glasses flying off of his face and hitting the ground with a _crack_.

"Shut up, wimp!" Gull growled as he let go of Tempest and walked towards Alligator as the MudWing tried to stand and reach for his glasses.

No…no he wasn't going to stand by!

" **Peacemaker…"**

He didn't care!

Stepping in between Gull and Alligator, Peacemaker glared at the SeaWing.

"Stop talking!" Peacemaker snapped at Gull, whose glare turned on him.

In any normal situation, Peacemaker would have shrinked under the glare. But not this time, not when his friends were being harassed! He was not going to back down!

"Get out of the way, hybrid!" Gull said, shoving Peacemaker out of his way violently, sending Peacemaker hitting the ground.

After his side hit the floor, Peacemaker quickly stood back up to his feet and glared at Gull as he stepped in between him and Alligator again.

He…wanted…Gull…to… **shut up**.

"JUST DO AS YOU ARE TOLD! AND SHUT UP!" Peacemaker shouted at Gull.

Tempest, Alligator and even Gull looked at Peacemaker in shock at his outburst. To everyone, even Gull's, shock…Gull listened to what Peacemaker had shouted. His mouth was closed and no words came out of it.

Satisfied, Peacemaker continued. "Get out of our way, leave us alone…and cool off."

If Peacemaker was honest, he'd prefer it if Gull "cooled off" in the Ice Kingdom. Far away from his friend.

Instead of arguing saying any more rude words: Gull simply looked at Peacemaker in shock, looked down at the floor and slowly backed away from him…leaving the hall Peacemaker, Tempest and Alligator was in, completely ignoring the dragons who came down the hall to investigate.

One of these dragons, was Tsunami and Clay, the latter who stepped in front of Gull and guided him down the hall to Tsunami's office.

"Peacemaker, Tempest, Alligator, what happened? Are you both alright?!" Tsunami said, her voice filled with concern that was relatively surprising to Peacemaker. Glaring down the hall to Gull's retreating figure as she looked down at Alligator, who cradled his glasses sadly. "Oh…Alligator…"

Peacemaker looked down to see that the entire right lens of Alligator's glasses was shattered in a spider web-like fragments.

"I'm okay…" Alligator said, but his voice betrayed him as he stared at the lens. "I…think I can fix it."

But seeing the MudWing's expression, it was clear to Peacemaker the glasses being broken hurt Alligator much more than Gull's shove.

"Here," Tsunami said, holding out one of her talons. "I…know someone who can fix them."

Reluctantly, Alligator placed the glasses in the headmistress' talons.

"Head off to where you were heading before," Tsunami said, sympathetically to Alligator. "I will tell your teachers you won't need to come to class."

With a nod, Alligator walked ahead of Tempest and Peacemaker as he went for the study cave, his head lowered in sadness. Tsunami looked at both Tempest and Peacemaker as Alligator went out of view.

"What happened?" Tsunami asked. "Neither of you are in trouble…I just…need to know."

"Gull is angry at me for not being born in the Sea Kingdom," Tempest revealed. "Even though most of the SeaWings in the academy think it is great that I'm the first Outer Kingdom citizen to be a student at Jade Mountain, Gull utterly hates me because of my status…" Tempest glanced at the ground, unsure of what to say next. "He also hates how I speak harshly of your mother, Queen Coral. He put his hatred of me on the rest of my Winglet."

Hearing all of this, Tempest nodded in understanding, all the while Peacemaker couldn't believe what he was hearing. Gull hated Tempest simply for where she lived? By extent, he turned this hatred towards the entire Quartz Winglet?

Now Alligator's glasses were broke and his feelings hurt.

* * *

When news spread across the academy that Gull had started an altercation, it spread as fast as a forest fire in the hottest part of the summer. The question of who started the altercation was obvious, as Gull had a history of bad-mouthing Tempest and his outburst in Sunny's class did not help his case.

The question of who had managed to make him retreat was a difficult answer many were not expecting. When news got out that Peacemaker, the soft-spoken, kind, NightWing/RainWing hybrid had stood up to Gull and somehow managed to make the SeaWing back down, many classmates were quick to doubt this news.

But when Tempest told everyone that, indeed, it had been Peacemaker: everyone would go silent and look amazed at Peacemaker. After all, many of the SeaWing students knew Gull in the Sea Kingdom, many knew his temper. The thought that Peacemaker could talk down the SeaWing was a feat in itself.

When Cliff, Ermine, Hyena, and Jaguar heard about the incident, the reactions of the rest of the Winglet were filled with concern…and anger.

Especially from Cliff and Hyena when it came time for dinner.

"Where is he?!" Cliff growled as soon as the Quartz Winglet had entered the Prey Center for dinner and the prince had stormed up to the Silver Winglet's eating area. "Where is Gull?!" Cliff snapped at the Winglet members, all of whom, including Falcon, the SkyWing of the Winglet, nervously looked away. "I have something to say to that jerk! Where is he?!"

"Your Highness, we have no idea…" Falcon said, visibly apologetic…likely for both not being able to answer the prince's question and, or, his clawmate's behavior.

"Well, when you see him…" Cliff growled at the Winglet, making no attempt to hide his frustration. "Tell him he's going to pay for messing with…"

"Cliff," Peacemaker said, stepping up to his Clawmate and brushing his wing against the SkyWing's. "It's fine…let it go…"

Cliff turned towards him, giving Peacemaker a calm, but confused, stare.

"That jerk tried to hurt you, Tempest and Alligator!"

"I know…just…let it go, for now." Peacemaker urged his friend. "Just come and have dinner with us."

Cliff, huffing, but nodding reluctantly to Peacemaker, slowly walked back to the Quartz Winglet's eating area.

"Peacemaker," Came the voice of Mongoose, the SandWing of the winglet. Staring at her, Peacemaker saw everyone in the Silver Winglet give him an apologetic look. "We're so sorry…about today."

Peacemaker gave the Winglet a sincere smile.

"Don't be, you did nothing wrong," Peacemaker said as he walked back to his Winglet.

It was true, he did not hold the actions of Gull against the entire Winglet. It wasn't their fault for Gull acting up.

As he reached the Winglet's table, Peacemaker saw that everyone was staring at Alligator, who looked down at his food with an empty stare. Hyena sat beside him, her tail twined with his and her head resting against his neck.

"Tsunami said she'd find someone to fix them?" Hyena said, softly and sympathetically to Alligator. The MudWing nodded, but his copper-colored eyes still stared down at his food with a sad gaze. "So she'll fix them, she promised."

"I can do your work for you, Alligator," Ermine said, her voice while sounding neutral, was low…as if she too was saddened in her way at seeing her clawmate in such a state, especially how Tempest had almost been hurt. "You just relax."

"I can still see and read without them," Alligator muttered, Peacemaker heard him choke for a moment.

"So…why do you wear them?" Peacemaker asked, trying not to offend his clawmate.

Alligator shook his head, closing his eyes tightly as he lowered his neck and head to the ground, pressing his talons against his head. Hyena placed a wing around him.

"Shhh…" Hyena said softly. Her gaze turned to the rest of the Winglet. "Alligator can see without them, but the glasses not only help him read better, but they were also a gift from his oldest sister."

"She made them for me on our second hatching day," Alligator muttered. "She always looked out for us…"

How Alligator said that it made Peacemaker realize that Alligator's sister…likely was no longer alive. The glasses were the only thing he had left of his sister. No wonder why his glasses being broken by Gull would hurt him so much.

The rest of the Winglet was silent after hearing this, thinking of ways to help Alligator. But Peacemaker couldn't think of anything, and he knew the rest of the Winglet could not think of anything either. Instead, they let Hyena stay close to Alligator. After a few moments, Alligator looked up at Peacemaker.

"Thanks, Peacemaker," Alligator said. "For standing up for me."

"And I should thank you, Alligator," Tempest said before Peacemaker could speak. "Alligator, you didn't have to do anything…but you tried to stop Gull. I appreciate your help…you were brave." Hearing this from Tempest, Alligator smiled softly as he rose his head. Looking at Hyena, Alligator saw his friend give him a proud smile.

Eventually, dinner was eaten and Alligator's mood began to lift ever so slightly.

Once dinner was eaten, and the mess cleaned up, Peacemaker followed behind his Winglet as they walked for their Common Cave.

Seeing each member of his Winglet, Peacemaker began to think about the moment of hesitation his mind was in when Gull was hurting Tempest and Alligator. How he wanted things to be resolved without him raising his voice or getting angry. Moon and Kinkajou always told him that he was a "Peace Maker", his name's sake. A peace maker always tried to resolve things without getting angry.

But trying to be calm and peaceful around Gull didn't work. He had to raise his voice. He didn't like getting angry, but seeing his friends being harassed like that was painful.

Maybe Moon would be disappointed in him…but if Peacemaker were honest if he had to do everything all over again: The only thing he would have changed, was that he would have gotten between Gull and Tempest the moment he realized what was happening. He wouldn't watch his friends get hurt like that.

If Moon would be disappointed in him, so be it.


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello, again my friends! I hope everyone has had a good December and that the twilight of 2019 has been treating everyone well.**

 **Once again we have another update for Finding Peace. With this chapter, we will begin a subplot that I felt was left unresolved in Wings of Fire Arc 2. While I am eager to introduce this subplot, I am also very hesitant as it is a plotline that many fellow readers of Wings of Fire have different opinions on. I want to assure everyone before they read this subplot, that I am not seeking to undo what Ms. Sutherland did in Wings of Fire: merely to resolve areas of the subplot, I feel, were not properly tied up.**

 **On a minor note: I have started a Tumblr account, with a majority of my posts dedicated to Wings of Fire and giving background information and previews of upcoming chapters for Finding Peace, as well as updates on the progress of upcoming chapters and storylines. If any of you are interested my username on Tumblr is the same as my username here: "warriorofspectra."**

 **With that said: I look forward to hearing everyone's thoughts and critiques on this chapter. Because of you, my readers, I gain inspiration to write and better my writing.**

 **Now, without further ado: Let's take flight!**

* * *

At first, Peacemaker dreaded the idea of attending Webs' class. Being the fifth day into the second quarter, and approximately being the mid-way point of the term, the SeaWing wanted his students to deliver a status report on each Winglet's history project. This was not a graded assignment but meant to give the rest of the class a hint at what each Winglet was covering in their semester project.

But even if it was not a graded assignment, Peacemaker still felt nervous, yet, surprisingly, excited, chill fill his throat when he, Jaguar and Ermine waited to deliver the Quartz Winglet's initial research. This would be the first time their Winglet shared their research, in any capacity, with the class.

When the Silver Winglet went up to present, Peacemaker knew that it would be his, Jaguar and Ermine's turn to present shortly. This made his heart race a bit at the thought that they would be going up next. Would Webs and the class approve of their findings? Would they need to go back and change the entire project? What would the rest of the Winglet think when he, Jaguar and Ermine gave them the news?

"You're overthinking it," Whispered Jaguar from beside Peacemaker, almost causing him to jump as the RainWing snapped Peacemaker out of his daze. "You know what you'll be presenting, right?"

"Yeah," Peacemaker nodded. "Why we chose the project."

"And why did we?" Ermine asked, looking past Jaguar, over to Peacemaker, testing him on his knowledge.

"Because little is known about Queen Anaconda's reign outside of the RainWing tribe," Peacemaker answered. The nods of approval from Jaguar and Ermine made Peacemaker feel a bit more relaxed.

He would need to say more than that, but he did not doubt that. For the Winglet, he would do well.

When the Silver Winglet finally went up to the front of the class, Peacemaker noticed that there were only two members of the Winglet present, when there should be three. It was only the MudWing and RainWing from Silver Winglet…

"Binturong, Beaver," Webs asked, raising his brow as he noticed that it was only the two of them. "Where's your partner? There should be three per Winglet."

Binturong's scales turned a pale red, which was normally yellow in color when Webs said this. Peacemaker remembered the RainWing from the Rain Forest's primary school, she normally stayed in the back of the class. Yet, despite this, she was very smart when it came to history. She just hated being in front of large groups.

The MudWing, Beaver, took charge when he noticed his clawmate grow quiet.

"Mongoose should be here, soon," Beaver said. "Gull was _supposed_ to be here."

The mention of Gull's name made Peacemaker flinch, remembering what had happened five days ago.

Ever since he harassed Tempest and Alligator, Gull had not been present in any of the classes that he had with any of the Quartz Winglet. Whenever the teachers did roll call, Gull was nowhere to be seen to answer the teachers.

If Peacemaker were honest, he did not care that Gull was absent. But he did feel sorry for the Silver Winglet, who were all forced to pick up the slack when Gull was missing.

At hearing Beaver's explanation, Webs nodded in understanding.

"Very well," Webs said as he looked in the Quartz Winglet's direction. Peacemaker felt nervous again when he realized what the history teacher was thinking "Jaguar, Ermine and Peacemaker: You will take the Silver Winglet's place, so we can give Mongoose time."

Well, ready or not…it was time to present.

Gathering his scroll, which included the information that he would be presenting, Peacemaker walked with Jaguar and Ermine to the center of the history cave. As Jaguar and Ermine pinned their parchment upon the wooden board for the rest of the class to see, Peacemaker saw everyone look at him. Everyone seemed to know that he would be starting the presentation.

Taking a deep breath, Peacemaker opened his mouth to speak.

"So…my name is Peacemaker," He began, though he immediately kicked himself when he realized that _everyone_ knew that. "For our Winglet's history project: we are focusing on Queen Anaconda, the queen of the RainWing tribe over two thousand years ago."

This caused some of the class to raise their brows at this information. Whether this was out of curiosity, or scrutiny at Peacemaker's words, he could not tell. Instead of worrying, Peacemaker continued.

"Not much is known about Queen Anaconda's reign, as much of the information we have on that era focused on events, like the Royal SeaWing massacre and Darkstalker," Peacemaker explained, noticing a few nods from the class, one such dragon was Shadehunter. "So we wanted to change things up, by focusing on a queen's reign that had impacts on not just the RainWing tribe, but also the rest of Phyrria."

Now, this got the RainWings of the class interested.

Peacemaker at Jaguar, who stepped forward to start his part of the presentation.

"At the end of the term, we plan to present Queen Anaconda's policies, how they affected the tribes around her. Believe me, when I say, there is a lot of policies she made." Jaguar said, giving a grin as he said this. Clearly proud of what he had learned of Queen Anaconda. "We'll also be focusing on her mate and spymaster, King Adder."

"Who was very active," Ermine suddenly interjected, as she knew, like Peacemaker, that Jaguar was fascinated with the king. "Courtesy of copies of letters from Queen Glory, we are able to see what some of Queen Anaconda's policies were like."

" _For someone who claims to hate the subject, you appear to know a lot about my tribe's politics."_

" _That maybe, but I have a duty. One I take very seriously. If serving my tribe in this capacity means that my Queen and people are safe, then memorizing every tribe's politics is something I will gladly do."_

"Hey, Peacemaker," Jaguar whispered to Peacemaker. A nudge from the RainWing caused Peacemaker to blink and look at his clawmate, who was gesturing back to their places in the history cave. "You just going to stand there, or you going to sit?"

They were finished, already?

Blushing, Peacemaker followed Ermine and Jaguar as they went back to their area of the history cave. Sitting down, Peacemaker felt the nervousness from before slowly subside as the Silver Winglet went back up, Mongoose having finally arrived. The nervousness, however, was replaced with confusion. The voices he'd heard…sounded so familiar. Whatever happened, he must have been standing around looking like an idiot while he listened to the voices.

He only hoped no one noticed too much, or that he had been asked a question.

"Good work up there," Ermine whispered to Peacemaker. Glancing at the IceWing, he saw that she gave him a soft smile, her lips just barely curving upward.

"Yeah, good intro," Jaguar said. "Got everyone, including the RainWings, interested."

Well, at least he hadn't let the Winglet down.

But the voices he had heard…they had been the first in almost a week since Tempest set up the wards around his mind. Were they weakening? Were the nightmares coming back?

No, no they wouldn't be. The voices weren't scary…just…confusing.

But when he and Tempest were alone, the next time he saw her, then he would inquire about the state of the wards. Just to be safe.

* * *

When the class session ended, Peacemaker split with Ermine and Jaguar as they each went to do their own separate activities during their hour break before the Quartz Winglet would meet for their last class of the day. While Ermine and Jaguar went out of the academy for a flight and hunt, Peacemaker decided it was best to go to the library. There, he hoped to find Tempest.

If he was not successful, then he could at least get caught up on studies. Professor Longhorn did mention the next unit test would be in a few days, at least he could practice before then if he could not find Tempest.

As he arrived to the library entrance, Peacemaker pulled out a book from his bag and placed it on Starflight's desk. The found of the book touching the desktop caused the librarian to snap his eyes up from the brail scroll he was reading.

"Hello?" Starflight asked, surprised.

"It's me," Peacemaker replied, immediately.

From behind the bandages over his eyes, Peacemaker's saw the older NightWing's brows raise happily.

"Ah, Peacemaker," Starflight said, picking up the book, feeling the leather cover and the thickness. "How was it?"

"Intense," Peacemaker admitted. The second installment of the Blizzard Wings series…it had ended in a way he did not expect.

Literally ending with the return of a former war hero, now desiring the destruction of the very civilization he had helped build up. Peacemaker couldn't wait to see what happened next, once his studying was finished.

"Is the third book available?" Peacemaker asked.

This made Starflight smile, as he held out a new book towards him. Taking it, Peacemaker read the title.

 _The Blizzard-Wings Vol 3: Return of Nikias._

Grinning, Peacemaker looked up at Starflight, happily. Even though he knew Starflight could not see his expression, he still could not help but smile at the librarian.

"Thanks, Starflight!"

"Let me know what you think," Starflight said, nodding his head as he sat back down behind the desk. "Be ready for an explosive finale."

"Oh, I will!" Peacemaker said as he slid the book into his bag. After wishing Starflight a good day, Peacemaker trotted out towards the place Tempest normally studied.

Making his way up for the second floor of the library, Peacemaker quickly walked towards the far corner. In this corner of the library was a reading area set aside for the students. Clear leaf-like windows were present to give visitors to the library a good view of Jade Mountain and the rainforest in the distance.

Tempest always liked to come here to read and study. But, today, she was not here.

Frowning, Peacemaker looked around through the different aisles of bookshelves, trying to find her.

Much to his disappointment, after five minutes of searching, he couldn't find Tempest.

Though he did see Winter and Alligator, the latter chatting with the IceWing about some books that Alligator found interesting.

On Winter's back, Peacemaker saw Bobcat attempting to climb up his father's neck in order to sit on his head. Winter, his lips curving into a smile, lowered his neck so his son could walk across and sit on his head. Once Bobcat was sitting on Winter's head, peering over the spikes, the dragonet looked completely interested in the books alligator was looking through.

"You've read this one, right?" Alligator said, holding the book close to his eyes (without his glasses, Alligator had to look more closely when he read) before handing it to Winter when he was certain.

The Sanctuary Scavenger preserve founder looked at the book and his light blue eyes showed interest as he read the title on the spine of the book.

"It's come across my list a few times," Winter said. "But, admittedly, I haven't read it."

"Well, I definitely advise it," Alligator said as he looked back at the shelf and grabbed another book. "Goes over possible strategies Scavengers may have used to kill Queen Oasis while referencing current Scavenger architecture with the ones seen in the excavation sites."

Winter made a "hmm" noise as he listened to Alligator explain, fascinated as he slid the book into a carrying bag around his neck. Stepping closer to the bookshelf, Peacemaker saw the IceWing gently slide his talon over the spines of several books. Bobcat's eyes suddenly brightened as his father's talons traced one specific book.

"Cwiket! Cwiket!" Bobcat shouted happily, his little talons reaching out towards one book. Winter's eyes brightened at his son's happy outburst, and his talon quickly slid back to the desired book.

"Yes, Cricket's book," Winter said. A smile tugged on his lips as he pulled the book out for his son. Peacemaker smiled as Bobcat cheered happily.

"He can read?" Alligator asked, amazed.

"Beginning to," Winter clarified. "He's only met Cricket once, but she's told him all about her book. He recognizes it."

"Weader Momkies!" Bobcat said, grinning as he slid down his father's neck and onto the floor, where Winter placed the book. "Weader momkies!"

Peacemaker heard Winter groan as his son said this.

"Scavengers, Bobcat," Winter corrected, though Peacemaker doubted Bobcat cared as he kept repeating the same name over and over again.

Alligator laughed at this as he continued collecting books, showing them to his dragonethood hero.

Deciding it was not right to eavesdrop, Peacemaker carefully stepped away from the aisle of shelves and continued looking for Tempest. Though, to his disappointment, he could not find her anywhere inside the library.

Yet, Peacemaker decided, he would make good use of his time. He may not have found Tempest, but he could still study for Professor Longhorn's test. Besides: if he studied in Tempest's favorite, maybe she would stop by and he could ask her about the wards?

Going back to the corner of the library, Peacemaker placed his bag on the floor and sat on a seating cushion. Taking out his mathematics scroll, while making sure it was in light that shined through the window, Peacemaker unraveled it and went for the problems that Professor Longhorn had written down for the class.

Once his talon was dipped in ink, Peacemaker began to make notes on the equations he wanted to do.

Five minutes into the work scroll, Peacemaker found himself scratching his head in confusion as he got towards a very long and complication equation…somehow he could not figure out how the numbers interacted with each other.

Oh…why did HiveWing mathematics have to be difficult?

"What do the parenthesis yell?" Came a voice just behind Peacemaker.

"Do me first…" Peacemaker answered…until he recognized the voice.

A voice he had known since the day he had hatched.

Spinning around, Peacemaker could not stop the grin that crossed his lips as he looked up at a female NightWing standing behind him. The sunlight that peered through the windows shined around her black scales, with an emerald green tint over the scales. Most importantly, Peacemaker recognized her silver teardrop like scales on the corner of her eyes.

"Moon!" Peacemaker exclaimed, happily as he jumped up and wrapped his wings around his oldest friend. "Moon! It's so good to see you!"

As he hugged Moon, he felt her larger wings wrap around him in a hug.

"Oh Peacemaker, it's so good to see you," Moon said as Peacemaker looked up and met her green eyes.

"Wh…when did you get here?" Peacemaker asked, trying to keep the excitement in check, but he could not hold back the grin.

"Almost an hour ago," Moon answered as she gestured back to the cushions of the study area. Eagerly, Peacemaker sat down as she joined him. "I finished my diplomatic mission early, and the Queen gave me leave from my duties."

"How long?" Peacemaker asked, hoping Moon would not leave to soon.

But Moon's smile made him realize that he would love the answer.

"My next travel to the Sky Kingdom won't be until after your term," Moon answered. Peacemaker's grin returned, making Moon smile.

Peacemaker felt like he could do multiple summersaults in midair with this news! His best friend could visit him for the rest of the term! This was great news! He couldn't wait to introduce Moon to Cliff, Tempest and the rest of the Quartz Winglet!

"Will you be staying in the academy?" Peacemaker asked, hopeful.

Though Moon shook her head.

"No, I'll be staying in Rainforest village," Hearing this made Peacemaker deflate slightly, he wanted Moon to be closer. Clearly reading his mind, or feelings, Moon continued. "But I'll be visiting as much as possible. Remember, you aren't that far from home."

This, Peacemaker agreed with. While he wanted Moon to be closer, he knew she had other dragons to see. Especially Qibli.

Speaking of which…

Before Peacemaker could say anything, he saw Moon's expression fall slightly. While he was confused for a moment, Peacemaker realized that she had likely heard his thoughts.

"I'm sorry," Peacemaker said, not knowing what was happening between her and Qibli, but he hoped his thoughts hadn't hurt her feelings.

"It's fine," Moon said, brushing her wings against his own. "Qibli is still on assignment. But last I heard from him, he is doing fine."

"Will he visit soon?" Peacemaker asked, hopeful. While he was not as close to Qibli as he was with Moon, Peacemaker still liked Qibli's company.

"I'm not sure," Moon answered, clearly sensing the hopefulness. "But he knows you're in school, and you know how he looked forward to the idea of you coming to Jade Mountain."

This was true, Qibli would always tell Peacemaker about his time in the Jade Winglet. Whenever they would talk about how Peacemaker was doing in school, the SandWing would remind NightWing/RainWing hybrid to work hard, so he could be accepted into the academy. When Peacemaker had gotten his results from his exit exams, Qibli and Moon had both been excited for him (despite his nervousness of leaving the Rainforest for the first time in his life.)

Yet, here he was, succeeding and making friends.

Peacemaker's head perked at the thought of his friends, and quickly pushed oncoming thoughts to the side as he remembered something.

This sudden shift in his thoughts caused Moon to raise her brow as Peacemaker grinned at her.

"Moon, I have someone I want you to see, someone who is in the library this very minute!" Peacemaker said, grinning with excitement.

"And you want me to see them?" Moon, accurately, speculated.

Nodding his head, Peacemaker stood up to his feet and gestured towards the section of the library that focused on Scavenger research and stories.

"Come on, this way," Peacemaker said, trying to keep his thoughts in check as to not spoil the surprise.

He could only imagine how Moon was feeling, not knowing about the surprise.

"You have me curious," Moon answered his thoughts, laughing softly as he led her to the Scavenger section. "Let's go see what you have to show me."

Together, Peacemaker walked with his oldest friend. A short while the two turned a corner towards the section, and the two were met with Alligator, who had a bag full of books.

"Alligator," Peacemaker said, causing his MudWing clawmate to turn in their direction.

"Peacemaker," Alligator replied, a smile graced his lips. "Thought I saw you a while ago…"

Even if his vision was lessened without his glasses, it still amazed Peacemaker that Alligator had seen him. Despite this, he did hope Alligator's glasses would be repaired soon, from whoever Tsunami's friend was.

Turning to Moon, Peacemaker said. "Alligator, I want to introduce you to my oldest friend: Moonwatcher."

Alligator looked in the general direction of Moon, squinting his eyes at her. When it seemed he had a good look at her, Alligator's eyes widened.

"Oh…" Alligator said, grinning as he approached the first NightWing of the Jade Winglet. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," Moon answered, smiling politely. "Peacemaker mentioned you in his letter said you were fascinated with Scavengers."

"I am," Alligator replied, looking at Peacemaker, giving him a soft smile. "Peacemaker also helped me meet my hero."

"Your hero?" Moon asked, raising a brow.

Suddenly, the excited voice of a dragonet came from the aisle of books that Alligator had just been in.

"Swedding?"

"We'll go sledding again, Bobcat."

"YAH!"

Turning the corner of the aisle, Winter came walking out with Bobcat bouncing up and down on his father's back in excitement, giggling happily at what Witner had said. Winter, in turn, was smiling to himself at hearing the joy in his son's voice.

Yet, when Winter looked up at Peacemaker and Alligator, his light blue eyes suddenly turned towards Moon's.

Looking up at Moon with excitement, Peacemaker expected his oldest friend to show excitement and happiness at the sight of seeing an old friend from her time in the academy.

But what he saw in Moon's eyes, was nothing but shock. As if she had stepped into a future she was not expecting, a future that had completely caught her off guard.

Beneath the shocked expression, Peacemaker could have sworn he saw a hint of apprehension…even fear.

"W…Winter?" Moon began, her voice low as if the air had been sucked out of her throat.

Looking at Winter, Peacemaker saw a muted expression. However, he saw, in Winter's eyes, a hint of surprise.

Contrary to what Peacemaker had hoped, the surprise was not a pleasant one. It seemed like Winter had been hoping that he would see someone, anyone, other than Moon.

The world fell silent as the NightWing and IceWing stared at each other, both surprised. Both looked like they wanted to say something, but it looked like the words couldn't come out of their lips. Peacemaker glanced at Alligator and saw that he was nervously looking at the two.

The only one who did not appear concerned was Bobcat, who looked at Moon with curiosity, then at his father. But this curiosity slowly turned to concern in the baby's eyes as he raised his small talons to his father's neck, gently tapping Winter's neck.

"Papu?" Bobcat asked softly. "Papu?"

Hearing his son's words, Winter blinked his eyes and slowly looked down at his dragonet and gave him an assuring smile. Turning back to Moon, Winter gave the NightWing a courteous nod of his head.

"Moonwatcher," Winter said, saying Moon's full name, respectfully. "A pleasure to see you again."

Peacemaker spared a glance to Moon, and saw that her green eyes almost seemed…saddened, by Winter calling her by her full name.

"It's…nice to see you too, Winter," Moon said, giving a smile, though it did not look like the ones she gave to Peacemaker. "I wasn't expecting to see you here."

Winter shrugged his wings.

"Sunny asked me to help her teach a unit on Scavengers," Winter explained.

At this, Moon's smile brightened a little.

"She chose right, you know?" Moon said. "You are the expert."

Winter's only response was the faintest chuckle under his breath as Moon said this. Though he seemed touched by her words, it looked like he wanted to leave.

"Uhh…Want me to take the books to Sunny?" Alligator asked Winter, interrupting the silence.

"No, we can take them," Winter said, looking at Alligator. "I'm sure she would appreciate the materials for next week's course."

As Winter said this, the IceWing began to walk away with Alligator, only giving Peacemaker a nod as the IceWing left. Alligator looked back at Peacemaker, giving his friend a concerned look, before following after Winter to deliver the books to Sunny.

Turning back to Moon, Peacemaker saw his friend continue to stare after her former clawmate. It looked like she wanted to call after him. But she remained silent as Winter and Alligator went down the stairs to the ground floor of the library.

"He…still has it," Moon said to herself.

"Has what?" Peacemaker asked, confused. What was she talking about?

Moon, looked down at Peacemaker, blinking in surprise, almost like she had forgotten that he was standing beside her.

"It's..." Moon began, she visibly thought more on what she wanted to say, though Peacemaker guessed that whatever she wanted to say was lost to her with the sudden appearance of an old friend. "Nothing," She said, finally regaining her composure. "I'm sorry, I just wasn't expecting to see Winter here."

Peacemaker nodded. Though he felt sorrier for her, that he had brought her over to see Winter. He was expecting an entirely different reaction. They hadn't seen each other in years, shouldn't they be happy to see each other?

"It's nothing you did, Peacemaker," Moon said, once again, reading his thoughts. "Winter is still a friend, it's just that we have not seen each other in such a long time."

"Okay," Peacemaker said, giving her an assuring smile. "Well…I do hope you get the chance to catch up."

Moon did not say anything after that, confirming to Peacemaker that there was more going on than what Moon was telling him.

But he would not pry.

After all, she had just arrived: He still had much to show her.

"Well, come on!" Peacemaker said, urging Moon to follow him. "I have a few minutes before class, I can't wait to show you my Winglet."

After saying that, Peacemaker felt the mood between him and Moon lift as she smiled at him with that genuine smile. The smile that always brought brightness to his day when he was a younger dragonet.

"I would love that," Moon said as she followed after Peacemaker.

Grinning, Peacemaker gestured with his wing to follow him.

* * *

The rest of the day went with a blur.

For the final class of the day, that was a good thing: as he would be in class with most of his Winglet, with the exception of Hyena and Tempest, who both had a class on the other side of the academy, then he could go to the Prey Center and spend more time with Moon! Once the class had, finally, ended: Peacemaker was quick to walk out of the art cave and speed-walked down through the tunnels leading to the Prey Center.

Most of Quartz Winglet trailed behind, talking amongst themselves. Though Peacemaker heard someone catch up beside him and place one wing over his head, playfully.

"I heard they have some good food tonight," Came Cliff's voice beside Peacemaker, the SkyWing prince giving him that contagious grin. "But I have a feeling you're not rushing over for the food."

Peacemaker grinned at his friend, excitedly. "Moon's come to visit! She'll be visiting much more for the rest of the term!"

Hearing this, Cliff nudged Peacemaker.

"That's great," Cliff said, eyes brightening. "Glad to hear you have an old friend visiting you," Cliff frowned for a bit. "Just wish Peril could visit, but she's staying in the Sky Kingdom for…whatever reason."

"Well…" Peacemaker thought for a moment, trying to think of ways to help his friend feel better (part of him wished he hadn't said anything, not wanting Cliff to feel left out.) But an idea came to mind. "Want to have dinner with both of us?"

At this, Cliff's eyes blinked once.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Cliff wondered aloud. Surprisingly, he did not sound as confident as he normally did. "I don't want to get in the way of you both."

"Nonsense," Peacemaker said, placing a wing over his friend's shoulder. "Cliff, I would like it if you met Moon."

"Well..." Cliff said, his smile returning. "I've already met her…but I can't say I actually talked with her when Peril took me to Sanctuary." After a moment of thinking the SkyWing prince nodded. "Sure, I'd like to meet her, officially."

Grinning, Peacemaker gestured his friend to follow him as they entered the Prey Center. Sure enough, Moon was eating by herself in one of the corners of the cave. In her talons was a book that she was reading intently. When he and Cliff got closer, Moon lowered the book and smiled softly at them.

"How was class?" Moon asked.

"Fast," Peacemaker said as he said down across from Moon. Glancing to his side, Peacemaker noticed that Cliff had yet to sit down. Glancing at the ground, Peacemaker encouraged the SkyWing Prince to sit, which he did after a moment of realizing. "Moon, this is Cliff."

"Queen Ruby's son," Moon said as Cliff sat down beside Peacemaker. "Last I saw you, you were just a small dragonet."

"You remember?" Cliff said, surprised. "I mean…we never spoke much during the trip to Sanctuary."

"Oh, I remember," Moon chuckled to herself. "You sang very well for Peril."

Hearing this, Peacemaker saw the scales around Cliff's cheeks turn a darker shade of red than they normally were. This made Peacemaker chuckle, though he had listened to his friend's singing. It was one of the best he'd heard, a lot better than anything Peacemaker could do.

"You sing well," Moon answered his thoughts. "Your harvest song is very good."

"Harvest song?" Cliff asked, looking at Peacemaker with a grin. "Had no idea my buddy was a singer as well."

Now it was Peacemaker's turn to blush, he wished Moon hadn't said that. Indeed, he liked to sing, but it was a pass time hobby. Not something he wanted to make a lifestyle around.

"Well, when I was little, I wanted to make a song for the annual strawberry harvest the NightWing village held," Peacemaker revealed. "But I stopped working on it, instead I focused on botany."

"I still think you should work on it," Moon said, once again **insisting** that he work on the song. "I know the village would love it."

Peacemaker shook his head. While he would like to finish it, Peacemaker felt that botany was a better pursuit. At least he could help the NightWing village that way.

"Maybe someday," Peacemaker shrugged.

"Only when you feel up to it," Cliff said, nudging his friend's shoulder. "Maybe I could give you pointers, eh?"

This made Peacemaker smile at the offer. Maybe he would consider it.

The next half hour: Peacemaker, Cliff and Moon spoke, all the while waiting for dinner to be brought into the Prey Center. The conversations ranged from talks about Moon's travels across Phyrria as a diplomat of Queen Glory. Sometimes it would steer towards how Peacemaker and Cliff's studies were.

Finally, when dinner was ready, the conversation was put on hold as three got their food and went back to the corner of the Prey Center they had been originally. As the three sat, Moon looked up from her meal of fruit and looked at Peacemaker's own meal, which consisted of some fish, some fruit and a small number of strawberries.

Raising a brow, Peacemaker asked. "What's wrong, Moon?"

Moon blinked a moment before looking up at Peacemaker.

"Oh, nothing…it's just that, I remember how you would pile your plate up with strawberries," Moon said. Yet, as she said this, Peacemaker noticed concern in her eyes.

"Well," Peacemaker began, picking up an apple and eating from it. "I like strawberries, but it's not all I eat."

"I know…it's just," Moon frowned as she stared at his meal. But whatever she was going to say, she shook her head. "Nevermind, just so used to the dragonet who had to be told not to grab so many strawberries."

Peacemaker shrugged at this. "Well, we grow up some time, I guess?"

This made Moon nod in agreement, though Peacemaker could not shake the feeling that she was concerned for him. Why? What would diversifying his tastes have to with anything concerning?

"Oh, Peacemaker!" Came a voice from behind him, turning his head back. Peacemaker saw Tempest enter the Prey Center with Hyena, who went to join Alligator and the others.

Grinning, Peacemaker stood up and walked up to Tempest.

"Tempest, how was class?" Peacemaker asked.

The SeaWing shrugged her wings but smiled back at him.

"Well, you know, numbers…lots and lots of numbers," Tempest answered as his gaze trailed towards Moon. "Oh…" Tempest said, blinking for a moment when she realized who Peacemaker and Cliff had been spending time with. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to intrude…"

"You weren't intruding," Peacemaker said, holding out one talon so he could grab hers, to keep her from leaving. "Would you like to meet my oldest friend?"

Tempest thought for a moment, not sure if she wanted to intrude. But with a nod, Tempest walked forward towards where the three had been sitting.

"Moon, this is Tempest," Peacemaker said. "She's in my Winglet."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Moonwatcher," Tempest said with a small bow of her head.

Moon looked up at Tempest, giving her a courteous nod. As she opened her mouth to speak, however, Moon suddenly released a yawn. It was not a small, passing, yawn instead it was a long one as if she had not slept in days.

Peacemaker glanced at Tempest, who looked at him, confused.

"Uh, Moon?" Peacemaker asked. "Are you…tired?"

Finally, Moon stopped yawning, while rubbing her eyes with the tips of her talons.

"Forgive me," Moon apologized as she regained composure. "Must be from my travels…I haven't slept since I arrived." After she rubbed her eyes for a few moments, Moon looked back up at Tempest. "It is nice to meet you, Tempest."

Hearing this, Tempest's smile returned as she took a seat beside Cliff. When all three were sitting, Peacemaker noticed Moon looking at each of them. Seeing Peacemaker with, in his view at least, his closest friends made the older NightWing smile.

"Thank you, both, for being friends to Peacemaker," Moon said. "I admit…I was worried for him when I first learned he was accepted into the academy." Reaching out with her own talons, she touched Peacemaker's. "Three Moons know it took me some time to open up with my own Winglet."

With a nudge from Cliff's wing, the SkyWing said. "He's a great friend. Still think we should be in the Jade Winglet, top of the list for the top dragons."

Tempest laughed out loud at hearing this.

"You're still on about that, Cliff?" Peacemaker asked, raising a playful brow.

"Just saying, Peacemaker," Cliff laughed at his response.

Looking back at Moon, Peacemaker was about to say more to her, until he noticed that she stood up and cleaned her eating area. Raising a brow, Peacemaker glanced in the direction behind him, where Moon was looking.

In the distance, he saw that Winter, carrying Bobcat, had left the teacher's eating area and was leaving the prey center. Moon picked up the mess from her meal and moved to throw them away.

"I will see you tomorrow, Peacemaker," Moon said as she walked passed them. Before he could protest, Moon interrupted him. "I need to get home and rest, I promise I will see you later."

Even though he did not want Moon to leave, her reasoning was accurate. She needed rest, in a familiar place, that was comfortable to her.

Yet, how she looked at Winter, there was something she was not telling him. And she knew that he was suspicious, but she clearly ignored his thoughts as she walked away and threw her mess away before following after Winter.

"That was…rushed," Cliff muttered.

"Well, she was tired," Tempest mused aloud, though she seemed curious. "Was she tired before I came over?"

Peacemaker looked at Cliff, and both shook their heads at one another, both not noticing Moon seeming tired before Tempest arrived. She looked like she had been wide awake.

"That's…strange," Peacemaker wondered. "Maybe it was your…magic?"

Tempest frowned and shook her head.

"My Somnus abilities only affect dreams and the mind," She explained. "I can put people to sleep…but I can only do it intentionally and if I am touching someone or if they are already very fatigued. My father can do it at will from long distances, but only because he had more experience than I do."

"This is confusing," Cliff said, huffing. "All this talk of Animus, Somnus and hocus pocus…"

"Cliff," Peacemaker muttered to his friend, elbowing him.

But to Peacemaker's surprise, Tempest nodded in agreement.

"I don't know everything," Tempest admitted. "And it's confusing to me as well…" Looking back to Peacemaker, Tempest's gaze softened when she looked at him. "How are you, Peacemaker?"

With that question, Peacemaker suddenly remembered what he had originally wanted to ask Tempest.

"I'm fine," Peacemaker began, though the way he said it conveyed to Cliff and Tempest that there was more he wanted to say. "I've…been having these…weird dreams lately."

"Bad? Cliff asked, his tone suddenly showing concern.

"No," Peacemaker added, quickly, in order to calm down both of his friends. "But, I don't know, they are just very…strange."

"Describe them," Tempest said, walking up to him and placing her talons over his own. "Please."

The next few minutes, Peacemaker described to his two friends the recurring dreams he'd been having. Of the black and white dragonet, the beach…and voices. He described the emotions he felt around the black and white dragonet, and how every time he left the dreams, he would miss her.

Then the voices, such as from Webs' class. One sounded familiar, yet the other was a complete mystery to him.

"May I check the wards?" Tempest asked, holding out her talons. When Peacemaker nodded, she placed them over his head and closed her eyes.

Suddenly, Peacemaker felt a warmth enter his mind. As if he were submerged in a lake that was warm thanks to the summer air. In the back of his mind, he felt…movement? But it felt familiar, the presence was relaxing and comfortable. It dawned on him that the movement he sensed was Tempest, actively checking the wards.

Shortly after she initiated this contact, the warmth left his mind and Tempest opened her eyes, frowning.

"They are still in place…" Tempest said. "Maybe, you've just been stressed?"

"Are you _sure_ these 'wards' are working?" Cliff asked, raising a brow at Tempest. "Maybe there are cracks in them or something?"

"Trust me, Cliff, they are working," Tempest explained, patiently. "Nothing from the realm of dreams is affecting Peacemaker…sometimes, dreams just happen because of our own minds."

Peacemaker frowned but nodded in agreement with Tempest's logic. Looking at Cliff, he nodded in appreciation at his friend, for looking out for him.

"Okay," Cliff muttered, he did not seem completely satisfied. "Just as long as you are good with this, Peacemaker."

"I am," Peacemaker said as he looked down at his meal.

He was disappointed that Tempest hadn't found anything, but he was glad the dreams he had were not nightmares. Weird dreams, he could live with.

These other dreams, he needed to find out on his own what they meant.

Noticing that Cliff and Tempest were both looking at him with concern, Peacemaker decided to change the topic.

"Let's finish up dinner, and head back," Peacemaker said, plucking a strawberry up and eating it. "Lot's to talk about today, especially about the project!"

After saying this, Peacemaker saw an uplift in the moods of his two friends as they continued to eat their meals. Despite there being concerns for them, he was just glad that they could continue talking like they normally did.

* * *

"Please…this is not what it looks like!"

" **Shut your mouth,"** Peacemaker commanded to the cowering NightWing, who walked in front of him against his will.

Suddenly, the NightWing's mouth shut, and all that was heard was a whimper from the sealed lips. Yet, after all this, the NightWing continued walking in front of Peacemaker, as if he was entranced.

The two of them were walking through the streets of the city that was built into the cliff sides, the same place Peacemaker remembered from his dreams. While Peacemaker pitied the NightWing in front of him, he found that his body was moving on a will of its own. The same with his feelings.

While he pitied the NightWing, he also felt…disgust, like the dragon in front of him, was the worst dragon he had ever seen and that he wanted bad things to happen to this dragon.

And that made Peacemaker feel guilty.

But he continued walking behind the NightWing, walking through the streets as a NightWings all returned to their homes as the sun rose. Eventually, Peacemaker found himself and the dragon walking away from the city, and out towards a valley below the mountains. The more they approached, the more the NightWing began to panic and make whimpering noises.

The NightWing attempted to look back at Peacemaker, making a pleading expression.

" **Stop looking at me** ," Peacemaker snapped. "And stop whimpering."

The NightWing did just that…

Finally, the two dragons reached the valley, and the NightWing stopped. Standing in place.

With a raised brow, Peacemaker stared at the NightWing.

"Where is he?" He asked. **"Speak."**

Suddenly, the NightWing's mouth opened, and the dragon gasped for air.

"He's here…" Was all the NightWing said, in between gasps.

Glaring away from the dragon, Peacemaker looked around him…as if searching for something…or someone.

And then, he felt it…a tiredness in the back of his mind.

Then, he heard the sound of talons clicking on the ground a few feet away. Looking in the direction of the noise, Peacemaker could not see the origin of the noise…

Until he appeared out of thin air.

A RainWing, fifteen years of age, dispersed his camouflage and stood several feet from the two NightWings. Peacemaker noticed the scale pattern of the RainWing: brown, with a red diamond-like pattern that started from his snout and went down the middle of his head, spine, and tail.

His eyes stared at Peacemaker with a neutral gaze, as if unimpressed with him.

"Your majesty!" The NightWing sobbed to the RainWing. "Forgive me…he said he would…"

"It's fine, Dusk," The RainWing said, raising one talon, attempting to comfort the NightWing. "Do not worry…I will handle this."

After saying this, Peacemaker saw that the NightWing visibly relaxed after hearing this…as if it was the thought that the RainWing would be displeased with him that he was worried about. Not that Peacemaker had threatened him…with whatever it was he had threatened him with.

Hearing this, Peacemaker felt himself smile at the RainWing, though he felt a sense of maliciousness behind the smile.

"Decided to stop hiding behind other dragons?" Peacemaker asked, a playful tone masking the anger he, strangely, felt towards the RainWing.

The RainWing simply smirked at Peacemaker. The way the RainWing smirked made Peacemaker angry…he could not describe why, exactly, but he had a feeling it was because the RainWing was not impressed, or intimidated, with him.

"Pieces in a game you have no idea how to start _playing._ " The RainWing said. "Indeed, you are a powerful dragon. But your confidence in your own skill means very little."

"You realize, I have the upper talon," Peacemaker said. "All it would take is a few words."

At this, the RainWing chuckled.

"I know about the scroll," He said…at this, Peacemaker felt his eyes widen.

A…scroll? But whatever his dream self knew, it scared him.

"Better look after your "soul."" The RainWing said as he stepped forward. "Dusk and I will be going now."

"I don't think so," Peacemaker said, stepping forward. "I…I…" He wanted to say more, but his mind suddenly felt foggy. "What…"

"My mind does not play by your rules," The RainWing said, as he stepped forward and gently touched Dusk's shoulder, nodding at him with a kind smile. "Find your family, you know where to go."

"Thank you, your majesty!" Dusk said, gratefully as he took to the sky and flew back to the city.

Peacemaker glared up at the RainWing as Peacemaker's body grew heavy. His head and neck felt like they had weights on them.

"What…are you?" Peacemaker asked. While frustrated…Peacemaker felt a sense of…admiration for the RainWing. For his intelligence.

"I am but a simple King," The RainWing replied, his smirk lessened. "If you wish to speak to me…then I advise not pursuing me."

"A…King?"

"My name, is King Adder, of the RainWings."

Then, the RainWing rose his talons up and snapped two talons together…

* * *

The dream ended, and Peacemaker felt his eyes open, feeling the sensation of scroll parchment under his head. Raising his head, Peacemaker found himself laying in the middle of the Quartz Winglet's common cave. It was empty, everyone in the Winglet had gone to their sleeping caves, while Peacemaker wanted to stay up, studying.

And he had fallen asleep…and had another dream again.

But this dream? This dream was like the others, but felt…different, with the appearance of King Adder.

Looking down at his scroll from the faint light of the embers in the fire pit, Peacemaker said the equations he had been writing.

Frowning, he rolled up the scroll and looked towards Tempest and Ermine's sleeping cave. Building up courage, Peacemaker walked towards the sleeping cave.

Both Tempest and Ermine were sleeping quietly, not hearing him enter.

Entering, he walked quietly over to Tempest's sleeping platform, trying not to wake a quietly sleeping Ermine.

Hesitantly, Peacemaker tapped Tempest's shoulder. With a groan and a mutter, the SeaWing opened her eyes…her green eyes blinking as she looked at him.

"Pe…Peacemaker?" Tempest looked out the window, and only saw the silver moons light peer through. "Three mo…what's wrong?"

Peacemaker took a deep breath and asked the question that was on his mind.

"Was…King Adder a Somnus?"


	14. Chapter 13

**Hello again, my friends! Hope everyone is doing well.**

 **This chapter is rather special in more than one way. In terms of the story, this chapter marks a shift in where Peacemaker and Darkstalker's story is heading. One other detail: Is that as of January 16th, 2020, this story has turned a year old. I want to thank all of the readers who have read this fic so far. Because of your reviews, voicing your thoughts and critiques, I have been able to keep at writing this fic. I look forward to seeing all of your thoughts and critiques as we enter a new phase of Peacemaker's story.**

 **Now, without further ado, let's take flight!**

* * *

The question had an effect on Tempest that was apparent to Peacemaker. Before he asked her about Adder she had been groggy, her eyes barely open. Then he asked the question and her eyes opened wide as if she had gained a sudden burst of energy. Tempest now looked at him with curiosity and excitement as she analyzed whether or not he was serious.

But Peacemaker did not relent, he wanted to know more about what he had seen in his dream. If it held any grain of truth.

When Tempest appeared convinced, she stood up from her sleeping platform.

"Common cave," Tempest whispered. Slowly she gestured towards Ermine, who still slept soundly.

Nodding, Peacemaker quietly walked out of the sleeping cave and back to the Common Cave with Tempest following close behind him. When they were a distance from the cave, Peacemaker felt Tempest grab her forearm with her talons tightly.

Looking back at the SeaWing, Peacemaker saw that Tempest stare had become much more aggressive. She still appeared excited, but she was acting like Peacemaker was a fish that would get away from her.

"Tell me," Tempest said, taking a step towards him. "Tell me everything."

"What?" Peacemaker asked, blinking in confusion.

Tell her what? He was asking her first…

"What makes you think Adder was a Somnus?" Tempest continued, her tone sounding impatient. "Why would you ask a question like that, without knowledge before talon?!"

The way she spoke and her expression growing increasingly agitated the more he stalled, the more intimidated he grew of Tempest. He'd never seen her get this way, at least around him. It scared him…to the point he wanted to yank away from her and call for help. He started to wonder if the dragon in front of him was even Tempest.

But when her gaze fell to her talons that gripped his forearm, Tempest's eyes widened in horror. Looking up at him, her eyes softened.

"Peacemaker…" Tempest whispered as she released her talons, and stared down at them. "I'm…I'm sorry."

Despite her apology, Peacemaker backed away from Tempest, unsure if she truly was sorry or not. For the longest time, Tempest had been a friend Peacemaker felt safe around, second only to Cliff. For her to suddenly become this…aggressive: he no longer felt that security.

"What was that for?" Peacemaker whispered, harshly, maybe too harsh that he was normally comfortable with.

Tempest did not reply, her eyes still looking at the ground with a regretful gaze.

"Being a Somnus has its burden," Tempest answered. "Adder has been my family's greatest burden."

"What are you talking about?" Peacemaker asked, trying to relax. He wanted to understand, but after how Tempest had treated him, now his patience was short.

But Tempest had been his friend since the start of the term. He needed to be patient, for her.

Tempest walked towards one of the seating cushions near the fire pit and plopped down onto it. Peacemaker, after a moment of contemplation on what he should do, decided to sit down beside her. Whatever it was that was on her mind, it weighed on her. Whereas she had been excited one moment, all of that energy had gone.

For several minutes the two sat together with Peacemaker waiting for Tempest to finally speak.

Taking a deep breath, Tempest looked at Peacemaker.

"He was a Somnus," Tempest said, finally answering Peacemaker's earlier question. "In fact, he was likely the first Somnus. Or, the first Somnus to become aware of his abilities anyways."

"What do you mean?" Peacemaker asked.

"Discovering if you are a Somnus, is much harder than discovering if one is an Animus," Tempest explained. "A Somnus can only discover their abilities in the dream world. To do this, they cannot just become aware they are dreaming, they need to gain complete control over their dream, and reveal the Dream World, itself."

"Adder was the first to realize this?" Peacemaker wondered.

Tempest nodded.

"He used his powers to protect Queen Anaconda, and benefit the RainWing tribe," Tempest explained.

"So, in a way, he did have powers," Peacemaker said, thinking back to Jaguar finding the book that claimed that King Adder had mind-reading powers.

"Not like NightWings, but yes," Tempest said. Slowly, she held out her talons towards Peacemaker's. Despite what had happened not too long ago Peacemaker allowed her to touch him. "Peacemaker, I'm sorry about what I did…but I need to know, what made you ask about Adder?"

She had answered some of his questions, the least he could do was answer her.

"I had a dream," Peacemaker muttered, recalling the dream he'd had not too long ago.

The dream was easy to remember, thinking back on it was almost like recalling a memory. Everything felt so real.

"I was with a NightWing, leading him towards a clearing," Peacemaker began his recollection. "Then, Adder appeared…we conversed, then I felt 'tired', in the dream, and he revealed his name."

"What did he look like?" Tempest asked.

He remembered Adder's scale patterns, the brown diamond-like shapes that went along his spine.

"Red, with a diamond-like pattern of scales," Peacemaker whispered.

Tempest nodded.

"That was him, he was the only RainWing to have that pattern," Tempest muttered. "But, I don't understand why you would have a dream of Adder. I barely even have dreams of him…"

This made Peacemaker curious.

"Why would you have a dream of Adder?" Peacemaker asked, raising a brow.

Tempest's gaze became hesitant. She seemed deeply conflicted at hearing his question now. The way she acted almost made Peacemaker think the question he had asked her required her to give a forbidden answer. But given the secrets, she had kept from him and the rest of the Winglet he imagined that maybe it was the case.

If it was, then he would not pry.

Before he could speak, Tempest's talons gently wrapped around his own. Her green eyes gazed into his.

"You have a right to know, Peacemaker," She said as she slowly stood up and walked over towards the cave wall, looking at a map of Phyrria. Taking a deep breath, she finally spoke. "From my father's bloodline, we can trace our lineage back to the first Somnus."

Peacemaker's eyes widened upon hearing this.

"You're…a descendant of…?" Peacemaker began, amazed.

"Of King Adder," Tempest finished, turning back to face him. "My family is descended from Prince Summer, Adder and Anaconda's son."

"You're, part RainWing?" Peacemaker asked, trying to keep his voice at a whisper (not wanting to wake the rest of the Winglet). Squinting his eyes, Peacemaker tried to get a closer look, to see if she had any RainWing traits.

Hearing his question and seeing him examine her, Tempest chuckled, followed by a shake of her head.

"No," Tempest answered, walking back to the center of the cave. "The RainWing blood in us was breed out at least 1,900 years ago. I'm full SeaWing."

All of what was said made sense to Peacemaker. Tempest's sudden interest in Adder, and her knowledge of him, all made sense, as she was descended from King Adder. The fact she was a Somnus, and Adder had been a Somnus, was also a link that was no coincidence.

"Your outburst," Peacemaker said, thinking back to not too long ago. "You said your family has a burden? Specifically Adder."

"Let's just say, Adder made some decisions that have affected my family, two thousand years later," Tempest admitted. "It's affected my father, more specifically. Eventually, it's going to be my burden."

Whatever that burden had been, that was what had to be dragging on Tempest's mind. It explained her behavior when he had mentioned Adder.

"What kind of burden is it?" Peacemaker asked. The SeaWing did not answer, instead, she looked away from him. "Tempest, what is it that you will have to do?"

Tempest showed no inclination of looking at him. However, she spoke.

"You don't know it, Peacemaker," Tempest said, her voice barely a whisper. "But you have helped my family."

"How?" Peacemaker asked, trying to make sense of what she was saying. He failed to see what he had done…by just having a dream of their ancestor.

Finally, Tempest looked back at him…and gave him the most sincere smile she had given him in the time he knew her.

"You've given us hope," Tempest answered.

This answer did not satisfy Peacemaker, yet Tempest's expression confirmed to him that she was not lying. Her green eyes had brightened in a way as if her wings had been unbound after being weighed down by weights for years.

Whatever his dream was supposed to mean it had helped Tempest, and her family, in some form.

Before he could further question her, the loud ringing of the gong startled Peacemaker. Looking towards the window, he'd seen that the sun had begun to rise, confirming that it was nearing time to start the day. Soon, the rest of the Quartz Winglet would step out of their sleeping caves and go through their morning rituals.

However, something happened that hadn't occurred yet during the entire term.

The first blast of the gong was quickly followed by a second, loud, blast.

Peacemaker's eyes looked towards Tempest, who looked back at him with confusion.

The morning always started off with a single ring of the gong. A second was always followed an hour later, confirming that students were to get to their classes. Five minutes later, the gong would ring again to announce classes were in session.

But to rings of the gong in quick succession? It was a signal to all students to gather in the Gathering Cave, where teachers were to give an announcement. This far into the year, the only announcement that had been during orientation day. But, until today, the teachers had nothing major to report to the students.

What could the teachers have to say this morning?

"Seriously? This morning?" Came Cliff's voice as he and Jaguar coming into the Common Cave, the latter yawning tiredly.

Alligator and Hyena were the next to step into the Common cave, with Ermine entering last. The three dragons were just as curious as to the others.

"Well, we aren't going to find out in here," Hyena muttered, one wing touching Alligator's as she did.

"Hopefully it's actually important," Ermine sighed as she walked towards the exit of the cave. Glancing back to the Winglet, she raised a brow. "Coming?"

None in the Winglet answered the IceWing but silently agreed with her by following her out of the cave. Peacemaker waited until most of the Winglet left the cave until Cliff walked out of the cave.

Walking side by side with Cliff, the SkyWing prince leaned close and whispered to Peacemaker.

"Work all night?" Cliff asked.

"Yeah," Peacemaker admitted. He'd not intended that, especially with how his and Tempest's conversation went. "I fell asleep in the common cave."

"You sleep long enough though, Peace?" Cliff asked.

"I guess?" Peacemaker said. He hoped so, as he did not want to fall asleep in class. He was awake now, did not feel fatigued, so he should be well, right?

Cliff, at least, was satisfied with his answer.

Conversations between the Winglet were cut short as they were joined by the Copper and Gold Winglets. With three Winglets walking down the same hall, things became crowded, causing Peacemaker to lose track of his Winglet. Eventually, he bumped into another NightWing. Said NightWing just so happened to be Shadehunter.

"Whoops," Shadehunter said as she looked over at him. "Oh, Peacemaker, sorry about that."

"No, my fault," Peacemaker said, sheepishly. "Just…crowded."

"Tell me about it," Shadehunter muttered. "What do you think the teachers want to talk to us about?"

Peacemaker shrugged his wings.

"Hopefully nothing bad," Peacemaker thought aloud, much to Shadehunter's agreement.

"How are you doing, though?" Shadehunter asked him. "Haven't had the chance to talk to you in a while."

Peacemaker smiled at hearing this. He appreciated that she liked to talk to him. While he would not say he was close to her as he was with his Winglet, he did enjoy talking to her. She was kind and always listened to others before giving her opinion.

"Just been busy, you know?" Peacemaker replied.

"Webs' class?" Shadehunter asked.

"And Professor Longhorn," Peacemaker added. "Numbers…numbers…"

"And more numbers," Shadehunter finished for him, causing both to laugh at this.

The two's conversations repeatedly veered into a number of different conversations. Eventually, however, the conversations came to an end as the three Winglets arrived at the gathering cave. Bidding Shadehunter farewell, Peacemaker quickly joined his Winglet and moved to stand beside Cliff.

As he did so, however, he felt something tug on him in the back of his mind. Something urging him to go back after Shadehunter…urging him to stand beside her.

 **Spend some time with her…** He heard his mind whisper to him, the sound of the voice reminding him of Moon…

Despite this, Peacemaker internally refused.

He liked Shadehunter, but he was going to be with his Winglet. He was going to stand with Cliff, his best friend.

Standing beside Cliff, Peacemaker felt his head feel light for a moment. But when Cliff looked at him and smiled, he felt the lightness in his head become more tolerable. After all, he was with his friends.

When all of the Winglets had assembled in the cave, Peacemaker saw the fifteen academy teachers step forward. Tsunami and Sunny, in particular, were the source of attention. Based on Sunny's expression, Peacemaker had a feeling the announcement was serious. How serious? That would depend.

"Good morning everyone," Sunny said, gaining every student's undivided attention. When silence dominated the cave, the SandWing continued. "We're sorry for the early morning gathering, I promise this will be short."

Sunny glanced over towards the Silver Winglet members, all six glancing at each other when they realized that Sunny's attention was on them.

After a moment of silence, Sunny continued. "We have news on Gull, and where he has been for the last few days."

This caused mutters around the cave. When he heard this, Peacemaker was not sure how he felt about learning where Gull had been.

On one talon, he was relieved that he'd been found…

On the other talon, he had hurt Tempest and Alligator. That was something he would not forgive him over.

"Hopefully he's here," Cliff growled behind clenched teeth. Peacemaker glanced at his friend and saw the SkyWing's prince red eyes show hints of fury. "I have a few things to say to that pile of Scavenger dung."

"Cliff!" Ermine hissed. As Cliff turned to glare at Ermine she slowly edged away, giving Cliff view of Alligator.

Alligator appeared uncomfortable, his gaze at the ground. Peacemaker could only imagine what he was thinking. Beside the MudWing, Hyena brushed her wing against his, while Tempest, to his left, placed her talons over his shoulder.

Cliff slowly closed his mouth, but glanced at Peacemaker. To assure his best friend, Peacemaker gave him a smile. But it was less about showing happiness, and more to cause some ease among his Winglet.

"I understand he has upset some of you," Sunny spoke again, gaining everyone's attention again. Clearly, she was speaking to the Quartz Winglet, in particular. "But the news we have to share is quite serious."

Glancing at Tsunami, Sunny stepped back. When she had joined the teachers, Peacemaker saw Winter and Starflight place a wing over her, she looked at each of them and gave them a smile.

What had happened to Gull? Peacemaker wondered to himself.

Tsunami was the one to answer that question for the entire school.

"Last night, we received a letter from a SandWing and IceWing patrol along the border of the Ice and Sand Kingdoms," Tsunami explained. "The IceWing patrol had discovered someone wandering in the snow aimlessly." After a pause, Tsunami sighed and continued. "Gull was found, almost frozen in the snow."

Upon hearing this, there were gasps and mutters from every class. The Silver Winglet all stared up at Tsunami with wide eyes, visibly concerned for their member.

To every SeaWing, even Tempest, Peacemaker saw that they were shocked and winced painfully.

SeaWings, despite being an aquatic dragon species, preferred an environment that was tropical and warm, just like the Sea Kingdom. If a SeaWing was caught in a massive blizzard, unprepared, then they would become sluggish. No amount of water in a cold environment could prevent this. From what Tempest told Peacemaker and the others, severe cold was the second greatest fear of the SeaWings, falling behind dehydration.

Why Gull would end up in the Ice Kingdom was confusing to everyone in the cave.

Meanwhile, as he thought more about Gull being in the Ice Kingdom, Peacemaker suspected why Gull would be there…

Peacemaker remembered what he had told Gull during the altercation.

 _JUST DO AS YOU ARE TOLD! AND SHUT UP!_

 _Get out of our way, leave us alone…and cool off._

That's what he'd yelled at Gull back when he hurt Alligator and Tempest…

…only to be followed by a thought by Peacemaker he had not spoken out loud.

Peacemaker had hoped Gull would "cool off" in the Ice Kingdom…

Realizing all of this, Peacemaker felt the surprise in him grow. But it was not out of guilt. He was surprised because he actually found Gull being in the Ice Kingdom…funny.

Funny to the point, Peacemaker wanted to laugh out loud in the middle of the cave. He wanted to mock Gull, no care in the world that the SeaWing was hurt, possibly on death's door.

This made Peacemaker sick inside, he wanted to throw up.

"Gull is recovering in the Sea Kingdom, he will make a full recovery, according to the healers," Tsunami explained.

As a few sighs of relief echoed in the cave, Peacemaker felt the laugh unwillingly trying to erupt from his throat ease. Only to be replaced with another feeling that made Peacemaker sick: he felt disappointed that Gull did not die…

Peacemaker's head began to feel dizzy as if the cave itself was spinning.

Why? Why was he feeling this? Why did he wish Gull ill? He hated what he did to Alligator and Tempest…but he never wished him harm.

Yet here he was…something inside of him hoping Gull would suffer.

He…he needed to leave. He needed to get outside!

Slowly, Peacemaker backed away from his Winglet. When he was a good distance Peacemaker hurriedly turned for the exit in the middle of Tsunami discussing that another SeaWing would be taking Gull's place in the Silver Winglet.

"Peacemaker?" He heard Cliff whisper. But Peacemaker did not turn back, instead quickly sneaking out of the cave.

When he was out, Peacemaker broke into a run as he ran through the halls all the while the floors started to turn and shift as the dizziness intensified. Eventually, he found one of the Academy's entrances and rushed out of it and into the cold morning air.

With effort, Peacemaker walked towards a cliff ledge, and collapsed to the ground, lowering his head to look down at the ground hundreds of feet below. The dizziness refused to subside. Peacemaker dug his talons into his head.

"Stop," Peacemaker moaned. "Stop…"

But the dizziness did not stop, the laughter threatened to overcome him. The more he resisted the urge to laugh, the more he felt sick.

Unfurling his wings, Peacemaker took to the sky, flying for the forested area near the mountain. He…he needed aid…he needed to be alone.

As he flew, Peacemaker felt his wings suddenly grow exhausted, as if they were weighed down by chains. Unwillingly, he found himself descending towards the forest…eventually landing roughly into the dirt. As he lay on the ground, Peacemaker could not find the will to stand. Only feeling sick…

Then, he laughed…

He laughed hard. So much, it echoed across the trees.

Tears filled Peacemaker's eyes the more he laughed. He felt like he wanted to tear himself apart. He could not find out why he was laughing! Why was he laughing about someone's suffering?!

Something was wrong…but he did not know what!

As he lay on the ground, crying and laughing, Peacemaker felt someone touch his shoulders.

"Peacemaker!" He heard a voice say. "What's wrong?!"

Slowly, Peacemaker looked up at the owner of the voice…seeing a SeaWing standing beside him, looking down at him with concerned emerald colored eyes.

Peacemaker's eyes widened as he stared at the SeaWing's green scales and eyes.

Somehow…he knew this dragon…he'd seen him.

 _Him._

 _Him…_

…

 _ **HIM!**_

All of a sudden, the laughter and sobbing ceased. Only to be replaced with a roar of fury, from Peacemaker himself. Swiftly, Peacemaker got to his feet, shocking the SeaWing at how fast he moved.

"You!" Peacemaker hissed, giving in to the rage he felt. He did not know this dragon, but seeing **his** face filled him with unbridled rage. " **You** turned her against me!"

"Peacemaker…?" The SeaWing asked cautiously as Peacemaker crouched down.

Then, Peacemaker pounced, talons extended.

"I'll kill you!" Peacemaker screamed, tackling the SeaWing. "I'll kill you!"

"Stop!" The SeaWing shouted, looking up at Peacemaker with fear. Yet, the SeaWing did not raise his talons to defend himself, instead of raising his wings to shield himself from Peacemaker.

Seeing the fear in the SeaWing's eyes filled Peacemaker with unexplained satisfaction.

All he had to do…was reach the SeaWing's throat…

"Stop!" A new voice shouted from behind Peacemaker. "Peacemaker! I said, stop!"

Talons touched Peacemaker's shoulder, causing him to snap his eyes away from the SeaWing, over to the new arrival.

Suddenly, Peacemaker felt his blood run cold.

Beside him…was a beautiful NightWing. She had scales that resembled the night sky. Violet colored eyes stared into Peacemaker's eyes, pleadingly. Slowly, the NightWing raised her talons up to Peacemaker's cheek.

"Peacemaker, you're hurting him…" The NightWing said, leaning forward. "Peacemaker..."

 _Good-bye, my dearest love._

"TRAITOR!" Peacemaker screamed at the NightWing, releasing the SeaWing, turning all of his fury on her as her eyes widened in horror.

Before he could grab her, the SeaWing sidestepped out of his way. Spinning around, Peacemaker looked back at both dragons with hatred…he would kill them both!

"Dismiss!" The NightWing shouted. Peacemaker, not caring what she was saying, stepped forward. Slowly.

As he drew closer, Peacemaker felt satisfied with the fear he instilled in the dragons before him. The satisfaction that they were at his mercy!

Preparing to pounce, Peacemaker was ready to claw the life from them both!

" _Brother…"_

Peacemaker felt his entire body grow cold when he heard the voice. It was foreign to him. Yet, it sounded familiar

Looking behind him, the forest around him had vanished. Now, he was in a house…a living room. A living room that caused his eyes to water as a flood of emotions filled his mind.

Grinding his teeth, Peacemaker spun back around to stare at the NightWing and SeaWing…only to find a new dragon entirely. A female NightWing…with white markings. She sat before him, looking at him with her pale blue eyes.

Seeing her…Peacemaker felt the rage inside of him begin to dissipate.

What…what had he been doing? Why had he attacked the two dragons?

As the rage became non-existent, Peacemaker felt his body grow tired…almost all of his strength leaving him.

The clicking of talons against the stone floor drew closer as the NightWing wrapped her wings around him. Peacemaker felt his eyes water as she pulled him into a hug. Without thinking he wrapped his wings around her, sobbing into her.

"Don't leave me…" Peacemaker sobbed as he hugged the NightWing. "Don't leave me behind."

"I haven't…" The NightWing whispered, pulling away from him. Slowly, she smiled. "The forest…the ocean in the sky…the keepers."

Before he could question what she was talking about, the NightWing leaned forward, pressing her lips against his forehead.

"Our heart pieces will be whole, brother…"

…

…

…

" _ **DISMISS!"**_

A brilliant light filled Peacemaker's vision and he felt himself fall to the ground, crumbling into the dirt.

"Peacemaker!" He heard someone shout, followed by talons shaking his shoulder. "Please, wake up!"

Slowly, Peacemaker opened his eyes, staring up at blurry figures in front of him. One green, one red. The voices, he recognized.

"Cliff?" Peacemaker moaned, his head feeling like it had been struck with a log. "Tempest?"

"Three moons…" He heard Cliff say, all the while pacing back and forth.

Not long after, Peacemaker's vision became clear and saw Tempest sitting in front of him. Her aqua green eyes looking at him with clear signs of relief.

"Peacemaker," Tempest said, twining her tail around his. "How are you?"

Peacemaker shook his head, all the while rubbing it. His head felt like his brain had been ripped out of it only to be put back in.

"Head hurts," He admitted. All the while, looking around the woods. Not far, was Cliff approaching him, giving him a relieved expression. When Peacemaker looked around some more, he couldn't find the other dragons he had attacked. Why had he gotten so furious after seeing them both? "Where is…the SeaWing and NightWing?"

After asking the question, Cliff and Tempest looked at each other with confusion.

"Peacemaker…what are you talking about?" Cliff asked, raising a brow.

Looking down, Peacemaker sighed. The guilt washing over him at the thought of attacking two dragons he did not even know.

"I…attacked a NightWing and a SeaWing…but I don't know why," Peacemaker revealed. Saying this, he saw even more confusion from Cliff.

"Peacemaker," Cliff said, sitting down in front of him. "Only Tempest and I were here with you."

"What?" Peacemaker asked, confused…until realization began to dawn on him.

The SeaWing's voice, it had sounded familiar. To familiar. The more he thought about it, the more he felt his body grow cold as he realized how the SeaWing's voice had been familiar.

The voice…it had been Cliff's.

The NightWing's voice? It had been Tempest's...

…Three moons…

Peacemaker looked up at Cliff and Tempest, both looking away from him as he came to the realization on his own.

The realization, that he had not only attacked two dragons.

He had tried to kill Cliff and Tempest.

* * *

"Peacemaker, just let me talk…"

"I tried to kill you both!" Peacemaker shouted at Tempest as he paced uncontrollably along the river shoreline that passed through the woods. Millions of thoughts ran through his head, all of them about what he could have done to Cliff and Tempest.

All of these thoughts involving blood on his talons.

"Peacemaker, you just weren't…" Cliff attempted to interject, only for Peacemaker to interrupt.

"No! I knew what I was doing!" Peacemaker snapped, tears threatening to overwhelm him as he glared at the SkyWing, who attempted to get him to sit down in the grass. "I…I almost killed you!"

The idea that his talons nearly killed Cliff and Tempest broke Peacemaker's heart. Never, in the time he knew Cliff, had he imagined the idea that he would try to kill the SkyWing. Never. Cliff was his best friend…

Who may not even be his best friend anymore, Peacemaker wouldn't blame him if that were the case. Cliff would be in his right to abandon him and never want to see him again.

Yet, here Cliff was…trying to calm him.

That was what made Peacemaker angry: his friend did not hate him for what he had almost done.

"It wasn't you," Tempest said, causing both Peacemaker and Cliff to look at her. Her green looking at Peacemaker with no anger. Only concern. "Something had a hold of you."

"Wh…What?" Peacemaker asked, his voice just barely a whisper as he tried to comprehend what she was talking about.

"Something from the dream realm," Tempest clarified. "I felt it when I was close to you…"

Peacemaker felt his talons go to his head, confusion riveting through his skull. Had…something really been controlling him? Enough to make him hurt his friends?

Would it happen again? Were his friends safe to be around him?

"Last night, you said the Wards were working!" Cliff snapped at Tempest, walking closer to the SeaWing. "Now you're saying they aren't!"

"Whatever is happening," Tempest responded, standing up to meet Cliff's glare with a fierce one of her own. "It is more than what the wards are meant to repel. These are not dreams, Cliff. Whatever is happening, however, is coming from the realm of dreams."

"So what was it, then?!" Cliff yelled.

"I don't know!" Tempest snapped, baring her teeth at Cliff as he got dangerously close to her. "I don't know everything!"

"Well, you'd better figure out what's going on!" Cliff growled. His glare became even harsher.

"Stop! Both of you!" Peacemaker yelled, causing both Cliff and Tempest to flinch at the raise in his voice.

After what had happened, he refused to let his friends attack each other. Over something, he had done. They should be angry with him, the one who had attacked them both.

"I refuse to watch you both tear each other apart!" Peacemaker said, walking towards them both. "Not after what I did…"

Slowly, both Tempest and Cliff visibly relaxed after hearing him speak. While they had both calmed down, neither was willing to look at the other for a moment.

"I don't know what happened," Tempest muttered as she looked back to Peacemaker. "But as I said, you weren't yourself."

"Will it happen again?" Peacemaker asked, scared at the idea of attacking Cliff and Tempest. Hurting them again.

Tempest looked away. Even if she did not say anything, her answer was clear as day: She did not know that, either.

Instead, she came close and draped a wing over him.

"I don't know what is happening to you, Peacemaker, but I think I have a solution…but it's risky." Tempest said. This caused Peacemaker's head to perk up.

"What solution?" He asked, feeling hopeful.

"By both of us going into the dream world," Tempest answered.

Peacemaker's eyes widened upon hearing this. At first, when Tempest first told him and the rest of the Winglet about the dream world, he never thought of it as a place he could go, at least not in the same way as Tempest. Now, however, he could not describe what he accurately felt.

Maybe excitement?

Definitely fear. Tempest had spoken about the dream world back when she first set up the wards. He remembered her telling about potential dangers that inhabited the dream world, entities that could influence the dreams and minds of dragons. What would happen if they encountered such creatures if they were going to it themselves?

"So you're going to, what," Cliff said, walking towards Tempest, a stern gaze on his face. "You're going to open a magical portal and simply bring him with you?" As he said this, he held his talons up and mimicked a stage magician pretending to cast magic in a mocking gesture.

"No," Tempest answered, visibly resisting the urge to yell. "I'll do so by entering his dreams, and take him with me into the dream world itself."

Cliff scowled at Tempest.

But Peacemaker, while he was uncertain of the idea, entering the dream world, a place he did not know what was like, it scared him even. However, the idea of attacking his friends again scared him more. If there was away, he would take it.

"Okay," Peacemaker said before Cliff could say more. "Let's do it."

Cliff's eyes widened when he heard this and looked at Peacemaker with alarm.

"Peacemaker!"

"It's either this," Peacemaker interrupted. "Or risk me hurting you, and all of the people I care about." Peacemaker walked up to Cliff, standing in front of him and staring at him eye to eye. "If going into the dream world, whatever it may be, means stopping whatever happened to me from happening again, then I'm doing it!"

Peacemaker did not look away from Cliff as the SkyWing prince gave him a skeptical stare. Normally, Peacemaker hated being confrontational, even now. But he was adamant in what he wanted to do.

Cliff saw this. It seemed even he knew Peacemaker had no intention of backing down.

"Fine," Cliff muttered as he looked back at Tempest. "But I'm coming to." Tempest rose a brow at Cliff, who added. "He's my best friend, and I'm not going to leave him alone with you in this "dream" world."

At first, Peacemaker thought Tempest was going to huff at the request until she nodded instead. Though she seemed highly reluctant.

"The more of us will help me find a way to return to the waking world," Tempest responded as she began to walk away from the riverside that they stood by. As she walked in the direction of Jade Mountain, she paused and said. "We'll go into the Dream World tonight when it is easier for our minds to crossover. Until then, we go about our normal day."

With that, Tempest unfurled her wings and took to the sky.

When she was gone, Peacemaker looked at Cliff, who visibly relaxed from his frustration and anger towards Tempest. This silence, however, became uncomfortable for Peacemaker. All that could be heard between him and Cliff was the running of water beside them.

Peacemaker, did not know what to say. After what he had done. Even if Cliff did not blame him, he did not know if he could face Cliff.

"We'll figure this out," Cliff said, interrupting Peacemaker's thoughts. The SkyWing prince gave him a sympathetic gaze. "I promise you, Peacemaker."

"Even if I hurt you and Tempest again," Peacemaker muttered, he could not help it as his voice broke for a moment. "I…I didn't…"

"Stop it," Cliff said, grabbing Peacemaker's shoulder with his talons. "Just stop it!" Cliff's gaze hardened. "I don't care what you think you did. I don't really understand what Tempest is talking about, I don't trust her in everything…but I do trust what she told me: That what we saw, it wasn't you."

Peacemaker tried to speak, but he struggled to counter Cliff…the friend who had been loyal to him since day one.

"We can help you," Cliff continued. "We **will** help you."

Looking into Cliff's red eyes, all Peacemaker could do was feel grateful for a friendship he felt he did not deserve. A friendship he would fight to keep. No words were shared between them as both Peacemaker Cliff flew back to the academy.

As the two dragons returned to Jade Mountain: Peacemaker began to mentally prepare himself for the journey he would embark on that night, into the "Realm of Dreams."


	15. Chapter 14

**Hello again, everyone!**

 **This chapter marks the introduction of a new setting that will play a role in Finding Peace. It is here, in this setting, that answers to what has been happening to Peacemaker will occur. Yet, while there are answers, there will be just as many questions that will arise.**

 **In regards to my Tumblr Account: I have started writing additional posts that will explain bits and pieces of the different settings that will be seen in Finding Peace moving forward, as well as elements that hail from these settings.** **Also: based on a request from one viewer who PM'ed me, I have opened a "Ask the Quartz Winglet anything" post series. Basically, if there are any questions someone has, I will write from the perspective of each member of the Quartz Winglet based on that answer. While the post series is not canon to Finding Peace, the answers are. So if there are any questions, don't hesitate to ask them via PM or on Tumblr.**

 **One last note: I understand some of you would like it if I updated Finding Peace more frequently. As much as I would love to post more... unfortunately: I have a very busy schedule. So, at the moment, once a month is the best I can do. I do not want to post chapters unless I feel they are ready. I hope you all understand because I always value the feedback and critiques of you, the viewers.**

 **With all of that out of the way, it's time to continue the story!**

 **Let's take flight!**

* * *

"Oh, Peacemaker!"

Kinkajou's voice echoed through the air as Peacemaker almost jumped up into the air in surprise. Reaching out for the pot that held his strawberry plant, he stopped it from falling to the floor of the NightWing greenhouse. Sighing in relief as he looked at his table of fruits, vegetables and herbs, Peacemaker looked out the door of the building and was greeted with the sight of a yellow and pink adult RainWing stepping inside, her contagious grin on her face.

Peacemaker could not help but smile at the RainWing who had been one of his caretakers since his hatching.

While she could be loud and could ask a hundred questions per minute, Peacemaker loved her presence almost as much as he loved Moon's. For what reason she came to the NightWing village was beyond Peacemaker, however. Wasn't she supposed to be helping Queen Glory with something?

"Hellloooo…" Kinkajou greeted him while wrapping her wings around him in an embrace. "It's so good to see you, RainbowWings."

As always, Kinkajou's nickname for him made Peacemaker laugh. Well, he had multi-colored star membranes on his wings but he'd hardly call them "rainbows." But when Kinkajou set her mind on something, there was hardly much you could do to discourage her. So he just let her call him "RainbowWings," as it was a nice nickname.

"Where have you been?" Peacemaker asked as he backed away from Kinkajou's hug and moved to over her a cushion to sit on while he went back to taking care of the fruits and vegetables. "I was hoping you would be here when I got back from school?"

While he did not remember the last few days of the term at Jade Mountain (which was strange, he would think he'd remember bidding his Winglet farewell for the winter holidays) he remembered how Kinkajou had not visited him when he returned home to the Rainforest. He had been disappointed.

But now, here she was! The disappointment had all but dispersed.

"Well, you know," Kinkajou said as she sat down comfortably. "The queen needed her best friend, which would be me, to deliver something special to Prosperity."

"And how did that go? Did you see Moon and Qibli?"

"Oh it went perfectly," Kinkajou answered. "I mean, I am the most reliable of Glo…I mean, the Queen's messengers." Once again, that grin of Kinkajou's appeared. "As for Moon and Qibli, you could say that they a…"

Just as Kinkajou spoke, Peacemaker saw the RainWing freeze in mid-sentence. Before he could ask if Kinkajou was feeling all right, Peacemaker noticed that the entire environment turned a dark shade of gray, all the color draining from the world around him except for his own scales.

Yet, just as Peacemaker was about to panic about what was happening, he saw two dragons come through the entrance of the greenhouse. Rubbing his eyes, Peacemaker saw that, like himself, the colors of the dragon's scales were normal rather than being enveloped in the gray aura.

Upon closer inspection of the two dragons, Peacemaker recognized the SeaWing and SkyWing that entered the greenhouse.

"Cliff? Tempest?" Peacemaker said, all the while feeling his eyelids growing heavy.

What were they doing here? Shouldn't Cliff be home in the Sky Kingdom? And wasn't Tempest home at Adderin?

No… no, the last he'd seen both of them was in the Common Cave back at Jade Mountain, right when it was time for bed right before they were to enter the dream world…

…

… Ohhh.

He was dreaming.

They hadn't entered the Dream World yet.

Peacemaker walked passed the dream version of Kinkajou and made his way to his friends. Glancing at Cliff and Tempest, the RainWing/NightWing hybrid glanced between Cliff and Tempest. He remembered how the two had been angry with each other after something he had done when they were awake.

Cliff paid no mind to Tempest as he walked passed the SeaWing and approached Peacemaker. His red eyes examined the greenhouse, the Prince nodding as he looked almost impressed.

"So… is it really like this?" Cliff asked.

"Almost," Peacemaker replied, looking back at the greenhouse. "This is what it looked like before I left for the academy."

Making sure that his growing spaces were filled with enough fruits and vegetables grown and prepared for the NightWing village, Peacemaker wanted to make sure that way he still contributed to the village's food supply. When he returned home, he expected his work space would be much more vacant.

"Well, I like it," Cliff said, positioning himself so he could stand beside Peacemaker and nudge him in the shoulder. Peacemaker grinned at his friend's nudge.

Tempest stepped forward, giving him a small smile.

"Peacemaker? Are you ready?" She asked.

Even though he remembered spending the rest of his time awake, mentally preparing himself for his journey into the Dream Realm, Peacemaker would be lying to himself if he said that he was not nervous about what would come.

The only time he'd been to the Dream World, was when he had been drug down into it by. Whatever had had ahold of him during the quarter break. Even with Tempest and Cliff accompanying him, he was still apprehensive.

Yet, after what he had nearly done to his friends' mere hours before, Peacemaker was not willing to take chances.

Ready or not, he was going.

"Yeah," Peacemaker nodded after collecting his thoughts. "I'm ready."

"Stay close," Tempest replied, holding out her wings to both him and Cliff.

Without hesitation, Peacemaker walked up to the SeaWing, and let her drape a wing over his shoulder. Despite the anger he showed towards Tempest, Cliff had approached her with little hesitation and let her drape a wing over him.

Looking at Tempest, Peacemaker saw her close her eyes as her breathing slowed. The next thing he knew, her aqua green scales glowed brightly. Just like they had done when she had saved him before.

Then, just like before, Peacemaker felt like his body had fallen into warm water. His surroundings vanished, becoming nothing but light around him. Despite not seeing much around him, he could feel as though his body was moving faster than a SkyWing in mid-flight. This sensation made him both excited and dizzy.

Very dizzy…

"Cliff!" Peacemaker heard Tempest's voice speak through the light. "Do NOT let go!"

"I…I can't…" Was all that Peacemaker could hear from his friend.

"Cliff?" Peacemaker called out to the SkyWing prince. "What's wrong?"

"I…" Cliff muttered, tiredly. "…"

Peacemaker felt Tempest shift beside him.

"Cliff!"

Next thing Peacemaker knew he could no longer feel Tempest beside him, and he felt as though he were spinning in midair. Desperately trying to understand what was happening, Peacemaker reached out with his talons for anything to grab ahold of.

Yet, all his talons could reach was the space!

"Tempest! Cliff!" Peacemaker called out desperately for his friends.

Yet, there was no answer.

However, Peacemaker knew one thing: his surroundings were slowing…and the surrounding light dimmed.

Then, he felt it: the feeling of his body hitting water, followed by a loud splash.

All of Peacemaker's surroundings grew dark as his body no longer felt like it was spinning. Now, it felt like he was falling…

Looking towards the sky, Peacemaker's eyes widened in shock.

The skyline… it looked like the surface of water, as if one were to look to up at the water's surface when completely submerged. Above the "water" Peacemaker could see various lights that filled up the night sky. Despite it seeming that he was underwater, he knew one thing: he was falling.

With no signs of stopping.

Looking down at the "ground" Peacemaker saw a shadow covered landmass. The ground rapidly approaching.

Repositioning his body, Peacemaker attempted to open his wings to slow his descent.

As his wings opened, he felt horror wash over his body when he realized something: He felt no wind under his wings.

He was not stopping!

Just as panic consumed him, Peacemaker felt talons grab hold of his shoulder, causing his descent to slow. Looking up at what had grabbed him, he was greeted with the sight of Tempest. The glow around her scales had lessened, the glow appearing more like an outline rather than an engulfing glow.

Beside her was Cliff, who had a red outline around his body. Tempest held onto his arm as well. Whatever had happened, the SkyWing prince looked like he would be sick.

"Are you all right?" Tempest asked.

"Yeah," Peacemaker answered, turning his gaze back to Cliff. "What happened?"

"I'm fine," Cliff murmured. "I just…I felt so dizzy…"

"It can happen to anyone," Tempest explained. "Some dragons tolerate the transition better than others."

"Well, that's great to hear," Cliff groaned, sarcastically.

For the next few minutes, the three of them drifted towards the shadowed ground below them. As they drew closer to the ground, Peacemaker noticed that the specific area of the landmass they were heading towards appeared to be mountainous.

Almost like the region of Jade Mountain.

No… it WAS Jade Mountain.

The three dragons eventually touched the ground, their talons touching the cliffside that looked almost like the southern entrance to the Academy.

Turning his gaze south, Peacemaker could see the forest valley that was a popular hunting ground for students of the academy. In the trees, he could see the faint glows of light come from somewhere within the branches, brightening up the shadowed environment where the reflection of the moons could not.

Tempest walked up beside him, staring out at the horizon with him followed by Cliff.

"Welcome," Tempest began. "To the Realm of Dreams."

"It… almost feels like we're awake," Peacemaker said, looking over at Tempest. "Why does this place look like our world?"

"Because it mirrors our own," Tempest said. "Dragons crossover to this realm when we sleep, but few are aware of it while they dream."

"Sounds complicated," Cliff muttered. His voice was still tired, but it sounded better.

"It is," Tempest admitted, turning away from the direction they had been looking at and made her way to the cave entrance. "But I can say this: our answers will be here. We can find out what has been happening to Peacemaker with a clearer view of his dreams, rather than being inside them."

"How so?" Peacemaker asked as he and Cliff followed Tempest through the cave entrance. Despite having just arrived in the dream world, Peacemaker was glad that it at least resembled the real world. "Why couldn't we just go through my dreams?"

"Because the dreams themselves are like a box," Tempest explained. "When a Somnus enters another dragon's dreams, we can alter the dreams as we see fit, yes, but on a minor level. We do not see the entire picture by submerging ourselves into them. So we need to be outside of the box, with a sky view."

Peacemaker glanced at Cliff, wondering if he understood what Tempest was talking about. But the frown on his face confirmed he was just as lost as Peacemaker was.

All of this talk about boxes. If they were in the dream world, shouldn't they be in dreams or something? Peacemaker wanted to understand.

When the three dragons walked through the halls of the dream version of the academy, Peacemaker and Cliff froze as a shadowed figure turned a corner and was walking straight towards the three dragons.

"What the-?!" Cliff shouted until Tempest held up her talons towards him.

"It's Clay," Tempest said, immediately.

"What?" Peacemaker asked, looking back to the shadowy figure who had the shape of a MudWing, with a limp.

"The Dream World is a reflection of our world, inhabitants of this world can still see those who are awake. But not as clearly as when they are awake," Tempest explained just as "Clay" walked passed them without even a glance. "To the inhabitants of this world, we are nothing but shadows when we are awake."

Peacemaker continued to look at the retreating figure of the Academy's defense instructor. He was understanding, at least. They could see what was happening to those awake.

But what about those who were sleeping?

This question was answered as Tempest led Cliff and Peacemaker to what would be the Quartz Winglet's common cave. As they entered the familiar surroundings, Peacemaker saw two dragons present in the center of the cave. But unlike Clay, who had appeared as a shadowy figure, Peacemaker could fully see all the features of the two dragons that were sleeping in the middle of the cave.

It was Hyena and Alligator. Both the SandWing and MudWing were curled up next to each other, their backs pressed against one another. Peacemaker recalled how he had last seen the two studying together before he had gone to sleep.

It was strange to see Hyena, ever the energetic individual, seem so at peace beside Alligator. But it was nice to see.

"Peacemaker, come on," Came Tempest's voice. Looking back, he saw that she and Cliff were heading towards the sleeping cave he and Cliff shared with Jaguar.

"Coming," Peacemaker said, trotting after the two quickly.

Once he'd caught up with them, they had already entered the sleeping cave. Sure enough, there were three dragons with fully detailed shapes: Peacemaker, Cliff (he wondered if Cliff was as weirded out as he was, seeing their sleeping forms) and Jaguar.

"Well," Cliff coughed, looking at his sleeping form, said form had plopped onto his back. "Had no idea that's what I looked like when I slept…"

"Focus, please," Tempest muttered as she approached Peacemaker's body.

Walking up beside her, Peacemaker glanced at his body.

Despite feeling familiar with his own body and looking at reflections of himself in the mirror. Looking at his body from this perspective. He almost did not recognize himself. This created a conflict of emotions through Peacemaker.

He knew he was a RainWing/NightWing hybrid. But he felt like he was looking at a different dragon. Almost like something was missing.

Peacemaker was snapped out of his thoughts as Tempest suddenly spoke.

 **"Show me Peacemaker's mind,"** Tempest said, her voice sounding very commanding.

As he was about to ask her who she was talking to, Peacemaker felt his head grow warm…Turning his attention to his body, he noticed his eyebrows twerk.

Then, in front of him, Tempest and Cliff: the three were greeted with a brilliant light that appeared before them, engulfing the surrounding cave. Through the light, Peacemaker saw images flash before the three of him…

Images that were all too familiar to him. All showing experiences that Peacemaker vaguely recalled from his dragonethood.

The sounds that accompanied these images made Peacemaker realize what he was looking at: He was looking at his memories.

 _"Moon! Moon moon moon mooooon pies."_

 _"Sleepy. Mommy made me get up SO EARLY."_

At hearing these words, Peacemaker glanced back to see images of Moon. Some of these memories Peacemaker vaguely recalled, being among the earliest he could remember.

Seeing Moon's smiling face in his memories made Peacemaker smile to himself. Making him remember the times he was very young.

"Well," Cliff said, approaching him from the side. "Have to say this is kinda cute."

Peacemaker could not help but blush at the comments from Cliff.

"I was little…" Peacemaker said.

"As were we all," Cliff chuckled as he turned his attention towards Tempest.

Looking back, Peacemaker saw that Tempest was looking intently at a series of memories that flashed before her. Walking towards her, Peacemaker stood beside the SeaWing and stared up at the memories.

But instead of seeing memories, all Peacemaker could see was darkness.

"Peacemaker," Tempest asked, glancing at him. "What was the closest time you were to death, before the academy?"

Blinking at the question, Peacemaker was taken aback by what she asked.

"Wh…what?" Peacemaker asked, unsure of the purpose of the question, or what the black images represented.

"Where is this coming from?" Cliff asked Tempest, suspiciously.

Tempest glanced from Peacemaker to Cliff, and then back to Peacemaker.

"These are memories," She said, gesturing to the darkened images.

Looking at the images, Peacemaker felt his body grow cold the longer he looked into the darkness. Turning back to Tempest, he tried to take his mind off of them.

"I…" Peacemaker stuttered. "There was a time I was sick, back when I was little."

"Anything else?" Tempest asked. "What caused the illness?"

"The healers in the NightWing and RainWing villages didn't know," Peacemaker said, recalling the time when he was a year old.

His head had throbbed, his chest hurt so much, and he could not hold down his food. Kinkajou and Moon had brought healers from both villages to help him try to recover. His caretakers told him that the healers had ruled every common illness out, stumping the most skilled healers.

Peacemaker's mother was contacted while she was visiting the Mud Kingdom. The Queen wanted her to return him because the illness showed no signs of lessening. The healers even suspected that Peacemaker would die.

Yet, the day his mother returned home, the illness left as quickly as it appeared.

That was the only time he had been sick…

Tempest paced in front of Peacemaker and Cliff after hearing his answer, deep in thought.

Cliff brushed his wings against Peacemaker's.

"So there are a few memories that are blank," Cliff replied. "What does this mean?"

Tempest gaze shifted back to them. Where there was once curiosity was now concern.

"Because from what I have seen, the blank memories outnumber the memories that we can see," Tempest answered.

Peacemaker stared at Tempest in disbelief. She had to be joking!

Tempest turned towards the blank memories and said: **"Show us all of Peacemaker's memories."**

The environment around the three altered again. Now they stood in a circular space. Thousands of images that represented Peacemaker's memories filled the area, all showing different parts of his life until now.

At least, that's what Peacemaker was expecting to see.

Of all the images he could see, Peacemaker was greeted with the sight of more blackened images than there were images that were filled with his own memories. Only a small fraction of his memories filled the area, while darkness engulfed most of the environment.

Peacemaker felt his feet grow weak upon realizing how many memories that his mind could not recall…

Whatever was affecting him, it was not just affecting his dreams and body; it was affecting his mind.

Peacemaker looked aimlessly at the blank memories. Seeing all of this made Peacemaker empty.

Yet, through one of these blank memories, Peacemaker heard a small voice among the memories.

 _This is my mother. Those are my moons. This is my world._

"Peacemaker?" Tempest's voice and a nudge from her wing snapped Peacemaker out of the trance the voice caused in him. Looking at the SeaWing, Peacemaker could see his friends giving him concerned looks. "What is it?"

"Didn't you hear that?" Peacemaker asked. The voice sounded alien… and, yet, it sounded familiar. But where had he heard it?

Whatever he'd heard, Cliff and Tempest had not as they gave him a confused look.

"I didn't hear anything," Cliff said, shaking his head.

"Nor did I," Tempest added.

Frowning, Peacemaker looked at the blank memories again. Seeing all the memories that were blank only made him feel overwhelmed.

"Can you…please make them go away?" Peacemaker muttered to Tempest.

Without hesitation, Tempest did as he asked and commanded the images to vanish. After the images disappeared, and the sleeping cave was all that could be seen, Peacemaker sat on the ground. Placing his head in his talons, Peacemaker felt empty inside.

"Okay Tempest, I've had enough," Cliff said, frustrated. "What is behind the blank 'memories'? What is happening to him?!"

Beside Peacemaker, he felt Tempest sit down, brushing her wing against his own.

"My father says that when memories are darkened, they exist in our mind, but something is blocking them out." Tempest explained. Looking up at her, Peacemaker saw the SeaWing's green eyes look into his blue ones. "When this happens, entities from the Dream World can interact with these memories, and alter them to their liking, even changing a dragon's personality."

"What causes memories to be 'darkened' in the first place?" Cliff asked walking, so he was in front of Peacemaker. Hearing Cliff sit down, Peacemaker looked up to see his friend giving him an assuring look. "Where, exactly, is this 'entity?'"

"Multiple things," Tempest answered. "Most commonly, illnesses that affect the mind. As for the entity," Tempest gestured to Peacemaker's sleeping body. "The wards are still in place, I can confirm this. Yet what we are dealing with: Is the damage the entity had already caused but hasn't been repaired."

Had his sickness when he was a dragonet affected his mind? It was likely; it had come out of nowhere and vanished as soon as it appeared.

This "entity" had affected his mind enough to damage it. Even if it had been repelled, the damage it caused still existed.

That explained something. Despite knowing the causes, and how much it had affected his memories, (now he questioned how much of his dragonethood that he could not remember) did not make him feel any better.

"How…do we undo the damage?" Peacemaker muttered. "How do I regain these memories, and how can I regain control of who I am, not what this"entity" tried to turn me into?"

"We repair the damage here, in the Dream World," Tempest explained. "Luckily, as a Somnus, I can repair it. I just need to learn the right enchantments."

"I'm sorry, what?" Cliff asked, raising a brow. "Only Animus dragons can make enchantments."

"In the physical world, they are." Tempest said, smirking at Cliff. "But here, in the Dream World, Somnus dragons are the Animus dragons."

Hearing this, Peacemaker felt the despair and fear he had felt prior disperse. He realized things could get better, he just needed to have faith in Tempest. As she was in her element.

"So what's our first step?" Peacemaker asked as he stood up with Tempest and Cliff.

"First thing, we need to find the place where the most recent memories are disrupted," Tempest revealed. "If the illness is the cause, then we need to go to the Dream World's version of the Rainforest, the equivalent of where you suffered from the illness."

"All right," Peacemaker said. He could not help but allow a hopeful smile to cross his lips. "We can do that."

"Let's head there now," Cliff commented, walking towards the exit of the dream world version of the Sleeping Cave. "Sooner we can help Peacemaker, the better."

Quickly following Cliff, Peacemaker and Tempest caught up with the SkyWing as they exited the Common Cave.

"When you visited my dream, you said time runs slower in the Dream World, correct?" Cliff asked Tempest. At this, Tempest nodded. "So we should be able to help Peacemaker in one visit."

"Ideally," Tempest answered. "But we…" Suddenly, the SeaWing stopped. Looking back at their friend, Peacemaker and Cliff's eyes widened as the glow around Tempest grew feint. Looking back at Peacemaker and Cliff, Tempest's eyes suddenly grew tired.

"We…" Tempest groaned. "We need to go back…"

"Tempest, what's wrong?" Peacemaker asked the sudden change in Tempest made him nervous. "Go back were?"

"No…time…" Tempest groaned, suddenly running passed Peacemaker and Cliff.

Looking at Cliff, Peacemaker's eyes widened when he saw the red glow around his scales grow dim, just like Tempest's. Looking at his own talons, the blue glow around him was fading.

Peacemaker did not know what this meant, but he knew that something was happening and he was not sure he wanted to know.

"Peace, let's hurry," Cliff said, running after Tempest. Nodding, Peacemaker followed his friends.

Drawing closer to Cliff and Tempest near the entrance to dream version of the academy, Peacemaker smashed straight into an invisible force. Falling to the ground by the impact with said force, he felt like he had just run into a stone wall.

Groaning, Peacemaker looked up to see that Cliff and Tempest were on the other side of whatever was blocking the entrance. Cliff clawed at the invisible force viciously, while Tempest placed her talons on the field. Both tried to say something from their side of the field, but whatever was in between them was blocking the noise.

"You are going nowhere."

Peacemaker's eyes widened as he heard a familiar whisper in the back of his mind…

…No…not in the back of his mind.

Behind him!

Spinning around, Peacemaker saw a shadowy figure of a tall dragon walk through the halls, making his way towards him. At first, he thought the shadowy figure was someone who was awake and was merely walking the halls of the Academy at night. But the closer inspection of the dragon made him realize the shadowy dragon was here, in the dream world, with him.

The figure stared at Peacemaker with a pair of amber-colored eyes that radiated a malevolent glow.

Instantly, Peacemaker recognized the eyes. They were the same pair of eyes that belonged to what was attempting to drag him into the Dream World, the same individual Tempest had saved him from.

Feeling his heartbeat rapidly, Peacemaker spun back to the invisible barrier and attempted to claw at it with his talons. On the opposite side, he saw Tempest directly in front of him, placing her talons over the barrier. He saw her lips calmly move, repeating an unheard word repeatedly.

Despite her appearing calmer than Cliff, he could see tears well up in her eyes as she looked into Peacemaker's.

Peacemaker then felt a chill run down his spine…

Turning around, Peacemaker's eyes widened in horror.

The shadow covered dragon was gone.

In his place: stood the walking corpse of an IceWing with a mortal injury in his stomach.

"No…" Peacemaker whispered, his voice quivering weakly as he felt his back press into the invisible barrier. "NO!"

The IceWing stared down at him with his dead eyes…just as his serrated talons swiped down towards Peacemaker.

…

…

…

"Oof!" Peacemaker as he felt a pair of talons yank him back to the ground.

Looking behind him, Peacemaker saw Cliff and Tempest dragging him away from the Academy entrance.

"Go! You need to go!" A female voice, Peacemaker did not recognize, shouted from behind him.

Peacemaker glanced back to see a new dragon running towards the edge of the cliff. Blinking, he saw that the dragon had gray scales and, the most striking part of the dragon's figure, two pairs of wings (one pair larger than the other) with patterns that resembled a butterfly's wings.

A pair of butterfly-like wings…a SilkWing?!

Unlike Cliff, Tempest, and Peacemaker, who all had an aura around them, this dragon did not have light glowing around her body.

"Who are you?!" Cliff yelled after the SilkWing as she left the three.

"No!" The roar from the nightmarish IceWing came from the academy entrance, who now bolted out of the academy entrance and onto the cliff as the dragons. "You will not leave!"

Peacemaker looked back to the IceWing as it pounced towards him.

 **"Repel!"** Tempest shouted.

The next thing Peacemaker knew an invisible force smashed into the IceWing, knocking the IceWing further back a few feet.

Peacemaker then saw Tempest step in front of him, wrapping a wing around her and Cliff just as the IceWing recovered and rushed at them again.

 **"Return!"** Were the last words Peacemaker heard from Tempest before everything around him turned white.

* * *

His body rolled off of his sleeping platform with a loud thump.

"Gah!" Peacemaker shouted in fright as he opened his eyes and jumped up.

"What the…?!" Came the startled shout of Jaguar from across the cave.

Ignoring Jaguar's surprise, Peacemaker, remembering everything that had occurred moments ago, stared toward where Cliff slept. Despite not falling off of his sleeping platform, Cliff's eyes were wide open with the same amount of shock and fright as Peacemaker's.

"What's wrong?!" Jaguar said, surprised at seeing Peacemaker on the floor. "Did you have a nightmare?"

Taking a moment to regain his composure, not wanting to tell Jaguar what had transpired, that he, Cliff and Tempest had been to the dream world, shook his head after he calmed.

"No…I'm fine," Peacemaker said, calmly. "Just…vivid dream."

Jaguar gave Peacemaker a skeptical look, before looking back at Cliff, who appeared calm. Despite visibly doubting what Peacemaker said, Jaguar at least did not pressure.

"Well…you know to talk to us, right?" Jaguar asked, to which Peacemaker nodded with an appreciative smile.

Though, underneath this smile, Peacemaker felt a combination of feelings. He did not want to lie to his clawmate about the excursion into the dream world, which very well almost culminated into a fatal encounter with the very entity that was affecting his mind. But he and Cliff and Tempest agreed that it would be safest if only they went to the Dream World.

After the first visit, Peacemaker understood why.

Satisfied with his nod, Jaguar slowly went back to sleep.

Getting back onto his sleeping platform, Peacemaker shifted his body, so he rested laid curled up facing Cliff.

From their respective sides of the sleeping cave, Peacemaker and Cliff's eyes stared into each other. Peacemaker wished he could talk with Cliff, like with telepathy, about what had happened. But he wanted to wait when it was just the two of them and Tempest.

* * *

Hours passed and sleep did not come to either Peacemaker or Cliff. When the sun had risen and the morning gong had rung, Peacemaker and Cliff were quick to get up before the others. Despite greeting their Winglet, Peacemaker and Cliff waited outside of the cave patiently for Tempest.

Once the SeaWing had finally stepped out, Peacemaker and Cliff were about to bombard her with thousands of questions…

Until they noticed that the SeaWing's eyelids were dark and half-lidded, almost as though she had not slept…

"Tempest?" Peacemaker asked quietly, as Hyena and Alligator walked out of the cave to go about their routines. Stepping towards her, he placed a wing over the SeaWing. "What…what's wrong?"

Tempest looked away from the two, rubbing her eyes with her talons.

"Come on," She yawned. "Let's get breakfast."

With that, Tempest brushed passed Peacemaker and Cliff, quickly walking down the halls of the academy, all the while swaying tiredly.

Peacemaker looked at Cliff with concern. All the while, the SkyWing prince stared after her with curiosity.

In silence, the two friends followed Tempest.

"What happened?" Cliff asked as he passed Tempest some fish. "The IceWing and SilkWing? What was all that?"

"I don't understand about the SilkWing," Tempest replied as she cut off a piece of fish and ate it. "All I know was that her presence in the Dream World differs from ours."

Sitting from across Tempest, Peacemaker watched the SeaWing eagerly eat her breakfast. The dark circles around her eyes had largely disappeared, but Tempest still appeared exhausted. It seemed by eating and explaining, she at least forgot she was tired.

"What do you mean 'differs from ours?'" Peacemaker asked.

Tempest looked up from her food and towards Peacemaker.

"The aura of light we had around us?" Tempest asked, which both Peacemaker and Cliff nodded. "It represents our protection while traversing in the Dream World. How long our minds can handle being away from our bodies." Tempest paused for a moment, frowning as she went into deep thought. "Before Mind Rot kicks in."

"Mind…rot?" Peacemaker asked, hesitantly.

"A term one of my ancestors coined," Tempest muttered. "It's a term that describes how a Somnus can enter the Dream World, but the longer they stay away from their body, the greater the strain our mind will endure."

"That's what you meant by wanting to do things quickly," Cliff realized. "Back when you entered my dream, you were not concerned about us wasting time before dawn…"

"I was concerned about how long my mind could handle the strain," Tempest responded, nodding. "If I stayed in the dream world for too long, then it would be difficult for me to return to my body…" For a moment, Tempest stopped to look at both Cliff and Peacemaker, her gaze filled with guilt. "Then I could not get you both back to the Waking World."

Upon hearing this, Peacemaker realized just how closely the three of them had reached the point of no return. During their first venture into the Dream World, they had come close to not being able to return to their bodies.

"So, what now?" Peacemaker asked, reaching out his talons to touch her own.

Tempest slowly wrapped her talons around his own. Looking up at him, Peacemaker saw her lips curve into a smile.

"First, we go about the rest of our day. I'll ready myself for our next venture into the Dream World," Tempest explained. "Then, we travel to the rainforest of the Dream World, and we figure out how to restore the memories."

Realizing that Tempest had not given up on him, Peacemaker smiled back at her. She was still willing to help. He was nervous, especially after what had happened. Yet, knowing Tempest would still help him gave him some confidence.

Confidence that things would go back to normal.


	16. Chapter 15

**Hello again!**

 **First off, I just want to say that I hope everyone is alright in these uncertain times.**

 **It was my hope to get this chapter out sooner (way sooner). But things continued to come up. Originally this chapter was supposed to be longer, but instead, I had to cut A LOT of corners. Instead, I was only able to divide this chapter in two. For the most part, this chapter serves as a bit of exposition, expanding on Somnus and Animus magic and the relationship between the two.**

 **I fully plan to come back over this chapter and edit it in the future. But for now, I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Stay safe, my friends.**

 **Now, without further delay, let's take flight!**

* * *

Despite everything that had happened, Peacemaker felt that he was taking things pretty well.

His mind was affected by an entity from another world.

He had reoccurring nightmares of a dead IceWing that threatened to kill him in said nightmare.

His first journey into the dream world almost went catastrophically bad.

Yet, despite all of that, he had not lost his mind. He was perfectly calm, spoke to his friends like he would every day and attended his classes per-usual. Everything was fine. Perfect. Nothing was wrong.

At least that was what he wanted to convince himself, anyways.

Deep inside, Peacemaker was not okay. He was confused, so many questions swirled in his mind like a swarm of bees. There was confidence that things would return to normal, but he could not shake the fear that was deep inside of him. This fear was minor, but it was present like the moons that hung in the night sky. You didn't need to look at the moons to know that they were hanging in the sky.

When he returned to the Waking World with Tempest and Cliff, he had tried his best to keep so much bottled up inside. The growing fear of sleep, what was happening in the Dream World…and the danger he posed to Cliff and Tempest, the thought of possibly hurting them again scared him to death.

As Peacemaker sat in the common cave, he tried to keep his attention focused on the scroll he had been reading silently to himself. Yet, his mind would eventually wander to his first visit to the Dream World...the many questions he had constantly plaguing him and wanting to surface.

Throughout the day, he had wanted to ask Tempest so many questions. Yet, for some reason, whenever he wanted to ask the questions his mind would blank and almost forget the questions. Instead, Cliff would ask questions…and Tempest would answer them. Meanwhile, Peacemaker would remain silent.

In order to keep the frustration that he felt suppressed, he instead kept his attention on the scrolls he read. Trying to take solace in the fictional adventures of the Blizzard Wings.

For the most part, it had worked…until Tempest and Ermine stepped into the cave.

"Now I'm wondering if you're getting enough sleep," Ermine muttered as he stepped into the common cave first, with Tempest following close behind with a bag of books and scrolls.

"I can assure you, Ermine, I am," Tempest muttered. Sparing a glance to the SeaWing, Peacemaker noticed that, contrary to how she had appeared the day before, Tempest's eyes were back to their regular shade of aqua green rather than appearing heavy and tired.

"I'm assuming it's a Somnus thing, then?" Ermine asked, raising a curious brow at her. "You didn't wake up like you normally do."

"In a way, it is a Somnus thing," Tempest explained, her attention turning to Peacemaker, giving him a polite smile. "But I'm feeling okay."

"Good, that's good," Ermine nodded. "You should tell me more about the Dream World…I think you owe me that much."

Hearing that the conversation was turning towards the Dream World, Peacemaker's head perked up. Deep inside, he felt the urge to ask questions about the Dream World. He wanted to summon the will to ask. But, yet, as he tried to agree with Ermine, Peacemaker felt his mouth snap shut. Almost like he could not ask the question…

"I promised I'd tell you more," Tempest insisted. "Now, just isn't the right time."

"And when will be a good time?" Ermine insisted, her brows furrowing.

Just…ask…

 _But, he shouldn't…it wasn't right to know._

He had a right to know!

 _No…he didn't._

"Actually…" Peacemaker managed to speak, managing to ignore the urges that told him to keep quiet. His words caused Tempest and Ermine to look at him, both surprised that he had taken his attention from his book. Seeing their eyes giving him a surprised expression, Peacemaker managed to say more. "I am curious about it, as well."

Something inside of him almost made him take back what he had said, but he resisted. He stood by what he'd said, and he wanted to know more.

While Tempest blinked at him, surprised that he spoke up, she eventually nodded. She most likely knew that, while they had traveled to the Dream World, he still did not know much about it. He hoped she could answer the questions without having to tell Ermine that they had traveled to it, not wanting to drag others into this as, according to Tempest, the more individuals she took with her into the Dream World the greater the risk everyone would get "lost" and the sooner they needed to return to the real world.

"Very well," Tempest muttered, approaching the center of the Common Cave. "Since you've been most affected by the Dream World, Peacemaker, what is it you are curious about?"

Surprisingly, Peacemaker did not feel the sensation that his mind wanted to tear him apart for inquiring about Dream World. He felt at ease now. Taking the opportunity to ask, he did just that.

"Is it…possible to enter the Dream World? Physically, I mean?" Peacemaker asked.

This question was very clear to Tempest, and it was voiced in a way that did not arouse Ermine's suspicions. After seeing the SilkWing in the Dream World, whom Tempest was surprised to even seen, must have entered the Dream World through a different method that he did not know about.

"No, there isn't." Tempest explained. "Every dragon crosses over into the Dream World when they sleep before the dreams even start. But to have a dragon physically cross over? No…it's not possible."

"Hence why it's called "The Dream World," Ermine noted, giving Peacemaker a glance that was meant to clearly say something along the lines of _duh._

Indeed, it should be obvious, Peacemaker noted. But the SilkWing, unlike Peacemaker and the others, lacked a glowing aura around her body. It meant she had no protection like they did, from the "Mental" strain. Yet, she seemed perfectly fine based on how swiftly she had flown away.

While Peacemaker was thinking of the SilkWing, Ermine had started speaking.

"What I'm curious about, is the extent of a Somnus' abilities," Ermine inquired. This made Tempest raise a brow at the IceWing. "Yes, yes, I know you said your powers are at their greatest in the Dream World, but even an Animus who had not mastered their magic has their limits. So what are your limits?"

Peacemaker admitted that he was curious about this, he had never met another Somnus before. Tempest was the only one he knew.

"Well, for one, the amount of time I can spend in the Dream World is much shorter than my father," Tempest admitted. From there, she explained to Ermine what she had told him and Cliff the other day.

This limitation was not based on age. More so around how well a Somnus' mind could handle being away from their body.

"Hopefully, the more I practice, the longer I can remain in the Dream World," Tempest explained, her tail swishing to the side ever so slowly as she likely thought about her abilities. "My father has been known to travel to the Dream World for as long as three months…whereas I can only stay there for a few hours."

 _Three months?_ Peacemaker thought to himself, amazed. From his first visit to the Dream World, he couldn't imagine staying in an odd place for a long time.

"I take it he has great control over his magic?" Peacemaker inquired.

"Immense," Tempest nodded, smiling to herself as she looked up at the ceiling. "To the point, he can freely enter the dreams of others, and see what he wants to see without having to fully enter the Dream World."

"What do you mean?" Ermine raised an eyebrow when she heard this. "Can't you see whatever you want while in another person's dreams?"

Tempest shook her head at this.

"No, not as a novice," Tempest glanced at Peacemaker. "When Peacemaker was having his nightmares, I could only see what his dreams were showing him while I was in the Dream World." A pause for a moment occurred as Peacemaker saw Tempest's eyes close tight for a bit, he wondered if she was recalling him nightmares…or their venture in the Dream World. Finally, her eyes opened as she visibly calmed. "More experienced Somnus' can freely wander a dragon's dream, rather than just manipulating or viewing them. My father can enter one's dreams, and briefly use the dreams as a 'window' into the dragon's mind. I can't do that, yet…I can view and alter dreams, ward off certain dreams as well, but beyond that, I can't wander a dragon's dreams freely."

At this, Tempest frowned.

"Honestly, nor would I want to," Tempest muttered.

Peacemaker was confused about why she would think that it's not like she would do anything bad if she were to gaze into one's mind. Moon was a mindreader, and she was largely respectful of the privacy of those around her.

It seemed Ermine largely shared this sentiment with Tempest. In the end, Peacemaker was eager to change the subject for all off them. He figured what better way than to ask a question that truly was on his mind.

"So…what lives in the Dream World?" Peacemaker asked, curiously. "You mentioned that it has inhabitants."

At this, Tempest seemed to look confused. At first, Peacemaker thought it was because she did not understand the question, despite it being rather clear. But then he realized that the way she opened her mouth and closed it as if wanting to speak but not finding the words.

"It's…complicated," Tempest muttered.

"How so, exactly?" Ermine asked, once again raising a curious brow.

"There are inhabitants in the world," Tempest explained. "But they aren't like us, who are made of flesh and bone. They are…more like beings of sound or light."

"Excuse me?" The IceWing asked, blinking in confusion.

"Sound…or light?" Peacemaker repeated.

"The Dream World does not follow the same rules that our world does," Tempest said, clarifying to Ermine, while also silently expanding on what Peacemaker, Tempest, and Cliff had witnessed. "The same applies to those native inhabitants of the Dream World. They are made up of, what my father calls, 'resonance.' When you're in the Dream World, the beings normally can't be seen, but they can be heard."

"I'm assuming that based on the 'sound' it will determine the personality of these inhabitants?" Ermine asked.

"Correct," Tempest nodded. "Once these beings have touched the mind of those visiting the Dream World, they then use some form of light to create an appearance."

 _Or…shadows,_ A thought came through Peacemaker's mind as he thought back on the dragon covered in darkness back in the Dream World when he and the others had been attacked. The dragon's amber-colored eyes stuck in the back of his mind.

"Peacemaker?" Ermine's voice drew Peacemaker back into reality. Blinking, Peacemaker glanced at both of his friends and noticed they were looking at him as if expecting him to say something.

"Umm…what?"

"Did you have anything else to ask?" Tempest asked.

Shaking his head, Peacemaker gave Tempest an appreciative smile.

"No, I'm good."

At this, Tempest nodded. "I'm glad that I could answer some questions.

"Are you alright?" Tempest inquired as the two made their way towards the Academy's underground lake. "I was a bit…surprised when you wanted to ask questions."

"Yeah, I am," Peacemaker nodded. "I just…there was a lot on my mind, and I wanted to ask."

"Why didn't you before?"

"Honestly?" Peacemaker bit the inner side of his cheek. "I…have no idea." Looking away from Tempest, he kept his eyes focused on the tunnel in front of them. "After what we learned? My memories being blotted out? I'm not sure anymore…"

Suddenly, he was stopped by Tempest placing her talons over his forearm, stopping him in place. Looking up at the SeaWing, Peacemaker was greeted with the sight of Tempest giving him a determined look.

"I promised I would help you, and I will." Tempest insisted. "I'm not going to abandon you…you have every right to ask me questions, and I will do my best to answer them."

At this, Peacemaker felt a calmness wash over him. Hearing Tempest reaffirm her words made him feel all the more secure.

Nodding, Peacemaker closed his eyes and thought for a moment.

"What do you think happened to the memories that were blocked?" Peacemaker asked, getting to the one question he wanted to know. "What could that…thing want?"

"I don't know…" Tempest muttered. But she continued. "But once we go back to the Dream World, the more I can learn, the more answers I will have." As Peacemaker's gaze went to the ground, he stopped as he felt Tempest's wings brush against his own. "Peacemaker, we **will** find answers."

Like that…Peacemaker believed the SeaWing.

As they continued their way down to the underground lake to rejoin half of their Winglet, Peacemaker felt a small pang of doubt filled his mind.

Yes, he knew they would get answers. But if he were honest? Would he like the truth?


	17. Chapter 16

**Hello again, my friends! I hope everyone is being safe during these trying times.**

 **Thankfully, I had a better grip over my schedule for this month, so I managed to write a proper chapter that advances the plot, rather than merely serving as exposition. Ultimately, this chapter is a blend of the second half of Chapter 15, which I had hoped to include in Chapter 15 itself, and the entirety of Chapter 16. So I am back on track in terms of the progression of the story. **

**As usual: Reviews are not necessary, but very much appreciated as I push forward.**

 **Now, without further wait, let's take flight!**

* * *

It was always interesting to Peacemaker how no matter how large a bad thing can be: it is the small moments of good that can brighten the day and give hope that things improve. For some dragons, it may be when a friend does something nice for you. For Peacemaker, even if it did not affect him, seeing something good that happened to those he cared about always brightened his day.

In this case, it was at lunch when he and most of the Quartz Winglet had convened in the Prey Center. Cliff, Jaguar, Ermine, and Tempest were all present, and he was speaking with them about the final touches of their project. Ermine estimated that it would take a month to finalize everything…just in time when some parents of the students would be coming to the Academy for check-in before the final weeks of the term.

The conversation had been great. Despite Jaguar and Cliff throwing a few jabs at one another, the conversation was productive. Everyone liked Peacemaker's suggestion on looking into King Adder's dragonethood, they still had many documents to go over so it was likely they could gather additional information.

Yet, when Hyena finally arrived at the Prey Center for lunch: Peacemaker and Cliff noticed that she held something in her talons. All the while she had the biggest grin over her face.

The closer she got, the better Peacemaker could see what she was holding. When he saw the object clearly, he struggled to hold back a grin. Everyone else saw what Hyena was doing, and kept quiet (Tempest seemed to struggle the most at remaining composed, thankfully a subtle jab of Ermine's tail kept her silent.)

When Hyena was close enough to the unsuspecting MudWing: she held out her talons…and slid a pair of glasses over Alligator's eyes.

At first, Alligator was startled, spinning around to look at Hyena with alarm…but when he saw her, his eyes blinked…his talons reaching for the glasses over his eyes. Taking them off, he looked at them carefully. Eyes widened, the biggest grin crossed his lips.

These were not just any glasses, Peacemaker knew, they were the same ones that he had always worn! They were fully repaired as if they hadn't been broken in the first place!

"Hyena…ho…how?!" Alligator said, blinking his eyes multiple times, Peacemaker could've sworn he saw his eyelids water. "They're just like before!"

Sitting beside him, Hyena placed her talons over his and smiled.

"Tsunami's friend? He repaired them." Hyena said, that grin not lowing an inch. "She wanted me to stop by this morning to get them."

Alligator blinked the tears away as he placed his glasses over his eyes.

For the first time in days, Alligator seemed whole.

"Can't believe I'm saying this, but you look better with the glasses on," Jaguar commented as he ate a blueberry.

"He is quite, gorgeous isn't he?" Hyena said, winking.

Despite blushing, Alligator's smile did not waver.

"I'll have to tell Tsunami to thank her friend," Alligator said, gently feeling the frame of his glasses. "I could never part with these. Not when my sister gave them to me."

"At least we don't have to worry about Gull," Cliff muttered, his talons clinching. "I feel sorry that he was caught in that blizzard, but he definitely deserves punishment for hurting you guys."

"What's done is done, Cliff." Tempest reminded the SkyWing. "Even when he recovers, it's safe to say he won't be coming back."

To be honest, Peacemaker did not mind that at all. Hating other dragons was something he never wanted to feel. But after Gull, he did not regret yelling at the SeaWing, nor did he feel bad that he was very close to hating him.

"May I join?" Came a familiar voice that Peacemaker knew perfectly well.

Spinning around, Peacemaker was greeted with the sight of the sudden arrival of Moon. She stood where she was, smiling down at the Winglet. The excitement within him grew almost uncontainable! He thought Moon wasn't coming back to the school until the Weekend!

At first, he wanted to say she could come to sit down with them. But he knew it would be rude not to consider the rest of his Winglet. Glancing back at the others, he saw each of them give a nod of approval. When everyone had agreed, Peacemaker sat to the side, giving Moon more room to join their area.

"You've already met Cliff, Tempest, and Alligator," Peacemaker said, gesturing to the three. "The others are Ermine, Jaguar, and Hyena."

"Ermine?" Moon asked as she looked over at the IceWing in question, who looked at the NightWing with curious blue eyes. Slowly, Moon smiled at the IceWing. "There was an IceWing named Ermine in my year."

"I've heard of her," Ermine said, though she shrugged soon after. "Never met her, though. It's just a common tradition my parents had for naming their dragonets after mustelids."

"I see," Moon responded, before looking back at the others. "It's nice to, officially, meet all of you. Peacemaker thinks a lot about all of you."

At this, Peacemaker blushed heavily as his friends all looked back at him, giving him varying degrees of amused expressions. Hyena's grin was the biggest, it almost looked like she wanted to turn her jokes to him. Meanwhile, Cliff nudged him in the shoulder.

"Mooooonnnn…" Peacemaker groaned. While he wished Moon would not share his thoughts like that, he couldn't stay angry with her. She did this sometimes, sharing his thoughts with others.

Yet, if there were certain thoughts he wanted to keep private, she would never say them out loud for the world to hear. Despite being one of the few, let alone skilled, mind readers and seers in the world: She never abused her powers. The privacy of others she considered unless it was something others needed to know.

"Well, I think it's nice," Jaguar said, pointing at Cliff. "I mean, it is surprising he thinks highly of this royal pain."

This made Cliff shoot the RainWing a glare, though he kept his mouth shut as it shifted to a smile at Peacemaker as if honored that the hybrid thought so much about his friends. They were his first friends outside of the Rainforest…they mattered too much to him not to think about.

"Well…why wouldn't I?" Peacemaker said, trying to keep his cheeks from blushing and the star-like membranes on his wings from turning pink. Seeing varying smiles on each of his friend's faces, Peacemaker tried to change the conversation. "So…Moon, who did you help with your visions during your trip?"

This managed to get everyone's attention to Moon. The NightWing seer smiled softly at Peacemaker's question.

"Well, it was quite the visit with Queen Ruby and Queen Moorhen," Moon explained. "I was able to tell them bits of info that could help them with their Outer Kingdom villages, maintaining the diversity in them while satisfying villages that have a large majority of dragons from a specific tribe."

"I thought you were just a diplomate? Not visiting kingdoms to deliver fortunes," Tempest replied, raising a brow.

"I am a diplomat, like Peacemaker's mother, Hope," Moon answered. "But my task as a diplomat for Gl…Queen Glory is to ensure stability for the continent, at large, rather than just the RainWing and NightWing tribes. So we can reach the best possible outcomes, for everyone."

As she said this, Peacemaker noticed how Moon's eyes brightened the more she spoke about her role. She always got like this when speaking to Peacemaker about her hopes for Phyrria and Pantala, wanting to make sure that the continents never erupted into wars or conflicts with one another. That's why she was a diplomat, so she could use her abilities to keep the peace.

While striving to make the best future for everyone.

Peacemaker, admittedly, wished he was a Seer, like Moon. That way he could help her. He thought he'd make a good diplomat. Then, Moon wouldn't need to be burdened all by herself.

 _Moon and I, keeping the peace,_ Peacemaker thought to himself. He'd be able to live up to his name.

From the corner of his eyes, he spotted Moon glance at him from the side. She heard his thoughts, no doubt. But as he turned to look at her: He could've sworn he saw a bit of unease in her eyes.

Eventually, lunch came to an end. The rest of the Winglets slowly began to leave the Prey Center and go about their day. As Peacemaker walked out with the Quartz Winglet, walking beside Tempest in hopes that they could discuss their next traversal into the Dream World, he felt one of Moon's wings draped over his shoulder, urging him to walk with her.

"Can we talk, in private?" Moon asked, politely.

Glancing at Tempest and Cliff, both who looked at Moon with curious eyes, he nodded at them.

"I'll catch up," Peacemaker said. Both nodded, before heading off to their classes. Turning to Moon, he saw her gesturing him to follow through the tunnels.

The two walked together in silence for a long moment. Peacemaker wondered if Moon was alright. The answer to this question came when they arrived at a study cave. A study cave occupied by the Copper Winglet.

He saw Moon looking in the direction of the NightWing of the Winglet, Shadehunter. She gestured at her, before walking down the tunnel a ways.

Peacemaker rose a brow as he quickly followed after Moon. So she wanted to talk…about Shadehunter?

"She likes you, you know," Moon commented.

Well, it was clear to Peacemaker she liked him. He liked her, to be honest. She was always nice to him. He didn't know her very well, but he counted her among his friends.

"I mean…she _likes_ you," Moon repeated.

Peacemaker paused, gazing at Moon with a confused expression as she had read his thoughts. Well…of course he knew she liked him. What other like could there be…

…

…

Oh…

"Like, you and Qibli?" Peacemaker asked. Moon almost flinched as he said that, causing him to sink his head to the ground. "Oh…sorry, Moon…"

He still didn't know what was going on between the two of them, but how she suddenly reacted, how she didn't nod back at him when he said how close Qibli and Moon were, caused him to realize something was going on between the two. Whatever it was, he knew they were not angry at each other…but it did not seem like Moon wanted to touch on that topic, yet.

Moon placed a wing over his shoulder, giving him a warm smile as she gazed down at him. It was one of those smiles that always let him know _it's alright._

"Maybe not like Qibli and I," Moon answered, closing her eyes when she said the name of the SandWing that Peacemaker had come to see as an older brother. When she opened her eyes, she seemed more composed. "But…who knows? Maybe if you spent more time with you, you two…maybe…?"

Peacemaker's eyes blinked in surprise at Moon as she implied...this.

Glancing back in the direction of the cave. He thought of Shadehunter, how kind she was. Always patient and hard working. Whenever she had the chance, she'd worked with metal and making fantastic art with them.

He enjoyed hanging out with Shadehunter when he wasn't with his Winglet…Three Moons: He even looked forward to speaking with her when their paths crossed!

Yet…did he like her? As in…like her the way Qibli and Moon liked each other? The same way Turtle and Kinkajou looked at one another? Like Hyena and Alligator (despite how strange their relationship was)?

He thought for a moment, trying to think about Shadehunter in a romantic way.

However, he didn't…not right now, anyways.

While he enjoyed her company, he would much rather be among his Winglet. He'd rather go flying with Cliff in the morning, treeglide practice with Jaguar in the woods, study with Alligator and Hyena, even work with Ermine (even if she didn't talk much) and spend time with Tempest in the underground lake in the evening.

"If you spend more time with her, things could change, you know?" Moon mentioned, causing Peacemaker to look up at her. "It is good that you are getting along with your Winglet…but don't you think you should get out of your shell sometimes? By getting to know Shadehunter, you would also know her Winglet better."

She had a good point when Peacemaker had a group of friends, he wouldn't leave them. He always preferred being with dragons he knew.

But this time, it was different. Sure he didn't interact with many of the other dragons in the other Winglets much, but they still knew him, as he knew them. Now, he was more confident in spending time with other dragons outside of his immediate group.

He could still get to know Shadehunter, during their conversations. Maybe they would develop feelings for each other.

But right now? He wasn't going that far.

As he looked up at Moon, going to give him her answer: He noticed that she was giving him…a shocked look. At if his thoughts, themselves, were lightning bolts and she had touched a stray bolt.

"Moon?" Peacemaker asked, concerned. Eventually, Moon blinked, regaining her composure. He continued. "I will hang out with Shadehunter, but I need to do it when I want to…I appreciate you telling me all this, but right now I would rather be with my Winglet."

His answer made Moon frown. The look in her green eyes further showed that she was disappointed. Part of him felt sorry for disappointing his oldest friend, but he wanted to be with the group who had helped him grow during his time.

Not waiting for Moon to answer, Peacemaker turned back to the direction his Winglet had been heading, intent on going to class.

"I'll see you later?" Peacemaker asked, probing Moon's mood in an attempt to see if she was angry with him.

"Sure," Moon said immediately, giving him one of her sincere smiles. This confirmed to him that they were still okay, despite the disappointment Moon was feeling. "Do well in class, Peacemaker."

With her approval, Peacemaker bounded towards his class, hoping to arrive before the first gong rang.

"I don't think it would have been a bad idea to hang out with Shadehunter," Tempest said to Peacemaker as the Quartz Winglet arrived back to their Common Cave. "She is a nice dragon."

After class, Peacemaker had told the rest of the Winglet about Moon's insistence on him spending more time with Shadehunter. To keep things from getting awkward, he kept silent about Shadehunter having feelings for him.

While most of the Winglet had not said much, Tempest was the one who seemed to agree with Moon the most.

"I know she is," Peacemaker replied, placing his bag on the ground as he walked to one of the cave's walls while going to pick up a cup and pitcher so he could pour some apple juice. "But…Moon was just very…insistent."

"Well, if even Peril forced me to hang out with someone, I think I'd be reluctant as well," Cliff commented as he walked out of his, Jaguar and Peacemaker's sleeping cave, having tossed his bad inside. "You should befriend someone you want to, not be pressured into a friendship."

"Yet, I can see Moon's point," Tempest said, ignoring Cliff as he rolled his eyes at her. "Sometimes, it's best to know people outside of an immediate group."

"But to be pressured?" Peacemaker asked.

"Is not good," Tempest clarified. "I'm just saying I can see some of what she said."

At this, Peacemaker frowned. Yet he couldn't say Tempest was wrong.

"Can we just enjoy the evening?" Jaguar commented, causing the three to look at the rest of the Winglet, who were all staring at Peacemaker, Cliff and Tempest, interrupted from their evening routines as the three conversed. "We can worry about Peacemaker's problems later, it's been a long day so can we all seven of us have some enjoyment?"

"Right, sorry about that you guys," Peacemaker muttered as he finished the rest of his drink.

"You don't need to apologize," Ermine added while opening her book. "I don't agree with Jaguar a lot." (At this, Jaguar scoffed.) "But he is right that we should have some time to relax…for some students, we're nearing meetings between teachers and parents."

Hearing this, Peacemaker realized what that possibly meant: His mother would be coming to the school, soon.

But as he thought this, Peacemaker realized he should have been excited, overjoyed! Yet, the thought of his mother made him think back to his dragonethood.

However, the thoughts of his mother would inevitably lead to thoughts of the Dream World…and the blank memories in his mind. Memories he did not even know when or where they took place. It made him wonder how much of his life was blank, how many memories of his mother and friends were vanished. Tempest encouraged him to constantly look back into his memories, in order to see if there was anything out of place.

But he couldn't think of anything…

He remembered his hatching days, his old friends, each of the days Moon visited him, Kinkajou taking care of him and made him laugh and his multiple (failed) attempts to outdo Qibli. But nothing seemed out of place.

As he was drowned into his thoughts, he felt one of Cliff's giant wings brush against his. Snapping back to reality, Peacemaker saw the SkyWing prince gesturing him to follow him to the sleeping cave. Glancing back at Tempest, he saw her speaking to Ermine, casually discussing the IceWing's current read.

Following his best friend, Peacemaker stepped into the sleeping cave as Cliff turned to him.

"Tempest said she wants to go back to the sleeping world," Cliff announced, causing Peacemaker's head to perk up.

"You mean the Dream World?"

"Whatever it's called," Cliff muttered, glancing out the sleeping cave entrance. "She told me about it when you were with Moonwatcher."

Peacemaker was not ready to return to the Dream World. After the first visit, seeing the IceWing from his nightmares literally materialize before his eyes…seeing the fatal wound and the dark blue blood pouring from his mouth: it made him feel a collection of emotions…mainly fear and regret.

But he needed to see this through, to get answers.

"I don't want to go back," Peacemaker admitted, walking up to his sleeping area and sitting down. "But…I can't live my life like this, always dreading sleep and being a possibility . I want to continue my life. Even if I don't know what is going to happen next…"

Cliff sat beside Peacemaker, both looking at the other side of the sleeping cave. The only form of noise came from outside of their sleeping cave as the Winglet discussed the day.

It was Cliff who broke the silence.

"Well, let me make one thing certain:" Cliff said, slowly looking at Peacemaker, giving his contagious grin that always managed to brighten the day. That grin, alongside Tempest's own smile, always managed to calm Peacemaker. "You are coming to The Sky Kingdom Palace when the term ends."

Peacemaker blinked his eyes for several moments, looking confused at the SkyWing prince. Not sure if he was hearing that right.

"I…I'm sorry?"

"You'll be visiting my home," Cliff said, nudging him in the shoulder with his own. "When this term is up, I'll give you a formal invitation to the palace, make you a guest of honor, and we'll have loads of fun as my tribe gets ready for the annual Winter Solstice festival." Cliff raised his head, proudly. "And you'll get to hear me sing."

This made Peacemaker laugh, nudging Cliff back. The thought of Cliff sending a "Formal" invitation to Peacemaker's home in the Rainforest was funny. Yet, despite how funny the thought it was: He felt honored. That Cliff would invite him to the palace…even make him a "Guest of Honor."

While it did not take his mind entirely off of what they had to do to restore the missing memories in Peacemaker's mind, it did help him: That there would be something beyond this uncertainty. Something to look forward.

In the end, Peacemaker only had one answer for Cliff:

"I'd like that," Peacemaker answered. "Umm…will I need to dress up in gold necklaces and jewelry…like in the novels?"

Now it was Cliff's turn to laugh.

"Nah, you won't have to," He said while standing up, gesturing to Peacemaker to follow him, which he did. "But: I think you'd look awesome in them."

Night finally came.

As the sun set, the moon began its ascent into the dark sky with the stars glittering the sky not long after.

While the rest of the Winglet had turned in, Peacemaker was the last one awake. Cliff and Tempest were the last ones to turn in, respectively. When Tempest went to her and Ermine's sleeping cave, she had spoken to Peacemaker before doing so.

"I'll know when you are ready," She had said, giving him one of her smiles.

Peacemaker had nodded and watched her walk into her sleeping cave. For the next half hour, he sat alone in the middle of the Common Cave, gazing towards the embers in the fire pit that slowly died. He was alone to his thoughts, thinking about the day…and what would come next.

At one point, he closed his eyes, thinking of the first visit to the Dream World and what would wait for him and the others when they crossed over. Would he encounter the IceWing-like dragon? Or would the venture be more fruitful than the previous?

He didn't know.

But what he did know: Was that he wanted…no… **needed** answers.

Slowly, Peacemaker lowered his onto the cushion below him and closed his eyes.

A familiar warmth entered his mind, a sensation that was akin to a comfortable summer day. Peacemaker recognized the feeling of Tempest's mind touching his, asking permission to enter his dreams. Letting his mind clear of any thoughts, letting the fatigue engulf his body and mind: he felt the familiar sensation of being submerged below water.

Like before, Tempest and Cliff had met Peacemaker in his dreams. The Somnus apprentice then guided Peacemaker and Cliff into the Dream World.

Unlike before, Peacemaker did not hear Cliff struggle to breathe or groan about being dizzy. Despite not being able to see Tempest or Cliff through the light, only being able to feel Tempest's talons holding onto his own, Peacemaker to feel for Cliff's wings with his own. When he felt the familiar touch of the SkyWing's great wings, he brushed them once, a silent gesture to ask his friend if he was well.

In response, Peacemaker felt Cliff's wings brush against his own, silently replying to Peacemaker as if to say _'I'm okay.'_

After what felt like an eternity, the light around the three gave way with the familiar "night sky line" of the Dream World, the three moons hanging over the world as silver orbs that were shimmering in the sky as if submerged under water.

When the three began to drift down to the dream version of the Phyrrian continent, Peacemaker felt Tempest guide their fall towards a place of the continent that Peacemaker knew all too well: The Rainforest.

Once they finally touched the ground, Peacemaker looked in awe at the dream world version of his homeland…

It looked just like the Rainforest as if it were night time. Yet, the key difference, was that the leaves of the tree glowed, literally **glowed** , a spectrum of colors. Almost like a rainbow. The same could be said to a lesser extent about the various flowers.

Unlike the dream version of Jade Mountain, which gave an eerie aura, the Rainforest was beautiful.

Walking up to a tree, Peacemaker looked up at the glowing leaves…seeing the shimmering moon light in the skyline shines down through the leaves.

"It's amazing," Peacemaker muttered.

"Because there is more life here," Tempest responded, walking up beside him. "The closer we are to areas where nature is left untouched in the Waking World, we see more light."

"How is that?" Peacemaker wondered, turning back to the SeaWing.

Tempest shrugged her wings.

"I don't know…my dad has some theories, but he says I'm to 'young' to hear them," This made Tempest roll her eyes as she walked towards a stream of water, which glowed a spectrum of blue shades.

Peacemaker frowned at Tempest's answer but nodded to himself. Glancing at Cliff, he saw the SkyWing staring at a glowing flower, cautiously touching it.

"So…do we need to worry about flowers eating us?" Cliff asked.

"I don't think so," Tempest answered, turning her attention back to him. "All of this is a reflection of the Waking World…I don't think we should be in danger, unless we encounter a Land Shift."

Peacemaker and Cliff all looked at Tempest…

"A Land… **what?** " Peacemaker repeated, nervously.

"When the ground, and the environment, move," Tempest explained. "I've never seen one, but my father says the Dream World doesn't have the same physics like our world…he says the land can move when it feels like it."

"Like an earthquake?" Cliff said, slowly.

Tempest shook her head.

"No, more like: The ground becomes the sky…or the walls…" Tempest replied.

"That doesn't make any sense," Peacemaker muttered. As Tempest began to respond to his statement, he thought he spotted movement in the forest in front of him.

Looking closely, Peacemaker squinted his eyes to see a dragon-like figure…closer inspection: He realized it was a dragon.

A NightWing, with white markings…

Widening his eyes, Peacemaker blinked once to make sure he wasn't seeing things. The second time he looked, he realized his eyes were not playing tricks.

It was the same NightWing from his dreams!

She stood near the trees, staring back at him with a smile and kind blue eyes that seemed so familiar to him that it made him feel guilty about why he couldn't remember her.

Before he could open his mouth to call out to her and get Tempest and Cliff's attention on her, the NightWing walked deeper into the forest.

"Wait!" Peacemaker shouted, interrupting a conversation between Tempest and Cliff (shocking both with his sudden outburst.) "Don't leave!"

When the NightWing didn't stop, Peacemaker rushed forward, headlong deep into the forest. As he ran, jumping over roots in his path, he could faintly hear Cliff and Tempest yelling his name.

But the excitement had overwhelmed him, he wanted to finally speak to this dragon!

"Please, stay!" Peacemaker called out, almost out of instinct.

After running for some time, Peacemaker paused for a moment to catch his breath. Doing so, he heard movement to his left. Raising his head, he could see the NightWing walking away yet again.

"Wait up! Please!" Peacemaker pleaded, his eyes slowly stinging with tears from the corner of his eyelids. "Who are you!?"

The answer never came…as Peacemaker felt the ground under his feet disappear, only coming into contact with air. Eyes widening, he looked at his feet…only to see that there was nothing but empty sky beneath him! Attempting to flap his wings to get into a hover, he felt no air beneath his wings as he fell into the abyss beneath him…

…

…

"I gotcha!"

Someone's talons grabbed hold of Peacemaker's forearm. Looking up, he was greeted with the sight of a gray dragon hovering in midair...with the trees of the Rainforest and the ground above them…

Blinking in confusion, Peacemaker looked carefully at his savior…and recognized the pair of butterfly-like wings on her back.

"It's you!" Peacemaker said to the SilkWing.

"Pleasure to meet you again, young one," The SilkWing replied, a smile appearing on her lips. "This hardly seems like the place to hang around, does it?"


	18. Chapter 17

**Hello again, my friends!**

 **Here we are with another update! Before I begin, I appreciate the feedback from those who review.**

 **But, onto more important news:** ** **I suppose some of you will have noticed that Finding Peace has cover art. Well, this art was made by DONOVAN94. All credit goes to her, she worked really hard on it and I am grateful for it.****

 **On a related topic: The Wings of Fire community will be getting a brand new fanfiction written by DONOVAN94. She has written fanfics for many fandoms (her most popular trilogy of fanfics, the Heart of Fire trilogy, is one of THE most popular stories on The Hobbit fandom of this site.) Now she will be posting a Wings of Fire story in the coming weeks. I will not say much about this fanfiction, but I think you all are in for a very big treat when this story of hers is posted. As one of the people who got me hooked on reading Wings of Fire, along with her passion and art for this series: I can't encourage her story enough when it comes out. **

**Now, without further ado: Let's take flight!**

* * *

This was not what Peacemaker was expecting for his second venture into the Dream World: The world, literally, turning upside down…and encountering a peculiar SilkWing, who held his talons in her own as he dangled in the open air. If it weren't for her, Peacemaker was not sure what would happen to him if he kept falling through the sky 'below' him.

Despite what was going on and the confusion Peacemaker had of the situation, the SilkWing was just smiling away at him. Almost like it had been a while since she had seen another dragon like him.

Before he could say anything more to the SilkWing and thank her for her help, he heard Tempest in the distance.

"Peacemaker! Where are you!?"

"Peace! Wait up!" Cliff shouted not long after Tempest.

He finally saw the two running through the forest above him…yet while he had been "falling" towards the sky: Cliff and Tempest were just fine, their feet on the ground.

This was so confusing…

"Guys!" Peacemaker shouted for his friends.

Thankfully they heard him and had skidded to a halt. Looking towards Peacemaker and the SilkWing, Tempest, and Cliff had different expressions cross over their faces over what they were seeing.

Cliff looked utterly confused over what was happening. It was clear to both him and Cliff that a 'Land Shift" had occurred, but like Peacemaker he was trying to wrap his head around how it happened.

Tempest looked confused as well, but her confusion seemed to be mixed with curiosity. Peacemaker remembered her saying that she had not actually witnessed a Land Shift…so Peacemaker was unlucky enough to because in one. But her confusion was quick to change.

"I'll get you down!" Tempest shouted.

"Oh don't worry! This will end shortly!" The SilkWing interrupted Peacemaker. "They normally en…"

"Gravity!" Tempest shouted. Seconds passed, and Peacemaker felt nothing happen. The SilkWing continued to flap in the air, holding him up. He tried to flap his wings, but he felt no air under them (why could the SilkWing hover, then?) "Gravity!" Tempest repeated.

Nothing happened. This earned her an annoyed look from Cliff.

"Uh…Hello down there? I don't mean to sound rude young one, but it's perfectly…" The SilkWing said, until Tempest, with frustration in her voice, shouted again.

"I said **Gravity!"**

The next thing Peacemaker knew the world became as it should as he and the SilkWing felt something pull them back towards the ground.

Unfortunately, this force was gravity realizing that something was wrong. So he and the SilkWing were falling.

The SilkWing landed on the ground before him, and Peacemaker unintentionally landed on top of the SilkWing.

"Oof!" Both Peacemaker and the SilkWing said as they landed on the ground, though Peacemaker felt like he had landed on something soft…

"Young one, if you don't mind?" Came the voice of the SilkWing, underneath him.

Startled that he had landed on top of the older dragon, Peacemaker just about jumped off of her, using his wings to wipe off imaginary dust.

"Sorry…" Peacemaker apologized.

"Oh no worries," The SilkWing said as she stood up, shaking her gray butterfly-like wings as she stood to her full height. Looking down at Peacemaker and the others, who walked up beside him, her smile returned. "My my…cannot say I have seen dragons your age here…"

Peacemaker glanced at Tempest, who was eyeing the SilkWing with intrigue. He remembered how the presence of the SilkWing made her confused, especially when she lacked an aura like the three of them. It looked like she wanted to bombard the SilkWing with a thousand questions. But when Tempest's gaze fell on Peacemaker, she instantly stepped towards him, her wings wrapping around him.

"Don't _ever_ run off again," Tempest whispered. Her voice towards him was stern, yet he could hear the relief in her tone and the way she hugged him. Pulling away, Tempest's green eyes looked him over, likely wanting to see if there was any injury. "I'm just glad the Land Shift wasn't as bad."

"That was a Land Shift?" Peacemaker asked, his eyes blinking as he remembered what Tempest had said earlier, about how the Dream World altered itself.

He didn't think it would be so literal…let alone that what he'd been caught in was not "worse."

"How worse can a 'Land Shift' be?" Peacemaker asked, hesitantly.

"To the rare, and unlikely, Land Shifts: The ground could become lava," Tempest said. Unconsciously, Peacemaker moved one of his feet away from the grass. Afraid that, any moment, it could engulf in flames. Proving her point, Tempest continued. "That's why we need to stay together. Shifts don't appear to happen spontaneously around Somni."

Knowing this made him relax a little bit. Sure the Dream World was dangerous, but it seemed that Somnus dragons could apply the same rules as the Waking World. That, Peacemaker realized, was why she wanted him and Cliff to stay with her. So they wouldn't encounter a Land Shift.

"Thanks, for saving me," Peacemaker said, smiling at the SeaWing.

Tempest smiled at his response, brushing her wing against his. However, her gaze turned to the SilkWing, who was reorienting herself after landing on the ground (and having Peacemaker land on top of her.)

Cliff stepped towards the older dragon, smiling.

"Thanks for making sure our friend didn't drift away," He said.

The SilkWing looked down at Cliff, giving him a suspicious gaze. Peacemaker admitted that seeing her gaze down at Cliff was odd. At first, she seemed calm and cheerful when she interacted with Peacemaker and Tempest. Yet around Cliff, it was like she was afraid he would lunge and attack her.

"Well, I couldn't leave another dragon behind like that…believe me I've had troubles with how the gravity acts in this place," She said, walking passed Cliff with a rough brush of her wings. Seeing this made Peacemaker want to snap at the dragon. He did not like how she had just treated Cliff, even if she had saved him.

"That was a bit rude," Peacemaker muttered under his breath. "You don't know Cliff."

"Well, apologies then, young one." The SilkWing said, waving off Cliff.

Despite the treatment, Cliff seemed relatively calm. Instead of snipping back at the older dragon he merely walked passed her and stood beside Peacemaker and Tempest. Cliff glanced at him, giving Peacemaker an assuring smile. Even if he wasn't bothered by the SilkWing's treatment, it did show that he appreciated his concerns.

Tempest broke the coldness in the air by speaking.

"Who are you?" She asked, walking up to the SilkWing and proceeded to circle around her, her curiosity on full display. "How did you get into the Dream World?"

All questions Peacemaker had. Though the way the SilkWing acted was…peculiar. There was something about her accent that he noticed. It didn't sound Pantalan…let alone Phyrrian. Almost like a blend of the two accents.

But for Tempest, her curiosity was clearly in the realms of how the SilkWing was here.

At her questions, the older dragon arched a scaly brow.

"Well…I don't know about dreams, young one," She responded, confused. "But my name is something I can answer: Silverline."

Like a "Silver lining" Peacemaker assumed. He supposed that fit her name. Peacemaker stepped forward.

"My name is Peacemaker, the SkyWing is Cliff and the SeaWing is Tempest," He introduced, gesturing to his friends as he spoke. "I admit…I've never seen a SilkWing before."

At this, Silverline frowned at being called "SilkWing."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Uhh, SilkWing…that's what you are, right?" Cliff asked, raising a brow at Silverline. "Butterfly like wings, antennas…"

"You must be confused, SkyWing," Silverline answered. "I've been called many things across the continent, but never a 'SilkWing.'"

Peacemaker looked at the others, they looked just as confused as he was. Peacemaker had never seen a SilkWing before, but he knew what they looked like. The only other dragons who looked like a SilkWing were the HiveWings, but even then there was a huge difference between the two despite having insect-like wings.

"Then…what are you?" Peacemaker asked.

At this, Silverline grinned. Her butterfly-like wings raised up.

"Why, I'm a BeetleWing of the Southern Rainforest!"

This made Peacemaker's eyes widen in shock upon hearing the name "BeetleWing." He didn't know much about Pantalan history, but he did know about the origins of the SilkWings and BeetleWings. He knew that originally BeetleWings, alongside the LeafWings, were the original inhabitants of Pantala.

At some point in Pantalan history: some NightWing seer had traveled to Pantala and married many BeetleWing males, and had children with them. Some of these children eventually founded the HiveWing tribe, while others resembled the BeetleWings but outbred them, leading to the formation of the SilkWing tribe.

While the name of the NightWing seer could not come to Peacemaker, he did remember enough history to know that BeetleWings were no longer alive. Not for three thousand years…

"That's…impossible," Peacemaker said, looking at the others to see if they were as confused as him.

For their part, Tempest and Cliff were confused but did a better job of hiding it.

Cliff looked at Silverline with skeptical eyes, wondering if she was pulling his tail.

While Tempest, on the other talon, was visibly processing everything.

"Well, young one, it is quite possible," Silverline said, lowering her wings as she turned to a tree. "Plus: I don't have Silk…I do have this:"

Opening her mouth, Silverline revealed that she had two very sharp fangs…like a RainWing's.

Next thing Peacemaker knew, a black liquid flew from her teeth, and landed on a nearby tree…making a hissing noise as the wood began to melt from making contact with the black liquid. A liquid Peacemaker had become accustomed to seeing: RainWing venom.

"That's…not flamesilk," Cliff said, eyes widened.

"I am not fortunate enough to have such a gift, SkyWing," Silverline responded.

"It was said…BeetleWings had venom, like RainWings," Tempest muttered, looking at Peacemaker and Cliff. "Guys…I don't think she's pulling our tails."

It was no secret to Peacemaker…she had to be telling the truth.

But BeetleWings were extinct…thousands of years ago. It was even longer since BeetleWings lived on Phyrria when the tribe and the LeafWings traveled west across the ocean.

"How…long have you been here?" Peacemaker asked slowly, looking at Silverline. Another question formed in his head that could help narrow his question. "Who is the Queen of the RainWings?"

At this question, Silverline frowned. The way she looked at him almost made Peacemaker think he had asked her the most offensive question (if that was indeed the fact, part of him wanted to apologize then and there) but he stayed focus. He needed to know.

"Young one…there is no RainWing Queen…let alone is there any Queen. What rock have you lived under for the last one hundred years since the Scorching?"

 _One hundred years since the Scorching?_ Peacemaker thought. That's impossible. "Silverline…it's 5018 AS."

Silverline's head snapped towards him. Her expression was serious, at first, but her lips twitched into a large grin like she was about to laugh at him.

But when she looked at Cliff and Tempest, both of whom were just as serious as Peacemaker, the doubt that spread through her mind became as clear as day when her grin disappeared and her eyes widened when neither Peacemaker nor the others were joking.

Slowly her eyes blinked as her head dipped down.

"I…ahem…well that's…" Slowly she looked up at the three of them. The realization that the world had, literally, passed her by. "That might explain how some structures were put up so fast."

"We would love to explain further, Silverline," Tempest began, looking at her forearm, specifically at the glow of her aura. "But we are on a bit of a time limit. We need to reach a destination, and fast."

Silverline looked at the glowing aura around Peacemaker and the others. While her confusion was visible as day, it seemed she knew that their aura had a purpose.

"Very well…" Silverline said, nodding. "I assume this destination is not the Marshes?"

Tempest shook her head.

"No, it's a village. Here in the rainforest."

At this, Silverline's expression brightened with curiosity.

"I assume you are going to see the tiny glowing dragons?"

"The what?" Peacemaker found himself said, eyes blinking in confusion. Cliff shared his confusion as he gave the BeetleWing a skeptical gaze with a brow raised.

To her credit, Tempest seemed to know what the dragon was talking about.

"If that's the case, then yes."

"Well then," The BeetleWing began, stretching her wings. "Hopefully the next time you visit, you can explain more. I would absolutely _love_ to know what is going on here…"

Then, as quickly as she had appeared when Peacemaker had been caught in the Land Shift, Silverline was gone. As in, literally. She had vanished faster than Peacemaker could bat an eye. Looking around the dark forest, he could not see any sight of the BeetleWing.

After a while of trying to figure out what happened, the realization that he had met a BeetleWing returned to his mind. Once again, her appearance caused more questions for him. As well as how an almost five-thousand-year-old dragon looked…young.

"Do you really think she was a BeetleWing?" Peacemaker asked, quickly trotting after Tempest as she walked through the dream world version of the Rainforest, Cliff not far behind them.

"Honestly, I'm just as confused as you are," Tempest answered. "But…did you hear her accent? It sounded like Old Phyrrian…it couldn't be easy to fake."

"She also did not seem at all surprised at what kind of dragons we are," Cliff added, walking faster so he was beside Tempest. "Pantalan dragons are familiar with our tribes, but interactions are still few."

He had a point, the way Silverline looked at Cliff: It almost seemed like a natural response to her. Peacemaker did not know much about the history of Pyhrria in the first centuries after The Scorching (Three Moons, he didn't even know what the Scorching was now that he thought about it.) But what he did know was that the formation of the Seven Phyrrian Tribes took a long time.

Perhaps the BeetleWings were at odds with the SkyWings? That would definitely explain Silverline's immediate distrust of Cliff.

After Cliff's comment about Pantalan and Phyrrian relations, the three had largely remained silent as they traversed through the Rainforest. At first, the dream version of the Rainforest seemed unfamiliar to Peacemaker. Slowly but surely this changed as he realized that they were nearing the village of the NightWings.

As they drew closer to the boundaries of the village, the trees suddenly opened up, revealing a village filled with huts that were well constructed. Compared to the RainWing village in the trees, where treehouses were built into the trees themselves, the NightWing huts had a much different appearance, constructed in a way that gave the NightWings some difference compared to their RainWing brethren.

Peacemaker, while only a hatchling when the NightWing village began to stand on its own, knew that the NightWings took great care in expanding the village. While the NightWings would differentiate themselves from the RainWings in how they constructed their village, they did not want to overuse the precious resources of the Rainforest. Thousands of years living near a volcano, with scarce resources, made the NightWings be wary of overuse of the resources.

By the time Peacemaker was two, it had thrived. Despite the shapes of the huts and the outdoor structures of the village being obscured in the Dream World, the outlines still made Peacemaker smile when he realized that he was, in a way, home.

No NightWings were awake during this time, as shown by the glows coming from within the buildings.

The sleeping NightWings were not the only source of light in the village, however.

Peacemaker spotted specks of light hovering from building to building. Each one a different color, no bigger than strawberries. As the three walked closer to the various specks of light flying around, Peacemaker saw all of the specks stop…almost sensing their approach.

"Uh…Tempest…" Peacemaker whispered, nervously as he saw the lights stop. He wasn't sure what they were. But after the land shift…he chills that riveted up his spine back in the Waking World returned, his apprehension growing. "What…are those?"

Tempest did not answer, or at least didn't hear him. Instead: she walked towards the lights, unfaltering.

"Tempest!" Cliff hissed.

As she approached the nearest specks, Tempest held out one of her talons, her index claw extended.

"Hello, little ones!" Tempest said, her voice suddenly filled with life as she grinned at the lights.

The lights then converged on her…spinning around Tempest so fast that the light caused Peacemaker to wince at how bright the specks were.

One of the specks landed on the tip of Tempest's claw…the SeaWing's smile not lowering an inch. She looked back at Cliff and Peacemaker, gesturing them to step towards the light.

Albeit hesitantly, Cliff stepped forward first causing all of the lights to circle him. Standing only a few feet from him, Peacemaker saw what it was that circling Cliff.

From inside the light, Peacemaker saw tiny bodies. Two sets of wings on each of their backs. Closer inspection…and he realized what the tiny bodies resembled: Dragons…tiny dragons with glowing wings.

Blinking, Peacemaker saw the tiny dragons get close to Cliff, who looked about ready to swat at them until one of them landed on his nose.

"What…are they?" Peacemaker asked as he stepped closer to Cliff.

"Spirits," Tempest answered the tiny dragon that had landed on her claw tip now hovering around her. "They're one of the inhabitants of the Dream World."

"They're dragons," Cliff observed as he visibly struggled not to smile at the tiny creatures that flew towards his open palm as he raised it.

"Not really dragons," Tempest shook her head. "Spirits alter their appearance, based on their needs or wants. Father says they prefer dragons, for some reason…"

Suddenly, as if to confirm Tempest's words, the small creatures in front of Cliff all shifted their appearances…turning into tiny versions of Cliff. Then: Peacemaker heard tiny voices start to sing in unison.

" _We the dragons of the sky_

 _We can fly and fly and fly_

 _We go up so super high_

 _We the dragons of the sky_

 _And we know my mom is best_

 _Better queen than all the rest_

 _She come save us from this mess_

 _We the dragons dragons dragons of the sky!"_

Peacemaker and Tempest could not stop the laugh that came out of his mouth. Despite the dragons being so small, voices squeaking like a Scavenger's, they recognized that the spirits were mimicking Cliff!

When Cliff realized this, the scales over his cheeks turned redder than his scales.

"Seriously? Of all the songs I've sung, they chose _that_ one?" Cliff groaned as his blush intensified.

"They really love it, it seems," Tempest laughed as she stepped forward to Cliff. "It seems they love the dreams you have…"

"Well, could they love it _without_ turning into me?" Cliff muttered.

Despite not having the attention of the spirits, Peacemaker admitted it made him smile as he saw the small creatures interacting with his friends. He never expected to see such…playful creatures in this world.

"What do they do?" Peacemaker asked as he approached Cliff, wondering if he could get the attention of a few.

"Dad says they can cause good dreams," Tempest answered as she let one spirit fly around her, its wings flying as fast as a humming bird's. "In some cases…he thinks they even can turn a nightmare, into a good dream."

Raising his talons towards the spirits around Cliff, he edged his claw tip towards one. He wondered if any of them had seen his dreams?

As the tip of his claws touched one spirit, glowing a sapphire color, the tiny creature turned to face him…its bright eyes meeting Peacemaker's light blue ones.

Only for the spirit's wings to grow dark, and slow its wingbeat speed. Its eyes widened upon seeing Peacemaker...

…a loud scream escaped its mouth.

Catching the attention of the other spirits around Cliff and Tempest, all of the creatures turned their attention to Peacemaker. Soon, all of the tiny spirits were screaming in terror when they saw him. Just as quickly as they had gathered around the three, they fled in flashes of light, leaving Peacemaker and the others in the middle of the NightWing village, alone.

Blinking his eyes, Peacemaker glanced at his friends, both, especially Tempest, seeming just as confused as he was. He had no idea why the spirits fled, but part of him felt a pang of guilt surge through his chest at the thought that he had frightened them. They seemed innocent…what had he done that frightened them all to the point of screaming in terror?

"Why did they fly away?" Peacemaker asked, feeling his wings drop, almost like the guilt he felt was weighing them down.

He heard Tempest and Cliff approach him, draping their wings over him.

"I don't know…" Tempest admitted, looking around at the dream world version of the village, most likely looking for any spirits that were nearby. "I always remembered spirits as never wanting to leave my father and me alone when we travel to the Dream World."

"Do you think…my dreams scared them?" Peacemaker asked, thinking back to his nightmares, the reason for this journey in the first place.

"Even if that were the case, your nightmares should be altered to good dreams in their presence," Tempest explained. "If your dreams even scare the spirits…" She suddenly paused, not finishing what she was about to say.

Despite this, Peacemaker knew exactly what Tempest was going to say:

 _Then his dreams were more serious than thought._

"Okay, okay we need to focus," Cliff said, nudging his wing into Peacemaker, urging him to look at the SkyWing. Cliff walked so he was in front of both of them. "Tempest, you wanted to bring Peacemaker here to the NightWing village for a reason, well…we are here: What is it you wanted to see? What can we do to help Peacemaker, right here, right now?"

Cliff's words had an immediate effect on Peacemaker, even if they were addressed to Tempest. He needed to focus on what they came here for. Tempest clearly had a plan, they just needed to remain focused. He couldn't let how the Spirits reacted to him affect him, otherwise, he'd just burden his friends.

When he looked at Tempest, he saw her nodding at Cliff's words having just as much of an effect on her as it did Peacemaker.

"We…we need a Spirit," Tempest answered as she walked away from the two of them. Now, her head was analyzing the various buildings of the village. Peacemaker wondered what she was looking for. After turning her head and neck, to look at a hut behind Peacemaker and Cliff, her eyes widened with excitement as she held up her talons. "Little one, come here."

Confused, Peacemaker turned to the direction of where Tempest was talking to. On the roof of one hut (that Peacemaker recognized as one of his old primary school friends), Peacemaker spotted a glimpse of a violet light…a spirit.

For some reason, it had remained behind while the others fled from him.

The spirit hovered in the air, not moving an inch.

"Little one, **come** here," Tempest repeated her words, though Peacemaker felt more power behind them.

Slowly but surely the little creature flew towards the three of them, but with great reluctance. After a minute of waiting, the spirit covered towards Tempest's open talons. Its tiny dragon head refused to look in Peacemaker's direction.

When she saw the fear in its eyes, Tempest gave it a reassuring smile as he stroked one of its tiny wings with her talons.

Tempest's protective aura glowed brightly momentarily. In turn, the spirit's own glow increased.

Seconds later, Tempest's glow returned to normal. The spirit now hovered over her talons and turned to Peacemaker. Floating towards him Peacemaker could see that the little creature's eyes were no longer filled with fear.

Instead, he caught a glimpse of sympathy in its violet eyes. Whatever Tempest had done, it must have known about his nightmares.

Eventually, the spirit landed on the tip of his snout and looked into Peacemaker's light blue eyes with its own.

 _Careful now, Peace. It may be the current trend, but that is the original._

In a flash of violet light, Peacemaker saw his environment change all around him.

The village shifted from a dark atmosphere with vibrant colors, to how he had always known it: shades of green, the chatter of animals, the rays of sunlight peeking through the leaves of the trees.

Yet the most peculiar thing Peacemaker noticed…was how larger everything was.

It was like he was a year old again.

This became prevalent when he noticed someone in front of him…someone big. Looking up, Peacemaker felt joy fill his heart when he recognized the dragon's light yellow scales and the scar over his snout.

Qibli! Peacemaker wanted to shout, but his body was moving on a will of its own.

An example of this was how Peacemaker stood up on his hind legs and was holding out his talons to reach for something in the SandWing's talons.

Something made of gold…

Qibli's signature earring, the very object that had saved the minds of almost every dragon on the continent from the evil schemes of Darkstalker.

When the SandWing reached down with his talons to drop the earring into Peacemaker's own talons it was at that moment the NightWing/RainWing hybrid remembered this moment. It was when he was only a year and a half old when he and his mother had been living in the village for six months.

It had been the first time Qibli had visited since the War of Pantala.

Naturally, Peacemaker had missed the mate of his best friend. He wanted to know everything that he had done during his time away from the Rainforest. He followed Qibli everywhere that day: from the village entrance to the RainWing village in the trees to a small stream where he and Moon loved to visit (looking back, Peacemaker realized he should have given them much needed privacy) and eventually his departure from the Rainforest that evening.

Vaguely he remembered a question he'd asked Qibli as they headed to the hut Peacemaker and his mother lived in.

"Can I see your earring?"

To this day, he had no idea why he'd asked the question. The only thing he remembered was that he'd been completely mesmerized by the golden earring that had, literally, saved the continent.

Qibli thought nothing of it and had handed Peacemaker the earring.

As the golden earring touched the center of his talons, he felt the coolness of the gold that warmed in the center of his palms.

And, just like before, Peacemaker smiled brightly at the object.

Then, something happened that Peacemaker did not remember occurring: All of his surroundings turned black. The village disappeared, the warmth of the rainforest descended into a chill.

Looking up in fright Peacemaker tried to look at Qibli, a friendly face, for comfort as his heart began to beat rapidly.

Instead: Peacemaker was greeted with the sight of a shadowed adult dragon glaring down at him with burning ember colored eyes.

It was him…the same dragon from before.

Before, he felt fear and helplessness when he saw the dragon that had attacked him.

But now he only felt one emotion: Anger.

" **Fragment,"** The dragon spoke in a low voice, almost like a dragonbite viper's hiss. **"Staple. Self."**

 _Who are you?!_ Peacemaker wanted to shout at the dragon. But his body refused to obey, instead: It just stood there.

Finally, the dragon was gone.

The next thing Peacemaker knew the earring was out of his talons, taken by Qibli. The SandWing smiled down at him, saying something that made Peacemaker smile. Whatever it was he said, Peacemaker could not remember.

Then he was gone…Qibli vanished and Peacemaker was back with the spirit, Tempest and Cliff.

Blinking, Peacemaker felt his head grow light as he almost lost control of his feet. If it wasn't for Tempest or Cliff's swift action in supporting his body, he would have fallen.

When he regained some control of his equilibrium Peacemaker stood back up, giving his friends grateful looks. The spirit was hovering just as it had been before his vision, though its eyes were now filled with curiosity.

"Guys…I saw Qibli…" Peacemaker said, rubbing his head with one talon. "He…handed me his earring. Then I saw…the dragon, from before."

"We know," Cliff said, giving Tempest a look. "We saw it."

"The spirits here typically remain with the NightWings," Tempest explained as she approached the tiny creature, holding out a claw so it could land on it. "Spirits flock to large groups of dreamers…they know our dreams. And, because dreams are connected to memories, can recount memories we may have difficulty remembering."

That's why Tempest wanted to bring them here. So the spirits, who have likely followed the NightWings for moons how long, could recount some of his memories. However, while he remembered much of the memory of Qibli. He did not recall the shadowy dragon…

"Then, why can't I recall the other dragon?" Peacemaker asked. "Is it one of my missing memories?"

Tempest shook her head, though she herself seemed unsure.

"Whatever it was…I think, seeing as how we've encountered it before, in your dreams and the Dream World, it might have been with you since you were a dragonet." Tempest explained, but in a way that almost sounded like she was piecing things together.

"But…why at that moment?" Peacemaker asked, trying to shake the unease of the fact a creature from the dream world had stalked him for most of his life. "And why did it start affecting my dreams recently?"

Tempest did not answer, just looking down at the spirit in deep contemplation while it glowed brightly on her claw.

Meanwhile, Cliff seemed curious.

"Tempest," He said, stepping away from Peacemaker, so he was facing the SeaWing. "There is something I noticed…" Glancing at Peacemaker it seemed like the SkyWing prince was just now realizing something. "Qibli's earring, its Animus touched, correct?"

"It prevented Darkstalker's enchantments from affecting the minds of those who wore them," Tempest nodded even though she still seemed confused.

At this, Cliff paced around. Peacemaker wondered what it was his friend was thinking about.

"Obviously Darkstalker was defeated at that point," Cliff wondered aloud as he walked back and forth. "So, could the magic from the earring, I don't know, seeped into Peacemaker? Did it attract…whatever that thing was?"

"Animus and Somnus magic don't blend well, Cliff," Tempest said, letting the spirit fly up into the air above them. "I can use Somnus magic in the Waking World, but it is limited. But if Somnus and Animus magic made direct contact with each other: They would automatically destroy each other."

"Then how was it that thing appeared in front of Peacemaker?" Cliff asked, his voice raised.

At that Tempest did not answer. Instead, her head lowered. Uncertainty filled her. They had found the dragon-like creature interacting with Peacemaker's own mind years prior. But Peacemaker felt they lost leads.

Closing his eyes, Peacemaker struggled to think of anything in his memories that could give him an idea of how they could proceed. What happened after Qibli's visit?

He'd had a farewell meal with his mother at night…she was going to travel. Moon and Kinkajou discussed a schedule on who would look after him.

Then, the next day Peacemaker didn't feel well…

…

…

He hadn't felt well.

Peacemaker's eyes widened.

"I got sick the day after," Peacemaker said, abruptly standing up, surprising the others when he had spoken so sudden. "Last time we were here, I talked about how I got sick? It had happened the day after Qibli left the Rainforest!"

Tempest looked at dirt for a moment when he said this, visibly rolling what he had said through her mind. Then, she was pacing.

"It can't be a coincidence," Tempest muttered. "You touching an Animus touched object, getting sick the day after…you said no one knew how it happened? Or why it left?"

Peacemaker shook his head, remembering vaguely how he had been confined to his bed for another week even when his nausea and headaches had subsided. He remembered feeling so impatient, wanting to play with his friends out in the rainforest.

He still had no idea what was happening, but with everything that was happening now, the earring and the creature…they had to be connected to his missing memories and nightmares. Somehow.

"Is the spirit willing to help again?" Peacemaker asked, looking at the spirit as it floated curiously around the three.

"I can…" Tempest began. However, she was interrupted when the protective aura around her began to flicker.

The same happened to Peacemaker. Cliff's aura was in the same state as well.

It was happening…their time in the Dream World was dragging on Tempest's mind.

"Three moons, not now!" Tempest swore, her breathing suddenly heavy as her eyelids grew black. Looking at Peacemaker, she trudged forward, almost falling over until Peacemaker quickly caught her. "I can…I can do it! I don't want to leave here until you are safe! I can do it, just let me!"

Looking into Tempest's tired green eyes, he saw her desperation. He saw how she desperately wanted to help him. She wanted to give him the answers he sought, and to stop the nightmares. She was willing to push herself that far for him.

But Peacemaker would not let her do that, not for his sake.

"I know," Peacemaker said, urging her to look up at him. "But…only when you are rested."

The SeaWing looked like she wanted to refuse, wanting to push forward despite her fatigue. Her gaze was steeled and strong. But Peacemaker looked at her with just as much resolve.

Slowly Cliff's wing draped over Tempest's, staring down at her with knowing eyes.

"You've done enough for now," Cliff encouraged her.

Peacemaker felt Tempest's body struggle to stand back up, to fight the fatigue that was weighing on her. But at this moment Peacemaker felt like her body was being weighed down by boulders. He did not want to know how she was feeling right now.

Eventually, Tempest reluctantly nodded at them. Looking up at the spirit, who remained to hover with a worried look, Tempest's aura briefly glowed brightly. Whatever Tempest had told the spirit, it nodded in agreement and flew off.

"Okay…you win…" Tempest muttered, closing her eyes. "Re... **Return…"**


	19. Chapter 18

" _Your magic is not well known."_

" _That works to my advantage. My parents always preached that the light brings harm, while the darkness brings comfort."_

" _My father would disagree with that."_

" _Then he is a fool. As you witnessed all too well: My appearance was unforeseen, you suspected it. But I had eluded your sight."_

" _That's why I wanted to speak with you, what is it you want?"_

" _Security. For the people, I fight to protect."_

" _That is what I am fighting for, but on a large scale."_

" _If you say so."_

" _Where do we stand?"_

" _That is up to you."_

* * *

When the dream ended, no noise seemed to register in Peacemaker's ears. His eyes had opened, in which he was greeted with the sight of Jaguar across the Sleeping Cave. Seconds later, he started to hear the faint snoring of his clawmates, with Jaguar snoring much more loudly than Cliff. Despite having woken up, there was reluctance in Peacemaker about getting up. Part of him wanted to go back to sleep, but the words from his dream continued to echo through his mind.

Eventually, despite the protests of his body, he forced himself to sit up. Rubbing his talons over his eyes, he took a deep breath as he thought more about the dream.

No images...just words.

For the last two nights since his return from the dream world, his dreams had been blank. This dream had been the first he'd had where anything occurred while he was asleep. It was not a bad dream, by any means. But it was still confusing.

Especially when he recognized two of the voices.

The first had been his own.

The other voice was one he recognized from a previous dream: King Adder.

"Another dream about him," Peacemaker muttered as he pressed his talons on the bridge of his snout.

Looking at the others, making sure they were asleep, he decided to get up from his sleeping area and walk out of the dark cave.

He needed some fresh air. The best place for that was near one of the entrances of the school. All he would do was take a few minutes to feel the cool mountain air, and then return to the Common Cave before the sun rose.

Walking quietly through the Common Cave, Peacemaker made sure that his talons did not make too much noise and that the slithering of his tail was quiet enough not to disturb his Winglet.

Once he had made it for the exit of the Common Cave and into the halls, Peacemaker made sure that he walked faster. To his knowledge, Clay did not patrol the halls at this time but he did not want to get caught during these hours wandering. That would mean he'd have a lot of explaining to do.

The darkness of the halls was warded off by the faint silver light of the moons that peered through the translucent leaf windows that lined the walls. This made Peacemaker feel more relaxed at the sight of the moon. It reminded him of the nights his mother would take him out into the rainforest at night. He'd be resting on her back while she picked fruit and vegetables for the RainWing and NightWing villages so she could sell them the next day.

He remembered the night creatures that chirped and howled in the darkness. Despite some noises scaring some dragonets his age, he felt safe when with his mother.

After everything that had happened, he wished he could feel that same security when he was younger.

But his mother was on Pantala now, representing their tribes. She had important things to do.

He needed to stand on his own.

Reaching the Academy exit, Peacemaker was ready to step out into the silver light of the moon and get some fresh air.

Then, as he turned the corner, he heard voices.

"She always enjoyed nights like this," Came a voice Peacemaker recognized.

"Qibli said your first date with her was at a dance in Sanctuary," Answered a voice Peacemaker definitely knew.

 _Moon?_ Peacemaker thought to himself as he peered around the corner of the Academy entrance.

Standing outside on the cliff ledge, looking out at the sight of the three silver moons that brightened the night sky, was Moon. Beside her was Winter, sitting on the ledge, looking out at the moons. He noticed that Bobcat was nowhere to be seen, leaving just the two of them.

Looking at the two, Peacemaker's eyes widened when he noticed Moon's head briefly turn to the side, as if to look in his direction. Had she heard his thoughts? Whether she did or not, she seemed to shrug them off as she looked back in Winter's direction.

In response to Moon's previous comment, Winter had made a soft chuckle.

"She was insistent on us dancing," Winter replied. "Told me to unwind, that I'd worked too hard that day."

"In the end, you two danced?" Moon asked he could see her lips tugging into a smile.

"Not immediately," Winter said, lowering his head. Despite not seeing his face, Peacemaker could have sworn he saw the IceWing chuckle. "She stopped pressuring me, said that she wouldn't push me into doing something I didn't want to do. Instead, we sat together and talked. But the more we talked, the more I felt at ease, more confident. Then: I asked her if she wanted to dance with me."

Hearing this, Peacemaker could not help but smile at the way Winter described the memory of him, and this mystery dragon he was talking about. He'd heard Winter's lectures, how he spoke in such a calm tone, and only raising his voice to regain the attention of the class if need be.

How he spoke now, it was filled with warmth. Like he was describing the happiest memory in his life.

"You and Lynx made quite a few others jealous that night," Moon added, revealing the name of the other dragon in his story.

"So Qibli says," Winter said, looking back at Moon with a smile. As he did, Peacemaker noticed his talons gently rub against the golden bracelet around his wrist. "But, I enjoyed the night."

Turning around, Winter looked like he was about to walk into the Academy. Quickly, Peacemaker ducked behind the wall. But instead of walking forward, he heard the IceWing continue to speak.

"I know we have a lot to talk about, Moon," He heard Winter said. "But, it has been good to see you…and talk."

"I've missed you, you know?" Moon replied. Her voice was low. "We all have."

"I know. Swan, Silent, Cricket, and the others helped me find my place in the world, but you and the others made me realize that there was a place for me. I just wish I hadn't shattered your trust."

"Winter, you never…" He heard Moon begin, only to grow silent. Peacemaker was tempted to look around the corner. But he knew Winter hadn't moved yet. "We trust you, you know that, right?"

Trust him with what? Why would Winter think he was not worthy of Moon and Qibli's trust?

"When you needed me most, I wasn't there," Winter whispered.

Both of them were silent for a long time. Curiously, Peacemaker peered around the corner as he heard Moon's talons click against the ground. He saw his oldest friend approach the IceWing, one of her wings draped over his own. Her dark green eyes looked into Winter's blue ones with sympathy.

"When the term is over, and you are back in Sanctuary, I promise I will visit," Moon spoke, finally, her smile returning as she spoke. "Then, I'll tell you everything that happened that night."

Whatever Moon was talking about made Winter raise his head, his eyes blinking with surprise. It was like he had heard something he was never expecting. What it was, Peacemaker could not begin to guess. But the IceWing was visibly honored by her words.

To the point, Winter's smile returned.

"Okay," Winter answered. "I guess, I could show you what we've been doing in Sanctuary since the end of the war."

"I'd like that," Moon replied.

When Winter turned his attention back to the entrance, Peacemaker quickly ducked back behind the corner.

"Sunny and I have a busy day, the first conferences are today," Winter said. "I guess I should be getting some rest."

"Good luck, Winter," Moon replied.

After that, Peacemaker heard Winter's talons click against the ground as he made his way into the Academy.

Holding his breath, Peacemaker ducked into the shadows, hoping beyond hope Winter wouldn't see him. He didn't want to get in trouble with him and, by extension, Moon. As the IceWing entered the academy, his neck and head turned in the direction of Peacemaker.

Realizing that there was no point in pretending that the IceWing didn't see him, all he could do was smile sheepishly.

Yet instead of looking down at him with disappointment, Winter instead smiled softly at him. With a gesture of his head, the Scavenger expert motioned Peacemaker to go outside. Nodding, Peacemaker walked passed the IceWing as he made his way deeper into the school.

Once he had exited the school and stepped out onto the cliff, Peacemaker felt the cool breeze of the night air brush against his scales. Smiling, he felt much more relaxed than he had been when he had first woken up. The air let him refresh his mind…to think of other things.

"Good morning," He heard Moon say as he walked closer to her beside the ledge. Her dark green eyes met his light blue ones, all while giving him the smile that he had come to love. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Well, I was restless," Peacemaker answered, making sure to suppress his thoughts enough to keep Moon from reading about what he had been doing. "Just needed some fresh air."

"I can understand that," She said, shifting a bit so she sat closer to him. Together, the two looked out at the night sky. On the horizon, the faint glow of orange confirmed the rising of the sun in a couple of hours.

There were times Moon would take him up into the trees of the Rainforest to see the sunrise. With the NightWing village located on the forest floor, it was typically very dark during the day thanks to the thickness of the tree cover.

Up in the top of the trees, Peacemaker and Moon would watch the dawn of new days together. Together on the limbs of the trees, they would listen to the chatter of the wildlife below and the forest would come alive after a long night. Then, they would go back down to the village for breakfast, before Moon would take him to school.

Sitting here, beside Moon, reminded him of those early dragonet years. Years he would not trade for anything in the world.

Peacemaker blinked when he felt Moon's wing drape over him. Looking up at her, he could see her smiling down at him. There was no doubt she had heard his thoughts, about the memory.

"You've grown so much, you know?" Moon said.

At this, Peacemaker couldn't help but look at the ground and smile.

"I had good teachers…I still do," Peacemaker said. "Even though I've made new friends, I still haven't forgotten our friendship."

After he said this, Moon grew silent. Her head turned away from him and looked at the moons hovering in the sky. There was a glint of emotion in her eyes, one Peacemaker was struggling to tell what it was. He could have sworn, for the briefest moment, that Moon seemed…sad?

Regretful even.

"What's wrong?" He asked, afraid he had offended her.

Quickly, Moon's expression reverted to one he knew was happy, she looked back at him and gave him one of her reassuring smiles. Those smiles that always confirmed to him that things were okay.

Yet Peacemaker felt something deep in his chest that made him doubt if things were okay.

"It's just, I've been thinking of an old friend," Moon answered him. "He made a lot of mistakes, both before and when I knew him."

Peacemaker rose a scaly brow when she said this. He had never heard of Moon talking about this friend of her's. When she spoke, he could see the sadness in her eyes. Almost like it was too painful to think about him.

"What happened to him?" Peacemaker asked.

"He died," Moon revealed. "Before you hatched. I wanted to help him, to guide him on a better path. In the end he didn't listen to anyone. Others had to make a choice and he paid the price."

" _Didn't I help you?"_

It happened so suddenly, his head grew light. However, he did not stumble back or falter. Instead, Peacemaker stood up, only blinking as he heard the echo of a voice in the back of his mind. One that sounded like his own.

Beside him, he heard Moon yawn. Looking up Peacemaker saw Moon press her talons to her eyelids. Suddenly, she seemed so tired.

"I guess I should be asking if you slept okay." Peacemaker said as he shook the lightheadedness out and regained his composure.

"Sorry," Moon answered, yawning one last time as she forced her eyes open. "I just felt so exhausted all of a sudden."

"Maybe, get some rest in the academy?" Peacemaker asked. "Before you head back home?"

"Actually, I was coming to the academy," Moon replied as she regained her composure, the fatigue seemingly wearing off. "First conferences are today, and I was hoping to see some old clawmates."

Like that, the mood had shifted. Once solemn, Moon's eyes had brightened again. Peacemaker supposed that the thought of old friends coming to the Academy, who had dragonets of their own attending, would make Moon excited.

"Will they all be here today?" Peacemaker asked.

"No, most will be coming in over the course of a few days," Moon answered. "I've had visions of some friends from other Winglets from my year will be coming today."

"That's great!" Peacemaker said, smiling. After she had said this, something came across Peacemaker's mind.

Before he could ask, Moon apparently already knew the answer.

"Your mother won't be arriving for another few days," Moon answered his thoughts.

Hearing this, Peacemaker felt his heart fall a second. He'd really hoped his mother would be here for the first day of conferences. But part of him had already expected that. She had told him that she would be coming to the Academy near the end of the term, but due to her travels to Pantala it was unlikely she would be arriving on the first day of the conferences.

Even though Moon told him she would be arriving in a few days, he really wanted to see her again. He wanted to tell her all the good things that had happened. All of the friends he'd made.

Most importantly: he wanted to show her how much he had grown in the few months since they last saw each other. Would she be proud of him?

"She will be," Moon answered, draping her wing over him.

At this, Peacemaker smiled. Together, the two continued looking out at the night sky.

* * *

Hours later, the academy was buzzing with activity.

Parents of the Academy students were arriving slowly but surely. Students greeted their parents. Some parents responded with hugs, while others were largely calm and acknowledged their parents with nods or verbal greetings.

In the case of Ermine, Peacemaker saw that she and Stoat were approached by two adult IceWings. One of them, a female IceWing, had similar blue markings that decorated both Ermine and Stoat's scales. While Stoat was quick to show joy at seeing his parents, Ermine was quick to stop him, and gesture to the rest of the entrance cave. In response, both Ermine and Stoat gave a courteous nod to their parents.

While the father gave an emotionless nod, their mother gave each of them the softest hint of a smile.

Instantly, from where he stood with Tempest, Peacemaker knew that both parents loved Ermine and Stoat. But IceWing culture frowned on public showers of affection. Regardless, it was still good to see the two being with their parents.

"They don't really approve of Ermine challenging tradition, but they do care about her," Tempest whispered to Peacemaker. "I think, if it were up to them, they'd let Ermine say what she wants…but IceWing politics is still a dangerous career."

At this Peacemaker nodded, at least her parents cared about her. He wouldn't want to be a part of IceWing politics, but he knew Ermine was fully confident in that field.

"Are your parents arriving?" Peacemaker asked Tempest. At that question, Tempest frowned.

"Doubtful," Tempest answered, looking at him she continued. "My dad, as someone who mastered his Somnus magic, is always traveling. My mom is always making sure that the affairs of Adderin are in order. So the idea of them arriving is slim to none…"

As she said this, from the corner of his eye Peacemaker caught a large aqua green figure approaching the two of them. Surprised, both he and Tempest looked up at the new arrival. He was an adult SeaWing, about twenty. His scales were like Tempest's, aqua green (though, Peacemaker noted that they were a darker green than Tempest's.)

Glancing at Tempest he saw that her eyes were wide with shock mixed with just as much joy. She looked as she was about to jump up to the ceiling.

"Dad!" Tempest shouted, a grin rising on her lips as the single word escaped her lips. It seemed she was about to leap up and wrap her wings around the older SeaWing, but stopped when he glanced around the cave. Slowly, Tempest calmed down and said. "I mean…father, it's good to see you."

Peacemaker noticed that while her father, Surf, maintained a stoic expression there was a small glint in his eyes. For the briefest moment, he could see that Tempest's father missed her. Whether he maintained this expression for the sake of professionalism, or if he was always distant with Tempest, he could only guess.

But the love both had for each other was obvious.

"Daughter, it's been too long," Surf replied. Approaching Tempest, he draped a wing over her shoulder. "Your mother says you've been doing well…" Surf's gaze fell on Peacemaker's, who gave the older SeaWing a small smile. "And this must be the hybrid you've mentioned in your letters. Peacemaker, I believe?"

"Yes sir," He answered, trying not to sound nervous in front of the dragon. By no means was he intimidating. But the way he carried himself and spoke showed he was a very serious dragon. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

At this, Surf gave a respectful nod.

"So da…I mean, father, mom said you were in the Sand Kingdom, doing business in the capital?" Tempest said, getting her father's attention again. "Did everything work out?"

Her father's attention returned to Tempest, and he gave her a curious look with his green eyes. For a moment, he glanced around the cave, before turning his attention to Tempest again.

"That is a topic for after my meeting with your instructors," Surf answered. "In private."

That was directed at him, Peacemaker realized. From this answer, it was apparent that the SeaWing was referring to something regarding Somnus magic. Given how much Tempest's family wanted to keep the secret of their bloodline's magic, Peacemaker tried to appear curious in an attempt to feign ignorance.

"Yes, of course…" Tempest replied, a bit hesitant at first. She looked back at Peacemaker, giving him an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Peacemaker, but can I speak with my father alone? I'll catch up with you and the others later."

"Ye…yeah, sure." Peacemaker nodded, trying to seem confused. "See you later."

Slowly he made his way towards the center of the cave, trying to find anyone from his Winglet to be with. But so far, he only saw Ermine and Hyena being with their parents (the latter of whom was being scolded at by her parents, he could only imagine what the letters they had received about Hyena challenging teachers and stealing stuff.) He tried to look around for Cliff but was unable to find his best friend anywhere in the group.

Instead, he bumped into someone.

"Oooof…oh! Hi Peacemaker!" Came a cheerful voice of a NightWing that he had become familiar with.

"Sorry about that, Shadehunter," Peacemaker apologized, giving a sheepish grin as they picked themselves up to their feet. "Just, looking for Cliff."

"Take it not much luck?" The NightWing asked, looking around the cave a bit. "Been hoping my dad would be here."

Well, that was something he could relate with. Even though Moon had told him earlier that his mother wouldn't be arriving at the academy for another few days, he still kind of hoped that her vision was wrong. The excitement of telling his mother everything really made him excited!

From what he'd seen of Shadehunter and her father's relationship whenever he visited their smith shop in the NightWing village, they were very close. While her father would make stuff from his forge, Shadehunter would be bouncing from the front door of the shop to greet customers and racing back to her father in order to give him requests.

It seemed they were in the same situation.

"Well, my mom won't be coming here for a few days," Peacemaker replied. "Moon says she hasn't reached Pyrrhia's western shoreline just yet."

"Sorry to hear about that," Shadehunter said, giving him a sympathetic nod. "Guess we dragonets of important dragons are in the same wind current?"

"So it would seem," He nodded.

After saying that, Peacemaker wasn't sure about what he should say to Shadehunter. While they got along well, he only interacted with her on rare occasions. Then there was the fact Moon had told him a secret about Shadehunter.

That she had feelings for him.

Part of him wanted to ask her about that, but the other half of him was reluctant to mention it in a random conversation. Then there was the fact that he wondered if Moon was right if he should consider being better friends with her? Maybe something would spark between them?"

In the end, he felt himself at a stalemate. Not sure how to proceed. Instead, he remained silent about it.

At least until Shadehunter had spoken.

"You know, I saw your friend the other day. Moonwatcher," Shadehunter said, all the while looking at him with a glint of excitement in her eyes. "We had an _amazing_ chat."

"Really?" Peacemaker asked, admittedly he was curious about what Moon had to say to the NightWing. It wasn't uncommon for dragons from across the continent, even as far as Pantala, to come to Moon for advice on the future. "What did you two talk about?"

The excitement in her eyes spread to the rest of her face. With a wave of her talons, she quickly gestured him to follow her down one of the halls that connected to the entrance cave. Admittedly, he was glad that she did that as the cave was becoming a bit too crowded and noisy from all the dragons waiting to begin the conferences across the Academy.

Following her towards one of the empty study caves, Shadehunter made doubly sure that no one was inside as she faced Peacemaker. For a moment, she was silent, it seemed she was trying to compose herself. Eventually, after a minute, it seemed she had finally found the words.

"Well, she and I met in the library, I had a lot of scrolls and books I needed to carry back to the Copper Common Cave. As I tried to carry it all in my bag, Moon offered to take some," Shadehunter began, smiling at the memory.

"That sounds like Moon," Peacemaker replied. She was always like that, wanting to help others.

"Yeah. Not much was said at first," Shadehunter continued. "But eventually we started talking about one of my favorite stories, coincidentally being one of her favorites as well. From there, we just started talking about so much. Even after I got back to the Common Cave, our conversations bounced from one topic to another."

Something in Shadehunter's eyes changed as she spoke. It changed from excitement, to complete adoration. This adoration, however, didn't seem directed at Moon. Rather, it was when she looked at Peacemaker.

This made him think back to what Moon had said…about her having feelings for him.

In the back of his mind, he felt both honored. And guilt. Honored that someone possibly had feelings for him. But the guilt that he did not have any feelings to give in return.

"What else did she say?" Peacemaker asked, wanting to know where the conversation headed.

That's when he noticed Shadehunter grow nervous. It did not seem like she was afraid, the happiness and joy were still in her eyes. Rather it seemed like the words she wanted to say wouldn't come out.

He could even see a scarlet tint cross her normally black scales.

"Well, she mentioned that one of the books we both enjoyed would be a favorite of my future dragonets," She muttered. This did not surprise Peacemaker, but what she said next was another story. "Stories I would read to them at night after they had snatched some strawberries from their father's garden."

Hearing this, made Peacemaker's eyes almost grow wide. On its own, Moon telling Shadehunter her future like this was not surprising. Not even the fact that Shadehunter's future mate, and father of her dragonets, would dedicate a garden to strawberries. There were many NightWings who grew strawberries.

No, what made this surprising to him: Was how everything seemed to line up so perfectly with what Moon told him a few days ago. That Shadehunter had feelings for him.

"Did she…say my name?" Peacemaker asked, recovering from the shock that still vibrated through his body.

Shadehunter shook her head.

"No, but how she mentioned my mate would be leading the strawberry harvests, I couldn't help but think of you!" Shadehunter said, smiling at him. Walking forward, she placed his talons over his. Her scales felt warm and soft…they made him feel so at ease. "It just sounds so beautiful. The future, _our_ future."

It was beautiful. He did not know what Moon had seen entirely but he did not doubt her or Shadehunter.

It had always been his dream to one day be in charge of the Strawberry harvests. To lead gatherers into the forest and help supply his tribe with a delicious fruit. To sing songs to brighten everyone's day.

Then, someday, teach his dragonets everything he knew so they could teach others.

This vision would be everything he had dreamed of his entire life.

And, if he were honest, he would love to share that future with someone like Shadehunter.

But in the back of his mind, the more he thought about it, the more uncertain he became. Even though he trusted Moon's visions, he was aware of how they changed. They were never set in stone. The future would always change just like the dragons in the world.

"Shadehunter, do you have feelings for me?" Peacemaker asked bluntly as he looked up into her grey eyes.

The question was not immediately answered by Shadehunter. After he had asked her, she had opened her mouth to speak only to slowly close it after a few seconds. Her eyes looked into Peacemaker's. Only the distant chatter of dragonets and their parents could be heard in the distance. All the while, Shadehunter was deep in thought, as was Peacemaker.

The question he'd asked was just as much a question for himself. Was there the possibility that he had feelings for Shadehunter? He didn't know. But when he thought of her, it was not in the same way he thought of his Winglet.

When he thought of her, he always looked forward to speaking with her.

But when he thought of Tempest, Cliff, Alligator, Jaguar, Ermine, and Hyena? The excitement he felt was always greater. At the beginning of the day, he always wondered what new experience would there be with them? Whether it was good or bad, he looked forward to facing those challenges with the others.

When he was around Cliff and Tempest…these emotions were at their strongest.

He wondered if Shadehunter was thinking the same about her own Winglet.

After minutes of contemplation, Shadehunter sighed.

"I don't know…" Shadehunter said, her wings falling to her side briefly. "I guess, hearing my future, knowing it's good, just got me excited."

"It is a good future," Peacemaker smiled, touching her talons. "But Moon's visions change. They can be accurate, but nothing is set in stone." Shadehunter raised her head and her mood seemed to brighten. "Maybe, someday we will have feelings for each other. Maybe we will share a future. But, even if we know the future…we shouldn't force ourselves to change. We have to focus on our lives in the present, right here, right now."

The more he spoke, the more he noticed her smile return. Excitement had been tempered, but she was happy again. She knew he was not denying the future.

"We take it day by day, right?" Shadehunter asked. At this, Peacemaker nodded.

"Then, we can see what happens," Peacemaker finished.

With that said, Shadehunter's mood had finally returned to what it had been, her eyes full of life.

"Then, that's what we'll do," She replied. Removing her talons from Peacemaker's, she began to walk outside of the cave. Pausing at the entrance she looked back at him. "I have a feeling you and Moon have a lot to talk about?"

Speaking of Moon made him think of his oldest friend. Indeed, there was much he needed to ask her. Especially regarding her insistence on him speaking to Shadehunter a few days ago.

"We do," He nodded. But to make sure their conversation ended on a high note, he added. "Thanks, Shadehunter, good luck with conferences, okay?"

At that Shadehunter smiled brightly, nodded, and left the cave.

A few minutes after she left, Peacemaker left the cave to go find Moon.

By now the academy halls were crowded as parents and their dragonets went to various classrooms. Conferences would go until dinner, so the next few hours the Academy would be bustling with dragons. Despite this, Peacemaker knew exactly where Moon would be.

Just as she knew his habits, having cared for him since his hatching, Peacemaker knew Moon's habits like the back of his talons. Back home at this time of day, she would be in the NightWing village library. Where she would spend hours reading or studying. She always spoke highly of the Academy library, so it was no secret that while the school was crowded: she would escape for the library to enjoy some peace and quiet.

It pained him that he would disrupt her reading, but he needed to know.

When he reached the library: it was seemingly empty, not even Starflight was at his desk or organizing the shelves. Despite this, he knew where to find Moon.

Making his way to the far corner of the library's first floor, he found the dragon he was looking for. In her talons, Moon was reading a scroll intently.

" _Moon?"_ Peacemaker thought, loudly.

This made Moon raise her head from the scroll she was reading and directed her attention to Peacemaker. Seeing him, her smile crossed her face as he could only imagine how happy she was to see him.

Slowly, however, her smile began to flatten as he allowed his thoughts to freely circulate. Specifically the recent memories he had of his and Shadehunter's conversation. For the briefest moment, her eyes widened as he thought about what Shadehunter had said, especially the bit where she revealed what Moon had told her.

As she reached the end of the memories of his conversation with Shadehunter, Moon looked down at her scroll.

"I didn't want you to find out like that, either of you." Moon muttered. Her voice sounded nervous. As if she wasn't expecting how he would react even as she read his thoughts.

In response, Peacemaker asked. "Is that why you to wanted me to spend time with Shadehunter?"

"I wanted you to have more friends outside of your Winglet, that is true," Moon answered. "But yes, I guess I just wanted to see you two together…soon."

Peacemaker frowned. On the one talon, he was touched by how much she wanted him to have more friends. As always she was looking out for him.

On the other talon, however? She tried to manipulate the future she saw for him, so it happened sooner.

"I did not do it to be manipulative!" Moon stated, her voice rising defensively. Hearing the way she spoke surprised him stunned him. She had never raised her voice at him in such away. Realizing how she came off, Moon visibly calmed. "Peacemaker," She began, standing up to be in front of him. "It's just…your future, it's so bright! If you could see, what I see, then…you would understand why I would love to see it happen."

Indeed he was curious to know what his future was. He'd love to see the dragonets he would have with Shadehunter. He'd love to see it all.

But as he thought more about the future, the more his mind wandered back to his present: To Cliff and Tempest, specifically.

"Are…they in my future?" Peacemaker asked, letting his thoughts focus on the SkyWing and SeaWing who had become his closest friends.

Moon's prolonged silence and the frown that made her way onto her face were all the answer he needed before she spoke again.

"I haven't seen that many futures with them," Moon answered.

"Then what futures _have_ you seen?!" Peacemaker answered, wanting to know exactly what she was talking about.

Moon shook her head, pacing in front of him.

"Some show your friendships with them, and your Winglet, growing distant. Others, I can't see at all," Moon replied as her attention turned out to the window. "Your friendship with Tempest…is even more uncertain."

"What?" Peacemaker blinks.

"I can't see her, in any future," Moon clarified. "I see your Winglet, I see you laughing with them, but I can't see her. Anywhere."

The idea that he could possibly lose contact with his winglet made his heart grow heavy. What would make him become distance himself from his friends in the future? He knew dragons changed all the time, but he thought his friendship with the Quartz Winglet would last for a long time.

However, as he thought more about what Moon had said, he realized something about Tempest. Moon hadn't seen her in the visions. It reminded him of what he'd told Shadehunter, how the visions were not set in stone.

"But they are still strong possibilities," Moon pointed out, kneeling down in front of him so their eyes were even with each other. "Peacemaker…I just want you to have the best future you can have. With Shadehunter all the signs point to it."

"But the visions can change," Peacemaker insisted, looking at Moon with as much resolve as he could muster. "I can still have a good life."

"You can, but…"

"I can still make my own choices," Peacemaker cut her off, stepping closer just a step. Moon's eyes widened after he interrupted her. He felt nervous, he did not like being this way, his entire body telling him to relax and just listen to Moon. Yet he knew he was right. That's why he would not back down, not about this. "Maybe my friends and I will grow distant, maybe Shadehunter and I will get married. But Moon, it's my decision! I need to be the one to make the first step, not guided down that path by others."

His oldest friend made no response, instead, her dark green eyes were filled with shock and confusion. It was clear she had not anticipated him not listening to her, that he would heed her advice, like he always had done, and change his life now in order to appease her visions later.

In truth, he always valued her guidance. But that was all it was: guidance. He needed to make his own decisions. Moon regularly met with all of Phyrria's queens, who would seek her counsel. But they ultimately needed to decide how to rule their kingdoms and reach that good future she predicted.

With all of these thoughts rushing through his mind, he saw Moon dip her head slightly. Sadness filled her eyes. He couldn't tell if she was disappointed in him, or if she was sorry for trying to push him.

The only response he could think of was to sit beside her and wrap one wing around her.

"You've always looked out for me, Moon," Peacemaker said, trying to get her attention. "But please, it's my future. Let me decide what I want to do with it."

After he said this, he felt her wing slowly wrap around him, and pull him close to her into a hug. Slowly her head nodded as a small smile crept its way up her lips. In the corner of her eyes, Peacemaker could have sworn he saw them water.

"Okay," Moon answered, finally. Her voice cracked momentarily but smoothed out. "Okay, I understand." She looked down at him. "I still think you should be with Shadehunter, but I know it's your life. In the end, I know you will do what's best for yourself, Peacemaker."

In response, Peacemaker could only smile. Hugging her again, he sat beside his oldest friend. Letting her know that things between them were okay. Feeling her wing tighten around him, he knew that their friendship was still strong despite this disagreement.

"Now," Moon said, pausing for a moment to wipe her eyes. "I need to finish some reading, I will see you later, okay?"

"Of course," Peacemaker answered, giving her a smile as he reluctantly broke the hug. Despite walking away, he spared a glance back at her. When their eyes met, he gave her one last smile before leaving the library.


	20. Chapter 19

**Hello Again!**

 **So this one came out rather quickly, but that's because it was originally meant to be in Chapter 18. So I decided to make it it's own chapter.**

 **Now, let's take flight!**

* * *

By the afternoon, most of the conferences had reached their conclusion. Peacemaker expected that many of his fellow students and their families would start to wander outside of the academy. This was not the case, however, as thundershowers started to downpour. Anyone who stepped outside would be soaked instantly (for SeaWings, this was a joy, but they quickly returned to the Academy interior.) This meant the academy was still noisy and lots of dragons roaming between caves.

In the case of the prey center, it was quite cluttered as Peacemaker tried to find space to eat.

In the midst of this search, he spotted Tempest and Surf standing near the exit of the Prey Center, the latter looking ready to leave the Academy. While he got closer, Peacemaker made sure not to get to close. While he was curious, he did not want to intrude on their conversation.

"Do you have to go, already?" Tempest asked her father, her voice filled with disappointment. "You just got here hours ago…"

"Your mother needs me in Adderin," Surf answered, his voice was firm and did not sound regretful. It seemed he was dead set on leaving as soon as possible.

Tempest's eyes were filled with sadness at her father's answer. Instead of arguing, she dipped her head and nodded.

"I understand, the people need you there," Tempest sighed.

But she needed him, Peacemaker thought to himself. The exchange showed him that Surf rarely spent time with his family. The excitement Tempest had shown when he had arrived was clear about that. How long had it been since she last saw her father?

Surf maintained his professional appearance, standing tall and not letting emotion cross his face. But his eyes seemed to soften for a moment as he looked down at Tempest.

"Tempest," Surf said, causing her to look up at him.

A smile slowly crept it's way up Surf's lips, it was a small one but it seemed to convey so many emotions to Tempest as her head rose up with happiness.

That's when he saw markings on Surf's forehead start to glow brightly. After a second, these marks stopped glowing but were quickly followed by the marks on Surf's chest glowing brighter than when the ones on his head were glowing.

Peacemaker realized that the older SeaWing had just spoken to Tempest in aquatic.

It had been a short, simple, message. But the message was enough to bring a smile to Tempest's face.

In response to her father's aquatic message: The aquatic markings on Tempest's head glowed, before the markings on her chest glowed brighter. Repeating the message her father had given her.

Approaching his daughter, Surf wrapped his wings around Tempest, who embraced him in return. Father and daughter stood there for a long moment before Surf reluctantly let go of Tempest. Turning away from Surf, the older SeaWing left the cave.

All the while Tempest remained where she was, her head lowering ever so slowly.

Feeling his heart grow heavy for her, he walked up to his friend and sat beside her. Tempest didn't look up at him, but she nodded her head in acknowledgment of his presence. The two said nothing, and even if he did decide to speak Peacemaker did not know if he could make her feel better.

Instead, he wanted to just be there for his friend. Just as she had been for him.

Even if Moon's visions showed that he would become distant with his Winglet that would not stop him from being there for his friends.

Finally, Tempest brushed her wings against his. Peacemaker looked up at her and saw that her mood had brightened a bit.

"I'm heading back to the Common Cave," Tempest said. "I need to get as much rest as possible before we go back into the Dream World in a few days."

The last adventure into the Dream World had largely sapped Tempest of her strength. Because of this, Tempest theorized it would take several days of recovery after their last venture two days ago.

If Peacemaker was honest, he was glad about that. He wouldn't put Tempest in danger because of him.

"Okay," Peacemaker nodded. "Did your father know about you taking Cliff and me into the Dream World?"

"No," Tempest answered with a shake of her head. "He's a master Somnus, but not even he knows what I do on my own. If the Spirits in the Rainforest said anything that would be a different story."

"What if they tell him?"

"There are millions of spirits, Peacemaker," Tempest said. "We can influence the Dream World, but just like the Animus dragons in the Waking World: We aren't omniscient."

"But, do you think he'd stop us?" Peacemaker asked.

"My dad always drilled into my head to never use my magic for personal gain," Tempest explained. "There are rules he wants me to follow, but he said that if there was ever a time I needed to use my powers to help another dragon: Then I could."

Surf sounded strict, but also had a good heart, Peacemaker realized. He only knew so much of him, but it was clear he was a good dragon. A father that Tempest looked up to.

Tempest rose to her feet, and her eyes looked in the distance for a moment before looking back at him. With a smile, she slowly walked away from him.

"I'll see you later," Tempest began. "Looks like someone is here to see you."

As she left the Prey Center, Peacemaker rose a brow in curiosity. Who was here to see him?

Looking back in the direction that Tempest had been looking, Peacemaker's eyes widened when he spotted a familiar adult NightWing walking towards him. Compared to the other adult NightWings, she was the tallest in the cave, her obsidian black scales and unique dark green underbelly were instantly recognizable to him.

Why wouldn't he recognize the dragon? It was his mother after all!

Peacemaker could not, and would not, stop the biggest grin from crossing his lips as he and his mother's eyes made contact. His body almost seemed to move on a will of its own as he raced towards his mother as fast as he could and swiftly wrapped his wings around her neck. Immediately after embracing her, he felt the familiar feel of his mother's wings envelop him in a deep embrace.

Tears formed in the corners of his light blue eyes as he pressed his forehead into her chest.

"Mom…" He whispered, barely containing the joy he felt.

In the back of his mind, he had convinced himself he was not going to see his mother today. He'd fully believed she was not going to make it.

But…here she was his mother: right here in front of him.

"Hey kiddo," He heard his mother say to him, her talons touching the back of her head. "It's so good to see you."

Looking up at her, Peacemaker smiled brightly at his mother. Her dark green eyes were filled with joy.

"Th…There's so much I want to tell you, to show you!" Peacemaker said, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Then start from the beginning," Hope said, releasing her wings from him as she guided him towards a corner of the prey center. "I want to hear about everything you've been doing since I last saw you."

Start from the beginning he did.

He explained his first day of class, the friends he had made, the little adventures they had around the school (she erupted into a fit of laughter when Peacemaker mentioned the 'Scavenger incident'), the successes he had in classes as well as areas he still needed to improve upon. The more he spoke, the more he realized how much he had been throughout the first term.

Including the information, he did not share with his mother: His nightmares, the Dream World, the existence of Somnus dragons like Tempest and her father. He really wanted to tell her all about this but chose not to. Not until he had learned more about the memories that were locked away in him.

Only then he would tell her everything.

For now, he focused on reaching the end of his explanations of how he and Alligator had stood up to Gull when he was picking on Tempest.

"That was very brave of you," Hope replied as he repeated what he had yelled. "But I was definitely not expecting you to get angry like that."

At first, he thought his mother was reprimanding him for yelling at Gull. But the way she looked at him with her green eyes, almost like she was proud of him, confirmed she was not. Rather it seemed she was shocked.

Holding up one of his talons with her's, she looked up his forearm, as if expecting to see any cuts or bruises. The same thing she would do every time he would come back from exploring the Rainforest with his classmates. No matter how old he got, it seemed she never stopped worrying about him.

"I'm fine, mom," Peacemaker said, touching her talons with his own while they were still touching his shoulder. Playfully he rolled his eyes when she quirked an eyebrow up.

"Well we can't be so sure, can we?" Hope answered, smiling down at him. "You may have surprised me…but I am proud of you, Peacemaker. For all that you've done here.

Peacemaker smiled brightly at his mother, hearing how much she was proud of him always brightened his day. His mother had always been his source of certainty. The way she spoke to him now, he realized how far he had come.

"So what happened during your visit to Pantala?" He asked. This was always the question he asked her whenever she returned from the West. She had promised that one day she would take him to Pantala, but until then she would go into detail about everything she had done and seen on Pantala.

Things were much more different this time, however, as his mother almost seemed to frown at his question. As if there was something that displeased her about her visit.

"Mom?"

His question snapped her out of whatever daze she had been in, causing her smile to return.

"It was different this time, dear." She answered. "But I'll tell you all about it when conferences it over."

"Why not now?" Peacemaker pressed, lightly.

Instead of answering, she instead stood up.

"Later, Peacemaker," She insisted. He knew when she got like this, she would not answer him. Figuring it was best to ask these questions later.

Nodding, Peacemaker reluctantly put the question to rest. For now, at least. This did not mean he was not excited, however, as the first conference that he recalled was on his list for if, and when, his mother arrives was for Tribal Cultures: Sunny and Winter's class! This was also the class he was most excited to show his mother how well he had performed as it, and Webs' History Class, were his most challenging subjects.

Taking her through the halls of the Academy, Peacemaker gave her a short verbal tour (even showing her the direction to his Winglet's Common Cave) before arriving to Sunny's classroom.

"And this is Sunny's class, Tribal Cultures," Peacemaker said, gesturing to the circular cave. "Sunny does an amazing job teaching us about the different tribes, there's stuff about our tribe that I didn't even know!"

"Well, you'll have to share this new-found knowledge with me," Hope chuckled as he guided her to the center of the class, where Sunny was sitting.

Across from her, with a pile of scrolls in between them, was Winter. He and Sunny were busy talking, gesturing to scrolls that they had open. Likely they were discussing who would be in charge of the next conference.

Bobcat was also present, the few month old dragonet sitting atop Sunny's head, looking intriguingly at the scrolls that his father and Sunny were reading.

As they approached, Peacemaker cleared his throat as an attempt to get their attention.

Sunny was the first to react, looking up and quickly smiling at both him and his mother.

"Peacemaker! Hope!" Sunny exclaimed, standing up to her feet, with Bobcat sliding down her neck so he was laying on her back. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to take Bobcat to get something to eat," She gestured at Winter before continuing. "Hope, this is my co-instructor for the Scavenger's unit. He'll introduce himself when he's finished grading…Which he should be finished _now._ "

The last word made Winter wave his wing at Sunny, letting her know he was. Satisfied: Sunny gave both Peacemaker and his mother a smile, before walking off.

"Bye-bye, Peac," Came Bobcat's tiny voice as he waved his little talons at him. Peacemaker grinned and waved back at the IceWing dragonet.

From the corner of his eye, he could see Hope smiling at his interaction with the dragonet. Slowly they turned his attention to Winter, who started to tuck away the scrolls he had graded.

Raising his head, his blue eyes met Peacemaker's light blue ones, his soft smile crossed Winter's lips as he nodded at Peacemaker as he turned his attention to Hope.

Then, all of a sudden, Winter's eyes widened as both his and Hope's eyes met. Once his expression had been one of a professional giving someone a genuine smile. Now, his entire face had changed to one of absolute shock…as if Winter had just seen a ghost materialize before his very eyes.

"Foeslayer…how…?" Winter whispered, his voice almost sounding as if the wind had been knocked out of him.

Looking up at his mother, Peacemaker expected to see his mother be just as confused as he was.

However, he was met with the opposite: Hope looked as though she had just seen the last dragon on Pyrrhia, maybe even in the entire world that she was expecting. Her green eyes were filled with a realization that Winter was right in front of her. Something was happening, and he had no idea what it was.

That's when he felt Winter's eyes turn in his direction. He did not see them, but he could feel Sunny's co-teacher and the Founder of the Sanctuary Scavenger preserve looking at him with those blue eyes. Hesitantly, Peacemaker looked at Winter. When their eyes met, Peacemaker saw confusion in the former IceWing prince's gaze.

It was like there were thousands of thoughts running through Winter's head at a minute, as if there was something he needed to rationalize, to prove. All centered on Peacemaker.

He wanted to say something. To ask if Winter was alright…But that changed when Winter's eyes hardened into the coldest glare Peacemaker had ever seen. If glares could kill…then Peacemaker felt like he would have been frozen solid.

Yet, as Winter glared at him and Peacemaker could only stand completely still, looking at Winter in helpless fear…something about the IceWing's glare seemed familiar…

Just as this realization struck him, his mind grew foggy…

 _His wing-beats were louder than usual. That wasn't everything, his entire body was big! His tail, his wings (that explained why they were louder) and legs…Looking around him, he recognized that he was somewhere in the Jade Mountain range, somewhere to the west._

 _And why was he so hungry?_

 _Looking below him, Peacemaker saw five dragonets looking up at him. Each one was a different kind of dragon: NightWing, SandWing, SeaWing, SkyWing, and an IceWing._

 _The curious thing was: Peacemaker recognized all four of the five despite appearing younger and suspected who the fifth was._

 _He recognized Moon instantly. Yet her expression showed no happiness or joy at seeing him. Instead, all that was present was fear. It made him feel terrible about how his closest friend was afraid of him._

 _The SandWing he also recognized almost instantly, the scar on his snout confirmed to him that it was a younger version of Qibli._

 _It took him a while to recognize the SeaWing, but Peacemaker recognized him as Turtle, who so desperately tried to avoid Peacemaker's sight._

 _He had never seen the SkyWing before, but her brilliant orange scales, that almost seemed to radiate heat, matched the description Moon and Cliff had given him of Peril._

 _As his focus turned to the IceWing, Peacemaker recognized him as Winter, the light blue hue over his white scales made him recognizable. However, while he looked up at Peacemaker with a combination of shock and fear, he maintained a glare towards Peacemaker…At the bottom of his heart, Peacemaker could not help but feel loathing for that glare._

"I beg your pardon?"

Peacemaker blinked as he heard his mother's voice. The familiarity of her voice made him snap out of whatever he had just seen. Glancing at his mother, he saw that she had a different expression on her face. No longer was it shock or amazement, rather she was no confusion.

When he turned to Winter, no longer did the Scavenger preserve founder have an angry gaze, rather he looked confused. Looking at Hope, and then back at Peacemaker: Winter's expression changed. No longer did he seem angry. He still seemed confused but wasn't letting it bother him.

"Sorry, you just remind me of a dragon I knew a long time ago," Winter muttered.

"I get that a lot," Hope shrugged.

Nodding, Winter shrugged as well as he gathered scrolls of Peacemaker's work.

"Now, we have a lot to go over: But I can say, you will be pleased with your son's work.

The meeting between Peacemaker's mother and Winter went perfectly after that. Winter showed Hope everything Peacemaker had done from the beginning of the year, to this part of the term. As expected, his earlier assignments were low scoring. But the more the IceWing showed Peacemaker's mother, the more Peacemaker felt proud of his work as his progression was shown.

He felt happy that his mother was proud of his work.

But to say that everything was perfect, would be a lie. Peacemaker could not shake the glare Winter had given him. It was like Winter suspected that Peacemaker had done the worst possible thing to him. But after that, he had reverted to how he had always treated Peacemaker: courteous and instructive.

The image could not be shaken, however, nor what he had seen in his mind.

As the conference came to an end, Hope would thank Winter for being a good teacher, while Winter would praise Peacemaker's work ethic.

When Peacemaker guided Hope out of the cave, intent on guiding her through the tunnels to the next cave: He saw Sunny and Bobcat return to the cave…with Moon walking quickly down the halls.

Seeing his best friend, Peacemaker attempted to get her attention.

Instead of greeting him, or his mother, Moon walked right passed them and went straight to the cave Winter, Sunny and Bobcat were in.

Hearing his mother draped a wing next to him, Hope urged him to follow her. Peacemaker obeyed, but not before looking up at his mother.

While she tried to hide it, Peacemaker could tell his mother seemed uneasy.

Then, there was the fact that Winter had called her another name, "Foeslayer." At first, the name meant nothing to him. It was a NightWing name, for sure, but it had no meaning to him. But the more he recalled how Winter had called her that name, he began to have second thoughts. Very slowly he felt as if the name should mean something to him.

As if he'd heard it his entire life.

Desperately, he wanted to ask the importance of the name to Hope. But something held him back from doing so, effectively keeping his mouth shut.

As the two returned to the Prey Center for dinner, all Peacemaker could do was focus on what he could do right now: Spend time with his mother.

* * *

When evening came, all of the parents who had visited that day for their dragonets' conferences returned home. The last hours before lights out was filled with goodbyes from dragonets and parents, while students who waited for their parents were waiting for the next day.

Peacemaker was in the former. He gave his mother a hug and the two bid their farewells. However, unlike the first day of school, Hope promised him that they would not be apart for as long. She planned to visit him in a few days.

This promise made him excited at the thought of his mother coming back to visit.

"Then, I'll see you soon," Peacemaker said, looking up at his mother with a cheerful smile.

"I will," Hope answered, hugging him one last time. Before she left, she briefly pulled back from him before giving him a proud smile. "Peacemaker…I am so proud of you."

Not long after saying that, his mother and the rest of the NightWings flew for the Rainforest, leaving Peacemaker and the rest of the students to watch their parents leave.

Her words filled him with pride. But, in the back of his mind, he felt something chewing at his thoughts.

His mind kept flashing to the vision he had when Winter and his mother met. The images of a younger Moon and most dragonets from her Winglet looking up at him with fear and anxiety.

The more he thought about them, the clearer the image became.

Especially as he looked out to at Jade Mountain's horizon…in the distance, just so happening to match the images he had from his vision.

And from the worst nightmare he had last quarter: the same dream where he'd seen the most beautiful NightWing he'd ever seen and the very one Tempest had saved him from by revealing her Somnus magic to him and the others.

While all of the students left, all he could do was stare at the distant mountain. A mountain that he had never thought about until now. It could not be a coincidence.

Said mountain was not as large as Jade Mountain, but he remembered from Geography that it had once been the tallest mountain in Pyhrria two thousand years ago.

It had been called Agate Mountain.

He didn't know what the old mountain's connection was to his dreams. But the curiosity he felt was too strong to ignore.

Whatever the mountain's significance, he needed to get to it in the Dream World with Tempest.


	21. Chapter 20

**Hello again, my friends! I hope everyone is safe during these times.**

 **Slowly but surely we are reaching the conclusion of Part 2. Originally, however, this chapter was supposed to be the conclusion of Part 2. But because the chapter reached the 8,000 range, I needed to divide the chapter. But, because I am so close to finishing the chapter, I can confirm that I will update Finding Peace three times this month.**

 **With all of that said, let's take flight!**

* * *

"Agate Mountain? Are you _sure?"_ When Tempest reacted to what he had revealed to her about the location of his worst nightmare, she almost seemed startled. The same way he'd be startled if a large hornet landed on his talons.

Sitting together near the underground lake below the academy, Peacemaker was thankful that it was just the two of them together. Day two into the conferences and many of the students whose parents hadn't arrived yesterday were now in conferences with the newly arrived parents. Those students waiting or, like Peacemaker and Tempest, had finished their conferences had time to study.

In their case, Peacemaker and Tempest spent time together, discussing what they should do in their next travel to the Dream World. When he had the revelation about Agate Mountain last night, he was expecting Tempest to be surprised at the sudden change in destination. He knew she was still expecting to travel to the Rainforest, but now she seemed completely mortified at the prospect of going to a different area.

Despite her reaction, he stood his ground.

"Yesterday, during my conference, I had a vision of Moon, Winter, Qibli, Peril, and Turtle. They were all near where Agate Mountain supposedly stood," Peacemaker insisted. He left out the bits of info about his mother and Winter's meeting, especially the glare the latter gave him. Sunny's co-teacher scared him, but since then he had treated him the same as he always had up until that point.

That morning, he and Alligator helped the Scavenger preserve leader with gathering books. He'd even apologized for his reaction to Peacemaker.

He wanted to ask the IceWing about how he knew his mother, but Alligator had been in a good mood and he didn't want to interfere with his friend helping his hero. Though he never mentioned this to Tempest, the image of Winter and the others staring up at him…it felt like he _should_ remember. But he couldn't.

"But you don't have powers," Tempest pointed out, raising a brow at his explanation. "How…could you possibly see them?"

"I don't know," Peacemaker shook his head. "But it…it felt like my dream with Adder."

Two dreams of the loyal Spymaster and mate of Queen Anaconda, Tempest's very distant ancestor, as well as the first recorded Somnus. When he first mentioned Adder to Tempest, she'd gotten so excited. He hoped, by reminding her of this dream, she could be convinced to listen to him.

Even when he reminded her of his dream of Adder, Tempest still appeared reluctant.

"You said you wanted to help me," Peacemaker reminded her. He hated having to say it like that, he did not want to abuse her friendship…but the drive to learn more about what was happening to him pushed him further.

"I do, you know that," Tempest answered. Slowly she walked away from him and towards the lakeside, her talons submerged an inch below the water's surface. "But there are just some places in the Dream World that are dangerous than others, Agate Mountain is one of them."

Curiously, Peacemaker walked up beside her and sat down. The two sat in silence. He wasn't going to force her to talk…so he waited patiently.

"Just like our world," Tempest continued after a minute of silence. "There are places certain dragons avoid. Like the Ice Kingdom, only IceWings can handle the freezing temperature of the mountains and tundra. In the Dreamworld: there are places that are dangerous to even the minds of a Somnus, especially to non-Somni like you."

"And what makes Agate Mountain so dangerous?" Peacemaker asked.

"There is the risk that the mountain will put those who enter into Dark Sleep," Tempest explained. When Peacemaker rose a brow in confusion, she continued. "The Dreamworld is the realm all creatures cross in order to dream, from there: those dreams enter our minds. But a Dark Sleep is different, we enter a second sleep…asleep that is so deep, that not even my father could pull a dragon out of."

"And you're a novice…" Peacemaker realized, understanding the ramifications.

"If I were to take you there, there is no way I could pull you out," Tempest finished. Her green eyes looked at him, pleadingly. "You need to understand, Peacemaker, I swore I would help you. And I will…" Slowly, her webbed talons touched his…just now, did he notice that they felt warm, like a stream in the middle of the summer. "But I will not put you, or Cliff, in danger."

He wanted to agree with her. His mind told him to listen to her, to continue with the plan they had before: search the Rainforest, his home, for the truth behind what was happening to him. He wanted to believe that he could find the truth behind the suppressed memories in the Rainforest.

Yet, his mind wandered back to the remains of Agate Mountain.

He remembered the voice he had heard, and that he had followed a NightWing…

Then, he recalled Moon's fearful expression in his vision…

"Then let me go," Peacemaker said. His response caused Tempest's eyes to widen at his suggestion. Before she could say anything more, he continued. "You bring us all into the Dream World, we land somewhere around the remains of Agate Mountain, and I go in on foot."

"Peacemaker, the Dark Sleep!"

"Tempest," Peacemaker interrupted, wrapping his talons around hers. "Do you…trust me?"

"I do! You know I do!" She insisted, but her green eyes were filled with worry. He could feel her attempting to persuade him to do something different.

"Then…trust me to know what I'm doing," Peacemaker answered.

After he said that, she lowered her head at the water, shaking her head.

Realizing there was nothing left to be said, he stood up and walked for the tunnel that would lead back to the academy.

"Peacemaker," Tempest called out. Glancing back, he could see her gaze had hardened. "I could just not take you there."

That was true, it was ultimately her decision. He wasn't a Somnus. She was. She could continue their plan and go to the Rainforest.

In the end, he was the one who needed to convince _her_ to make the decision.

"You said you trust me," Peacemaker answered. "Just as I trust you."

His answer must have had some effect on her. Because when he walked away, Tempest said nothing. She didn't call after him, nor did she seem angry. Whatever that effect was, he didn't know. All he could do was leave her to her thoughts. And hope that she would listen.

It would be hours until he would see Tempest again in the Common Cave that afternoon, but even then they seemed to avoid each other. Even when they were with the rest of the Quartz Winglet, she avoided him, only staying close enough when they convened with the others for a study group.

Peacemaker wanted to approach her, to see if she had changed her mind. Instead, he gave her distance.

He decided to stick with Cliff and Jaguar during their portion of the History project.

Nearing the end of the term, the project was nearing its final stages, so now all that was needed was to assign the parts of the presentation to each member of the Winglet. As everyone pieced together what would be done, Peacemaker's mind would wander back to the remains of Agate Mountain, trying to theorize why it had so much importance to these suppressed memories and why he had been seeing images of Moon and her friends when they were younger.

Let alone why he would be hearing Adder's voice speaking with him…

" _To a united and stable Pyrrhia."_

" _To a safe world."_

"See, Cliff, even Peacemaker thinks that idea is boring!"

"Hey, Peace, you good?"

Peacemaker's eyes blinked as the voices of Jaguar and Cliff rang through his ears. Blinking, he just now realized that he had lowered his head to the ground and had almost fallen asleep.

"Uhh…nothing is boring," Peacemaker muttered, looking between the RainWing and SkyWing.

"Well, you certainly seem tired, as always," Jaguar muttered, quirking his brow up. "You sure that magic Tempest is using isn't making you tired?"

From the corner of his eye, he saw Tempest look in their direction. She was speaking with Ermine and Alligator about something, and even Jaguar's words had caught her and everyone else's attention. It did not sound like an accusation, but Jaguar seemed curious, and that curiosity seemed present in everyone else.

"It's reaching the end of the term, Jaguar," Cliff interjected, pushing his talons into Jaguar's shoulder lightly, causing the RainWing to stare at the Prince. "We're all on edge…I mean, did you **see** how Hyena's parents reacted when they arrived?"

That was true…given how her parents scolded her for some of the trouble Hyena had caused during the term (To her credit, she just shrugged off their words, as her school work was more than enough to speak for her accomplishments.)

"Fair point," Jaguar muttered as Cliff as the RainWing looked back at his scroll. "Just want to make sure you're doing well, Peacemaker. We all do."

In the bottom of his heart, Peacemaker felt a stab of guilt. Tempest wanted to keep their excursions into the Dream World a secret from the rest of the Winglet. But this secret, he admitted, was hard to keep. He hated keeping secret from the others, who had been supportive of him during these months.

No way did he want to worry them, but lying to the others still made him feel uneasy. What if they learned about what they were doing? Would that make them lose faith in them?

The sooner they finished what they did in the Dream World, the sooner they wouldn't have to lie to the others…

The hours continued to go by. When it was time for bed, it had almost felt like an eternity had passed for Peacemaker. During that time Tempest and Cliff had spent time with each other. In the Prey Center, he noticed that they had been speaking with each other in hushed voices, though Cliff seemed frustrated at something.

Peacemaker did not need Moon's mind-reading powers to know what they were talking about. Based on Cliff's reaction, he could already tell that his best friend had sided against him.

If Cliff had sided with Tempest, then that meant there went his chance to travel to the remains of Agate Mountain in the Dream World.

When it was time for bed in the Sleeping Caves, Peacemaker had curled up into a ball on his sleeping area. While Jaguar dozed off to sleep, Cliff remained awake, looking at Peacemaker with those red eyes that had been a source of security and comfort for him over the term. Now, they looked into his blue eyes with uncertainty…there was no doubt that he knew that Peacemaker wanted to go to a place that was dangerous.

As Cliff's eyes slowly closed, drifting into sleep, Peacemaker realized that Tempest was reaching out to him.

It wouldn't be long until Tempest did the same to him.

Taking a deep breath, Peacemaker closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep, allowing Tempest access to his mind. It would not be long until he felt the familiar ocean warmth of her presence pull him from his mind…

…And into the Dream World.

* * *

He had been expecting the pull of the Dream World. But when he opened his eyes, he was met with a dark environment. There were no features, other than a comfortable warmth that border lined a chill.

But he was not alone in this space.

Standing across from him were his friends. Cliff was facing him, while Tempest was insistent on looking away. Peacemaker looked between the two, trying to figure out what to say. Luckily, it was Cliff who had decided to speak up first.

The surprise, however, was that he spoke to Tempest.

"You know he's strong," Cliff said to her. Tempest's response was to wrap her wings in front of her, hugging herself as if she were cold. "Just take him to Agate Mountain."

His best friend's words made Peacemaker's eyes widen in shock. He had convinced himself, hours ago, that his friends were in agreement. That Cliff would be too protective of him to go to Agate Mountain after Tempest explained everything.

The way Tempest kept her back to them, how she shook her head and looked at the ground miserably, this confirmed that she and Cliff had been arguing for some time.

"I can't…" Tempest whispered, her wings tightening around herself. "I will not…"

Her voice was cracking. It sounded like she was about to cry…

Peacemaker felt his heart grow tight as she spoke. She sounded scared. Deep down, he was to…but he needed to know.

Walking forward, he wrapped his wings around her, the light of his rainbow star pattern on his wing membranes reflecting against her aqua green scales. He hugged her tightly, trying to comfort her.

"I don't want you to get hurt…" Tempest whispered into his shoulder. "I…I don't want to lose any of you."

Peacemaker said nothing. He didn't know what to say. The only thing he could do was be there beside her like how his mother was whenever he was scared.

Tempest looked at him dead in the eye, her eyes pleading with him to reconsider. To not make her take him to Agate Mountain.

But he remained resolute, his resolve did not falter. He wanted to know the truth and he knew Agate Mountain had the truth of his suppressed memories and why all of his nightmares and visions pointed there.

All he could do was convince Tempest.

"Tempest…please," He whispered. He sympathized with her and spoke to her softly. But he stood his ground, unwilling to move an inch.

For the longest time, the three stood in the grey space. It almost seemed like they were stuck here for an eternity. All the while, Peacemaker and Tempest looked into each other's eyes.

Everything changed when Tempest's eyes closed and exhaled deeply.

At that moment, the environment began to darken as specks of light began to float around them.

Realizing that Tempest was taking them to the Dream World, Peacemaker reached out his talons and grabbed both Tempest and Cliff's, who grabbed each other's in turn. Seconds would pass, and the three would find themselves drifting down through the Dream World's skyline.

Drifting to towards the dream version of the Phyrrian continent Peacemaker saw the three of them descending towards the location of Jade Mountain rather than the Rain Forest. Excitedly, he looked up at Tempest as their protective auras glowed brightly. He could see her aqua green eyes looking at him with uncertainty. But unlike before, she nodded at him.

He had reached her. She may not have liked this idea, but she trusted him. Now, all he needed to do was prove her trust in his decision was right.

Once they had come with several hundred feet from Jade Mountain's surface Tempest guided them towards where Agate Mountain had once stood. Just like how it was in the Waking World: The area did not appear special and was one of the lowest valleys of the mountain. The only reason people knew that the mountain even existed was from the scrolls of MudWing and SandWing geographers two thousand years before.

As they drew near, however, Peacemaker noticed something peculiar about the region of the old mountain.

Whereas much of the Dream World had areas of bright light, signifying life that thrives in those regions: The remains of Agate Mountain were filled with a fog…a black fog. It covered the entire region of where Agate Mountain once stood. No light peered through the mountain.

He felt Tempest's talons squeeze his nervously as she directed their descent further from the mountain. When they reached an area where the fog did not cover the area, she allowed them to descend faster.

It did not take any questions from Peacemaker to figure out why the fog scared her.

Because she had already told him of the fog even if he didn't know what it looked like.

The fog was the Dark Sleep.

Seeing no light from within made the scales over his spine shiver. This is why she wanted to avoid this area.

But even if he felt intimidated, it would not stop him from finding the truth.

As their talons touched the surface of the Dream World, Peacemaker let go of both Cliff and Tempest and walked towards the boundaries of the dark fog…and looked through the thick curtain of darkness that hung before him. No noise resonated from within…just nothingness.

"Peacemaker," Tempest said, walking up to him. "Are you sure about this?" She asked him. Looking back, he saw the fear in her eyes as clear as day. Even if she had agreed with this, he saw how much she wanted to pull him away. "We can still go to the Rainforest."

In the back of his mind, he could feel something desperately pull him away from the fog. His mind urged him to leave. Not just this area of the mountain, but the Dream World altogether.

But then, he remembered the NightWing. The peculiar one with white scales. He saw her blue eyes, her sad gaze that bore into his soul whenever he saw her in his dreams. He felt the desire to run to her and embrace his wings around her.

The thought of this NightWing was the only thing that spurred him forward.

He needed to regain his memories…he needed to remember this dragon, and why he felt so strongly for her.

Glancing at Cliff, he saw his best friend looking at the dark fog. Even he, who had been supportive of Peacemaker, looked uncertain about this. But instead of voicing any concern he had, he only nodded at him. The Prince trusted Peacemaker to make a decision.

He had made his decision.

"I'm going," Peacemaker said, turning to the fog. "I have to do this…"

Then, he heard his friends walk up beside him, their wings brushing against both sides of him. Glancing at each of them, he still saw the doubt. But that was overshadowed by their trust in him.

"We'll pull you out if you need us," Cliff said. "I don't care what happens, I will go in there."

"I don't know if it's possible," Tempest added. For the first time in hours, he saw her give him a reassuring smile. "But _we_ will get you out if you aren't back soon."

Hearing this made Peacemaker's heart grow warm. Even if they did not like what he had planned, they still had faith in him. If their roles were reversed, then he would support them as best he could. With their faith, he felt his resolve strengthen.

Looking at the darkness, Peacemaker closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

With one step at a time, he walked into the darkness.


End file.
